Perfect Fiance
by monggu kai
Summary: "Aku akan mencari gadis lain saja kalau begitu untuk jadi tunangan ku. Apa susahnya?" Genderswitch ! CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI... Chap 9 is OUT...!
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Fiance**

**Pair** : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS for KAI

**Rated** : T

**WARNING : **

**Genderswitch**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Kai bercermin di kaca riasnya sambil terus memperhatikan tampilannya lekat.

Ia mengambil lipstick bewarna peach di kotak make up nya dan menyapukan dengan anggun di bibir yang yang banyak orang bilang seksi itu

"Aku berdandan cantik pun nanti dia tak akan suka melihat ku"

Kai merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang ia buat bergelombang dibagian bawahnya.

Ia segera berdiri dan melihat sekali lagi siluet tubuhnya yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Perfecto…."

Gadis berusia 21 tahun itu keluar kamarnya dan menuju ruang keluarga tempat dimana appa dan ummanya berada.

Oh…jangan lupakan eonie nya yang sekarang menatap nya juga.

"Pasti dia iri karena aku lebih cantik darinya"

Kai bergumam dalam hati.

"Kai ie…..kenapa kau lama sekali berdandan nak. Kasihan Minseokie lama menunggu mu"

Umma nya mulai mengomelinya.

"Aku tidak bilang ingin di tunggu"

Kai dengan wajah cuek nya duduk di sebelah umma nya.

"Tapi kita kan selalu pergi bersama saat akan mengunjungi tunangan kita masing-masing Kai. eonie ingin kita sama-sama perginya"

Minseok mencoba memberikan pengertian pada adiknya itu.

"Appa aku ingin membawa mobil sendiri….tolong kembalikan kunci mobil ku"

Kai mulai merengek di depan Appanya yang masih asyik membaca koran.

Appanya masih asyik membaca tanpa menghiraukan rengekan puterinya itu.

"Umma…..aku tidak ingin diantar supir atau eonie terus jika pergi"

"Sayang….kalau begitu turutilah kemauan appa mu. Apa susahnya sih. Itu juga untuk kebaikan mu nantinya. Belajarlah memasak dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga agar keluarga Park menyukai mu"

Kai merasa usahanya tidak akan berhasil sekarang.

"Jangan berwajah masam begitu, nanti tunangan mu takut melihat mu"

Ummanya mengelus sayang rambut nya dan mengecup pipi Kai yang mulai ngambek lagi.

"Aku menjelma menjadi bidadari pun si culun itu tidak akan memandang ku juga"

Kai makin dongkol dalam hati.

"Cepat kalian berdua pergi. Nanti dua pria itu lelah menunggu kalian"

Appanya berkata cukup tegas sambil melipat koran yang sepertinya sudah selesai dibacanya.

"Ayo kita pergi Kai ie. Umma…appa….kami berdua pergi dulu"

Minseok mencium pipi umma dan appanya itu.

Sedangkan Kai sudah pergi keluar rumah duluan.

.

.

"Kau lihat puteri mu itu Shin hye. Mirip sekali dengan mu, sungguh keras kepala"

"Kau selalu menyalahkan ku tentang Kai Woobin ah. Seharusnya kau bangga punya anak seperti Kai…puteri ku jadi gadis yang cantik, manis dan juga seksi"

"Tapi perangai nya cukup buruk untuk seorang gadis. Kau harus bisa mendidiknya seperti Minseok. Ia tumbuh jadi gadis yang baik dan berperangai lembut"

"Ya Tuhan…jangan mulai membandingkan 2 puteri mu lagi"

"Kau harus menasehati Kai tentang cara berpakaian dan bertingkah sopan juga"

"Kau sebagai ayahnya Kai juga bersalah tentang kepribadian nya Woobin ah. Kau selalu menyalahkanku tentang Kai tetapi memuji keberhasilan mu mendidik Minseok. Sebenarnya anak mu itu Kai atau Minseok?"

"Shin hye…! jangan mulai lagi"

"Tapi kau selalu membandingkan mereka berdua. Aku lelah mendengarnya"

_CHANKAI_

Kai mendengarkan music di mobil sambil pura-pura tidur.

Ia sengaja….

Malas saja harus berdiam diri atau mengobrol dengan eonie nya yang sedang menyetir.

Minseok tampak menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

Kai ingin protes, tapi Minseok dengan terburu-buru mengangkat telpon dari seseorang.

Kai melirik ke samping, dari raut wajah eonie nya itu pasti Xi Luhan yang menelponnya.

Tampak jelas sekali.

Haaah….enak sekali punya tunangan yang perhatian.

"Kai ie…eonie ingin membelikan Pizza untuk Luhan Oppa. Kau mau eonie belikan juga untuk kau bawa pada tunangan mu?"

"Tidak usah…."

"Kau yakin?"

Minseok dengan wajar sabarnya masih bertanya pada adiknya yang selalu acuh padanya itu.

"Ya…"

Minseok mampir sebentar ke restoran cepat saji di sebelah kanan jalan.

Kai masih diam menunggu di mobil.

Ini konyol sekali.

Hari sabtu akan selalu mereka lalui dengan mengunjungi tunangan mereka masing-masing. Minseok sih enak, punya tunangan seperti Xi Luhan. Sudah tampan, baik, romantis lagi.

Kai masih menyesali keputusan appa nya. Mengapa di zaman semodern ini ia harus mengalami namanya perjodohan?

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan Kai….eonie tidak membuat mu menunggu lama kan?"

Kai melihatnya acuh saja.

Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang selalu cuek.

_CHANKAI_

Mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung megah Express Group.

Kai menarik napasnya pelan.

Minseok memegang tangannya

"Tidak usah khawatir…tunangan mu itu adalah pria yang baik. Kau hanya perlu mengambil hatinya saja Kai"

Minseok paham masalah yang dialami Kai. Tapi Kai merasa Minseok mengejeknya.

"Urusi saja urusan mu eonie….."

Kai keluar mobil dan pergi begitu saja kedalam gedung tanpa pamit pada Minseok

"Aku yakin, pasti ia merasa senang aku tersiksa seperti ini. Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan Luhan Oppa yang tampan itu bukan dia"

Kai menggerutu saat menaiki lift ke lantai 50 tempat tunangannya berada.

Ia bertanya kepada sekretaris tunangannya, apa pria itu masih ada di kantor atau tidak.

Ternyata masih.

Kai langsung saja memasuki ruangan tempat tunangannya bekerja.

Kai melihat pria itu masih berkutat di depan komputernya.

"Hai…bagaimana kabar mu hari ini?"

Diam…

Hening…

"Park Chanyeol…apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Kai masih mencoba mengajak pria itu bicara.

Hanya suara benda-benda yang bergeser yang terdengar.

Ia seperti nyamuk disana.

"Aku bicara padamu…..tolong hargai aku"

Kai meninggikan suaranya.

Pria itu membuka kaca matanya dan sedikit mengucek matanya sebentar, lalu memasangkan kacamatanya kembali.

"Aku sedang sibuk…tolong jangan ganggu aku"

Kai ingin marah. Pria di depannya itu selalu berhasil menaikkan tensi darahnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya di kursi ruangan kerja Chanyeol seperti biasa.

Ia banting keras tubuhnya disana.

Kai benci hari Sabtu….

Hari sabtu itu hari yang ditentukan appa nya untuk berkencan dengan Tunangan mereka.

Tradisi Chaebol konservatif di negara nya memang seperti itu. Chaebol itu adalah bangsawan era modern. Perjodohan dan pacaran harus diatur sedemikian rupa untuk menghormati tata krama leluhur dan kehidupan terhormat mereka.

Sebenarnya keluarga mereka tak mempersalahkan bila mereka berdua sering bertemu dan pacaran. Tapi Appa Kai mewajibkan hari sabtu bagi kedua puterinya menyisihkan waktu untuk tunangannya. Meskipun dihari lain mereka bertemu, tapi sabtu wajib mereka lalui untuk "mengurus" tunangannya.

Kalau Minseok dan Luhan sering bertemu dan bercengkrama hampir tiap hari, Kai dan Park Chanyeol hanya bertemu tiap Sabtu saja.

Bisa-bisa kulitnya memiliki banyak kerutan nanti akibat sering marah kalau sering bertemu Chanyeol. Kai tidak siap terus menekan emosi dan egonya.

Minseok pasti sedang menikmati masa-masa indah bersama Luhan sekarang.

Eoninya beruntung sekali mendapatkan Luhan.

Mengapa appanya tidak menjodohkannya dengan Luhan saja?

Luhan itu tipe idealnya sekali. Ia juga sangat menyukai Luhan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Bisnis Keluarga Luhan juga hebat, menguasai perusahaan penerbangan di Asia.

_So great….!_

Ia masih ngambek sebenarnya dalam hati mengapa 3 bulan lalu, pria Park ini yang diajukan menjadi tunangannya.

Kai benci dengan pertunangan ini.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menolaknya. Tapi ia punya misi mengapa akhirnya mau dijodohkan dengan Pria bermarga Park itu.

Park Chanyeol itu kunci kesuksesannya dan jaminan pasti kehidupan nyaman dan terhormatnya di masa depan.

Pria muda itu sangat sukses dalam bisnis dan didukung kekuatan besar finansial keluarganya. Seluruh negeri ini menghormati keluarga Express Group. Chanyeol adalah putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis pusat perbelanjaan dan transportasi se Korea Selatan. Dan menurut info dari Appanya, kini Perusahaan Express Group telah menjadi satu-satunya General dan owner yang memegang komando semua jaringan saham perusahan transportasi di Asia.

Selain itu, mengapa Kai mau menerima perintah appa nya adalah agar ia yang menjadi pewaris utama Kim Coorporation milik keluarganya.

Kai itu termasuk gadis yang ambisius dan matrealistis.

Ia tidak ingin Minseok yang menjadi orang nomor satu dalam bisnis keluarganya nanti.

Minseok kan hanya anak angkat orang tuanya. Ia sungguh tidak rela jika Appa nya nanti memberikan saham utama jaringan perhotelan dan restaurant mereka pada Minseok.

Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan posisinya mengingat sebenarnya ia lah anak kandung dan biologis orang tuanya, tapi appa nya adalah orang yang tidak mementingkan hubungan darah dalam segala tindakannya. Appanya lebih menyukai sosok eonienya dibanding dirinya.

Kai jelas paham itu.

Appanya selalu membangga-banggakan Minseok yang lembut, pengertian, dan juga baik hati.

Appanya selalu mencap dirinya sebagai gadis yang keras kepala, manja, tidak tahu aturan, dan hanya bisa bersenang-senang karena hobi menghamburkan uang.

Makanya ia akan membuktikan pada appanya kalau ia sanggup menjadi wanita tangguh.

Appanya menyuruhnya belajar menjadi wanita sempurna bagi Park Chanyeol si Chaebol nomor satu di Korea.

Ia harus membuktikan dirinya sanggup mengajak Park Chanyeol menikah jika ingin dianggap mampu memimpin perusahaannya. Karena sesuai kesepakatan keluarga mereka, semua keputusan pernikahan diserahkan pada Kai dan juga Chanyeol.

Itu artinya, bisa saja ia dan Chanyeol gagal menikah kalau Chanyeol tidak suka melihatnya saat menjadi tunangannya.

Disini Chanyeol adalah tokoh utama drama hidupnya.

Ia dan Chanyeol secara jujur mengatakan mereka tidak saling mencintai.

Ups…..Cinta?

Bahkan rasa menghormati satu sama lain pun tidak ada dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Selama ini ia berpura-pura baik dan jadi wanita sabar di depan Park Chanyeol dan keluarga besarnya.

Kai memegang prinsip, tidak apa-apa berumah tangga tanpa cinta dengan Park Chanyeol, yang penting ia bisa jadi pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarganya, sekaligus menjadi istri Konglomerat top yang akan dihormati banyak orang.

Sejujurnya ia ingin hidup penuh cinta dengan pangeran versi modern seperti Xi Luhan. Tetapi Kai sadar, Tidak akan ada kesempurnaan yang didapat manusia dalam hidup.

Jadi ia berusaha menjalankan suratan takdir yang ada bersama Chanyeol walaupun dalam hati tak terlalu ikhlas.

Kai kini mengutuk pria sok hebat di depannya sana.

Park Chanyeol adalah namja paling menyebalkan dan merepotkan dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol itu jujur saja jauh dari tipe idaman Kai.

Pria itu memang sangat kaya raya, tapi tampilannya?

0%.

Buruk sekali.

Kai sungguh tidak tertarik pada penampilan fisik tunangannya itu.

Kai merasa dirinya itu gadis yang cantik, manis dan seksi tentu saja.

Kalau Chanyeol itu adalah namja culun, nerd, dan konservatif.

Kai sungguh heran…apa pria itu tidak tahu fashion?

Apa ia tidak bergaul dengan Chaebol lain yang rata-rata penikmat kehidupan jetset ?

Melihat Chanyeol, ia jadi teringat teman kuliahnya yang bernama Jongdae yang masuk dalam golongan nerd kampusnya.

Ia pintar, tapi sangat jelek, culun, mudah di bully, dan juga kutu buku.

Chanyeol itu tipe yang sedikit berbeda dari Jongdae menurut Kai.

Ia jelek dan culun secara penampilan, tapi memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan juga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya menunjukkan intelektual yang mengagumkan.

Melihat kacamata dan gaya fashion Chanyeol, Kai menilai Chanyeol lebih cocok menjadi pengantar surat dari kantor pos dibanding menjadi General Manager sebuah perusahaan.

Dan satu lagi yang Kai heran.

Chanyeol tampak sangat membencinya. Padahal banyak pria di luaran sana yang sering terpesona melihat Kai.

Lihat saja tadi.

Bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai saja ia tak sudi.

Ia sering diacuhkan setiap datang kesini.

_CHANKAI_

Ini sudah pukul 8.30 malam dan Park Chanyeol masih berkutat di meja kerjanya dari Kai datang pukul 12 siang tadi.

Dan dari tadi siang, Chanyeol menganggapnya tidak ada di ruangan ini.

Keterlaluan kan?

Kai ingin menangis jika orang yang didepannya ini bukanlah Park Chanyeol.

Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan buruk seperti ini oleh seorang pria. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah ada pria yang akan berbuat kurang ajar seperti itu padanya.

Tapi ia tahu, Park Chanyeol itu bukanlah pria mudah untuk ditaklukkan.

Appanya pasti sudah tahu akan hal ini, makanya ia yang dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol.

Mungkin appanya ingin merubah sifatnya yang selalu semaunya di rumahnya, menjadi gadis yang memahami perasaan orang lain dan "mengemban" dengan Park Chanyeol.

Tapi ego nya memberontak….

Kadang Kai berfikir apa ia sanggup menjalani ini.

Ia seperti orang asing disini dibanding dengan seorang tunangan.

Hal ini selalu terjadi tiap sabtu nya.

Lupakan kencan manis di sore hari atau menghabiskan waktu mesra malam minggu seperti yang sering dilakukan Minseok dan Luhan.

Faktanya ia akan terus berada di ruangan kantor Chanyeol menunggunya kerja sampai pria itu pulang pukul 10 malam.

Hari Sabtunya selalu tanpa kencan manis, obrolan lucu, ataupun makanan lezat. Karena ini sudah 3 bulan ia menjalani rutinitas membosankan ini.

Bahkan minggu lalu ia sampai tertidur di kantor ini, tanpa di bangunkan Chanyeol sampai minggu pagi.

Untung kantor ini ada yang menjaganya saat hari minggu kemarin, jadi ia bisa keluar.

Tapi Kai tidak pernah menceritakan semua itu pada keluarganya, termasuk pada ibunya sendiri.

Penderitaan adalah awal kesuksesan menurut Kai.

Ia yakin, akan tiba saat nya Chanyeol bertekuk lutut padanya karena kerja kerasnya.

Menurut Kai, hari indah hidupnya itu hanya Hari senin sampai jumat. Karena Kai bisa bebas melakukan apapun bersama teman-teman kampusnya dan sosialita elite kota Seoul yang tentu saja semuanya dari kalangan atas.

Dari sekolah dasar Kai memang selalu memilih teman dalam pergaulannya. Ia berbeda dari Minseok yang selalu berteman dengan siapa saja. Gadis itu mementingkan background keluarga sebagai line kehidupan sosialnya.

Jika sahabat terdekat Minseok itu adalah Kyungsoo, puteri dari seorang pemilik bakery kecil dekat kampusnya, Seohyun yang merupakan puteri dari seorang pegawai rendahan di kantor percetakan serta Taeyeon yang merupakan anak dari seorang guru sekolah swasta di Seoul, sahabat Kai semua berasal dari kalangan anak orang berpengaruh di Korea.

Jessica Jung adalah puteri Chaebol yang bergerak di bidang bisnis Fashion dengan pangsa pasar internasional.

Kwon Yuri adalah puteri seorang menteri perdagangan di kabinet pemerintahan Korea yang ibunya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan entertainment.

Tiffany Hwang adalah puteri seorang pemilik Rumah sakit terkenal di Korea yang ibunya juga seorang pengusaha Properti dan real estate.

Kai terlalu terbiasa dengan segala kehidupan glamour sehingga ia jadi gadis yang arogan dan berstandar tinggi, sedangkan Minseok adalah gadis yang tumbuh dengan banyak keprihatinan lingkungan sosial sahabatnya.

Minseok terbiasa bergaul dengan orang-orang yang sering terlihat "susah" dan itu menyebabkan ia tumbuh dengan kelembutan dan kerendahan hati.

_CHANKAI_

Kai sedikit bernapas lega saat Chanyeol sepertinya sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya pukul 9 malam.

Kai segera mendekati Park Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringah.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai? bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam? aku lapar sekali dari tadi siang belum makan"

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Heem….tunggulah sebentar"

Kai bersorak dalam hati Chanyeol menerima ajakannya.

Chanyeol dan Kai sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol ingin pulang dari kantor.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja….yang penting bisa mengenyangkan perut ku"

Kai mencoba menjawab sopan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di restoran Amerika dan memesan makanan cepat saji di Box Shop.

"Satu green tea dan nasi bento nya"

Kai terkejut Chanyeol membelikannya itu.

Ia menatap bungkusan yang baru di serahkan Chanyeol itu padanya.

"Cepat makan sebelum kita sampai rumah mu"

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ingin mengantar Kai ke rumahnya.

Kai sudah tidak bisa mentoleransi ini. Ia sudah benar-benar merasa tidak dihargai.

Ia buka kaca jendela mobil di sampingnya dan ia buang kotak bento dan green tea itu keluar.

Chanyeol meliriknya tak suka.

Pria itu tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa? kau marah makanan mu ku buang?"

"Tentu saja….kau menyia-nyiakan makanan yang jutaan orang di luar sana sulit untuk membelinya"

"Huh….kau bicara jutaan orang, tapi kau tidak punya belas kasih pada tunangan mu sendiri"

Kai berteriak sangat keras di depan pria itu.

"Cepat keluar dari mobil ku. Aku sungguh pusing harus bertengkar dengan wanita seperti mu"

Kai tampak kaget Chanyeol mengusirnya. Ini jam 10 malam dan di jalan yang sepi.

Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat diluar?

"Cepat keluar…!"

Kai langsung keluar dan membanting pintu mobil itu keras.

"Pergi sana brengsek…"

_CHANKAI_

Kai menangis karena takut.

Ia tidak pernah jalan sendiri dijalanan sepi seperti ini.

Halte bus sepertinya masih jauh, dan ia sudah berjalan selama 15 menit.

High heels nya sudah ia lepas dan sekarang ia jinjing di tangan kanannya.

Tampilannya pasti sudah jelek sekali.

Ia berjanji…setelah ini tak mau lagi menemui Park Chanyeol dikantornya.

Ia tak sanggup lagi….

Persetan dengan harta warisan nya.

Ia sangat tersiksa sekarang, ia akan mencari pria kaya lain saja untuk menghidupi kehidupan hedon nya nanti.

Toh ia mengenal banyak pria tampan dan juga konglomerat lain di negara ini. Walaupun mungkin kekuatannya tidak sehebat keluarga Park.

Ia ingin menghubungi keluarganya, tapi HP nya mati kehabisan baterai.

Ia hanya pasrah berjalan sambil terus terisak mencari halte bus yang bisa membawanya segera pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sarapan di keluarga Kim terlihat sedikit tenang. Biasanya ada suara Kai yang sering merengek manja pada ibunya minta ini dan itu.

Tapi kini ia hanya diam menikmati sarapannya.

"Kai….bagaimana kencan mu semalam. Kau pulang larut? appa dan umma sudah tidur saat kau pulang sepertinya"

Kim Shin hye mulai menanyai anak kesayangannya yang sedari tadi tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Semuanya baik…."

Appa dan ummanya tidak banyak bertanya lagi saat Kai sudah selesai sarapan dan langsung beranjak pergi menuju kampusnya.

Minseok melihat Kai yang berjalan meninggalkan meja makan dengan cemas.

Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja, karena tadi malam Kai menangis semalaman dikamar nya.

Minseok kasihan melihat adiknya bersedih dan tak membagi kesedihan itu padanya.

Adiknya itu tidak pernah menangis sedih seperti itu selama ini.

Kai hanya sering ngambek dan pura-pura merengek manja jika keinginannya tidak dituruti orang tua mereka, tapi tidak pernah menangis pedih seperti tadi malam.

Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan menyakiti hati adiknya.

Minseok tahu kalau Kai hanya akan membagi kesedihan pada 3 sahabatnya itu daripada ia yang eonienya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali Kai dekat dengannya, tapi Kai selalu menolak segala perhatian nya. sampai umurnya 23 tahun ini, Minseok tidak pernah sekalipun pergi _shopping_ berdua dengan adiknya itu.

Mereka hanya akan bersama pergi ke butik jika ibu mereka yang mengajak _shopping_ bertiga. Selebihnya tidak pernah sekalipun Minseok jalan bareng dengan Kai.

Sahabat Minseok juga sering merasa aneh dengan sikap Kai yang seolah-olah tidak mengenal eonienya sendiri di kampus.

_CHANKAI_

"_Are u crazy ? you lost your mind ?"_

Jessica berteriak keras di depan Kai yang bertampang shock atas respon gadis blasteran Korea- Amerika itu.

"Jessie….Kai yang ingin memutuskan pertunangannya kenapa kau yang marah?"

Yuri juga kaget dengan suara melengking gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ingin capek bertingkah sok baik di depannya lagi Jess"

"Kai….Park Chanyeol adalah berlian yang berwujud manusia. Kau tidak menyadari itu? banyak di luaran sana orang-orang mengincar status mu"

"Itu benar Kai….kau hanya terlalu cepat menyerah menaklukkan pria aneh itu. Kau harus mengeluarkan pesona mu di depannya"

Tiffany menyetujui pendapat Jessica.

Kai menatap Yuri bermaksud meminta pendapat sahabat lucunya itu.

"Menurut ku kau memang harus meninggalkan pria itu Kai. Aku tidak rela kau bersanding dengan pria jelek seperti tunangan mu itu. Kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih tampan dari Chanyeol itu"

"Tapi ia tidak akan mendapatkan pria sekaya dan semakmur Park Chanyeol, Kwon Yuri bodoh…."

Jessica melemparkan kalimat telak yang tidak bisa dibantah siapapun di situ.

Kai meneguk _mocca late_ nya pelan.

"Aku bingung sekarang…."

"Kai….kau tidak perlu bingung. Yang perlu kau lakukan kedepannya adalah bertingkah seperti biasa saja di depan pria jelek yang tidak punya hati itu. Kemudian kau harus menggoda dan menaklukan hatinya melalui pesona kecantikan mu. Aku yakin ia akan bisa kau taklukkan, ia juga pria biasa yang menyukai lawan jenis yang seksi sepertimu sayang…"

Tiffany mencoba memantapkan hati Kai kembali akan pilihan hidupnya yang sempat hancur semalam.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku selalu berdandan cantik dan seksi tiap menjumpainya dan ia sama sekali tidak melirikku. Apa aku harus berdandan jadi gadis culun juga agar kami jadi pasangan sempurna?"

Kai meletakkan kepalanya di meja café itu dengan frustasi.

"Kau harus lebih sering menjumpai tunangan mu itu berarti. Bukankah Intensitas bisa menimbulkan benih-benih cinta?"

"Bagaimana kalau ia tetap menyambutku dengan wajah datarnya dan perlakuan acuhnya pada ku? apapun yang kulakukan ia tidak pernah suka Jess….

Ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum melihat ku. Aku merasa seperti sampah di depan pria itu"

"Kai…..aku yakin Park Chanyeol tidak menyukai mu tapi menyukai Minseok kakak angkat mu itu"

Yuri mencengangkan ketiga sahabatnya dengan kalimat nya itu.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Kwon Yuri? pria normal pasti lebih memilih Kai dibanding Minseok itu"

"Kalian lihat di café seberang sana…aku melihat tunangan mu dan eonie mu sedang asyik bercengkrama"

Kai melihat arah telunjuk Yuri yang menunjuk arah barat tempat duduk mereka.

Terlihat Minseok dan Park Chanyeol sedang berbincang dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum…

Kai tidak pernah tahu pria itu bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

_CHANKAI_

"_Oh….nice!_ bagus sekali Kim Minseok…..saat Kai bersedih karena tunangannya, kau malah tersenyum di belakangnya"

Jessica dengan kalimat dinginnya sudah berada di depan meja Minseok dan juga Park Chanyeol.

Kai, Tiffany dan Yuri melihat ke arah Minseok dengan pandangan tak suka.

Minseok tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Kai dengan sahabatnya ke mejanya.

Chanyeol tampak melirik Kai dari sudut matanya dan nampak tidak tertarik sama sekali memandang nya.

Kwon Yuri tampak ingin memukul wajah sok tunangan Kai itu.

Dari awal ia memang tidak menyukai sosok Park Chanyeol, apalagi sikap buruk pria itu pada Kai.

"Kai…..eonie hanya sedang…."

"Aku rasa pertemuan ku dengan Minseok bukan suatu permasalahan yang perlu kalian ributkan. Aku bebas bertemu dengan siapa pun sesuai kemauan ku dan kalian tidak berhak berdiri seperti gangster seperti ini mengelilingi meja kami. Aku sungguh tidak nyaman"

Park Chanyeol dengan suara tegas dan berwibawanya mencoba membela Minseok.

Minseok tampak bingung dengan posisinya sekarang, apalagi Kai melihatnya dengan tatapan benci. Ia ingin menjelaskan pada Kai tentang Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Minseok…bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat lain saja untuk mengobrol? aku rasa di sini sudah tidak senyaman tadi suasananya"

Chanyeol mengajak Minseok dengan kalimat lembut nya.

Kai ingin muntah saja mendengarnya.

Minseok juga bangkit dari kursinya dan segera memegang telapak tangan Kai.

"Lepaskan aku….

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal penting pada kalian berdua. Eoni….bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tunangan saja. Kau bersama pria brengsek ini. Sedangkan aku bersama Luhan oppa. Jujur saja….aku sudah menyukai Luhan oppa sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, hanya saja kau beruntung karena appa menjodohkan nya pada mu"

Yuri tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kai. Sedangkan Jessica dan Tiffany terkejut dengan keputusan berani Kai.

"Kai…eonie tidak menyangka kau mengatakan itu…"

Minseok menatap adiknya yang terlihat biasa saja saat mengucapkan kalimat fatal di depannya.

"Itu ide paling brilian yang pernah ku dengar dari gadis berintelegensi rendah seperti mu. Dan aku juga akan berkata jujur pada mu nona, kalau aku jauh lebih menyukai Minseok dibanding diri mu. Aku akan berterima kasih pada keluarga mu jika mereka mau memutuskan pertunangan kita dan menjadikan Minseok tunangan ku. Karena Kakak mu memiliki standar _attitude _yang jauh lebih tinggi sebagai tunangan ku dibanding dirimu. Maaf…kami harus pergi"

Park Chanyeol menarik tangan Minseok untuk pergi meninggalkan empat gadis yang masih terbodoh karena serangan dahsyat kata-katanya.

Jessica adalah orang pertama yang sadar akan hinaan keji tunangan sahabatnya barusan.

Ia langsung mendekati Kai yang nampak sangat terpukul dan menangis. Ia langsung memeluk erat gadis yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya itu.

Tiffany dan Yuri langsung merangkul Kai juga yang menangis deras.

"Mereka akan mendapatkan balasan atas penghinaan ini. Lihat saja….."

Kai bersumpah dengan janjinya itu.

_TBC_

Scene terakhir itu saya persembahkan untuk **Clarissa **yang sebel sama saya karena Xiumin saya nistain di FF **Cemburu.**

Disini gantian Kai yang saya nistain dan jadi peran antagonis – protagonis (?) , jadi impas udahan ya beib….

Hahahaha….

Mungkin ada yang mikir, "kok author ini suka banget sih ngambil Tema **Tunangan**?"

**Jawabannya** : karena saya author tak berstandar tinggi alias absurd dan abal2 soal ide cerita. Gak percaya? Baca aja FF saya…saya akui hampir semua aneh (tapi sampe sekarang masih ngotot nulis juga walau ide pas2 an).

Tapi percayalah….Tema cerita saya buat sama tentang Tunangan. tapi feel, cast, karakterisasi sifat dan story line nya sangat jauh berbeda. Sebelumnya saya udah buat dengan cast KRISKAI (**Tunangan**) dan cast HUNKAI **(Komitmen).**

**Tujuannya** supaya adil aja akan **pembagian** ceritanya.

Ada yang PM saya dan bilang saya harus adil dong buat Pairnya di FF.

Adil itu susah guys…..

Tapi akan saya usahain.

Well…see u in next FF guys….


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Fiance**

**Pair** : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS for KAI

**Rated** : T

**WARNING : **

**Genderswitch**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

"Tenang saja…..kami akan terus mendukung apapun keputusan mu Kai. Aku rasa Jessica dan Tiffany sekarang sedang memikirkan cara membalas perbuatan Park Chanyeol tadi. Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya pada mu"

"Yuri….terima kasih banyak. Aku merasa kalian orang-orang berharga dalam hidupku selain keluarga ku"

"Hey….kau ini manja sekali. Begitu saja kau sudah terharu dan menangis…..

Lebih berharga kami atau Minseok kakak mu itu?"

Yuri segera bercanda dengan menggoda Kai.

"Tentu saja kalian. Walaupun dia kakak ku, aku tidak menyukainya kau tau jelas alasannya"

"Uuuh….aku terharu Kai ie….."

Yuri menampilkan wajah aegyo sok manisnya.

"Kwon Yuri bodoh…aku turun dulu, thank u sudah mengantar ku"

"Don't worry nona seksi, kau juga pernah menjadi Mr. Taxi untuk ku satu tahun lalu saat aku baru sembuh dari kecelakaan. Anggap saja sekarang aku membayar kebaikan mu untuk mengantar mu kemana-mana"

"Hahahaha….great deal…"

Kedua gadis itu tertawa bahagia mengingat persahabatan mereka yang selalu saling membantu.

Kai merasa suasana hatinya kembali membaik berkat sahabatnya.

_CHANKAI_

"Berkata tidak sopan pada eonie mu, mencoba menukar pertunangan dengan Xi Luhan, dan sekarang pulang larut malam. Aku tidak ingin memiliki puteri bengal seperti mu Kai"

Kai menghentikan langkah kakinya saat akan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kedua orang tuanya serta eonie nya sedang berdiri di depannya.

Sepertinya mereka sengaja menunggu Kai pulang.

Kai menatap wajah marah appanya, ibunya yang tidak suka melihat appanya, dan wajah cemas eonienya.

"Aku tidak menyangka eonie punya mulut ember seperti itu. Berhenti membuat laporan pada appa ….!"

"Jangan menyalahkan Minseok…..! kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki eonie pengertian sepertinya. Tunangan mu sendiri yang mengatakan itu pada appa"

Appanya tidak kalah berteriak keras.

"Oh…...pria brengsek itu sudah bertindak cukup jauh ternyata"

"Appa sekarang tahu, mengapa Park Chanyeol keberatan dengan pertunangan ini, kau memang tidak bisa menjadi gadis sempurna untuknya. Ia pantas mendapatkan gadis jauh lebih baik dari mu"

"Terserah apa katanya, aku juga tidak mau jadi tunangannya lagi. Kalau kami batal menikah itu sangat baik dan bebas dari perjodohan tolol ini menyenangkan untuk ku appa"

"Plakkk….."

Kim Woobin menampar pipi putri kandungnya dengan keras.

"Woobin….!"

Shin Hye…..langsung menghampiri Kai yang memegang pipi nya.

Minseok sangat terkejut appanya melakukan itu pada Kai. Ia merasa bersalah juga membiarkan Park Chanyeol menemui appanya tadi sore.

Ia tidak menyangka Park Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian tadi siang.

Adiknya terlihat akan menangis sekarang.

"Berhenti memaki dan berkata tidak sopan mulai sekarang, dan minta maaf pada Minseok karena kau sudah kurang ajar meminta Luhan tunangannya menjadi tunangan mu. Kau pikir pertunangan kalian suatu permainan?"

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padanya sampai kapan pun"

"Kai ie….."

Ibunya mencoba meredakan kemarahan anaknya yang juga dilanda emosi.

"Kau lihat sendiri Shin Hye puteri mu itu?

Mulai besok appa tidak akan memberi mu uang lagi, semua kartu kredit dan ATM mu akan appa blokir sampai kau mau minta maaf pada Park Chanyeol dan juga pada eonie mu"

"Apa maksud mu Kim Woobin?

Kau gila?"

"Aku harap kau tidak membantu Kai dibelakang ku Shi hye…ini tindakan tegas ku sebagai appa nya untuk benar-benar mendidiknya seperti yang kau katakan. Aku hanya akan memberi kan 100 ribu won selama seminggu untuk uang transport dan uang saku mu selama kuliah"

Itu bahkan hanya jumlah uang untuk biaya sekali Kai menghabiskan duduk minum coffe di Café langganan mereka.

Kai membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan semua kartu bervalue uang dan melemparkan ke arah appa nya.

"Ambil semua aset mu itu Tuan Kim….."

Kai langsung berlari kencang ke kamarnya.

Ia mengunci kamar nya rapat dan mengurung dirinya di kamar.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan pada puteri ku Woobin….."

Kim Woobin bisa melihat kemarahan istrinya yang langsung pergi ke kamar anaknya itu.

"Appa….."

Minseok menyerahkan kartu yang dibuang oleh Kai pada appanya.

"Kai pasti sedih appa perlakukan seperti itu…"

"Appa tidak punya pilihan lain sayang….semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kai harus dewasa pola pikirnya dan belajar menghargai perasaan orang lain"

Minseok tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Ia tidak ingin keluarganya bertengkar seperti ini. Ia sangat sedih dan membutuhkan Luhan untuk menghiburnya.

_CHANKAI_

"Nyonya…..nona Kai tidak ada di kamar nya lagi"

"Apa? kemana Kai ie pergi sepagi ini?"

Wanita itu langsung memeriksa kamar anaknya karena takut Kai kabur dari rumah.

"Pasti adik mu ngambek dengan perkataan appa tadi malam. Umma kalian berlebihan sekali menanggapinya. Kai sering seperti ini sebelumnya"

"Tapi appa…bagaimana kalau Kai pergi dari rumah?"

"Tidak akan….dia tidak punya tempat tinggal dan tidak bisa jauh dari uang appa. Appa yakin paling lama ia akan bertahan 3 hari. Setelahnya ia akan meminta maaf pada mu dan Chanyeol karena membutuhkan semua fasilitas appa kembali"

"Kemana anak ku perginya? ia belum mengambil uang 100 ribu won nya"

Minseok melihat umma nya menangis sambil menelpon Kai.

"Umma tenang lah….. kita bisa bertanya pada pelayan jam berapa Kai pergi dari rumah"

"Cepat panggil seluruh pelayan kemari Minseok…..umma ingin bertanya pada mereka"

Kim Woobin hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menikmati sarapannya karena tingkah Kai yang selalu membuat repot orang-orang di rumah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Kai pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi nyonya. Saat saya bertanya kemana nona Kai akan pergi, ia bilang akan kuliah…"

"Apa ia membawa koper atau tas besar?"

"Tidak….nona Kai seperti biasanya hanya membawa tas kecil seperti ia pergi kuliah"

"Terima kasih Choi ahjushi…..kau boleh kembali bekerja"

"Sudah ku bilang….Kai tidak mungkin berani keluar rumah ini"

"Ia tidak punya uang sepeser pun Woobin ah. Kau tidak kasihan pada anak mu? ia tak terbiasa tidak punya uang. Ini pasti sulit untuknya"

"Itulah tujuan ku bersikap seperti ini. Ia perlu menghargai uang dan berhenti berfoya-foya mulai sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menyesal nekat naik bus tadi pagi. Ia sama sekali tak nyaman berada di bus yang sedang ditumpangi nya ini. Ada banyak pria yang menatap menggoda ke arahnya.

Bahkan untuk membayar taksi pun ia tidak punya uang. Kiamat hidupnya sudah dekat. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mengambil uang dari appa nya lagi kali ini.

Ia serius dan tidak akan menyerah dengan ancaman appanya.

_CHANKAI_

"Kai…..lihat aku, aku baru mewarnai rambut ku agak merah seperti ini. Bagus tidak….?"

Tiffany langsung menyambut Kai saat ia baru saja sampai ke kelasnya.

"Bagus…..Nickhun pasti suka kau tambah cantik…"

"Gomawo baby….selera mu selalu sama seperti ku"

Kai tersenyum tipis mendengar Tiffany senang.

"Oh ya….Jessie menyuruh kita menemuinya jam 11 nanti di apartemennya. Ayo kita kesana Kai…."

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya aku mau kita berempat ada di Festifal tahunan Muenchen akhir pekan nanti. Sudah lama aku ingin pergi ke German"

Jessica mengumpulkan sahabatnya untuk memberikan rencana akhir pekan mereka minggu ini.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut Jess…."

"Kau masih mau menghabiskan hari sabtu mu mengunjungi tunangan mu itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak….."

"Lalu….?"

Kai menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Ia bingung mulai darimana.

"Appa ku mencabut semua fasilitas ku karena ulah ku semalam di café"

"Apa?!"

Ketiga sahabat Kai itu langsung berteriak kaget mendengar penjelasan Kai.

"Aku tidak punya uang sepeser pun sekarang, ia bilang hanya akan memberikan aku uang 100 ribu won selama seminggu kalau aku tidak mau meminta maaf pada Park Chanyeol dan juga Minseok"

"Aku rasa…kau harus menceritakan bagaimana perlakuan buruk Chanyeol pada appa mu Kai. Itu tidak adil jika kau dihukum seperti ini"

Tiffany memberikan solusi yang disetujui oleh Yuri dan Jessica.

"Ia tidak akan percaya pada ku. Aku tahu ia akan lebih percaya pada Park Chanyeol daripada diriku. Lagian, aku tak mau lagi bicara pada appa ku setelah kami bertengkar dan ia menampar ku semalam"

"Appa mu menampar mu?"

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan mata yang mulai menangis.

Beberapa hari ini Kai terus menangis di depan teman-temannya karena masalahnya.

Ia tak tahu harus cerita pada siapa lagi.

Jessica langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil sesuatu di lemarinya.

Yuri dan Tiffany tahu pasti apa yang akan Jessica lakukan.

"Ini…pakailah, pasti kau akan membutuhkannya"

Jessica menyodorkan ATM Platinum padanya.

Yuri dan Tiffany juga memberinya kartu Credit tanpa batas di tangannya.

"Tidak….ini berlebihan sekali untuk ku. Aku hanya butuh pinjaman sedikit uang untuk pergi ke Shanghai dari kalian"

"Kau mau kerumah nenek mu?"

"Iya….aku tidak ingin berada di rumah"

"Kau bisa tinggal disini Kai. Jangan lari dari masalah…."

"Kau juga harus segera menuntaskan urusan mu dengan tunangan mu Kai"

Kai benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

_CHANKAI_

Sudah tiga hari Kai terus melanjutkan acara ngambeknya.

Ia menolak makan dan bicara pada orang-orang di rumahnya.

Umma nya adalah orang yang paling cemas dengan kondisi ini.

Ini sudah pukul 8 malam, dan Kai belum juga pulang.

Ia selalu pergi dari rumah pukul 6 pagi dan baru pulang ke rumah pukul 9 malam tiga hari ini.

Kai nampaknya memang menghindari bertemu orang-orang di rumahnya.

"Sayang…besok ulang tahun mu, kau mau kado apa dari appa?"

"Tidak usah appa…aku sudah dewasa, tidak usah di beri kado lagi"

"Baiklah….sebagai gantinya appa akan membuatkan pesta ulang tahun mu meriah minggu nanti. kau suka?"

"Kim Woobin….kau berfikir mengadakan pesta saat Kai perlu diberi perhatian?.

Kita tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya tiga hari ini. Apa ia makan dengan baik, apakah kebutuhannya tercukupi, naik apa ia menuju kampusnya? kau tidak memikirkan anak mu?"

"Minseok juga anak kita…..Januari kemarin kita merayakan ulang tahun Kai sangat meriah. Minseok juga berhak mendapatkan perayaan yang istimewa Shin Hye…."

Perdebatan suami istri itu terhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki menuju tangga rumah itu.

Itu Kai…..

Kim Shin Hye langsung menuju kamar Kai untuk bicara pada anaknya.

Ia belum pernah bicara pada Kai sejak kejadian 3 hari lalu itu. Kai selalu mengunci kamar nya.

"Appa…aku tidak perlu pesta. Besok pagi aku akan merayakannya bersama appa, umma, dan Kai saja. Mungkin aku akan mentraktir makan Kai, Luhan dan juga teman-teman ku di restoran untuk merayakannya"

"Baiklah….appa akan memberi mu kado besok. Oh ya….jangan lupa undang Chanyeol juga. Dia akan jadi calon adik ipar mu sayang…"

"Tentu saja appa…."

_CHANKAI_

Kai keluar kamarnya pagi-pagi sekali seperti biasa. Saat sudah turun dan berjalan di tangga ia melihat orang-orang dirumah nya berkumpul di meja makan. Pelayan-pelayan mereka juga tampak sibuk sekali.

"Kai sayang…..umma rindu sekali pada mu. Akhirnya umma melihat mu pagi ini"

Umma nya langsung menghampiri Kai yang akan segera pergi dari rumah. Kai masih diam saja, ia tidak marah pada umma nya.

"Aku pergi dulu…."

"Duduk dan ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada eonie mu dahulu baru kau boleh pergi!"

Kai tahu jelas itu adalah kalimat peringatan dari appanya.

Ia tidak perduli.

Ia terus berjalan santai keluar rumahnya.

"Sayang…"

Ummanya langsung menarik tangan Kai dan menghalangi anaknya pergi.

"Dengarkan kata appa mu….ini hari bahagia Minseok. Kau tak boleh merusaknya"

Kai menghela napas dan beranjak lagi ke kamarnya.

Kedua orang tuanya bingung kenapa Kai kembali kekamarnya. Apa ia akan mengurung diri lagi ?

Tak berapa lama, Kai kembali turun dengan kado bewarna pink ditangannya.

Ia malas menatap kedua orang tuanya dan langsung menuju ke kamar Minseok.

.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang merias diri di kamarnya saat Kai tiba-tiba masuk.

"Kai….?"

"Selamat ulang tahun…"

Ia langsung meletakkan kado miliknya ke ranjang Minseok dan berlalu pergi dari kamar eonienya.

"Duduk di meja makan dan kita sama-sama merayakan ulang tahun Minseok sekarang. Kau juga harus ikut merayakan ulang tahun Minseok bersama teman-temannya. Aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol juga untuk datang"

Kai menatap tajam ayahnya dan langsung berlalu pergi dari rumahnya.

Ia benci hidupnya terus diatur-atur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan tiga sahabatnya sedang makan di kantin kampus mereka saat Minseok berusaha mencari adiknya.

Ia pamit pada Kyungsoo untuk menghampiri Kai yang sedang makan siang. Saat ia sudah dekat, ia melihat Kai makan dari kotak bekal yang sepertinya dibuat di rumah. Mungkin salah satu sahabatnya itu yang memberi.

Ia tahu Kai tidak pernah lagi makan di rumah mereka, dan ia pasti tidak punya uang untuk beli makanan di luar.

"Kai….."

"…"

Minseok memanggil adiknya yang sedang asyik makan. Kai masih diam walau mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari meja kami. Kai sedang tidak mau diganggu"

Tiffany Hwang yang akhirnya menyahut diantara kebisuan keempat gadis cantik itu.

Orang-orang dikantin mulai berbisik-bisik.

Pertengkaran gadis-gadis penguasa kampus selalu menarik disimak untuk bahan gosip.

"Aku ingin bicara pada adikku, jadi aku mohon kalian jangan ikut campur"

"Hey…..apa kau sudah benar menjadi kakak sehingga menganggap Kai itu adik mu?"

Yuri mulai bicara karena makan siang mereka terganggu.

"Ada apa Eonie…..?"

Kai menghentikan acara makannya dan mencoba menghentikan suara dingin sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kai…datanglah jam 6 nanti ke Jewells Restaurant, ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun eonie disana. Eonie juga mengundang Luhan oppa dan Park Chanyeol, kalau sahabat-sahabat mu bersedia datang eonie akan sangat senang"

"Hn…."

Kai langsung melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Minseok bingung mau mengatakan apalagi saat Kai tak memberinya perhatian, tapi kini ia yang jadi pusat perhatian ketiga sahabat Kai itu.

"Eonie pergi dulu….sampai jumpa nanti…."

.

.

.

"Kai….kau akan datang kesana?"

"Iya…."

"Untuk apa….? disana akan ada Park Chanyeol"

"Kau berusaha mematuhi kakak tercinta mu itu?"

Kai menatap Jessica karena perkataan anehnya.

"Never…..aku hanya berusaha membalas kebaikannya karena beberapa bulan lalu ia repot saat aku ulang tahun. Apa kalian mau ikut kesana?"

"No…!"

Jessica dan Tiffany selalu kompak bila menyuarakan suara tidak menyukai Minseok.

"Aku akan mengantar mu, tapi aku malas ikut duduk disana Kai. Rasanya aku benar-benar akan jadi gangster jika melihat tampang tunangan mu. Kau tahu aku jadi benci sekali melihat pria sombong itu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu tampaknya aku aku sendiri yang akan jadi orang bodoh dipesta itu"

Ketiga sahabat Kai itu turut menyesal melihat tampang sedih Kai.

_CHANKAI_

"Aku akan menemani mu sebentar kedalam?"

Kai melihat tampilannya sekarang yang cukup cantik.

Yuri sudah membelikannya gaun bagus di butik dan menemaninya berdandan di salon sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih….aku berharap kau mau menemaniku disana Yuri ah. Aku malas berbincang dengan teman-teman Minseok"

"Apalagi aku. Ayo turun….ini sudah jam enam lewat"

Kai melihat Minseok ada di ruangan VIP restaurant itu. Teman-temannya sudah berkumpul dan ada Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan dua orang teman wanita Minseok.

Ia bisa baik dan tersenyum pada orang lain, tapi kenapa dingin sekali pada dirinya?

Kalau Chanyeol itu sudah tak suka dengan pertunangan ini, bilang saja pada orang tua nya dan pasti pertunangan ini akan segera berakhir.

Ia juga akan hidup bebas sebagai lajang lagi dan tak perlu makan hati. Kai sudah bertekad melupakan angannya untuk jadi istri Chanyeol.

Ia sudah keluar jalur terlalu jauh menurutnya.

Ia masih sangat muda, mungkin ia akan mendapat pria menawan lain nantinya.

Ia sudah memantapkan tekad.

Chaebol sukses di Korea toh bukan hanya Chanyeol.

"Yuri….aku kesana dulu"

"Hati-hati, kalau terjadi sesuatu langsung hubungi aku. Tiffany akan menjemput mu nanti Kai"

"Gomawo….."

.

.

.

Kai berjalan anggun menuju ruangan luas itu. Semua orang-orang di ruangan itu memusatkan perhatian pada Kai.

Teman-teman pria Minseok terlihat tak mengedipkan mata dan melepas pandangan dari sosok adik teman mereka itu. Sedangkan teman-teman wanita Minseok kagum, Kai semakin hari semakin cantik dan juga sangat seksi sebagai wanita.

Kai terlihat seperti model dengan tubuh ramping dan tingginya. Rambut panjang bergelombangnya tergerai indah dan pas untuk bentuk wajahnya. Kaki nya jenjang sangat mulus dan terawat. Bibirnya terbentuk sesuai idaman para gadis, Kulit tan nya menambah kesan seksi dan nakal yang sangat disukai banyak pria.

Semua fantasi akan keindahan wanita terbentuk pada sosok Kai. Semua orang di kampus mereka sudah tahu Kai salah satu gadis "elite" dari kalangan Chaebol.

Tidak sembarangan pria bisa berbicara dan dekat dengannya.

Park Chanyeol dengan jelas bisa melihat tatapan memuja beberapa pria disana pada tunangannya itu.

"Kai ie…..silahkan duduk. Akhirnya kau datang juga, kemana teman-teman mu?"

"Mereka sibuk…."

Kai sedikit melirik tempat duduk yang ada disana. Di deretan kanan tinggal satu tempat duduk. Itu pasti untuk Xi Luhan. Di deretan kiri ada Park Chanyeol yang bersebelahan dengan sahabat-sahabat wanita Minseok yang bernama Kyungsoo dan Seohyun.

Jadi ia beranjak duduk ke deretan agak ujung dekat teman-teman pria Minseok yang dari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Kai sadar ia bukan orang istimewa yang bisa seperti puteri disini.

Kalau ia mau kejam, ia bisa saja menyuruh gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol dan merebut tempat duduk didekat Chanyeol.

Tapi ia juga tidak suka berdekatan dengan mereka. Ini hanya kehadiran formalistas sebagai seorang adik yang kakak angkatnya berulang tahun.

Minseok mengatakan maafnya karena ia belum bisa memulai perayaan karena Xi Luhan tunangannya masih ada di jalan.

Orang-orang disana tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Kai juga tak ambil pusing. Ia duduk diam dan berusaha tak mendengarkan tawa renyah gadis-gadis itu karena ucapan lucu Chanyeol.

Ia juga baru tahu Chanyeol bisa melucu.

Ck…..pria itu sukses membuat Kai sangat sakit hati.

"Kai ssi bagaimana kabar mu?"

Salah seorang teman pria Minseok mengajak Kai bicara.

Kai menatap arah sampingnya dan mendapati pria bermata sayu menatap nya malu-malu.

"Nama ku Zhang Yixing….kita pernah bertemu di club dance 4 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu kau datang dengan Kwon Yuri"

"Oh….aku baik Yixing ssi, kau teman Taemin ya?"

"Ha….? kau mengingat ku?"

Yixing tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya gadis secantik Kai mengingatnya.

Kai berfikir teman-teman Minseok banyak yang aneh.

"Aku pernah melihat mu menjadi rekan dance Taemin"

"Oh…..begitu ya. Kau dan Yuri sangat berbakat menari. Kenapa sekarang tak pernah ke club dance lagi?"

"Aku sibuk diluar dengan teman-teman ku"

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf…aku terlambat"

Suara Xi Luhan mengintrupsi semua orang di meja itu.

Kai melihat Luhan sangat tampan malam ini.

Matanya memandang lekat pria lembut itu di dekat eonienya, matanya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan mata…OH SEHUN.

.

.

.

Oh tidak….! Ia menyesal datang kesini.

"Kai !"

Kai langsung memijat keningnya mendengar pria itu berteriak antusias.

Semua orang terdiam melihat Kai dan orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Sehuna….kau mengenal Kai?

Minseok…...kenalkan, ia Oh Sehun adik sepupu ku dari Cina yang kuceritakan semalam"

Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Hey cantik…..lama tak bertemu. Aku kangen pada mu"

"Sehuna, kau jangan mengganggu adik ipar ku"

"Hyung….dia kekasih dan cinta pertama ku di SMA"

Orang-orang kaget mendengar itu. Minseok melirik Park Chanyeol yang hanya diam tanpa ada minat mendengar cerita reuni sepasang kekasih itu.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan bertanya serius pada pria yang dibawanya ke restaurant itu.

"Berhenti membual Oh Gila Sehun"

Kai memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada sepupu Luhan.

"Dia cinta pertama ku hyung, kami belum sempat jadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi kami pernah pergi kencan dulu kok"

"Kita hanya pergi menonton bioskop bersama teman-teman satu kelas, dan itu namanya bukan kencan!"

Kai selalu sebal bicara dengan pengganggu seperti Sehun.

"Tapi aku berhasil mencium pipi mu waktu itu kan?"

"Kau…."

Kai ingin memukul kepala bodoh pria aneh itu, tapi mengingat ini pesta eonie nya ia jadi bungkam.

"Kau tambah hot saja, kau sudah punya pacar atau belum?"

Kai mencoba mengontrol dirinya dan berusaha tak menanggapi ocehan Oh Sehun.

"Kai sudah punya tunangan Sehun. Jangan kau ganggu dia.

Chanyeol….kau boleh menghajar adikku karena mengganggu Kai. Aku ikhlas kau memberi pelajaran anak bandel itu"

Xi Luhan dengan wajah setengah bercandanya bicara pada Chanyeol.

Kai sangat tertarik mendengar apa respon Chanyeol. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Selama kami belum menikah, dia bebas untuk mengenal dan berkencan dengan orang lain. Termasuk dengan mantan kekasihnya"

Chanyeol benar-benar tunangan paling brengsek yang pernah Kai bayangkan.

Itu sama saja ia dianggap tak memiliki ikatan dengan Chanyeol, dan pria itu tidak peduli padanya.

Walaupun Kai paham situasi mereka, tapi bisakah sekali saja ia berlaku seperti tunangan dihadapan banyak orang seperti ini?

Ia malu tidak "disayangi" tunangannya sendiri.

Ia meremas tangannya di meja.

Dan Oh Sehun sepertinya sadar Kai dan tunangannya tidak saling mencintai.

"Kau dengar Kai, kita bisa berkencan berarti"

"Sehun…..jangan membuat masalah selama seminggu liburan mu disini"

Luhan memperingatkan.

"Kai….maafkan dia. Oppa berjanji ia tak akan mengganggu mu lagi"

Kai tersenyum melihat betapa perhatiannya kakak iparnya itu.

Lama-lama disini ia akan semakin memuja Xi Luhan nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai tiup lilinnya?"

Chanyeol memotong cepat percakapan itu untuk memulai acara.

_CHANKAI_

"Ini sudah malam….kalian naik apa tadi kesini?"

Luhan bertanya pada 3 sahabat tunangannya itu di halaman depan restaurant.

"Kami naik bus oppa…."

Seohyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Sehuna…tolong antarkan mereka pulang.

"Aku kan numpang mobil mu kesini hyung….."

"Biarkan aku yang mengantar mereka pulang hyung. Bus pasti sudah sedikit yang beroperasi"

Chanyeol dengan suka rela menawarkan kemurahan hatinya pada tiga gadis itu.

"Apa si brengsek itu tidak berpikir seperti itu sewaktu menurunkan ku dijalan waktu itu?"

Kai makin menambah kadar bencinya pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kai, Chanyeol….?"

Kai terharu melihat Luhan yang terus perhatian padanya seperti ini.

"Tak apa oppa, teman ku ada yang menjemput nanti"

"Ayo…kita pulang satu mobil saja, sekalian aku akan mengantar Minseok"

"Iya Kai ie…ayo pulang bareng eonie…."

Tiiin….tiin….

Suara klakson mobil bugatti veyron milik Tiffany menyelamatkan Kai.

"Itu teman ku oppa….aku pamit dulu. Selamat malam….."

Kai beranjak pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan beragam perasaan disana.

_CHANKAI_

Kai mendengar pintu kamarnya di gedor –gedor keras dan tak sabaran.

Ia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan tampang mengantuk dan marah karena ia diganggu saat tubuhnya sangat lelah dan pikirannya stres.

Appa dan ummanya sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tampang cemas.

"Sayang….tunangan mu kecelakaan tadi malam dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit. Ayo kita harus bersiap menjenguknya"

"Oh…ku pikir ada apa"

"Itu respon mu? kau memang….."

"Hentikan Woobin ah…..

Kai ie sayang…..ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit nak. Hargailah calon mertua mu yang sudah repot menghubungi kita pagi ini. Mereka berharap kau datang sayang…"

Mau tak mau Kai menuruti ibunya yang sangat berharap padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Woobin….terima kasih sudah datang pagi ini"

"Tak apa Yoochun, Chanyeol adalah calon menantu ku. Sudah sepantasnya kami ikut cemas dengan keadaannya"

Kai bisa melihat tuan Park Yoochun dan nyonya Park Minyoung berdiri cemas di ruang emergency menanti Chanyeol yang sedang dioperasi mungkin.

"Kai ie….kita sama-sama berdoa untuk Chanyeol ya"

Ibu Chanyeol itu menangis sambil memeluk calon menantunya.

Kai bingung dengan perasaannya.

Ia membenci Chanyeol karena semua perbuatan tak menyenangkannya selama ini.

Tapi melihat kedua orang tua Chanyeol, ia jadi merasa iba pada Chanyeol. Ia merasakan perasaan sakit dan turut sedih di hatinya.

Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia berharap Chanyeol baik-baik saja nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melihat Chanyeol berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Operasi selama 3 jam berhasil dilakukan oleh dokter terbaik rumah sakit ini.

Walaupun kepastian kondisinya baru akan diketahui setelah Chanyeol sadar, tapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sendi tangan kanan Chanyeol yang retak juga tidak menimbulkan efek buruk. Ia tidak mengalami luka dalam yang sangat serius.

Kai bersyukur.

Walaupun ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus bersyukur. Mungkin karena Chanyeol masih berstatus tunangannya.

Kai melihat perban yang membebat kepala Chanyeol, ia jadi teringat kondisi Yuri saat kecelakaan dulu.

Perasaan sedih kembali menghampirinya.

Yuri bilang sakit sekali saat kepalanya terluka dan harus diperban.

Apa Chanyeol juga merasa sakit dalam tidurnya?

Kai naik ke ranjang Chanyeol dan memperhatikan wajah tunangannya itu.

Ia mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang sedikit tergores.

Wajah tunangannya apabila tanpa kacamata bodohnya cukup tampan. Ia tak mengira sebelumnya.

Ia bukan pria buruk rupa jika seperti ini.

Seharusnya Kai sadar, wajah orang tua Chanyeol itu tampan dan cantik. Pasti wajah Chanyeol tidak buruk juga.

Tapi semua itu tak berarti apa-apa di mata Kai. Ia sudah terlanjur benci dengan pria ini dan tak akan mengubah pendiriannya.

Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya karena terpaksa.

Ya….terpaksa….

Terpaksa karena status mereka.

Setelah Chanyeol sadar dan sehat seperti semula. Kai bertekad menyerahkan cincin tunangan mereka kepada sang pemilik.

_CHANKAI_

Hari ini hari terakhir tunangannya itu dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan akan dirawat di rumah saja karena Chanyeol mengatakan tidak betah di tempat bau obat itu.

Kai tahu appa nya mulai semena-mena pada dirinya.

Bagaimana mungkin appanya menyetujui usulan tentang ia harus tinggal di kediaman keluarga Park untuk merawat Chanyeol?

Kalau Chanyeol bisa bersikap baik dan menerima kebaikan nya sih tak masalah. Tapi sejak siuman semalam, pria itu terus mengacuhkannya.

Padahal sejak datang ke rumah sakit ini, Ia belum beristirahat karena sibuk menjaga dan menunggu pria itu sadar bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Park.

Kalau diingat-ingat ingin sekali Kai membunuh Chanyeol saat pria sombong itu dalam keadaan lemah semalam.

Kalimat pertama yang pria itu ucapakan pada Kai adalah " Untuk apa kau ada di sini?"

Kai saja tak tahu untuk apa ada di sini.

Lama-lama ia bisa jadi gadis gila menghadapi tunangannya yang kejam itu.

"Ayo makan lah…..dokter bilang kau hanya bisa makan bubur beberapa hari ini"

Ia hendak menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir dengan bersikap sok baik seperti ini, kau akan ku jadikan istri ku?"

.

.

.

.

Kai baru sadar bukan dirinya saja yang jadi antagonis di pertunangan ini, tapi tunangannya ini juga seorang antagonis.

"Kau pikir aku mau jadi istri pria munafik seperti mu?"

Kai meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu di atas meja nakas.

Ia melepas cincin, gelang dan kalung berlian pemberian keluarga Park sebagai tanda tunangan sekaligus pendamping hidup Chanyeol.

"Kau senang dengan keputusan ku kan? aku juga akan bahagia bisa jauh dari mu dan tidak tertekan oleh appa ku lagi. Kita selesaikan urusan kita sekarang saja. Perjodohan ini memang harus dihentikan"

Kai sudah tak tahan dengan hatinya yang lelah. Jangan karena pria ini mempunyai segalanya, ia jadi dilecehkan terus-terusan. Pipinya basah oleh air mata saking emosionalnya.

"Selamat tinggal…..semoga kau cepat sembuh"

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect Fiance**

**Pair** : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS for KAI

**Rated** : T

**WARNING : **

**Genderswitch**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Belum pernah selama hidupnya ia tersiksa batin seperti ini. Seingatnya ia hidup sesuai keinginan dan kemauannya. Orang tuanya selalu menuruti apa katanya walaupun dengan rengekkan dan paksaannya.

Kehidupan mewah dan nyamannya banyak membuat orang dan teman-temannya iri.

Ia bukan gadis tuli yang tak tahu apa yang dikatakan orang tentang dirinya.

Ia mendengar dengan jelas, bagaimana cantiknya dirinya, kayanya dirinya, beruntungnya dirinya, dan segala puja-puji dari orang-orang yang melihat dirinya dari tampilan luarnya saja.

Sejak bertunangan dengan Chanyeol ia juga mendengar betapa enaknya menjadi seorang KAI karena memiliki kehidupan mewah, tubuh indah dan tunangan kaya raya.

Tapi tak jarang juga ia mendengar orang-orang iri yang menyindir ia sombong, licik, serakah, bodoh, dan jadi boneka keluarga.

Ia mendengar itu semua dikampusnya.

Ia selalu berusaha membuat fakta itu seolah-olah hanyalah sampah kecil yang tak harus dipedulikan. Sikap arogan nya menindas rasa kepedulian akan kata-kata miring tentang dirinya.

Tapi disaat semua angan dan harapannya sudah hancur begini, ia menyesali pendapat baik orang-orang itu tentang dirinya.

Ia tidak seberuntung kelihatannya.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa di usianya yang belum genap 21 tahun harus menghadapi masalah pertunangan pelik seperti ini.

Niat awalnya untuk menjadi nyonya muda malah berujung menderita.

Ia jelas tahu sebenarnya hidup itu susah. Tapi ia tak siap untuk itu semua saat ia masih semuda ini.

Ia ingin seperti Tiffany yang memiliki pacar penyayang seperti Nickhun. Atau pacar super perhatian seperti pacar Jessica yang ada di Amerika.

Bila ia tidak punya pacar sekalipun, ia ingin seperti Yuri yang jomblo tapi sering kencan untuk mencari cinta sejatinya.

Ia ingin sekali seperti mereka.

Ia menyesal di awal perjodohan sempat mengira Chanyeol akan memperlakukannya seperti seorang puteri di dongeng khayalan yang sering dibacanya sewaktu kecil.

Ia terbiasa sejak kecil dengan hidup "kerajaan" di rumahnya. Tapi 3 bulan ini ia yang jadi mengemban pada Chanyeol.

Hasilnya sama sekali tak menggembirakan malah cenderung menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia masih menangis sampai keluar dari rumah sakit. Walaupun hatinya lega, ia tak menampik ada perasaan sakit disana.

Chanyeol berhasil menggores hatinya dan menimbulkan luka.

Walaupun ia tak merasakan cinta pada pria itu, tapi ia sangat kecewa.

Terdiam di depan pintu rumah sakit dengan wajah bersimbah air mata, sangat sempurna untuk bahan orang-orang mengiba.

Bisik-bisik curiga ia dengar melalui telinganya.

Ia segera keluar melangkah kedepan jalan mencari taxi untuk pergi dari sana.

"Apgujeong, royal villans….."

Ia mengatakan tujuannya pada sang supir taxi yang ditumpanginya.

Tindakan yang baru saja dilakukannya ia tahu ada konsekuensinya.

Appa nya jelas akan murka dengan itu semua.

Ia tak memiliki pembela sekarang dikeluarganya. Ummanya jelas hanya akan terdiam dan hanya menurut pada appanya.

Eonienya tak akan pernah sekalipun membelanya dengan lantang akan segala tindakan dan kesalahannya.

Minseok itu tipe penasehat.

Ia selalu mencoba menasehati Kai dibanyak kesempatan.

Kai tahu Minseok sering berupaya menghentikan appa nya jika Kai dimarahi. Tapi pada akhirnya ia akan diam dan setuju apapun tindakan dan hukuman appanya terhadap Kai.

Kai merasa ia tidak membutuhkan eonie "penurut" seperti itu. Ia tahu ia gadis yang sangat egois. Tapi ia butuh seseorang yang memahami keegoisannya.

Ia butuh kakak pemberani seperti Jessica yang selalu membelanya, walaupun ia tahu Kai adalah orang yang paling bersalah sekalipun di dunia ini.

Ia butuh kakak seperti Tiffany yang sangat perhatian dan selalu bertanya apa mau dan keinginannya.

Ia butuh kakak seperti Yuri yang selalu menghibur dan menasehatinya dengan cara tidak pernah sekalipun menggurui.

Ia paham apa anggapan orang-orang pada tiga sahabatnya itu. Citra mereka sama saja seperti Kai.

Sombong, arogan, berkelakuan liar, hobi foya-foya, dan anak-anak manja.

Tapi disekeliling mereka lah Kai bahagia. Ia tidak merasa ada yang salah dalam pergaulannya.

Kali ini ia tidak akan pergi ke rumah 3 sahabatnya itu untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

Ia tidak ingin terus membuat mereka susah.

Sahabatnya juga memiliki kehidupan lain yang perlu mereka urus bukan hanya dirinya.

Ia akan kabur saja dari rumah kali ini.

Kai sudah menebak apa yang akan dilakukan appanya jika ia berada di rumah.

Ia sudah pasti akan diusir.

Chanyeol pasti sudah melaporkan tindakan beraninya pada orang tuanya.

Ia sama sekali tidak berharap Chanyeol akan merenung dan menyesali tindakan buruknya. Ia juga tidak berharap setelah ini Chanyeol akan gila mencarinya dan mengejar-ngejar nya karena baru menyadari selama ini pria itu mencintainya.

Ia tahu pasti Chanyeol tidak tergila-gila dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Itu semua_ bullshit_ !

Tidak akan pernah hal itu terjadi pada Park Chanyeol pemilik muka dua.

Hidupnya bukan drama romantis dengan adegan murahan seperti itu.

Ia juga menyesal kenapa sampai sekarang matanya masih menangis karena Chanyeol.

Ia benci punya sisi lemah dan kekanakan seperti ini.

_CHANKAI_

Kai memencet pintu apartemen itu berkali-kali.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda sang pemilik membukakan pintu.

Kai memasukkan kode kombinasi _password_ pintu itu.

Terbuka…..

Kai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam dan mencari pemilik apartemen.

Ia menemukan seorang pria dan seorang wanita sedang asyik berciuman panas di salah satu kamar disana.

Emosi Kai memuncak melihatnya.

"Oppa…..!"

Pria itu terlonjak kaget dirinya diteriaki lantang memekakkan telinga.

Ia melepaskan gadis dalam rengkuhannya dan mengakhiri ciuman nya.

Ia melotot kaget karena Kai melihat dendam ke arahnya.

Kai dengan cepat mengusir gadis itu dengan kata-kata kejamnya. Dan tak butuh lama, pria itu juga menyuruh gadis yang diajak berciuman itu untuk segera pergi.

Pria itu memakai kaos yang sempat ia tanggalkan, niatnya ia akan _making love_ dengan gadis nakal tadi.

Tapi Kai sukses me _making out _kan rencananya.

Pria itu menarik Kai untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Yah…..minggu lalu Tiffany membuat ku gagal kencan dengan seorang gadis. Dan saat aku sudah mendapatkan mangsa, sekarang kau yang menggagalkan itu semua"

"Berhenti jadi playboy oppa….."

"Aku akan berhenti bermain-main dengan banyak gadis jika Yuri atau kau mau jadi kekasih ku. Kau tinggalkan saja tunangan mu itu, bagaimana?"

Pria itu mendekati Kai dan mencoba menakuti gadis manja yang sangat ia kenal baik beberapa tahun ini dengan memberikannya tatapan sok mesum yang sebenarnya sangat menggelikan.

Kai tiba-tiba menangis lagi dan membuat pria itu heran dan juga panik.

"Kai….Kai….oppa bercanda.

_Omo!…._jangan takut, oppa tidak akan memperkosa mu disini"

Kai masih terisak karena pria itu menyebutkan kata tunangan yang sekarang sensitif ditelinga dan juga dihatinya.

"Kai….oppa hanya menakuti mu. Tolong jangan menangis…."

Kai memeluk pria itu dan melanjutkan acara menangis nya.

Kai selalu merasa nyaman jika seseorang memeluk dan meminjamkan bahunya untuk ia jadikan tempat menangis.

Hanya dua orang pria selain appanya dewasa ini yang sering ia jadikan tempat menangis. Pertama Kris Wu, sahabatnya yang sekarang ada di Kanada untuk mengurus bisnisnya.

Dan pria bernama Kim Suho yang dipeluknya ini, pria yang ia anggap oppanya karena kedekatan mereka sejak ia SMA.

Suho adalah sosok pelindung ia dan tiga sahabatnya.

Suho dan Kris adalah pria yang Kai percaya sebagai sahabat diantara banyaknya pria yang ingin dekat dengannya.

Tidak banyak pria Chaebol "baik" seperti mereka yang Kai kenal dekat.

Karena biasanya banyak pria yang ingin dekat dengannya karena ingin tubuh nya saja.

Kris sudah memperingatkan ia dan juga tiga sahabatnya untuk berhati-hati berkenalan dengan seorang pria saat ia tak ada di Seoul. Walaupun Suho tipe pria playboy, tapi entah kenapa Kai menyukai Suho.

Suho itu sahabat dan kakak lelaki idamannya.

Jadi saat susah seperti ini ia hanya bisa mengharapkan lindungan pria playboy ini.

_CHANKAI_

"Apa oppa harus memberi mu Teddy Bear besar untuk menghibur mu yang putus cinta?"

Kai melotot tak senang dengan ledekan Suho.

"Oppa….tolong tampung aku disini. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal sekarang, aku pergi dari rumah untuk menghindari amukan appa"

"Terserah mu….kau boleh pakai kamar tamu. Kalau kau tak mau, aku tak keberatan kita tidur seranjang kok"

Kai memukuli tangan kanan Suho karena berani kurang ajar padanya.

"Aku akan menelpon Kris oppa dan melaporkan kau kurang ajar pada gadis polos seperti ku….lihat saja"

"Laporkan saja sana….asal kau tahu ya, Kris juga pria mesum"

"Tapi ia tidak pernah mesum pada kami seperti mu"

"Aku bercanda sayang….."

"Tapi sama sekali tak lucu"

Suho hanya tersenyum kecut karena Kai benar-benar tak asyik seperti biasanya.

"Oke…oke maafkan aku. Kau marah pada si brengsek Park itu, tapi aku jangan kena imbasnya juga Kai"

"Jangan sebut-sebut dia lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya….."

Kai menyantap makanan di meja makan Suho karena baru makan kali ini sejak menunggui Chanyeol di rumah sakit.

"Dia sama sekali tak menghargai usaha ku oppa. Dan malah menuduh ku mencari muka di rumah sakit. Aku belum pernah sakit hati seperti sekarang"

"Yang penting jangan kau dekati dia lagi. Tenangkanlah pikiran mu selama disini, aku akan mengantar kan mu ke rumah jika kau sudah siap menghadapi orang tua mu nanti"

"Oppa….jangan beritahu Jessica, Tiffany, dan Yuri jika aku disini"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka dan supaya tempat persembunyian ku tidak ada yang tahu"

"Oke…beritahu mereka saja supaya tidak panik mencari mu. Kalian ini suka sekali membuat ku pusing"

"Oppa….."

"Ada apa?"

"Pinjamkan aku baju mu….aku tidak punya pakaian"

"Ambil sana sendiri….."

"Oppa…"

"Apalagi Kai….?"

"Jangan membawa wanita murahan selama aku disini. Kalau tidak…aku akan menjambak rambut pacar-pacar bodoh mu itu"

"Iya…iya….aku akan bermain di tempat lain saja. Aku takut ada ibu tiri seperti mu disini"

Kai langsung melemparkan apel kerah Suho yang sayangnya sukses ditangkap pria itu.

_CHANKAI_

Suasana di rumah Keluarga Kim benar-benar sesuai apa yang diperkirakan Kai.

Kim Woobin sedang berang akan keputusan sepihak yang dilakukan puterinya.

Itu sudah mencoreng nama baiknya di depan kolega bisnisnya Park Yoochun yang mana hubungan keduanya sangat baik sejak lama.

Perjodohan ini bukanlah permainan yang dianggap sepele oleh Kai. Ini menyangkut hubungan multiaspek bagi orang tua seperti mereka.

Ia ingin puterinya meneruskan kejayaan kehidupan Chaebol mereka yang sudah mapan. Keluarga Park adalah calon besan yang paling sempurna dimata Kim Woobin.

Ia ingin puterinya bisa menyandang status terhormat sesuai amanat kakeknya. Appanya mengatakan Kai akan memiliki kehidupan jaya dimasa depan.

Ayahnya melihat pancaran mata Kai yang tidak seperti anak-anak biasa. Dan Kim Woobin tidak pernah meragukan analisis appanya yang pintar sekali membaca kehidupan seseorang.

Dan memutuskan jalan yang sudah ditempuh susah payah untuk menjadikan keberhasilan perjodohan ini sama saja tindakan tolol.

Kai belum dewasa, jelas dirinya juga tahu itu.

Tapi anaknya harus diajarkan bersikap dewasa mulai sekarang.

Ia adalah pewaris darah KIM yang seharusnya bisa menjadi ujung tombak contoh kesempurnaan sosok "bangsawan" seperti mereka.

Kini ia bingung kemana anaknya pergi.

Sudah satu hari puterinya itu pergi dan tak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Handphone nya sengaja dimatikan, dan ia sulit melacak lokasi dimana puterinya berada.

Ia sudah menyuruh orang suruhannya mencari Kai ke kediaman sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tapi nihil.

Kai tidak ditemukan.

Ia juga yakin, Kai tidak pergi ke luar negeri karena passpor Kai ada di rumah.

Ia mencoba mencari semua koneksi kenalan Kai yang mungkin membantu Kai bersembunyi. Tapi ia juga tak menemukan keberadaan puterinya itu.

Tapi ia yakin….ada salah satu dari mereka semua yang menyembunyikan Kai.

Puteri kecilnya itu tidak bisa hidup susah.

Ia tidak yakin Kai membiarkan dirinya sendiri terlunta-lunta dijalanan tanpa tempat tinggal.

Saat mencari semua kemungkinan Kai ada dimana, satu hal yang membuat ia sedikit bangga pada puterinya itu.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tidak pernah mengajarkan hal ini pada Kai, tapi ia cukup senang akan fakta ini.

Semua daftar koneksi, sahabat dan teman-teman Kai yang dikumpulkan orang-orang suruhannya semuanya adalah anak-anak orang berpengaruh di Korea.

Ia tidak menyangka puterinya itu "pintar" bergaul dan membangun jaringan dengan orang-orang kuat di negara ini.

Apalagi jika ia berhasil menjadi istri Park Chanyeol, ia yakin kehidupan sempurna untuk puterinya akan terwujud.

Ia percaya, Kai akan sukses menjadi orang besar dengan koneksi luas seperti itu. Ia hanya perlu membentuk Kai menjadi orang yang lebih membumi dan rendah hati agar tidak mudah jatuh dalam bisnis.

Apalagi hubungan Minseok dan Luhan sudah sangat dekat. Ia akan memiliki menantu orang-orang hebat dimasa depan. Ia akan bangga dengan kehormatan itu.

Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah segera menemukan anak nya yang membangkang perintahnya dan segera mendisiplinkan Kai untuk meminta maaf langsung pada keluarga Park Yoochun.

_CHANKAI_

Park Yoochun memandang puteranya yang masih diam tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tidak biasanya anak satu-satunya itu lama menjawab pertanyaannya.

Anaknya jelas cerdas dan cenderung sangat jenius untuk ukuran pria berusia 26 tahun.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab Park Chanyeol…..?"

Chanyeol masih diam di ranjang kediamannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya…..

TIDAK akan pernah kau temukan gadis sesempurna Kai untuk jadi pendamping hidup mu"

Park Minyoung masih diam memperhatikan interaksi suami dan anaknya dikamar itu.

Ia juga menyetujui perkataan suaminya.

Kai adalah sosok gadis dambaan banyak pria.

Ia merasa gadis itu pantas menyandang gelar Park sebagai istri puteranya.

Ia cantik, berpendidikan, dan dari kalangan terhormat.

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan nya appa….."

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap kami mengenalkan puteri kolega bisnis kami padamu"

"Aku memang tidak merasa menemukan kecocokan dengannya "

"Tapi masa pertunangan dan pengenalan mu dengannya sudah berjalan lebih dari 3 bulan. Kau tahu apa artinya itu Park Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeleng tak paham apa maksud appanya.

"Itu rekor Chanyeol…

Rekor terlama seorang gadis bertahan disisimu selama ini. Aku selalu ingat berapa lama anak-anak kolega ku yang ku suruh berkenalan dengan mu bertahan akan sikap menyebalkan mu. Hanya satu minggu. Kau tidak ingat ?"

"Yoochun….sebaiknya nanti saja kita bicarakan ini lagi. Chanyeol masih sakit…..dia butuh pikiran tenang dan banyak istirahat"

"Saat aku meminta Woobin menyerahkan puterinya pada ku untuk ku jadikan tunanganmu, itu adalah keputusan final. Kai akan jadi istri masa depan mu. Gadis itu sangat kuat menerima perlakuan buruk mu selama ini. Ia bukan gadis sembarangan"

"Aku hanya akan menikahi gadis yang ku sukai dan bukan dari perjodohan ini"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi aku juga punya syarat untuk gadis yang bisa ku anggap menantu Park Chanyeol.

Pertama, ia harus cantik secara fisik.

Kedua, dia harus berasal dari kalangan Chaebol.

Ketiga, gadis pilihan mu itu harus punya _attitude_ baik,

Keempat, harus bisa membuat keluarga besar kita menyukai nya.

Leluhur kita selalu baik menghasilkan keturunan. Jangan kau rusak tradisi kita dengan membawa gadis dengan latar belakang antah berantah ke rumah sebagai menantu dan mempermalukan appa di depan keluarga kita dan mencoreng image Express Group"

Park Yoochun meninggalkan anaknya untuk merenungkan keputusannya itu.

"Chanyeol….

Apa yang dikatakan appa mu itu benar. Jika kau tidak mau Kai jadi istri mu, umma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tapi kau harus mencari istri seperti Kai juga pada akhirnya. Kau tahu sayang…..umma juga pernah berada dalam posisi seperti Kai waktu muda dulu. Dan itu sangat sulit…..apalagi gadis zaman sekarang juga lebih berpendidikan daripada zaman dulu. Pikiran mereka sekarang lebih terbuka dan luas. Umma yakin Kai juga tidak menghendaki perjodohan ini. Tapi ia berusaha menjalani semua ini bersama mu.

Jadi jangan kau berikan tekanan pada gadis semanis Kai dengan sikap buruk mu"

"Ia bukan gadis yang manis umma. Sikapnya buruk sekali"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau mengenalnya lebih dalam. Park Shin Hye dulu sering menceritakan pada umma kalau puterinya sangat manis dan lucu. Kai memang sedikit manja dan kekanakan katanya. Tapi umma yakin itu karena usianya yang masih muda. Ia baru 21 tahun sayang…."

"Aku tak mau tahu…..aku malas membahas gadis itu"

"Hey…ia sangat seksi umma lihat. Kau sama sekali tak tertarik padanya? ayo ceritakan pada umma, apakah kau pernah melakukan _skin ship_ dengannya?"

Park Minyoung naik ke ranjang dan mencoba dekat dengan anak lelakinya.

"Umma….kau ini bicara apa? aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu"

"Jangan membohongi umma mu, sebagai wanita saja umma kagum melihat lekuk tubuhnya Yeollie…masa sebagai pria kau tak suka melihat tunangan mu itu? apa kau sudah tak normal?"

"Aku normal….."

"Ck…kau payah sekali nak. Ia imut dan seksi juga kelihatannya, kau akan senang diatas ranjang jika kalian berumah tangga"

Park Minyoung menahan tawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah sempurna karena perkataan seduktif nya barusan.

"Umma tidak akan memaksa mu harus menikahi Kai. Pertunangan ini umma mohon jangan kalian batalkan. Kau memiliki banyak pilihan sayang….kau juga masih muda. Tapi diantara banyak pilihan itu ada sosok Kai yang sangat perlu kau pertimbangkan"

"Sudahlah umma….aku ingin istirahat"

"Sayang….satu lagi umma beri tahu.

Park Shin Hye, oh maksud umma Kim Shin Hye…..ibunya Kai itu pernah bilang pada umma kalau Kai itu populer dan memiliki banyak teman pria tampan. Kau harus berhati-hati menjaga tunangan mu itu"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya dan sedikit melirik pintu kamar yang barusan ditutup oleh ummanya itu.

"Tidak diberitahu pun aku sudah tahu…"

_CHANKAI_

Kai sedang menyatap dengan nikmat sarapannya saat ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar apartemen.

Itu suara Suho dengan suara Tiffany.

Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar.

"Oppa…biarkan Fany masuk"

Suho menoleh ke dalam dan membiarkan Tiffany masuk setelah mendengar teriakan Kai.

"Aku sudah curiga pada mu sejak kau melarang ku masuk oppa…."

"Aku hanya menuruti permintaan gadis itu Fany ah. Ia bilang ingin menghindar dari kalian"

"Alasan….bilang saja oppa ingin menyembunyikan Kai tapi akan mengambil keuntungan dari kondisinya. Aku tahu pikiran mesum mu oppa"

Tiffany memicingkan matanya curiga pada Suho yang sejak tadi berdebat dengannya.

Suho tak habis fikir, image nya hancur sekali diantara sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tanya saja pada gadis merepotkan itu di dalam, apa saja yang ku lakukan padanya. Aku juga tak doyan pada gadis kecil sepertinya Fany ah"

"Bohong….aku pernah dengar kau bangga memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Kai karena Kai sangat seksi"

"Aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu pada orang-orang…"

"Nickhun bilang seperti itu pada ku"

"Itu…itu…karena aku ingin membuat teman-teman pria ku iri pada ku Fany. Kau tahu mereka iri aku bisa dekat dengan kalian. Aku baik memperlakukan Kai disini. Aku bersumpah….."

Tiffany langsung mencibir dan menemui Kai didalam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai ie…..aku rindu sekali pada mu. Kenapa kau tak menghubungi kami? kami panik mencari mu"

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti saja ku ceritakan. Aku menyelesaikan sarapan ku dulu"

Tiffany melihat piring sarapan Kai yang berisi omelet.

"Oppa…..! kenapa kau hanya memberi Kai sarapan omelet? tega sekali kau ini!"

Kepala Suho mau pecah mendengar omelan Tiffany.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa memasak. Dan gadis manja ini juga tak bisa memegang alat masak. Jadi harusnya ia bersyukur aku masakkan omelet seperti itu. Dia juga tak mau ku _delivery_ kan makanan, aku bingung memberinya makan Fany….."

"Aku rindu umma ku….aku ingin masakan seperti yang dimasak umma, jadi aku menyuruh Suho oppa memasak"

Mau tak mau Suho dan Tiffany menatap iba Kai yang bertampang memelas sedih.

"Kai…ayo kita ke rumah ku, kau bisa makan makanan rumah buatan umma ku"

"Tidak perlu…aku malas keluar Tiff…."

"Tapi malam ini kau harus keluar dari sini sayang, Yoona akan bertunangan dengan Seunggi. Kau pasti tidak ingin melewatkan momen bahagia teman mu sekaligus sepupu Jessica itu kan?"

"Benarkah? malam ini? "

"Ya…Yoona meminta Jessica mengundang mu, dan Jessica masih bingung kau menghilang kemana. Ayo kita temui Jessica dan Yuri"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu orang tua ku disana?"

"Tenang saja….pesta malam ini khusus diadakan untuk teman-teman Yoona dan Seunggi saja, tidak akan ada appa mu disana"

Kai berfikir sebentar dan menyetujui ajakan Tiffany.

Ia juga butuh _refreshing_ setelah lima hari hanya mendekam di apartemen Suho.

"Suho oppa….ayo kita bersenang-senang malam ini"

Suho tersenyum senang melihat Kai yang sudah terlihat ceria seperti itu. Lima hari ini gadis itu hanya diam merenung dan marah-marah tak jelas saja kerjanya.

_CHANKAI_

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung di pesta itu. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun disana. Ia menunggu Minseok yang katanya juga datang ke pesta ini bersama Luhan.

Tapi sahabatnya itu belum datang juga.

Saat matanya menatap satu-satu tamu untuk mencari sosok Luhan dan Minseok, ia melihat Park Chanyeol sedang bicara pada beberapa pria disana, mungkin rekan bisnisnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan mencoba menegur pria itu.

"Park Chanyeol ssi….."

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya kesisi kanan dan menemukan salah satu teman Minseok sedang memanggilnya.

"Oh…Kyungsoo ssi, kau disini juga?"

"Iya…aku sedang menunggu Minseok dan Luhan oppa. Tapi aku tak melihat mereka, dan malah melihat mu disini"

Chanyeol pamit pada beberapa teman bisnisnya dan menemani Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kesepian.

"Baiklah…aku akan menemani mu sampai Minseok dan Luhan hyung datang…."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol ssi…ngomong-ngomong dimana Kai? apa kau tidak pergi kesini dengannya?"

"Tidak…aku sendiri disini"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, tapi tiba-tiba hoobae nya di kampus mendekat kearahnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

Kwon Yuri…..

"Halo Park Chanyeol….bagaimana kabar mu? kabarnya kau kecelakaan ya?"

Chanyeol jelas paham itu bukanlah sapaan bersahabat.

"Aku baik-baik saja….nona Kwon Yuri"

"Dimana Kai? aku tak melihatnya disamping mu?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia, dan seharusnya kau lebih tahu dari ku karena kau sahabatnya"

"Aku sih tahu dia dimana, aku hanya mengetes mu saja kau itu tipe pria seperti apa. Ternyata dugaan ku selama ini benar.

Terima kasih banyak kau mau memutusan pertunanganmu dengan Kai. Itu akan jadi berita terbaik untuk ku sepanjang tahun ini, karena Kai jelas akan bahagia jauh dari sosok seperti mu.

Gadis itu tertawa senang bisa mengejek Park Chanyeol. Sedikit membalas perbuatan buruk Chanyeol tadi itu menyenangkan.

Ia jelas paham ucapannya itu tidak sopan sekali untuk tata krama, tapi ia malas repot-repot memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Saat Luhan dan Minseok mendatangi ketiga orang itu.

Minseok langsung antusias melihat Kwon Yuri sahabat adiknya.

"Yuri…apakah kau sudah tahu Kai berada di mana?"

Chanyeol jadi tahu bahwa Kai mungkin menghilang dan pergi dari rumah.

Yuri menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Kim Minseok.

"Pasti berat sekali menjadi Kai selama ini. Ia memiliki tunangan yang tidak pedulian padanya dan kakak yang tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sama sekali"

"Apakah kau tahu dimana sekarang Kai berada?"

Minseok menatap serius gadis tinggi berkulit tan seperti adiknya itu.

"Kai…. kakak mu sedang mencari mu "

Minseok melihat kearah belakang tubuhnya dan melihat Kai digandeng seorang pria yang tidak ia kenali sambil tersenyum…..

bukan kearahnya, tapi ke arah Kwon Yuri.

"_I miss u baby…."_

Kai tertawa mendengar perkataan Yuri tanpa sekalipun mencoba melihat Xiumin dan Luhan. Apalagi kearah Park Chanyeol.

Bukankah kisah mereka telah usai….?

Tak ada alasan memandang pria itu lagi.

"Ayo kita menemui Yoona….pasti Jessica sudah menunggu kita disana"

Tiffany mengajak teman-temannya untuk pergi ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kekasihnya yang sepertinya sangat sedih.

"Baby…..kau tak apa-apa?"

"Iya….aku cemas sudah lima hari Kai pergi dari rumah. Dan umma terus menangis merindukannya. Tapi sepertinya Kai baik-baik saja bersama teman-temannya"

"Tapi…ada hubungan apa Kai dengan Kim Suho?"

"Kim Suho?"

"Pria yang menggandeng Kai tadi Minseok…."

"Aku tidak tahu….aku tidak tahu banyak tentang teman-teman Kai"

"Chanyeol….kau harus melindungi Kai. Setahu ku Kim Suho itu playboy. Kami satu gedung apartemen, dan aku sering melihatnya bergonta-ganti gadis setiap berpapasan dengannya. Minseok, kau juga harus memperingati Kai"

"Nanti aku akan menegur Kai dan menyuruhnya pulang"

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela napas memikirkan betapa merepotkannya gadis itu.

_CHANKAI_

"Dimana Suho oppa…..?"

"Seperti kau tak mengenal orang sok tampan sepertinya saja. Pasti ia sedang pamer pesona orang kaya dan pintar nya lagi pada gadis-gadis cantik disini"

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Yuri tentang kebiasaan Suho.

"Kai…kau harus tahu, dari tadi Park Chanyeol melirik mu terus"

"Oh ya….? aku sama sekali tak antusias. Itu tatapan dendam Yuri ah…."

"Aku ingin menonjok wajah jeleknya itu Kai"

"Wajah nya tampan sebenarnya"

"Kau mulai membelanya?"

"Tidak…itu memang kenyataannya. Sepertinya ia sengaja berdandan seperti itu"

"Mencurigakan sekali tunangan mu itu…"

"Mantan tunangan Yuri ah…."

"Tapi apa keluarga kalian sudah setuju dengan keputusan mu?"

"Yang penting aku tak mau jadi tunangannya lagi. Mereka mau apa?"

"Kalau appa mu tidak menganggap mu jadi bagian keluarga Kim lagi bagaimana? apa kau tak memikirkan akibat atas tindakan mu kali ini?"

"Tidak mungkin…..umma ku pasti tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku ini puteri kesayangan umma ku. Aku tidak terlalu cemas karena Chanyeol itu juga tak menolak aku memutuskan pertunanangan kami. Jadi yah….tinggal menunggu berita saja di koran kalau hubungan calon "besan" keluarga kami gagal ke public "

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menghubungi appa ku kalau aku melihat Kai di pesta ini oppa…"

"Lalu, apa kata appamu?"

"Ia akan mengirim beberapa pengawal untuk menjemput Kai"

"Minseok….aku rasa itu bukan langkah yang tepat, itu sama saja memaksa Kai. Aku rasa Kai tidak suka dipaksa orangnya, bagaimana kalau kita bicara baik-baik saja padanya"

"Dia tak akan mendengarkanku Lu…dan Appa ku tidak mungkin yang langsung menyeretnya dari sini"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang tampak merenung mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Chanyeol ah….sebagai tunangannya harusnya kau bisa bicara baik-baik padanya. Bujuklah dia untuk pulang"

"Maaf hyung….tapi pertunangan kami sudah selesai. Dan aku tidak memiliki ikatan apa-apa lagi dengannya"

Luhan sedikit bingung melihat kondisi calon adik iparnya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Kai yang kekanakan seperti itu dijodohkan oleh Tuan Kim dengan pemuda keras kepala seperti Chanyeol?

Tidak heran jika jadinya seperti ini. Luhan tak mungkin mencampuri urusan keluarga tunangannya lebih jauh lagi.

_HUNKAI_

Luhan, Minseok dan Chanyeol masih betah berada di pesta itu setelah hampir satu jam ada disana. Kyungsoo sudah pamit pulang sebelumnya.

Kalau pasangan Minseok -Luhan hanya ingin menunggu Kai pulang, Chanyeol masih berdiri disana entah untuk alasan apa. Ia masih diam dan dengan setia terus berdiri di samping sejoli itu memperhatikan Kai yang saat ini sedang asyik bersama teman-temannya.

Minseok mengartikan itu bentuk kesopanan Chanyeol karena bagaimanapun juga Kai adalah tunangannya walaupun ia tak tahu pasti setelah ini bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Mata Chanyeol memicing saat beberapa dari teman-teman Kai itu mengajaknya berdansa. Ia bisa melihat gadis yang beberapa hari lalu merawatnya di rumah sakit digandeng pria bernama Kim Suho di lantai dansa. Gadis itu nampak senang-senang saja menyambut ajakan pria itu.

Ia mendengar Minseok berkata pada Luhan kalau Kai dan teman-temannya sangat suka menari memang. Dan Chanyeol tak meragukan hal itu saat gadis itu jadi pusat perhatian karena lihai berdansa dan beberapa kali berdansa bersama beberapa pria berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai, Yuri, dan Suho nampak berjalan keluar ballroom hotel untuk pulang.

Wajah Kai nampak senang setelah keluar dari sana. Berjumpa dengan teman-temannya dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti biasanya membuat mood nya kembali baik.

Ia hanya menyeringai saja saat jalan mereka dihadang tiga orang yang sejak di dalam terus memperhatikannya.

Ia tahu pasti maksud tujuan mereka.

"Kai….pulanglah…orang tua mu cemas akan keadaan mu"

Luhan berusaha membujuk Kai.

Kai tidak bisa marah terhadap Luhan dengan segala kekagumannya pada pria itu.

Jadi ia hanya memberikan senyum saja mendengar pria itu berkata demikian.

"Oppa tenang saja, aku rasa Minseok eonie dengan jelas melihat kalau aku baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan khawatir. Nanti aku akan menghubungi umma supaya dia tak cemas padaku"

"Tapi appa ingin kau pulang Kai. Ia terus mencarimu, jangan bertingkah tak tahu aturan seperti ini. Apa kau tidak khawatir pada orang-orang rumah yang terus mencemaskan mu?"

"Aku tahu apa tujuan appa mencari ku. Appa sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan aku. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan bisnisnya. Bilang saja padanya, aku akan mendapatkan pengganti yang cukup sepadan untuk jadi suami ku dan aku cukup pintar untuk menata masa depanku sendiri"

Kai sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang terus berwajah datar menatapnya sebelum kembali berjalan.

Tapi ia cukup terkejut saat beberapa pria berjas hitam menghalangi jalannya ke mobil Suho.

Ia memegang tangan Suho erat, ia tak memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya.

Berani sekali Minseok melapor pada appanya tentang keberadaannya.

"Maafkan eonie Kai…tapi kau memang harus pulang"

Yuri melihat Kai menampilkan raut panik.

"Hey...kalian tidak bisa membawa paksa Kai. Ini namanya kekerasan. Kai akan pulang kalau ia sendiri yang ingin pulang"

Yuri berteriak tak senang ke arah Minseok.

Suho yang merasa Kai ingin dirinya melindungi nya perlu mengambil tindakan sekarang.

"Tenang saja Kai, oppa akan melawan pengawal-pengawal appa mu. Bila perlu ditambah dengan Xi Luhan dan juga mantan tunangan mu pun aku sanggup"

Ia melepas jas nya dan memberikannya pada Kai. Ia memasang kuda-kuda dan melangkah maju di depan Yuri dan Kai yang cemas terhadapnya.

Jelas saja….mereka belum pernah tahu kalau Suho itu bisa berkelahi.

Kai merasa cemas saat para pengawal itu mendekati Suho ingin menyingkirkan oppanya itu.

"Hentikan…..!

Hey…jangan kalian sentuh Suho oppa. Eonie…jika kau tak menyuruh mereka pergi, aku bersumpah tak akan mau bicara padamu lagi."

Kai mulai mengeluarkan ancamannya. Dan Minseok paham Kai tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya saat seperti ini.

Kai acuh padanya selama ini saja ia cukup kecewa, bagaimana kalau Kai tak mau bicara padanya lagi?

"Bisakah gadis seperti mu berhenti untuk bersikap kekanakan?"

Kai mengalihkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang nampak geram melihatnya.

Ia berusaha menahan emosinya karena perkataan pria yang dianggapnya tak punya hati ini.

"Baiklah….aku hanya mau pulang jika Park Chanyeol yang terhormat ini yang mengantarku"

Kai mengejutkan orang-orang disana.

"Kai….aku tak akan membiarkan mu…"

"Tenang saja Yuri ah. Aku baik-baik saja"

Yuri terlihat tak setuju dengan ide Kai barusan, untuk apa ia berdekatan dengan Park Chanyeol lagi?

Tapi keresahannya itu ia hapuskan saat Kai memberinya tatapan nakal dan seringai andalannya.

Ia jelas paham apa maksud Kai.

"Suho oppa….sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Biar Kai menyelesaikan masalahnya"

Kim Suho tak mengerti kemana arah masalah ini berujung. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Yuri langsung menariknya ke mobil untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Pelataran ballroom itu tampak sepi walau masih ada beberapa orang disana yang terdiam menunggu reaksi Kai selanjutnya.

Ia menatap eonienya.

"Ku rasa perkataan ku sudah cukup jelas….biarkan aku bersama pria ini dan bawa pulang pengawal-pengawal itu"

Kai nampak tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

Minseok menatap Luhan dan nampaknya mereka tak punya pilihan lain.

"Chanyeol…tolong jaga Kai…."

Itu pesan Luhan sebelum mereka juga pergi dari sana meninggalkan dua manusia yang saling pandang dengan pandangan benci.

"Apa kau masih ingin aku jadi tunangan mu Chanyeol ssi?"

Park Chanyeol nampak tak suka mendengar ucapannya. Jadi Kai pura-pura saja tenang untuk membuat Chanyeol marah.

"Aku akan pulang jika kau memohon dan merayu ku supaya aku mau pulang, cepat lakukan….lima menit waktu mu dari sekarang!"

_CHANKAI_

Kai tertawa bahagia saat ini.

Mengerjai Chanyeol ternyata menyenangkan. Ia jelas tahu, sampai Suho pensiun jadi playboy pun Park Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau merayunya.

Ia juga tak merasa rugi…

Ia jadi punya alasan pergi dari ballroom itu tanpa ada larangan dari Chanyeol. Pria itu mana mau repot-repot menegurnya dan memaksanya pulang.

Chanyeol pasti tambah benci padanya karena olokkan nya tadi.

Beruntung sekali ia malam ini

Pasti Chanyeol menyesal pernah mengatainya gadis berintelegensi rendah.

Kai dengan langkah cerianya memasuki apartemen Suho. Ia tak punya tujuan lagi selain kembali kesini.

Ia memasuki apartemen itu sambil memanggil Suho. Tapi suara cerianya menguap begitu saja ke udara saat menemukan Suho duduk bersama Park Yoochun.

"Kau sudah pulang menantuku….?"

Suho terlihat mengendikkan bahu tak tahu apa-apa.

"Ahjussi….."

Kai bingung darimana appa Chanyeol itu tahu ia ada disini?

"Apa ahjussi akan membawa ku pulang ke rumahku?"

Kai waspada karena melihat tiga pengawal berdiri disana.

Park Yoochun bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum mendekati Kai.

"Aku tidak akan membawamu pulang ke rumah Kim Woobin….

kau akan pulang kerumah ku mulai malam ini"

_TBC_

Pertama kali saya nulis FF di sini, saya jujur gak berekspectasi besar FF saya akan disukai. Alasannya simple aja….saya nulis FF dengan crack pair yang mungkin banyak orang gak "ngeh".

Saya masih inget, beberapa pereview komen gak enak ttg pair, cerita dan pikiran saya.

Selera saya emang seperti itu.

#kalau gak setuju sama nalar saya, ya sudahlah…..

I can't do anything…

Saya gak pernah merasa sok hebat dengan bilang FF saya keren, manis, dan alurnya bagus sbg promosi.

Karena saya berfikir FF saya jauh banget dari kata-kata itu.

Saya selalu bilang FF saya gak jelas, absurd, dan abal-abal.

Ini bukan sok rendah hati seperti salah satu pereview yang pernah bilang saya orang yang rendah hati, tapi memang seperti itulah pikiran saya ttg FF yg saya buat.

Masih byak perlu belajar lagi saya memang ttg nalar cerita dan gaya nulis.

Jadi saat beberapa readers komen FF saya bagus, simple dan feelnya dapet. Saya Cuma bisa bilang TERIMA KASIH BANYAK.

FF saya pasti hanya jadi sampah jika gak ada reader yang ngasi masukan, saran, pujian, kritik, dan sebagainya.

Thank u juga udah ngasih dukungan untuk tiap FF saya, terutama untuk Pair CHANKAI ini. karena biasanya kebanyakan reader FF saya itu pecinta HUNKAI dan KRISKAI.

Jadi, thank u so much untuk dukungan pair ini. thank u untuk yang udah mereview FF **"Ketua Indisipliner"** juga. Saya kaget FF itu dibilang manis.

#suer….gak nyangka

terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah mereview FF ini di chap 1.

miszshanty05, Park Mhyn, , Jongin48, Achaa, jonginwu, imyoon, askasufa, Devina, Clarisa, Jung min, Alexandria Ivy, Zoe, Daniy, Chening, Tiny jongie, deathangel94, ByunnaPark, Homin 'EL, putrifibrianti96, Guest, ytrisdia, kim soo nie, Christie, LulluBee, oneofakindgurl, XOXO KimCloud, Adel, 3kaih, Stella, Benivella, , Yongghurt, Number 1-00, Chan, safira

#Saya senang anda mau baca FF ini, walaupun banyak diantara kalian gak suka GS.

Thank u so much…

**Dan pereview di Chap 2.**

.777, yheny lusiana, ByunnaPark, asdfghjkl, miyuk, Benivella, , mimi, Kuro91, miszshanty05, deathangel94, jonginwu, sayakanoicinoe, sisca lee, Yonkai, Clarisa, Ririn chan, Maya, Tatsuya grey, RanHwa19,

Homin 'EL, Jongin48, , XOXO KimCloud, nadia'Ongin, Guest, Stella, Kaihuns, askasufa, oneofakindgurl, ichigo song, ayuluhannie, putrifibrianti96, teleportbabies, Guest, kim soo nie, .7, aiyueo-tien, YukiMiku, momo, tao-ghel, jeny kim, jongbeby, Sarah yeyecloud, Vivien, mimi, Jonah Kim, , Ayouk, Wulan petals elf, Katrynenaru, Naruichi, Guest, BluePrince14

#Komen-komennya beberapa ada yang lucu saya sampe ketawa cekikikan bacanya.

Really Nice …I love it.

Pengen saya balas tiap review nya, tapi takutnya bisa jadi 1 chapter kalo saya ngetik feedback nya. jadi gak usahlah ya…..maklumi saya. Lagian, cerocosan saya nanti kayak fangirl kejang2 kalo udah interest sama satu pernyataan.

thank u juga yang udah memfollow dan memfavorite kan FF saya yang lain.

Dan paling penting dari yang penting special thanks to **my lovely readers** :

**putrifibrianti96, miszshanty05, sayakanoicinoe, , Jongin48, deathangel94, .7, askasufa, ByunnaPark, jonginwu, ichigo song, teleportbabies, yheny lusiana, sisca lee, LulluBee, RanHwa19, ayuluhannie, asdfghjkl, aiyueo-tien, momo, jeny kim, mimi , Devina, Clarisa, Jung min, Adel, Stella, Ririn chan, Maya, Tatsuya grey, Vivien, Yonkai. **

Thank u so much teman-teman atas pujian dan dukungannya di FF lain yang saya buat dengan pair yang berbeda. Saya tersanjung atas loyalitas anda mereview.

Saya merasa anda sekalian punya rasa respect yang tinggi sama jerih payah saya.

Karena hanya orang yang punya respect tinggi seperti kalian lah, yang mau mengisi kotak review dengan segala bentuk kekurangan FF saya.

**I am fine, if you just write "Dilanjutkan ya…." in Box review.**

Sekali lagi, thank u so much.

#Huge…..kalian satu-satu.

Mungkin masih banyak lagi nama yang belum saya sebut yg selalu mereview dan ngasi dukungan saya, tapi mungkin namanya gak ada di daftar pereview FF ini.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak juga.

Ok….see u in next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect Fiance**

**Pair** : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS for KAI

**Rated** : T

**WARNING : **

**Genderswitch**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Kai tak bisa menebak apa isi kepala appa Chanyeol. Apa yang direncanakan pria itu sekarang ?

Memang sebelumnya pria itu bilang pada appanya supaya Kai berada di rumahnya saja untuk merawat Chanyeol saat pria itu sakit.

Tapi itukan kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat Chanyeol masih sakit. Sekarang kan pertunangan mereka saja tak ada titik kejelasannya, dan untuk apa ia harus tinggal di kediaman keluarga Park?

Apa ini merupakan rencana appanya juga ?

Patut dicurigai sekali….

Tapi semakin memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang terus berputar diotaknya , kepalanya sama sekali tak menemukan jawabannya sebelum ia mendapat penjelasan lebih nantinya.

Ia mana mungkin memaki, mengancam, atau menipu appa Chanyeol seperti yang baru ia lakukan pada Minseok dan Chanyeol.

Ia belum gila dan kehilangan rasa hormat pada pria yang tampak sangat kharismatik itu.

Lagi pula ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Tuan besar Park itu memintanya ikut dengannnya dengan cara yang lembut, seperti seorang appa yang akan menjemput anaknya dari taman kanak-kanak.

Saat mata Kai terus menatap appa Chanyeol disampingnya sekarang, pria paruh baya yang sangat gagah itu hanya memberinya senyum hangat untuk meredakan keresahannya.

Mulut Kai terkunci rapat dan tak bisa melancarkan protes apapun.

Ia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun pada Suho yang tadi cemas melihatnya, karena semua kejadian tadi begitu cepat berlangsung.

Dan lamunannya berakhir dengan cepat saat ia menyadari kalau mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah ada di depan pelataran rumah megah keluarga Park.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya memang ia menginjakkan kaki disini, tapi kemarin-kemarin ia kesini dengan mengetahui jelas apa tujuannya. Dan tentu saja ada appa dan ummanya disampingnya.

Ia tidak mau membayangkan apa reaksi Chanyeol nanti saat melihatnya.

Chanyeol pasti masih marah karena ia mempermainkan pria itu tadi.

"Ayo….kita masuk Kai….."

"Ahjussi….aku …"

"Tidak perlu khawatir…..kau akan aman disini"

Kai bingung maksud dari perkataan pria yang menggandeng tangannya ke dalam sekarang.

"Aman dari apa?

Dari amukan appanya atau dari puteranya sendiri?"

Dari tadi ia tak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan kegelisahannya semakin membuatnya gundah.

"Nah….ini kamar mu mulai malam ini Kai. Besok akan ada pelayan yang akan mengurus semua keperluan mu selama tinggal disini"

Kai masih memperhatikan kamar barunya yang tergolong sangat luas dan tertata indah di depannya.

Park Yoochun masih tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah calon menantunya.

Ia melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangannya.

Sudah hampir pukul 12 malam.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat cantik….atau kau ingin menemui putera ku dulu?"

Kai langsung tersentak mendengar ucapan tentang putera tunggal Park Yoochun ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park "kejam" Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah ahjussi…..lagi pula aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku menemuinya"

Kai sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan menemui wajah brengsek nan jelek pria itu sekarang.

Cih….ia sama sekali tak sudi.

"Mana tahu kau ingin menyapanya atau sekedar memberinya ciuman selamat malam.

Biasanya pasangan muda selalu melakukan hal itu kan?"

Park Yoochun dengan jelas menangkap keterkejutan diwajah gadis muda dihadapannya.

"Tidak ahjussi, kami bukan pasangan seperti itu"

Kai mencelos membayangkan hal paling bodoh jika melakukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha…..baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang istirahatlah, panggil saja pelayan diluar jika memerlukan sesuatu"

"Ahjussi…"

Kai memanggil Park Yoochun saat pria itu akan meninggalkan kamar yang akan jadi kamar nya.

"Ada apa Kai ie….?

"Ehmm….sebenarnya untuk apa aku tinggal disini?

Apa appa ku yang memintanya? dan darimana ahjussi tahu aku ada di apartemen teman ku?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bingung sekarang dan akan sulit tidur jika aku mencemaskan sesuatu ahjussi"

Kai mencoba mengetahui jawabannya atas beberapa pertanyaan nya sekarang juga.

"Besok ahjussi akan memberitahukan tujuan kenapa kau ada di sini saat kita sarapan bersama-sama. Sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk membicarakan hal penting seperti itu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu…."

Park Yoochun tersenyum menatap wajah Kai yang sepertinya kecewa ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Karena ahjussi peduli pada mu lah makanya ahjussi melakukan ini Kai"

Kai tak bisa memaksa lagi untuk menjawab keingintahuannya saat pria itu menjawab seperti itu.

_CHANKAI_

Sudah hampir pagi menjelang…..

Tapi matanya tak bisa terpejam sama sekali.

Beruntung dua jam yang lalu Suho menelponnya menayakan keadaannya, jadi ia punya teman bicara.

Tapi setelah itu ia kembali memikiran nasibnya kedepan.

Serumah dengan Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada dalam daftar keinginannya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Pasti ini tidak akan nyaman sekali untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Lagipula ini terlalu mendadak untuk tinggal di tempat calon mertua. Dan keluarga Park ini belum tentu jadi mertuanya kan?

Pertama ia memikirkan untuk apa ia harus tinggal disini?

Park Chanyeol kan sudah sehat sekali kelihatannya tadi.

Tatapan benci nya pada Kai sudah seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Kedua, apa yang harus ia lakukan dirumah ini nantinya?

Ia sangat cemas untuk hal yang satu ini sebenarnya.

Apalagi ia tak punya skill apa-apa untuk jadi menantu idaman para mertua pada umumnya.

Tidak mungkin ia bertindak sesuka hatinya seperti yang ia lakukan dirumahnya. Kalau dirumah ia bebas memerintah pelayan sesukanya, pulang larut malam tanpa perlu sungkan pada keluarganya, bangun tidur sesukanya dan tak peduli pada urusan pekerjaan rumah tangga, mana mungkin ia bisa melakukan itu disini?

Ia belum gila untuk menghancurkan image nya dan mempermalukan keluarganya. Minimal tidak mempermalukan sosok ummanya.

Ummanya tidak boleh disalahkan atas tindakan-tindakan konyol yang ia lakukan.

Ketiga, ia cemas Chanyeol akan balas dendam padanya.

Inikan rumahnya dan daerah teritorial kekuasaannya, kenapa ia lupa tindakan kurang ajar pria itu dikantornya waktu itu?

Tidak lucu sekali jika ia harus terkurung menderita disangkar emas keluarga Park ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia segera mandi dan membersihkan diri untuk keluar dan pergi kuliah seperti biasanya. Sudah satu minggu juga ia absen kuliah.

"Kai ie…kau sudah bangun nak…..

Maafkan ahjuma tak menyambut mu tadi malam, ahjuma sudah tidur sepertinya saat kalian pulang"

Park Minyoung tampak senang menyambutnya saat ia baru turun dari kamar dan sedikit bingung melihat kediaman besar yang cukup sepi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma…aku mengerti"

Kai tersenyum canggung pada wanita yang cantik yang seumuran dengan ibunya.

"Apakah pakaian di lemari itu cukup dan sesuai dengan ukuran mu sayang?"

Kai melirik kemeja putih yang ia kenakan .

Kemudian ia tersenyum

"Iya…sangat cocok. Terima kasih ahjuma…."

"Nanti aku akan menyediakan pakaian-pakaian baru untuk mu lagi siang ini. Atau kau ingin yang membelinya sendiri?"

"Tidak usah…jangan repot-repon ahjuma. Aku bisa mengambil pakaian ku dirumah"

"Tidak-tidak….aku akan menyediakan dan memberi mu banyak pakaian nanti. Ahjuma belum pernah membelikan mu apa-apa setelah kau jadi tunangan Chanyeolie…"

"Ehm….terserah ahjuma saja"

Kai makin canggung dengan kebaikan orang tua Chanyeol.

Ia segera duduk di meja untuk sarapan saat Park Yoochun mempersilahkannya duduk untuk bersiap sarapan.

Dan tak menunggu lama untuk Kai melihat raut menyebalkan Chanyeol yang nampak sangat kaget melihatnya ada di sana.

Kai menduga pria itu tak tahu kalau ia akan tinggal disana saat menangkap wajah Chanyeol yang meminta penjelasan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Chanyeol terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Appa tahu Kai itu sangat cantik, tapi bisakah mata mu tidak terus menatap nya kelaparan seperti itu Park Chanyeol ?"

Suara tawa Park Minyoung tak bisa ia tahan saat suaminya tiba-tiba mengejek anaknya sendiri.

"Appa…kenapa gadis ini bisa ada disini?"

Kai sudah menduga seperti ini lah reaksi pria itu. Jadi ia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu jawaban Park Yoochun yang juga ingin diketahuinya.

"Chanyeol duduklah…"

Ibunya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera duduk.

"Karena ia adalah tunangan mu makanya ia ada di sini"

"Appa….kami sudah tak terikat apapun sejak seminggu yang lalu"

"Siapa yang menyetujui keputusan kalian itu? kami sebagai orang tua tidak pernah menyetujui"

Kai jadi menatap pria di sebelah kanannya yang pikirannya sama saja dengan appanya.

Kemuadian ia beralih ke arah Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya yang tampak protes sekali dan masih tak suka melihatnya.

"Ahjussi….aku tahu keputusan ku tidak kalian sukai. Aku juga bertindak seperti anak kecil karena kabur dari rumah. Tapi itu ku lakukan karena aku sudah tak menemukan harapan lagi akan kelanjutan hubungan kami. Tidak ada satu poin pun kecocokan ku dengan Chanyeol ssi yang memungkinkan keberhasilan hubungan kami. Jadi memaksakan pertunangan ini, itu sama saja menyakiti ku dan juga membuat tidak nyaman Chanyeol ssi "

Tiga anggota keluarga Park itu kini menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Park Yoochun nampak simpati melihat mata Kai yang menampilkan kesedihan saat mengatakan keberatannya tadi.

Memangnya seberapa berat anaknya telah menyakiti gadis ini?

"Aku tahu perjodohan ini tidak kalian sukai. Tapi sekali lagi aku tekankan pada kalian, perjodohan ini akan tetap berlangsung…."

"Ahjussi….."

"Ini belum genap kalian 4 bulan dalam masa pengenalan. Kalian pikir kami sebagai orang tua tidak tertekan jika berita pertunangan kalian dibatalkan begitu saja?

Pertunangan ini bukan hal gampang untuk diputuskan begitu saja Kai ie….berita ini akan menimbulkan goncangan terhadap keluarga ku dan keluarga mu"

Kai nampak menundukkan kepala saat ia berfikir ia sudah salah berucap di depan keluarga ini.

"Aku merasa kalian tidak mau sama-sama mengenal satu sama lain. Tiga bulan yang kalian habiskan kemarin seperti sia-sia saja. Jadi aku sudah mengambil keputusan final, kau harus tinggal di rumah ini selama dua bulan untuk mengenal keluarga ku dan sosok Chanyeol"

"Appa tidak bisa melakukan ini….."

"Aku bisa melakukannya Chanyeol…..

Aku harap dua bulan ini kalian serius menjalani masa pengenalan dan pendekatan dengan intens layaknya orang pacaran dan bertunangan. Aku berjanji jika dua bulan ini kalian belum juga menunjukkan progres kemajuan hubungan kalian, maka pertunangan ini dibatalkan sesuai permintaan kalian. Aku rasa keputusan ku cukup adil untuk kami para orang tua dan untuk kalian"

Kai dan Chanyeol saling pandang.

Mereka menyiratkan tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Cobalah saling mengenal dan membuka hati. Kalian harus melakukan itu mulai detik ini. Aku rasa itu tidak akan sulit"

"Kai ie….apa kau keberatan dengan keputusan suami ku?"

Park Minyoung melihat gelengan kepala Kai sebagai jawabannya.

"Sayang….apa kau keberatan dengan keputusan appa mu?"

Chanyeol menatap appanya dan menghela napas keras.

"Aku sangat keberatan umma. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus tinggal satu atap dengan gadis angkuh sepertinya selama dua bulan nanti"

"Kau pikir Kai senang jika harus tinggal dengan pria yang tak kalah angkuh dari nya Park Chanyeol?

Aku peringatkan pada mu, jangan menyakitinya selama ia tinggal dirumah kita. Hormatilah ia sebagai tamu di keluarga ini. Aku ingin kau baik memperlakukannya sebagai tunangan mu yang layak kau hormati dan kau cintai"

Kai merasa hatinya senang saat ia tahu Park Yoochun akan menjadi pembelanya di rumah ini.

Chanyeol tampak tak bisa membantah perintah appanya yang sulit dibantah.

"Itulah keputusan ku yang harus kalian berdua hormati. Aku hanya ingin kalian berusaha seperti layaknya aku dan Woobin yang juga berusaha menata masa depan kalian dan keluarga kita"

"Kai ie sayang….apa kau paham sekarang kalau kau masih tunangan Chanyeol?"

Park Minyoung menggenggam tangan Kai yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Nde ahjuma…aku mengerti"

Park Yoochun memberikan kotak perhiasan ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Pakaikan seperti saat kalian bertunangan"

Kai menduga pasti Park Chanyeol akan menyerahkan kotak itu begitu saja ke tangannya saat melihat keengganan tampang menyebalkan itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap dalam-dalam wajahnya.

Ia mendekati Kai dan membawa kotak perhiasan itu.

"Kemarikan tangan mu…."

Mau tak mau Kai memberikan tangan kanan nya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang tangan itu dan memasukkan cincin berlian ke jari manis milik Kai. Lalu membuka rantai kalung dan memasangkannya ke leher Kai dengan cepat.

Lalu ia memberikan kotak perhiasan itu ke tangan Kai yang masih ada anting-anting didalamnya.

Park Yoochun dan park Minyoung mengulas senyum manis melihat tingkah mereka.

"Jadilah pria gentle mulai sekarang Chanyeol. Tunjukkanlah sikap lembut mu padanya. Aku yakin Kai akan mencintai mu jika tahu kau adalah pria yang luar biasa memikat"

"Kai…

Mulai sekarang anggap aku dan istri ku adalah orang tua mu. Jangan sungkan selama tinggal disini. Semua keperluan mu akan ahjussi penuhi, kau hanya perlu berusaha menjadi gadis yang tepat dan baik untuk putera ku"

Ya Tuhan…..

Kai menjerit frustasi dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa ia harus membina hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Park "kejam" Chanyeol ini?"

"Ehmm…baik ahjussi"

"Baiklah kalau begitu…..ayo kita sarapan. Kalian harus berangkat kerja dan Kai berangkat kuliah kan?"

Suara Park Minyoung menginstruksi untuk menghentikan obrolan serius di pagi ini.

_CHANKAI_

"Ahjussi…pasti ahjussi bisa terlambat ke kantor jika harus mengantar ku ke kampus seperti ini"

Kai merasa canggung sekali harus diantar ke kampus oleh calon mertuanya itu. Pasalnya, appanya saja selalu ia tolak jika ingin mengantar atau menjemputnya ke kampus.

"Tidak usah merasa canggung begitu. Pekerjaan kantor ku tidak terlalu banyak selama Chanyeol banyak menangani proyek-proyek besar perusahaan kami. Kau harus bangga pada nya karena ia pria yang sangat hebat dalam berbisnis Kai"

"Oh begitu rupanya. Aku juga sudah tahu dari appa kalau Chanyeol ssi sangat lihai berbisnis"

"Kau tidak bangga menjadi calon istrinya?"

Kai nampak ragu-ragu ingin menjawab.

"Ceritakan saja apa isi hati mu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada mu kalau mulai sekarang aku adalah appa mu?"

"Iya… aku hanya bingung mau mengatakan apa ahjussi"

"Anggap saja aku bukan appa Chanyeol sekarang, jadi kau bisa bebas bercerita pada ku. Aku tak akan marah apapun perkataan mu"

"Sebenarnya …aku hanya bangga menjadi wanita yang dipilih keluarga Park untuk dijadikan menantu. Keluarga Park sangat disegani di negara ini.

Tapi setelah tiga bulan kami bertunangan, aku jadi berubah pikiran.

Aku sama sekali tak bangga memiliki calon suami seperti Chanyeol, dia sama sekali bukan tipe ideal ku ahjussi. Aku berusaha memenuhi keinginan appa untuk mendekati Chanyeol, tapi ia suka sekali mengabaikan ku dan tampak sangat membenci ku"

"Heeemmm….begitu rupanya. Maafkan dia, sebenarnya ia bukan pria seperti itu. Dia pribadi yang sangat sopan pada orang lain. Kami selalu mendidiknya seperti itu dari kecil. Hanya saja ia selalu bertingkah arogan jika menghadapi gadis-gadis yang kami jodohkan padanya"

Kai berusaha memahami sifat Chanyeol setelah mendengar penuturan appanya.

"Ahjussi…mungkin Chanyeol sudah memiliki gadis yang ia cintai sendiri. Makanya ia tidak suka dijodohkan seperti ini"

"Tidak….tenang saja…

Putera ku tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain pekerjaan dan teman-temannya. Ia bodoh soal mendekati hati wanita"

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar sisi lain Chanyeol.

"Apa kau punya kekasih yang kau cintai diluar sana Kai ie?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih ahjussi…."

Kai menjawab yakin.

"Benarkah….? jangan berbohong pada ahjussi. Aku tak akan memberitahukannya pada Chanyeol nanti"

"Benar …aku tak bohong. Appa ku selalu melarangku berpacaran. Dia bilang aku harus memberikan cintaku pada calon suamiku nantinya"

"Jadi kau sudah lama tahu kalau kau akan menjalani perjodohan?"

"Tentu saja….sejak kecil kakek bilang padaku, kalau ia dan appa akan mencari sosok pangeran untuk ku supaya aku hidup bahagia. Dan dengan bodohnya aku diam saja tak protes pada aturan bodoh itu"

"Hahahaha…..kau ini lucu sekali. Apa kau pernah tertarik pada teman pria mu atau mengenal sosok yang kau kagumi selama ini?"

"Itu…..

Ya…aku sempat tertarik dengan beberapa orang pria. Mereka kenalan ku dan ada juga yang teman ku. Tapi karena ada larangan dari appa yang melarang ku pacaran, jadi aku hanya menyimpan perasaan dalam hati saja"

"Apakah ada pria yang menyatakan cinta pada mu?"

"Iya..ada beberapa yang ingin serius menikahi ku, dan ada banyak yang mengajak ku pacaran"

Yoochun sudah menduga sosok gadis seperti Kai ini pasti jadi primadona dikalangan lelaki.

"Berarti putera ku sangat beruntung bisa mengikat mu. Ia harusnya bersyukur Kai ie…"

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pujian appa Chanyeol padanya.

_CHANKAI_

Kai berterima kasih dan membungkkukan badannya saat Appa Chanyeol mengantar nya sampai ke dalam kampus tempatnya belajar.

Mata-mata orang disana tak lepas melihat interaksi mereka.

Tidak sulit untuk mengenali wajah Park Yoochun karena pengaruhnya di negeri ini.

Saat Kai berjalan sendiri pun mata-mata iri masih mengiringinya.

"Kai….sebenarnya kau tunangan Chanyeol atau simpanan ayahnya?!"

Kai melihat kebelakang siapa sosok yang berani meneriakinya.

Ck….ternyata si Hyuna gadis jalang kampus ini.

Ia melanjutkan jalannya lagi menuju kelas. Tak penting sama sekali merusak pagi ini dengan meladeni si tukang iri.

"Oh….ternyata benar ya….pantas saja kau bisa mudah menjadi tunangan Park Chanyeol. Ternyata kau punya koneksi rahasia dengan appanya.

"Apakah yang semua terjadi pada hidupku itu merugikan mu?"

Mau tak Mau Kai meladeni gadis yang selalu mencari gara-gara padanya itu.

"Tidak…..tapi kami benci melihat mu"

"Kai….jangan kau pedulikan si bodoh itu. Ayo cepat kita masuk ke kelas"

Jessica datang dan langsung mengajak Kai pergi dari sana

"Hey..aku belum selesai dengan kalian….."

"Hey _make up _tebal….jangan mengganggu Kai lagi, karena kau bukan tandingannya sekarang. Seharusnya kau sekarang mulai mengaca diri mu sendiri kenapa keluarga Park tidak memilih mu sebagai tunangan Chanyeol. Pasti ada yang salah dengan mu kan? cih….dasar tukang iri"

Hyuna tak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa lagi mendengar ucapan Jessica.

"Jess…apa itu benar?"

"Iya….aku dengar desas-desus keluarganya pernah mendekati calon mertua mu itu dan menjajaki hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah gadis binal itu"

Kai tertawa senang mendengar fakta ini, dia bisa mengolok Hyuna nanti jika bertemu.

_CHANKAI_

"Chanyeol sudah menjemputku…"

"Wow….sepertinya kau benar-benar akan jadi calon istrinya Kai"

"Tidak Yuri….

Kami hanya terpaksa melanjutkan ini. Aku yakin sekali ia luar biasa dongkol padaku"

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? sebenarnya kau masih tertarik atau tidak menjadi nyonya Park?"

"Tentu saja tidak….ambisi ku sudah kecil. Aku cukup sakit hati dan trauma karena Chanyeol brengsek itu membuat ku menangis kemarin. Aku hanya akan mengikuti aturan main yang ditentukan oleh appanya pada kami. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol nanti aku juga tak peduli"

"Maksud mu kau hanya akan mengikuti arus dan tanpa strategi?"

Jessica kini mencoba memahami maksud Kai kedepannya.

"Sepertinya begitu….

Hanya cara inilah yang membuat pihak keluarga kami senang. Jika dua bulan nanti kami tak juga saling menyukai, orang tua kami tidak akan memaksa lagi Jess. Bukankah hanya itu pilihan ku sekarang?

Jika nanti kami saling menyukai dan Chanyeol menerima ku…berarti kami akan menikah.

Dan jika kami tak juga menunjukkan perkembangan positif dalam hubungan ini, ya sudah….kami akan berpisah.

Aku juga tak akan rugi.

Aku sudah menyiapkan mental mulai sekarang menghadapi monster dingin itu"

"Baiklah…. Ku rasa kau memang tak punya pilihan. Lalu apa kau yakin Park Chanyeol akan berprilaku baik padamu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Terserah padanya saja hubungan ini akan seperti apa. Aku yakin dua bulan bukan waktu yang lama, jadi aku akan berusaha menguatkan hati ku apapun cacian atau perlakuan buruk yang ia berikan padaku"

"Kai ie…kenapa kau harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

Kita bisa mencari pria lain mulai sekarang, ayo kita berkencan dengan pria tampan saja. Suho oppa bilang akan mengenalkan beberapa temannya pada ku. Kau mau ikut _blind date_ minggu depan?"

"Teman Suho oppa?"

Kai mulai tak yakin dengan tawaran Yuri.

Suho saja playboy…..pasti teman-temannya banyak yang sejenis juga dengannya.

"Iya…dia bilang ia punya banyak teman pria yang sangat tampan sekarang dan akan mengajak kita untuk kumpul-kumpul minggu depan. Dia bilang akan memperkenalkan _best of the best_ nya pada kita"

"Ya ampuun….kau jangan percaya padanya. Dia itu mulut buaya"

Yuri dan Kai tertawa geli membayangkan Suho yang sulit dipercaya seperti kata Jessica.

"Baiklah…aku pulang dulu ya…"

"Hati-hati dijalan Kai. Telpon kami jika Park Chanyeol bertingkah lagi"

"Oke…."

.

.

.

.

"Yuri…aku takut dan cemas memikirkan Kai"

Yuri melihat Jessica yang masih menatap kepergian Kai.

"Maksud mu kau takut Park Chanyeol nanti menurunkan Kai di tengah jalan lagi?"

"Bukan…..aku tak mencemaskan perbuatan pria itu, tapi ini lebih serius lagi. Aku mencemaskan Kai kedepannya"

"Apa maksud mu?"

Yuri mulai serius menanggapi maksud Jessica.

"Kai belum pernah ditolak oleh pria, maksudnya belum pernah ada pria yang tidak tertarik padanya selama ini jika dekat dengan nya…"

"Lalu….?"

"Itu pasti membuat Kai akan melakukan segala cara untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak tertarik padanya. Aku takut Kai terlalu keras mengejar ambisinya menaklukan hati Chanyeol sampai ia akan terhanyut oleh perasaannya sendiri Yuri ah…"

"Tidak akan Jess…aku tak yakin dengan dugaan mu. Jika Kai benar-benar berusaha keras dua bulan ini, aku yakin Park Chanyeol yang akan tunduk padanya. Aku percaya pada kemampuan Kai, belum pernah ada pria yang lolos dari pesona kita jika kita menyukai seorang pria. Dan Kai akan berhasil juga melakukannya, kau tenang saja.."

"Yuri…kita tahu seperti apa Kai dan aku takut kali ini Kai tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya karena ia memiliki banyak beban dari keluarganya. Aku takut ia tak bisa membedakan kapan harus menyerang dan kapan harus bertahan"

"Jess….lihatlah kedepan nanti. Aku tak yakin Park Chanyeol akan tahan terus menangkis pesona Kai. Kris pernah bilang padaku, pasti ia akan menjadikan Kai pacarnya kalau saja Kai tidak seperti adiknya sendiri. Kris adalah pria yang sangat sulit Jess. Dan dia juga tak mampu menolak pesona Kai. Park Chanyeol itu hanya terlalu sombong menurut ku karena ia punya segala kekuasaan karena latar belakang keluarganya"

"Semoga saja…."

_CHANKAI_

Mata Kai menangkap sosok Hyuna sedang mengobrol bersama Chanyeol di depan kampusnya.

Sepertinya bukan mengobrol, karena hanya Hyuna yang terus berbicara di depan pria itu.

Kai langsung berjalan agak cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Chanyeol…..apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Park Chanyeol nampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kai memeluk lengannya.

Ia melirik ke arah tunangannya itu yang tampak tersenyum penuh maksud kearahnya.

"Belum….."

"Untuk apa kau ada disini?

Apa kau mau merayu tunangan ku?"

Kai menatap benci ke arah Hyuna yang tampak iri melihatnya.

"Kai….maaf ya, aku tak serendah itu. Lagian aku tak suka pria jelek seperti tunangan mu itu"

"Benarkah?

Jika kau tidak suka dengannya untuk apa keluarga mu mendekati calon mertua ku untuk menerima mu? dan untuk apa kau tadi berdiri disini menggoda tunangan ku? dasar munafik….pergi kau dari hadapan kami"

"sombong sekali kau ini. Aku akan membalas mu Kai…lihat saja nanti …."

"Lakukanlah…Aku tidak takut.

Chanyeol….ayo kita pulang saja"

Kai menarik Chanyeol ke arah mobil pria itu supaya cepat pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau bicara hal memalukan seperti tadi?"

"Memalukan apanya? tadi itu aku termasuk membela mu"

"Tapi kelakuan mu seperti anak kecil"

"Dia yang mulai duluan. Tadi pagi ia mengejekku aku punya _affair _dengan appa mu karena ahjussi mengantar ku. Kemudian ia menuduhku memakai cara kotor supaya jadi tunangan mu"

Chanyeol masih fokus menyetir saat mendengar Kai nyerocos panjang lebar menceritakan betapa buruknya gadis bernama Hyuna.

"Lain kali jangan berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu lagi"

"Kau selalu bicara aku tidak punya sopan santun, kau tidak punya kaca dirumah?

Kau tidak ingat kau jahat sekali padaku?"

Kai mencoba meredakan amarahnya.

Itu tidak baik sama sekali untuk kecantikan pikirnya.

Jadi ia memakai _headset_ untuk mendengarkan lagu sampai tiba di kediaman Park.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai dan Kai segera bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Ini ambil….."

Prak…..

Sebuket mawar oranye ada di pangkuannya setelah dilempar tak ikhlas begitu saja oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?"

Kai mengamati bunga itu dan menatap Park Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh ya…?"

"Maksud nya untuk apa kau memberi ku ini?"

"Appa ku yang menyuruh ku. Anggap saja kita menurut apa kata orang tua ku untuk mulai berusaha dekat. Kau pikir aku akan romantis pada gadis kasar seperti mu?"

Park Chanyeol keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil meninggalkan Kai.

"Si brengsek itu ternyata tak ada niatan berbaik hati pada ku rupanya"

Kai membawa buket bunga itu kedalam untuk dijadikan properti sandiwara Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Oh…kalian berdua sudah pulang rupanya"

Park Minyoung menyambut hangat Kai dan Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam bersama-sama.

Kai melihat appa dan umma nya ada disana.

Park Chanyeol nampak membungkukkan badan menemui calon mertuanya itu.

Sedangkan Kai nampak bertampang masam melihat senyum appanya.

"Kai…jangan karena Yoochun sudah jadi appa mu kau melupakan appa kandung mu"

Kai diam saja dan nampak merengut dendam kearah appanya.

"Chanyeol, Kai….sebaiknya kalian membersihkan diri dulu. Kita akan malam bersama-sama"

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya puteri ku lebih menuruti mu daripada aku sekarang Yoochun ah"

" Aku hanya mencoba mendekatinya dengan pendekatan berbeda saat ini.

Kau salah jika terus menekan nya saat ia memiliki keinginan yang bertentangan dengan mu. Kita hanya perlu bersikap lembut padanya supaya ia menurut. Kau tahu aku sangat senang kau menyetujui ide ku membawa Kai kemari"

"Apa kalian tahu apa yang diucapkan Yoochun saat pulang tadi?

Ia bilang sangat menyukai Kai karena Kai itu lucu menurutnya. Ia tak sabar menjadikan Kai menantu keluarga kami"

Park Minyoung berusaha berbagi cerita pada kedua sahabat lamanya itu.

"Benarkah?

Kau harus tahu Yoochun ah….Kai punya sisi keras kepala yang sangat menjengkelkan. Sebagai ayahnya aku sangat pusing dengan tingkahnya"

"Aku paham dengan keluhan mu karena putera ku juga seperti itu. Aku hanya baru merasakan perasaan berbeda melihat Kai sebagai puteri ku. Jujur saja aku iri pada mu karena memiliki dua orang puteri "

"Tolonglah bimbing Kai kami disini Yoochun ssi….

Aku tahu sebagai ibu aku kurang baik mendidiknya, jika ia banyak merepotkan keluarga ini, maafkanlah aku"

Kim Shin Hye mencoba meminta pengertian pada calon besannya.

"Tidak Shi Hye ah…aku juga berpendapat sama seperti Yoochun. Aku bahagia sekali Kai ada disini. Aku senang memiliki seorang puteri, apalagi Kai juga anak yang imut dan cantik. Kami akan merawatnya dengan baik disini"

Kim Shin Hye merasa lega mendengar sahabatnya itu berjanji akan merawat anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai memandangi bunga mawar pemberian Chanyeol itu dikamarnya.

"Dia benar-benar pria bodoh….seleranya buruk sekali"

"Sayang…..kau sedang apa?"

Kim Shin Hye mendekati puterinya yang sedang menciumi bunga mawar di tangannya.

"Tidak ada…."

Kai langsung mencampakkan bunga itu ke ranjangnya.

"Umma sangat rindu sekali padamu. Sejujurnya umma kesepian kau tak ada dirumah sayang"

"Kan ada appa dan eonie di rumah"

"Selalu akan berbeda rasanya jika tidak ada anak manja ini"

Ummanya langsung memeluk tubuhnya menyalurkan kerinduan seorang ibu

"Apa kau baik-baik saja selama pergi dari rumah?

Bagaimana kau memenuhi kebutuhan mu sayang? kau kan tidak punya uang"

"Aku pakai uang Jessica selama ini. Dan teman-teman ku yang lain juga merawat ku dengan baik"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ini pakailah milik umma untuk segala keperluan mu disini, walaupun keluarga Park bilang akan menangung semua kebutuhan mu, pasti kau akan membutuhkan kartu ini"

Ummanya memberi dua kartu kredit ke tangannya.

"Gomawo…."

"Sayang…..bersikap lah baik selama disini kau mengerti?

Jangan permalukan dirimu dan keluarga kita umma mohon. Kau harus mampu menunjukkan kalau kau tunangan yang baik untuk Chanyeol

"Umma…apa umma kecewa jika aku tak bisa jadi menantu keluarga ini? aku bisa mendapatkan calon menantu yang setara dengan Chanyeol dan baik hati terhadap ku umma….."

"Umma akan mendukung semua keputusan mu nanti, tapi berusahalah dua bulan ini mengambil hati Chanyeol dan keluarga ini demi umma Kai. Umma ingin appa mu berhenti menyalahkan mu terus di depan umma"

"Baiklah….aku akan berusaha. Umma tenang saja…."

_CHANKAI_

Keluarga Park plus Kai sedang mengantarkan orang tua Kai ke depan rumah setelah makan malam keluarga.

"Jangan lupa Kai untuk menghadiri acara wisuda eonie mu hari Jumat depan. Kalau ada waktu kami juga berharap Chanyeol juga datang ke sana. Pasti Luhan dan Minseok akan senang melihat kalian"

Kai mengagukkan kepala mendengar ucapan appanya.

Ia masih enggan bicara pada Kim Woobin.

"Baiklah ahjusii…aku akan meluangkan waktu ku kesana"

Chanyeol berusaha membuat janji.

"Sayang…baik-baik disini. Jangan manja dan merepotkan ahjuma dan ahjusii"

"Iya…tenang saja"

Park Shin Hye mencium pipi kanan dan kiri puterinya.

Saat Kim Woobin ingin mencium pipi puterinya, Kai segera meletakkan kedua tangan di kedua pipinya menolak ciuman dari sang appa.

Sontak saja tindakan Kai itu menimbulkan tawa dari Park Yoochun dan Park Minyoung.

Sedangkan kedua orang tua Kai hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat puterinya ternyata masih ngambek pada sang appa.

Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan Kai itu hanya diam dan berfikir Kai memang gadis yang belum dewasa.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol dan Kai sedang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari outfit pasangan untuk menghadiri acara wisuda Minseok dan juga acara anniversary Express Group awal bulan depan.

Semua tentu saja ide umma Chanyeol yang memaksa mereka untuk pergi berbelanja dan pergi ke rumah mode langganan keluarga Park.

Saat ini mereka ke pusat perbelanjaan exclusife yang ada di Gangnam.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kai mendapatkan gaun yang sesuai keinginannya. Kemudian ia melihat Chanyeol yang masih berkutat pada bagian Jas dan dasi pria disalah satu sudut toko itu.

"Ehmmm….Chanyeol aku rasa jas hitam Roberto Cavali ini akan bagus di tubuh mu"

Kai menyodorkan jas hitam lengkap dengan celananya ke hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya acuh saja.

"Aku tidak butuh saran mu"

Kemudian makin asyik sendiri melihat dan memilih setelan tuxedo-tuxedo disana.

Kai yang diabaikan sarannya hanya bisa bersabar menahan amarah.

Ia mencampakkan begitu saja tuxedo pilihannya ke rak pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai…..kau juga disini rupanya"

Kai melihat seorang pria menegurnya saat baru berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Oh…..Myungsoo sunbae. Annyeong haseyo….bagaimana kabar mu?"

Kai tersenyum menatap sunbae nya sewaktu SMA dulu.

"Kau masih manis seperti dulu. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kapan sunbae kembali ke Korea?"

"Sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu"

"Oh…begitu. Maaf dulu aku tidak bisa mengantar sunbae ke bandara saat sunbae akan pergi ke Inggris"

"Tidak apa-apa….selalu ada kata maaf untuk gadis secantik diri mu"

Kai nampak tersipu mendengar Myungsoo memujinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari disini Kai?"

"Oh…aku mencari gaun untuk ke acara wisuda eonie ku. Kalau sunbae ingin mencari apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang ingin mencari jaket dan T-shirt saja tapi masih sulit menentukan warna yang pas di tubuhku "

"Sunbae akan selalu tampak tampan memakai warna apa saja. Semua pakaian akan cocok ditubuh kita saat kita percaya diri memakainya kan?"

"Kau benar sekali Kai…..seharusnya aku tak usah bingung ya"

"Tapi T-shirt warna putih dan kuning yang sunbae pegang ini juga sangat bagus menurut ku jika sunbae pakai"

"Selera mu bagus Kai, lain kali aku mengajak mu saja saat aku akan berbelanja ya?"

"Boleh…aku senang membantu sunbae"

"Kai….boleh aku minta kartu nama mu?

Aku tidak memiliki kontak mu yang sekarang"

Kai menyerahkan kartu namanya pada pria itu.

"Hubungi aku jika sunbae punya waktu dan memerlukan bantuan ku"

"Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti, mana tahu kau mau pergi kencan dengan ku"

"Tentu saja….kalau aku ada waktu kita bisa jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu seperti dulu lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita pergi….aku sudah selesai mencari keperluan ku"

Chanyeol menegur Kai yang masih tersenyum menatap kepergian pria tampan yang barusan ngobrol dengannya .

Chanyeol bertambah sebal saat Kai sepertinya masih asyik melamun dan tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Aku akan meninggalkan mu disini jika kau tidak berhenti mengagumi pria itu"

Kai tersentak kaget saat tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menyenggol bahunya begitu saja.

_CHANKAI_

Kai tidak tahu apa yang membuat mood Chanyeol berubah padanya.

Tadi saat mereka pergi sampai ke butik pakaian, pria itu masih mau menjawab pertanyaannya walau jawaban yang didapat selalu menyebalkan.

Kai merasa itu lebih baik daripada diabaikan seperti ini.

Sepertinya Chanyeol marah padanya.

Kai terus mengikuti Chanyeol saat pria itu memasuki salah satu butik besar di pertokoan Garosugil.

Sepertinya itu butik langganan keluarga Park seperti yang dikatakan umma Chanyeol dirumah tadi.

Saat mereka sampai banyak pekerja memberi hormat kearah mereka.

Kai memasuki salah satu ruangan designer di lantai dua. Mereka sudah disambut oleh seorang pria cantik yang tampak genit didalam.

"Oooh….Chanyeol ssi akhirnya kau datang juga. Ibu mu sudah menelpon ku tadi, katanya kau akan membawa tunangan mu ya? apakah gadis ini tunangan mu?"

Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengecek hp miliknya.

"Annyeong haseyo….choneun Kai imnida"

"Oh…ternyata benar, Kwanghee imnida. Aku membaca profil mu di internet nona

Cckckc…ternyata kau memang seperti model ya?"

Designer itu melihat tubuh Kai dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Gaya mu keren sekali nona…aku suka.

Dimana-mana pewaris jaringan hotel memang fashionista"

Kai hanya tersenyum canggung terlalu diperhatikan seperti ini.

Kai membolak-balik majalah dan gambar tentang gaun pasangan di tangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol nampak tak minat sama sekali saat Kai menawarinya beberapa model pakaian pria untuknya.

"Chanyeol….sepertinya model yang ini pas untuk kita. Lihatlah warna nya akan bagus kalau kau pakai model seperti ini dengan gaun ku yang agak kuning gading. Bagaimana menurut mu?"

"Terserah…."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memesan yang ini saja"

Setelahnya, Kwanghee menyuruh pekerjanya mengukur ukuran tubuh mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Park….apakah ada _item_ yang ingin anda pesan lagi untuk melengkapi tuxedo anda?"

Chanyeol tampak berfikir saat Kwanghee akan mencatat detail pesanan mereka.

"Tidak…aku rasa itu saja sudah cukup.

"Kalau anda nona?"

"Ehm…aku ingin memakai tas birkin rancangan Dolce and Gabbana dan high heels Tamara Melon"

Kwanghee nampak mencatat semua kemauan pelanggannya di sebuah kertas

"Oh ya nona…sepertinya pekerja saya lupa mencatat salah satu bagian tubuh anda. Berapa ukuran lingkar dada anda nona?"

Wajah Kai berubah malu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Ia melirik Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya yang pasti mendengar ucapan memalukan itu.

Tampaknya pria itu juga salah tingkah mendengarnya, ia nampak mencari majalah dan membolak-balik majalah itu secara random.

Kai melototi Designer yang tersenyum ganjil menatapnya.

"Kemarikan kertas catatanmu…."

Kai hanya akan menuliskannya di kertas itu, malu sekali ia harus menyebutkan di depan Park Chanyeol.

Kwanghee membaca tulisan Kai dikertasnya.

"Wow….Chanyeol ssi ukuran dada tunangan mu lumayan juga.

34 D…"

Kai memegang keningnya frustasi dan ingin sekali menampar mulut ember Kwanghee.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat Kai yang sangat malu dan salah tingkah.

_CHANKAI_

Minggu pagi Kai sudah menemukan eonie nya dan Luhan di ruang tamu keluarga Park.

Terlihat Chanyeol sedang mengobrol akrab dengan Luhan, sedangkan Minseok sedang ngobrol dengan umma Chanyeol.

"Itu Kai ie…."

Luhan terlebih dahulu melihat sosok Kai yang berdiri memperhatikan mereka.

"Sayang….eonie mu rindu pada mu nih"

Kai mau tak mau duduk dan menanyakan maksud kedatangan mereka ke sini.

"Pasti seru sekali kalau kita double date Kai. Inikan hari libur, jadi sepertinya akan bagus kalau kita jalan-jalan mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik, bagaimana?"

Luhan menawarkan idenya dan tampaknya umma Chanyeol setuju dengan ide tersebut.

"Ini bagus untuk kau dan Chanyeol kencan sayang…."

Kai merasa kedatangan eonienya membuatnya repot.

Kencan dengan Chanyeol ?

Bahkan ia sudah menduga jika nanti mereka akan bertengkar sepanjang waktu.

"Aku terserah Chanyeol saja….kalau ia setuju, berarti aku akan setuju"

Menjawab diplomatis seperti saat seperti ini adalah solusi terbaik menurutnya.

"Baiklah…ayo kita pergi"

Kai tak menyangka Chanyeol menjawab tak sampai dua detik ia melontarkan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kai hanya diam saja. Park Chanyeol juga tak ada tanda-tanda ingin mengajaknya ngobrol.

Ia jadi merasa maju tidaknya hubungan mereka sepenuhnya tergantung padanya.

Karena ia lah orang yang lebih sering duluan bertanya pada Chanyeol. Apa mau pria itu, bagaimana pendapatnya dan segala hal yang harus mereka perbincangan ia lah yang memulai.

Kai sungguh tak betah dengan pria seperti ini.

Seolah-olah ialah benar-benar pihak yang merayu dan memohon perhatian pria itu.

Harga dirinya sebagai wanita benar-benar ia lupakan saat bersama pria Park ini.

Biasanya juga pria-paria tampan duluan yang menegur atau menyapanya.

Mana mungkin akan ada kemajuan hubungan mereka jika pihak pria sama sekali tak perhatian pada pihak wanita?

Apa mungkin Chanyeol memang berniat tak mau memajukan hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih serius?

Mungkin saja…..

Kalau dugaannya benar, ia menyesal gara-gara ucapan ummanya punya niat jadi gadis baik bagi pria ini.

"Chanyeol….kita sebenarnya mau kemana?"

"Taman hiburan"

"Apa?!

Kenapa mesti ke taman hiburan? aku tak setuju kalau kita kesana"

"Aku hanya menuruti tujuan yang telah ditentukan Luhan hyung dan eonie mu"

"Tapi aku tidak suka kesana…..sebaiknya kita tidak usah kencan saja"

Park Chanyeol tampak tak mempedulikan ucapan Kai yang tampak protes sekali mengenai tujuan mereka.

_CHANKAI_

Kai bisa melihat raut kebahagiaan pada pasangan Luhan-Minseok di sampingnya yang saling berpegangan tangan.

Ide double date ini buruk sekali pikirnya.

Ia jelas tahu ini hanyalah akal-akalan appanya di rumah untuk mendekatkannya dengan Chanyeol.

Kai tak mempersoalkan itu sekarang.

Tapi ide mengunjungi taman hiburan pasti ide Minseok.

Apa eonienya itu lupa kalau Kai paling tidak suka tempat seperti ini?

Sedari kecil ia tak pernah suka diajak kesini.

Apalagi ini hari Minggu dan keramaian bukanlah tempat favorite Kai sama sekali.

Ia melirik Park Chanyeol disebelahnya yang berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya.

Bisakah pria itu sedikit memperhatikannya sebagai seorang tunangan?

"Kai….mungkin kalian berdua ingin mengunjungi tempat-tempat disini berdua saja tanpa kami. jadi bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi di sini dua jam lagi?"

Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol, mengharap respon pria itu.

"Baiklah….kita bertemu disini dua jam lagi"

"Kalian nikmatilah kencan disini oke?"

Luhan tersenyum menyemangati Kai dan Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

Kai masih memperhatikan kepergian dua orang itu sampai siluetnya tidak tampak lagi karena sudah berbaur dengan kerumunan pengunjung tempat ini.

Gadis itu masih diam berdiri menanti tindakan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Ia penasaran Chanyeol akan mengajaknya kemana.

Sudah lima menit ia dan Chanyeol berdiri seperti orang bodoh di tengah jalan tanpa melakukan apapun.

Kai geram sekali bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi padanya.

Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih asyik melihat-lihat keramaian sekitar.

Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi santai yang banyak tersedia di pinggir jalan wahana _Flying Plane._

Ia melipat tangannya ke dada saat Park Chanyeol juga duduk disebelahnya.

Pria itu tampak menghela napas memandang Kai.

Kenapa jadi pria itu yang sepertinya kesal padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu dengan sangat lambat bagi Kai.

Keringat di dahinya terus mengucur tanda lelah dan panas.

Ia dan Chanyeol masih dalam posisi awal mereka.

Duduk menunggu Luhan dan Minseok kembali.

Ini adalah kencan "terhebat" yang pernah Kai jalani.

Ia bersumpah akan terus mengingat hal ini dalam sejarah hidupnya, bagaimana Park Chanyeol si pria yang kencan bersamanya diam saja tak mengindahkan dirinya sebagai seorang wanita cantik yang sangat butuh perhatian walau sekedar diberi sekaleng soda"

Ia bukan tak sanggup membeli sendiri sekaleng minuman, tapi ia hanya ingin Chanyeol memberikan "secuil" perhatiannya untuk sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan atau meredakan panas ditenggorokan.

Park Chanyeol masih duduk santai tanpa ada niatan mengobrol atau tepatnya bertengkar dengannya apalagi membelikannya makanan dan mengajaknya jalan mengelilingi tempat ini sambil bergandengan tangan.

Kai bersabar…..

Ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk jadi gadis yang baik dan mengerti Chanyeol.

Amarahnya akan memperburuk waktu dua bulan nya.

Kini ia berharap Luhan dan Minseok segera datang agar mereka bisa segera pulang.

_CHANKAI_

"Jadi tempat-tempat mana saja yang telah kalian kujungi Kai?"

Minseok bertanya pada adiknya yang sepertinya tampak lelah dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Mungkin kelelahan setelah bermain disini pikirnya.

"Banyak"

Kai menjawab tenang.

Berusaha tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak dan membuat Minseok tidak memiliki laporan buruk pada appanya di rumah.

Kai melihat tiga orang sahabat Minseok berbincang-bincang akrab dengan Chanyeol saat ia, Luhan dan Minseok pergi membeli minuman.

Ia menatap tak suka.

"Eonie….katanya kita double date? kenapa ada mereka?"

Kai memprotes kehadiran tiga gadis yang tidak pernah disukainya itu.

"Kai….eonie sebenarnya sudah janjian terlebih dahulu pada mereka. Kami berjanji membuat kenangan sebelum wisuda minggu depan, jadi mereka eonie undang kesini"

Kai nampak mendengus kesal melihat tiga orang itu.

Ia menyerahkan jus apple kaleng pada Chanyeol dan diterima pria itu tanpa ucapan terima kasih.

Chanyeol masih asyik larut menyimak cerita gadis yang bernama Seohyun didepannya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Luhan dan Minseok tampak asyik berfoto dan mengobrol dengan gadis bernama Taeyeon.

Sedangkan Chanyeol juga lebih memilih ngobrol bersama Seohyun dan Kyungsoo.

Ia tahu ia sendiri yang paling muda dan paling tidak disukai orang-orang itu.

Tapi bisakah ia tak diabaikan begini?

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu sebelum melanjutkan petualangan?"

Tawaran Minseok tentu saja disetujui oleh orang-orang itu.

Kai melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dua gadis itu terus berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Ia bukan gadis bodoh yang tak tahu trik dan taktik seseorang menarik perhatian seorang pria.

Tapi ia diam saja saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya di belakang saat mereka semua berjalan menuju restoran kecil di tempat itu.

Mereka makan dengan masih asyik mengobrol.

Luhan bertanya padanya kenapa tidak memesan menu makanan, tapi ia bilang ia masih kenyang

Maksud hatinya adalah kenyang melihat sajian murahan dihadapannya.

Ingin sekali ia menjambak gadis bernama Seohyun dan Kyungsoo yang terus menempel pada Chanyeol.

Pura-pura bertanya tentang bisnis?

Memangnya mereka tidak bisa membaca buku atau melihat banyak artikel di internet?

Kalaupun harus bertanya pada pengusaha sukses seperti Chanyeol, kenapa tak sopan sekali sampai tak ingat kalau pria itu sudah memiliki tunangan yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan mereka?

Dengan penampilan biasanya saja Chanyeol seperti magnet untuk para gadis, bagaimana kalau ia berpenampilan keren dan tampan?

Ck…..Uang ternyata menduduki tahta tertinggi soal pilihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ssi….maukah kau menemani kami ke rumah hantu itu?"

"Iya…kami berdua penakut dan Minseok dan Luhan oppa sudah masuk kesana tadi"

Dua gadis itu meminta Chanyeol menemani mereka ke rumah hantu yang ada di depan sana.

Kai sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Bisakah kalian punya rasa malu?

Dia tunangan ku dan kalian tidak bisa seenaknya saja mengajak pria yang sudah dimiliki seseorang untuk menemani kalian"

"Kai ssi….kami bermaksud mengajak mu juga sebenarnya"

Seohyun mencoba menjawab takut-takut.

Minseok mendekati Kai dan teman-temannya yang tampaknya sedang ribut

"Ada apa ini?"

"Apa kalian mau merayu tunangan ku yang kaya ini untuk jadi pacar kalian agar bisa memperbaiki kondisi ekonomi keluarga kalian yang susah?"

"Kai hentikan menghina teman eonie!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai.

"Aku tak akan menghina mereka jika mereka bisa menjaga sopan santun dan tidak terus menggoda tunangan ku"

"Minseok….kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

Kyungsoo meyakinkan Minseok kalau mereka tak bersalah.

"Cih…aku tahu akal bulus kalian, kalian pikir aku gadis bodoh?"

"Bisakah kau hentikan tuduhan mu?

Seohyun ssi…Kyungsoo ssi….aku akan menemani kalian. Aku akan membeli tiket dulu"

Chanyeol akan beranjak dari sana untuk meredakan suasana yang cukup memanas.

Kai menarik tangan Chanyeol cepat.

"Ayo kita pulang saja….aku tidak ingin disini lagi"

Ia menarik Chanyeol dengan cepat meninggalkan Minseok dan teman-temannya juga Luhan yang menatap pasangan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud mu kita harus pulang?"

"Aku tidak ingin disini dan melihat wajah gadis-gadis itu lagi"

Mereka saling berpandangan.

Chanyeol yang lebih dulu memutus pandangan itu.

"Aku akan kembali kesana"

Kai nampak marah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kita pulang…aku tidak suka melihat mu dekat dengan gadis seperti mereka. Mereka punya maksud tertentu"

Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat melepas tautan tangannya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, sebelum kita menikah kita bebas dekat dengan siapa saja sesuai keinginan kita. Hal itu juga berlaku selama dua bulan kedepan"

Kai tak percaya hal ini.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih gadis-gadis murahan itu daripada aku?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu yang baru kau lakukan ini termasuk murahan?"

Park Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke arah dimana Minseok dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

Kai menitikkan air mata berharganya untuk seorang pria yang ia pikir sama sekali tak patut untuk di tangisinya.

Ia berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang berjalan cepat sekarang.

Ia memeluk tubuh pria tinggi itu dari belakang.

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan saat tangan Kai melingkari perut nya erat. Ia mendengar gadis itu terisak.

"Chanyeol…..tolong jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku…."

_TBC_

Thank u untuk yang udah mereview di chap 3 kemarin. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya…..

.7, Reeeee, tao-ghel, teleportbabies, Guest, miszshanty05, YunKai O.O, , hyona21, jejehJong, Tatsuya grey, Meilyna, Hyo ye, Devina, Christine, Yonkai, askasufa, ByunnaPark, momo, GrenGren, deathangel94, sayakanoicinoe, Windeer Fixiaolu, kim soo nie, hae15, aiyueo-tien, oneofakindgurl, yukki yamazaki, Jongin48, jessikwang, ayuluhannie, Homin 'EL, Benivella, FriederichOfficial, , kriswu393, Jonah Kim, GaemCloud, XOXO KimCloud, sisca lee, BluePrince14, rivern222, putrifibrianti96, hunipples, dinar, jonginwu, nadia'Ongin, , ytrisdia, hunjong, miyuk, Guest, ling-ling pandabear, septaaa, safira, ardian aiyul, whyckh2103, mharoo, Moli olen, Soukaanata, Park anyone, Krystal'j, Junkiz girl, Guest, YukiMiku, oh risti95.

Terima kasih juga untuk pecinta pairing exo yang lain yang udah sudi baca FF ini.

Oke…see u in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect Fiance**

**Pair** : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS for KAI

**Rated** : T

**WARNING : **

**Genderswitch**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

"Chanyeol…..tolong jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku…."

Chanyeol berusaha melepas tangan Kai di pinggangnya. Tapi Kai semakin erat memeluknya dan masih terus menangis.

Banyak pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

"Jangan seperti ini…"

"Sshhh…jangan kembali ke sana hikksssh…."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Secara bersamaan Kai melepas pelukannya di pinggang pria itu.

Tadi itu refleks.

Sungguh !

Kai tidak menyangka ia berani memeluk Chanyeol seperti itu.

Wajah Kai basah oleh air mata, Chanyeol terdiam memandang Kai yang saat ini sibuk mengelap pipinya yang basah.

Ia menarik tangan Kai ke tempat duduk paling sudut dari taman hiburan itu.

Kai mulai menghentikan tangis nya setelah berfikir tindakannya bodoh sekali tadi.

Ia terlalu kalut karena merasa dicampakkan Chanyeol.

Kai tidak terima jika Chanyeol lebih memilih dua teman Minseok itu.

Apa bagusnya mereka?

"Kenapa kau menangis ?"

Chanyeol menuntut jawaban dari nya. Pria itu serius sekali menatapnya.

Kai tidak peduli pada pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia lebih penasaran pada perasaan pria itu sebenarnya.

"Kau menyukai salah satu dari dua gadis itu kan?"

"Tidak "

"Jadi kau menyukai dua gadis itu sekaligus?"

Kai mulai emosi lagi menghadapi Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak…."

"Jangan bohong Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku bilang tidak berarti tidak ! aku sama sekali tidak memiliki _feeling_ apapun pada mereka. Puas kau !"

Kedua orang itu kini saling berteriak.

"Jadi kenapa kau lebih membela mereka daripada aku?"

"Karena perilaku mu keterlaluan. Apa kau tidak sadar itu?"

"Yang keterlaluan itu kalian. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan ku terus kau abaikan, tapi kau berbaik hati pada orang lain. Apalagi pada gadis-gadis itu, yang tunangan mu itu aku Park Chanyeol bukan mereka. Tak bisakah kau memperlakukan ku selayaknya tunangan yang harusnya kau perhatikan? apa kurangnya diri ku Park Chanyeol? aku sudah berusaha keras jadi tunangan yang baik untuk mu"

Semua rasa lelah Kai tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Ia tidak peduli lagi pandangan Chanyeol padanya yang seperti mengiba pada pria ini.

Kai merasa hanyalah seorang gadis yang sebenarnya juga memiliki sisi rapuh dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan tegar dan cuek pada situasi yang menekannya.

Mereka masih saling bertatapan dan dilanda emosi. Chanyeol memutus kontak mata mereka saat tahu Kai benar-benar marah padanya.

"Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah menyukai ketidaktulusan. Aku memang di didik dan dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga ku. Semua pergaulan dan sekolah ku sudah di tentukan oleh keluarga ku dengan baik. Aku selalu bersekolah di tempat elite di Korea. Aku juga menempuh kuliah diluar negeri di tempat yang bagus. Dulu saat aku berusia 16 tahun aku mulai menyadari bahwa banyak dari teman-teman ku tidak tulus berteman dengan ku. Mereka mendekati ku karena aku adalah seorang Park. Aku benci pergaulan seperti itu"

Kai terus menyimak semua perkataan Chanyeol dengan baik.

"Aku sudah terlalu hapal dengan wajah munafik dan penjilat di sekeliling ku. Sejak SMA aku muak dan sudah hapal dengan banyak ketidaktulusan orang-orang yang mendekati ku, baik sebagai teman dekat pria ataupun teman dekat wanita. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku berhasil menemukan teman bermain yang benar-benar tulus melihat ku sebagai Chanyeol bukan sebagai putera tunggal keluarga Park. Tapi kau tahu? aku belum pernah mendapatkan seorang gadis yang benar-benar tulus mencintai ku"

Kai tidak menyangka Chanyeol memaparkan hal seperti ini padanya. Ini pertama kalinya pria itu bicara panjang padanya.

"Banyak gadis mendekati ku karena uang orang tua ku. Dan pastinya sampai sekarang pun hal itu masih terjadi"

Apa Chanyeol mencoba menyindirnya?

"Umur ku sebentar lagi 27 tahun. Orang tua ku berharap diusia itu aku sudah menikah. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku akan menikah saat itu tiba….."

Chanyeol memandang jauh ke depan keramaian yang masih terlihat di depan sana. Ia mulai melanjutkan lagi perkataannya saat Kai diam dan fokus mendengar ceritanya.

"Satu tahun belakangan ini orang tua ku giat untuk mencarikan ku pendamping hidup. Aku lelah sering dikenalkan oleh anak dari rekan bisnis atau kenalan mereka. Tentu saja kau tak perlu menebak bagaimana tipe gadis-gadis itu, karena mereka semuanya sama saja. Matrealis…..

Aku berhasil mengatasi mereka semua karena mereka ku abaikan semasa perkenalan. Tapi aku gagal menghadapi mu….."

"Kita tidak mengenal masa perkenalan waktu itu"

Kai mencoba mengingat kejadian pertama kali bertemu dengan pria ini.

"Benar…..dan orang tua ku menjebakku. Bahkan aku hanya diberi foto mu seminggu sebelum akhirnya kita bertunangan. Awalnya aku kaget kenapa orang tua ku tidak bertanya pendapat ku dahulu sebelum memutuskan masa depan ku. Mereka selalu mengatur dan merancang masa depan ku dengan baik, tapi mereka sama sekali tak pernah memaksaku"

Kai merasa ia dan Chanyeol memiliki pendapat yang sama tentang perjodohan ini. Ia hanya diberi foto Chanyeol seminggu sebelum pertunangan mereka.

Orang tua mereka memang keterlaluan soal itu dulu.

"Mereka bilang kau lah gadis paling sempurna untuk jadi menantu mereka. Tapi dengan melihat dan mencari informasi tentang mu, aku sudah tahu seperti apa sosok gadis yang menjadi tunanganku. Kau sama saja seperti gadis-gadis lain itu…."

Kai merasa hatinya diiris-iris sembilu.

Sakit sekali…..

Ia tidak menampik ia memang seperti itu. Tapi mendengarkannya langsung dari mulut Chanyeol rasa nya benar-benar tak enak.

"Kau mau jadi tunangan ku karena _background _keluarga ku. Kau tak pernah melihat ku sebagai seorang "Chanyeol" yang pastinya sangat cupu dan old fashion kan? kau mau memandang dan berdandan di depan ku karena aku adalah pria yang memiliki masa depan mapan. Kau adalah gadis yang melihat ku dengan ketidaktulusan. Apa yang semua ku ucapkan itu salah?"

Kai diam saja saat Chanyeol menanyakan bagaimana tanggapannya.

"Kau diam karena kau tak bisa menyangkal apa yang ku katakan. Mungkin benar aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi pasti aku tidak akan mengacuhkan mu jika kau memiliki sikap baik dan sopan seperti kakak mu. Pasti aku akan memperlakukan mu baik sebagai seorang wanita dan seorang tunangan jika kau tidak egois dan tulus menerima ku. Sikap acuh ku selama ini tidak mempan untuk membuat mu mundur dari posisi tunangan ku, apa ambisi mu begitu besar ingin menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol ?"

Kai masih diam juga.

Ia tak tahu apa yang mesti dikatakannya.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia sedih, marah, kaget dan ingin menangis.

"Setelah ini kau benar-benar tahu kan kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu pada mu?

Aku yakin kau tidak akan terus menyalahkan ku nantinya. Karena ku tekankan sekali lagi…aku benci ketidaktulusan.

Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya mengikuti keinginan appa ku dua bulan ke depan. Keputusan itu untuk kebaikan kita semua. Walaupun aku dan kau sudah bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi dua bulan ke depan, tapi kita terpaksa harus mencobanya di depan orang tua kita. Aku yakin sulit dan mustahil untuk kita saling mencintai dan menikah. Dan aku tahu kau sependapat dengan ku tentang ini. Aku hanya akan berlaku baik pada mu dua bulan kedepan sebagai rasa hormat ku pada orang tua kita. Jadi ku mohon, jaga sikap mu dan hormati aku sebagai tunanganmu dan aku juga akan menghormati mu sebagai tunangan ku"

Kai merasa tubuhnya melemas karena terlalu pusing mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia masih cukup pintar untuk mengerti arti ucapan terakhir Chanyeol ini"

"Aku mengerti apa maksud mu….lakukan lah sesukamu. Aku sekarang sangat paham dengan posisi ku"

Kai bangkit dari duduk nya, lalu ia pandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Pergilah ke tempat Minseok tadi, aku tak akan menghalangi mu….."

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Kai yang berjalan pergi dan sesekali tampak mengusap matanya.

Sepertinya gadis itu kembali menangis.

_CHANKAI_

"Dimana Kai?"

Park Yoochun tak menemukan gadis cantik itu di meja makan untuk makan malam keluarga.

"Pelayan sedang memanggilnya…..sepertinya Kai lelah sekali pulang dari taman hibuan bersama Chanyeol. Tadi kalian pulang jam berapa Yeol….? Umma sedang pergi ke luar tadi jadi tidak tahu kapan kalian pulang"

"Kami pulang sore ….."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tahu Kai pulang jam berapa, karena gadis itu pulang duluan ke rumah mereka.

"Nyonya…nona Kai bilang dia minta maaf tak bisa ikut makan malam. Ia bilang sudah kenyang makan di taman hiburan tadi. Ia ingin istirahat saja"

Seorang pelayan wanita melaporkan kondisi Kai pada ketiga anggota keluarga Park.

"Oh…baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin Kai memang kelelahan. Biarkanlah ia istirahat"

Park Minyoung langsung menyuruh suami dan anaknya segera memulai acara makan malam mereka.

"Gadis itu bahkan tidak makan di taman hiburan tadi"

Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan pagi Park Yoochun menginstruksi Chanyeol untuk pergi rapat pemegang saham di Ilsan. Perbincangan ayah dan anak itu tidak jauh-jauh dari bisnis tiap harinya.

Bahkan saat makan pun hanya topik bisnis yang mendominasi obrolan mereka.

Chanyeol melirik bangku kosong di hadapannya. Biasanya ada Kai yang duduk disana.

"Umma….dimana gadis itu? dia kuliah pagi ini seharusnya"

"Gadis itu punya nama Park Chanyeol. Bisakah kau tidak menganggapnya orang asing?"

Park Minyoung sedang tak ingin mendengar debat antara suami dan anaknya lagi dipagi hari seperti ini.

"Kai sudah pergi setengah tujuh pagi. Ia dijemput oleh temannya sayang…."

"Teman wanita atau pria?"

Park Yoochun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar puteranya mulai menginspeksi kepergian Kai.

Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol peduli pada seorang gadis?

"Teman wanita nya, kalau tidak salah namanya Tiffany…."

Chanyeol langsung lega mendengar jawaban dari ummanya.

Lega?

Entahlah….

Ia hanya merasa lega saja tanpa mau mencari tahu kenapa ia harus lega.

"Yoochun….kenapa kita tidak memberikannya mobil saja? Kai bisa memakai mobil yang ada di rumah ini atau ia bisa memilih sendiri di perusahaan kita mobil mana yang ingin di belinya. Kasian dia, pasti ia ingin bebas kemana-mana tanpa harus kita antar atau menumpang pada temannya"

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan itu, tapi Kim Woobin melarang ku memberikan mobil untuknya Aku tidak tahu alasannya, mungkin Kai sedang dihukum Woobin. Tapi jika Kai minta kepada orang tuanya atau kepada kita, aku akan langsung memberikannya"

Chanyeol diam-diam menyimak semua percakapan orang tuanya tentang Kai.

_CHANKAI_

Kai pulang pukul 7 malam ke kediaman keluarga Park. Ia menemukan Chanyeol berdiri menyambutnya di anak tangga teratas menuju ke kamar nya.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Chanyeol melihat Kai membawa banyak _paper bag_ di tangannya. Sudah pasti gadis ini habis bersenang-senang.

"Kau menikmati hidup seperti ini? apakah saking senangnya menghamburkan uang, kau lupa caranya mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesan?"

"Sepertinya begitu tuan….dan kau tak perlu khawatir, aku membeli barang-barang ini dengan uang ku sendiri bukan dari aset keluarga mu. Kau juga tak usah khawatir dengan gaya hidup ku yang seperti ini. Dimasa depan aku tidak akan jadi istri mu, jadi kau tak perlu takut mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk ku"

Kai langsung meninggalkannya dan masuk ke kamar setelah bicara dengan sangat santai pada nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Turunkan aku di depan sana saja…"

Pagi ini Chanyeol akan mengantarkan tunangannya itu pergi kuliah, tapi baru meninggalkan area komplek perumahannya Kai langsung minta turun.

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku naik taksi saja, aku ada sedikit keperluan. Jangan sampai kau terlambat ke kantor karena ku. Aku pergi dulu…..terima kasih"

Kai langsung keluar dari mobil itu dan mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya pergi.

Park Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya dan bersandar di kursi mobilnya

"Apa dia marah karena perkataan ku dua hari lalu?"

Chanyeol masih terdiam lama di dalam mobil dan enggan melajukannya menuju kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sekarang, rautnya menunjukkan banyak hal yang dipikirkannya.

Tiffany menghampiri Kai yang sedang berjalan ke arah kantin pagi ini.

"Kai….kemana saja kau semalam? kami mencari mu….."

"Benarkah? maaf aku tak mengangkat telpon kalian. Lagipula kalian berlebihan sekali menelpon ku puluhan kali, aku baik-baik saja dan tidak mungkin hilang"

"Jadi setelah kita kuliah pagi kemarin, kau pergi kemana?"

"Aku pergi _shopping_ seperti biasa, dan aku ketiduran di salon makanya tidak tahu ada banyak panggilan dari kalian"

"_Oh My God_…kau ketiduran di salon?!"

Kai jadi sebal sendiri mendengar suara tinggi Tiffany yang merusak telinga.

"Kau bereaksi berlebihan Tiff…..lihat orang-orang melihat kita karena suara mu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa enak-enakan ada di salon saat kami terus ditanyai tunangan mu yang menyebalkan semalam?. Dia terus bertanya pada kami di mana kau berada, apalagi dia juga menekan ku karena ia bilang aku lah yang menjemput mu di rumahnya"

"Apa?! dia semalam ke sini?"

Kai menghentikan jalannya cukup kaget mendengar Chanyeol mencarinya.

Itu tidak biasa sekali.

Pria itu memang mengiriminya pesan dan mencoba menelponnya sekali.

Tapi ia pikir pria itu tidak mencarinya dan sampai mau menginterogasi sahabat-sahabatnya.

Perhatian sekali Park Chanyeol.

"Lebih dari tiga jam ia menunggu mu, tapi kau tidak muncul juga"

Kai jadi tahu kenapa pria itu sepertinya marah padanya saat ia pulang dari _shopping _semalam.

"Kai…apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Park Chanyeol yang kami tidak tahu?"

"Tidak ada…sudahlah, jangan kita bicarakan pria menyebalkan itu lagi"

_CHANKAI_

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film malam minggu nanti Chanyeol ah…..? itu pasti seru sekali. Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkan mu, aku bukan seperti Kai yang manja dan suka merepotkan pria. Asal kau tahu ya, Kai selalu merayu pria-pria tampan di kampus kami untuk mau berkencan dengannya. Aku yakin sekali ia sering merayu mu minta barang-barang mahal kan? lebih baik kau putuskan saja gadis sepertinya"

Chanyeol masih sibuk melihat handphone nya menunggu balasan dari Kai karena pria itu menjemputnya ke kampus sore ini.

Kai mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hyuna pada Chanyeol, tapi ia diam saja. Kai sudah berdiri disana saat gadis itu terus merayu Chanyeol dan menjelek-jelekkan dirinya, tapi sepertinya baik Hyuna dan Chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

"Ayo kita pulang…."

Chanyeol melihat Kai sudah berada di dekatnya dan mengabaikan gadis yang terus merayunya itu.

Kai langsung memasuki mobil dan hanya menatap Hyuna yang tampaknya kesal sekali.

Di dalam mobil Kai juga diam saja begitu pun dengan Chanyeol. Sepertinya kebersamaan mereka selama ini hanya diwarnai oleh dua situasi, pertama keheningan dan kedua perdebatan.

Tidak ada percakapan bercanda seperti orang-orang lain yang berkencan ataupun bertunangan. Hanya saja Kai melihat Chanyeol sudah cukup berbaik hati sekarang mau mengantar dan menjemputnya kuliah.

Sepertinya ia juga sedikit berusaha mulai bersikap baik padanya. Walaupun ia tahu sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik.

Walaupun kemungkinan besar mereka tak akan menikah seperti yang Chanyeol sampaikan, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah mencoba semua usaha untuk menyatukan hati dan menuruti perintah orang tua.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol diam-diam mencoba memberinya **Kesempatan? **

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tertarik padanya.

Apalagi pria itu tahu motif awal Kai mau dijodohkan dengan pria itu.

Park Chanyeol sulit sekali ditebak cara berfikirnya. Ia sudah benar-benar tak memiliki motifasi lagi seperti yang Chanyeol duga. Ia sekarang malah ingin dua bulan itu berlalu cepat.

Kalau boleh memohon pada Tuhan ia ingin besok sudah dua bulan ia tinggal di kediaman keluarga Park.

Kai belum pernah menemui pria rumit seperti Chanyeol.

Terserah apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol dan mau seperti apa nanti hubungan mereka.

Ia akan ikut saja apa yang dilakukan dan direncanakan pria itu.

Atau mungkin sebenarnya pria itu pun tak punya rencana apa-apa menjalani dua bulan ini seperti yang terjadi padanya?

Mungkinkah?

"Kita sudah sampai…"

Kai melihat keluar dan mereka sudah sampai di rumah.

Cepat sekali.

Melamunkan Chanyeol membuatnya pergi ke dimensi lain rupanya.

"Ambil ini…"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuket bunga tulip putih dan memberikannya ke arah Kai.

Kai mengamati buket itu, bunga itu indah sekali.

"Apalagi ini?"

"Appa ku yang menyuruh ku memberi mu bunga. Kemarin itu kan sudah pernah ku bilang"

Ia ambil cepat bunga itu dan langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol di mobil.

Chanyeol segera cepat-cepat kembali mengemudikan mobilnya, pekerjaannya menumpuk di kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol….pergi kemana kau saat perjamuan santai dengan para _founder retail_ tadi? seharusnya kau ada di sana menemani appa mewakili Express Group"

Chanyeol baru pulang ke rumahnya jam 10 malam dan langsung diberondong pertanyaan oleh sang appa.

Ia tahu appanya pasti akan marah karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang selama dua jam tadi sore karena sedang ada acara penting dengan para pengusaha dan investor.

"Yeobo….Chanyeol menjemput Kai kuliah tadi sore"

"Jangan terus membela putera mu Minyoung"

"Itu memang kenyataan, kau bisa bertanya pada Kai besok"

"Lain kali aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi appa. Aku akan disiplin tentang waktu kedepannya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu…..cepat istirahat sana. Kau tampak lelah sekali"

Park Yoochun tersenyum melihat puteranya.

"Appa….aku ingin mengambil hari libur ku besok dan jumat. Aku ada urusan …."

"Urusan apa?"

"Aku ingin berkumpul dengan teman-teman SMA ku, dan hari jumat aku harus menghadiri acara wisuda eonie nya Kai"

"Tentu saja….kau memang perlu istirahat dan bersenang-senang Chanyeol. Appa akan mengizinkan mu"

"Terima kasih appa….."

_CHANKAI_

Kai melihat Chanyeol membawa tas gitar ke mobilnya. Ia juga seperti tidak akan bekerja melihat pakaian santai yang dipakainya.

Ia memakai jins dan kemeja santai bewarna merah saat Kai melihatnya di depan rumah.

Saat ini ia dan umma Chanyeol sedang ada di taman rumah untuk sekedar mengobrol dan mengelilingi rumah luas itu.

"Chanyeol tidak bekerja hari ini, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya …."

Park Minyoung menjawab kebingungan Kai tentang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie…kemari dulu sayang"

Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap-siap akan pergi segera menghampiri umma nya dan Kai.

"Kau sudah mau pergi sekarang?"

"Iya….kami memang berencana bertemu sejak pagi"

"Sayang….Kai hari ini juga sedang tak kuliah. Sebaiknya kau ajaklah dia bersama mu, sekalian kenalkan Kai pada teman-teman mu sayang. Lebih baik dia bersenang-senang dengan mu daripada bosan menemani umma terus"

Kai lebih memilih menemani umma Chanyeol daripada pergi bersama Chanyeol.

Belum pernah ia senang saat pergi dengan pria itu.

Kai berdoa semoga Chanyeol menolak saja.

"Tapi umma….dia juga akan lebih bosan jika bersama ku. Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan bersama teman-teman ku"

"Ahjuma…aku di rumah saja. Aku yakin tidak akan bosan. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara Chanyeol dan teman-temannya"

"Tidak sayang…..teman-teman Chanyeol anak-anak baik dan juga ramah. Mereka pasti senang bisa mengenal mu. Teman Chanyeol adalah teman mu juga nanti. Kau juga harus membiasakan diri bergabung dan dekat dengan lingkungan pergaulan Chanyeol kan?"

Kai diam saja tak bisa membantah.

"Bagaimana Chanyeolie? kau mau kan mengajak Kai?"

Chanyeol melihat tatapan berharap dari ummanya, ia sulit menolak jika ummanya sudah bertampang memohon seperti itu.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia lemah sekali pada kaum wanita?

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku tunggu kau di mobil…"

Umma Chanyeol segera menyuruh Kai untuk berdandan dan bersiap.

Kai memasuki mobil Chanyeol dan langsung disambut tatapan tak menyenangkan dari pria itu.

"Kau tidak suka aku ikut bersama mu? kau bisa menurunkan ku di depan sana kalau kau tak mau mengajak ku. Aku bisa pergi bermain dengan teman-teman ku jika kau merasa terganggu"

Chanyeol tidak memelototinya lagi dan langsung menjalankan mobil nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit mereka mengendarai mobil, dan Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di area perumahan hijau di daerah yang Kai kira sudah ada di pinggiran kota Seoul.

"Apakah kita sudah sampai?"

Kai melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang melepas _seat belt_ dan menatap keluar mobil.

Ia menatap Kai saat Kai bertanya padanya.

Chanyeol diam saja, tampaknya ia sedang kesal.

Pria ini sering kali kesal melihatnya. Apa ia gadis yang tidak punya sisi lucu dan manis di depan pria itu?

Kai kini mempertanyakan selera fisik gadis impian Chanyeol.

Gadis itu makin mengernyit bingung saat Chanyeol melepas kancing kemejanya lalu membukanya begitu saja.

Tubuh Chanyeol kini hanya dilapisi singlet hitam tanpa lengan di dalamnya.

"Pakai ini….. tutupi tubuh mu itu"

Park Chanyeol langsung keluar membawa tas gitarnya untuk menunggu Kai di luar mobil.

Kai meneliti kemeja merah yang ada di tangannya.

Ia sedikit iseng mencium kemeja itu.

Harum _cologne _khas pria.

Ia segera memakai kemeja Chanyeol yang sangat besar di tubuhnya dan menyemprotkan parfume nya sendiri di kemeja itu.

Tidak mungkin gadis sepertinya harus beraroma manly seperti Chanyeol.

_CHANKAI_

Mata Chanyeol langsung terfokus pada kemejanya yang dikenakan Kai di tubuhnya. Kemeja besarnya digulung sampai siku dan diikat menyilang di bagian bawahnya agar tampak kecil.

Chanyeol masih juga gusar melihat nya. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tadi.

Gadis itu bisa-bisanya hanya memakai _tank top_ cream ketat dan rok mini bewarna senada. Ia bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat lekuk tubuh gadis itu karena pakaiannya terlalu pas membalut tubuhnya.

Belum lagi roknya terlalu pendek untuk kaki nya yang jenjang.

Mana mungkin ia membawa Kai dengan tampilan seperti itu kepada teman-temannya yang semuanya adalah pria.

"Apa aku terlalu aneh?"

Kai masih terus berkaca di kaca mobil Chanyeol karena Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya.

"Ayo cepat jalan….."

Chanyeol terlebih dahulu jalan ke arah jalan kecil di ruas kanan tempat mereka memarkir mobil.

Mereka berhenti di rumah bewarna putih yang terlihat unik daripada rumah-rumah lainnya.

Sepertinya sudah ada orang di dalam, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara berisik Baekhyun dan L. Joe.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam dan sudah disambut teriakan L. Joe.

"_Yooouw man….. Big Boss is coming!"_

Chanyeol tertawa dan memeluk dan juga Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian muncul Minhyuk, Jonghyun dan juga Niel.

Mereka bersalaman dan melepas rindu. Tampaknya sudah lama sekali mereka tak bertemu.

Kai masih diam dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Tampaknya Chanyeol lupa pada dirinya.

"_Hey girl…..who are you?"_

" ….dia tunangan Chanyeol. Masa kau tidak lihat foto mereka di majalah? dia itu puteri Pengusaha Kim Woobin"

Teman-teman Chanyeol menatapi Kai dari atas sampai bawah setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"_Eeehm….annyeong haseyo….Kim Kai imnida. Bangeupsimida…."_

Kai tersenyum memperkenalkan dirinya.

Chanyeol sudah cukup menduga teman-temannya akan bereaksi seperti ini. Mereka nampak bodoh melihat gadis cantik dan juga seksi seperti Kai.

"Hallo nama ku , teman Chanyeol yang paling tampan"

Pria berambut sedikit merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Pria pendek yang imut itu bernama Baekhyun.

Pria yang seperti anak anjing itu namanya Niel.

Wajah pria bernama itu langsung mendapat timpukan pic gitar di kepalanya dari pria yang bernama Niel.

Mereka terlihat lucu di mata Kai.

Dan dua orang yang pendiam dan sangat tampan itu bernama Kang Minhyuk dan Lee Jonghyun.

Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah mereka.

"Hey….ayo masuk dan duduk sini. Kau pasti lelah jika terus berdiri disitu"

.

.

.

.

Kai jadi mengetahui kalau Chanyeol dan teman-temannya ini adalah anak band dulunya. Mereka hobi bermusik sejak SMA.

Kai bisa melihat banyak bingkai foto mereka saat masih di sekolah dulu.

Banyak juga foto-foto mereka saat manggung.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sedang latihan dan menyanyi di studio di rumah itu.

Kai menunggu Chanyeol selesai sambil meneliti isi rumah.

Semua foto yang ia temukan menunjukkan Chanyeol yang berbeda dari yang sekarang.

Ia tampak keren dan juga ceria.

Chanyeol juga tampak banyak bicara dengan teman-temannya tadi.

Ia menyadari benar-benar belum mengenal sosok Chanyeol.

_CHANKAI_

"Baekhyun….kemana mereka semua pergi?"

Chanyeol tak menemukan Kai dan juga keempat temannya di ruang santai. Tadi ia sengaja latihan sendiri di studio saat mereka lebih dari dua _ngejam_ bersama.

Ia memang sengaja membiarkan teman-temannya mengenal Kai. Ingin menilai saja apa pendapat teman-temannya tentang sosok tunangannya itu.

"Mereka pergi membeli makanan, dan mengajak tunangan mu"

Baekhyun sedang sibuk menyediakan peralatan makan di depannya.

Chanyeol terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Ia meminum air mineral yang ada di atas karpet.

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan tunangan mu Chanyeol?"

"Khawatir kenapa?"

"Sepertinya mereka berempat sangat menyukai tunangan mu?"

"Tidak….kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau pikir aku akan cemburu pada sahabatku sendiri?"

"Hahahaha. Tapi kau terlihat cemburu sekarang"

"Diam Baek…aku hanya lelah"

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya dan tidur di atas karpet untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Baek….menurut mu bagaimana tunangan ku?"

"Maksud mu? kau menawarkan ia padaku?"

"Jangan gila..! berikan pendapat mu tentangnya. Kau pintar sekali menilai orang kan pak psikolog?"

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau mau aku jujur padamu tentang pendapat ku?"

"Iya…"

"Tunangan mu itu…..harum sekali. Aku sangat suka dengan gadis beraroma vanila segar seperti dia. Selain itu ia memiliki betis yang indah. Dan yang paling penting tubuhnya aduhai"

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana pengendalian diri mu saat dekat dengannya Chan? pasti sulitkan menahan napsu didekat gadis yang terlalu menggairahkan?"

"Hentikan ucapan mesum mu itu. Aku sungguh akan memukul mu jika kau berani membayangkan yang tidak-tidak lagi"

Baekhyun tak bisa menghentikan gelak tawanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang tersirat nada ketidakrelaan disana.

"Ku rasa kau keterlaluan mengacuhkan gadis seperti dia. Ia terlihat seperti anak manja yang lucu. Tapi melihat tatapan dan wajahnya aku tahu ia pasti keras kepala dan egois "

"Kami benar-benar tidak cocok. Aku benci menghadapi gadis seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu dua bulan kedepan aku bisa atau tidak mendekatkan hubungan kami"

"Sepertinya kali ini kau serius ingin membangun hubungan dengannya?"

"Orang tua kami yang terlalu ngotot ingin berbesan. Aku tak ada minat menikahi gadis yang kau bilang aduhai itu"

"Manusia es seperti mu memang pantas mendapatkan masalah seperti ini Chan. Ku rasa kau akan menyesali omongan mu sendiri nanti. Aku berani bertaruh pada mu…."

_CHANKAI_

Kai dan teman-teman Chanyeol kembali dengan banyak membawa makanan.

Baekhyun segera membantu mengeluarkan makanan yang mereka beli. Chanyeol masih nyaman tidur di karpet bawah ruangan itu.

Tubuh Chanyeol meringkuk nyaman dibawah sana.

Kai segera menghampirinya untuk membangunkan pria itu. Tapi ia melihat Chanyeol sepertinya lelah dan nyaman sekali tidurnya.

"Kai ssi…sebaiknya kau makan saja dulu. Chanyeol biarkan saja, dia tidak suka jika dibangunkan kalau sedang tidur. Kau akan dapat masalah jika membangunkannya"

Pria bernama Minhyuk memberi info padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya karena terusik suara orang-orang tertawa dan berteriak.

Ia melihat teman-temannya dan Kai berkumpul tidak jauh dari tempatnya tidur.

Tampaknya mereka tak menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah bangun dan mendekati mereka.

Chanyeol terkejut saat Kai berteriak keras saat menyentuh wajah Jonghyun. Teman-temannya yang lain bertepuk tangan dan masih tertawa keras.

Chanyeol tambah kaget lagi saat melihat pipi kanan Kai dan teman-temannya yang banyak garis-garis hitam.

"Kai….kau satu-satunya yang bisa mencoret wajah Jonghyun. Dia handal sekali dalam permainan ini"

Niel memuji Kai dan mengajaknya _berhigh-five._

"Oppa….walaupun aku banyak kalah dari mu, aku senang bisa sekali mengalahkan mu"

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"Chanyeol ah….jangan marah. Kami hanya bermain alkagi dengan Kai, lihat wajahnya jadi lucu karena banyak kena hukuman"

Baekhyun menyuruh Kai memperlihatkan wajah coreng morengnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ah….oppa jangan. Wajah ku jelek sekali pasti"

"Tidak Kai…Chanyeol pasti suka melihat kumis buatan ku tadi"

Minhyuk mencoba menggoda Kai.

Kai menolak melihat Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya. Ia segera mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajahnya cepat agar Chanyeol tak melihatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat Kai masih berusaha membersihkan wajahnya dan tak mau melihatnya.

Kai juga memiliki sisi lucu rupanya.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang. Tampaknya teman-temannya protes kenapa ia harus cepat pulang. Memang sebelum-sebelumnya ia akan pulang sampai dini hari jika sudah kumpul-kumpul seperti ini. Tapi kali ini ia membawa Kai.

Tidak baik jika seorang gadis pulang sampai larut malam.

"Jonghyun Oppa…aku dan teman-teman ku pasti akan mengunjungi café mu. Asal makanannya enak saja pasti kami akan sering ke sana"

"Itu tandanya kau berjanji Kai, dan jangan lupa kau tepati"

"Tentu saja…aku orang yang memegang janji. Aku punya banyak teman cantik oppa. Aku punya satu yang masih _single _loh"

Chanyeol tidak menyangka Kai bisa cukup bisa membaur dengan teman-temannya bahkan dengan seorang Jonghyun yang sangat pendiam.

Kai dan Chanyeol kembali tak banyak bicara saat perjalanan pulang.

Tapi yang pasti suasana hati keduanya terlihat senang dengan alasan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai ie apakah kau lelah sekarang? cepatlah makan malam pasti kalian sudah lapar kan?"

Park Minyoung memang sengaja menanti kepulangan anaknya dan Kai dari acara yang dianggapnya kencan itu.

Park Yoochun melihat Chanyeol dan Kai memang tampak sedikit lelah.

"Ahjuma….kami tadi sudah makan di sana. Aku ingin istirahat saja"

"Baiklah….cepat pergi tidur, besok kalian harus ke acara wisuda Minseok kan?"

Kai menganggukkan kepala dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada ketiga anggota keluarga Park yang ada di ruang santai.

Park Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di dekat ummanya setelah Kai sudah tak tampak lagi dari jarak pandangnya.

"Bagaimana kencan mu kali ini Chanyeol?"

Park Yoochun ingin mengetahui sejauh mana progress perkembangan hubungan anaknya dengan Kai.

"Ya begitu lah…"

"Yoochun ah kau tenang saja, Chanyeolie sedang berusaha jadi pria manis untuk Kai dan aku bisa melihatnya"

Park Minyoung tersenyum ganjil menatap puteranya.

"Maksud umma apa?"

"Tadi kalian pergi kemana saja sayang?"

"Hanya ke studio lama kami"

"Masa? kau mencoba berbohong pada umma?"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud ummanya.

"Apakah kalian tidak pergi ke hotel?"

Park Yoochun juga tidak mengerti maksud perkataan istrinya.

"Kalian pulang sampai malam dan Kai memakai pakaian mu. Umma masih ingat pakaian apa yang Kai gunakan tadi pagi, dan jelas tadi Kai memakai kemeja mu sayang. Apa sudah terjadi perkembangan yang terlalu signifikan hari ini?"

"Apakah kau sudah meniduri Kai?"

Yoochun memberikan respon yang berbeda dari istrinya. Ia tidak senang anaknya bertindak di luar batas seperti itu.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, umma jangan terlalu berfikir jauh sekali. Tidak mungkin aku menyentuhnya"

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran ummanya.

"Benarkah? umma kira kau sudah dekat dengan Kai…."

Park Minyoung sedikit kecewa dugaannya meleset.

"Chanyeol….wanita itu suka dimanja, kau harus merubah sikap kaku mu pada Kai"

"Appa….aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sedang berusaha memenuhi keinginan kalian"

"Itu benar Yoochun ah, putera mu sudah cukup berusaha keras. Kau tahu….ia sudah mulai bersikap romantis pada Kai. Ia sudah beberapa kali memberikan Kai bunga yang cantik. Kai pasti suka. Wanita sangat suka dengan bunga dan bukankah putera mu ini termasuk namja romantis ?"

"Itu bagus Chanyeol…akhirnya appa melihat tindakan nyata mu menarik perhatiannya. Ide mu cukup keren"

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari hadapan orang tuanya, ingin istirahat alasannya. Sepertinya obrolan mereka sudah terlalu jauh menurut Chanyeol.

"Putera mu sepertinya malu tadi Yoochun ah"

"Ia masih muda jadi wajar malu menceritakan hal seperti itu pada kita"

"Aku kecewa ia tidak agresif pada Kai"

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu Minyoung ah. Kau ingin putera mu jadi pria mesum dan kurang ajar?"

"Bukan yeobo. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menggendong cucu. Kau tidak ingin menimang cucu?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku juga mendambakan Chanyeol cepat menikah dan memberikan keturunan baru untuk keluarga kita. Tapi Kai masih muda dan ia masih kuliah. Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika putera mu menghamili Kai dan Kim Woobin membunuh ku?"

"Tapi pasti keluarga Kim menginginkan cucu juga. Lagi pula hamil sebelum menikah sudah biasa terjadi"

"Itu akan jadi aib bagi keluarga kita dan keluarga mereka. Lagi pula kita sudah mendidik Chanyeol jadi pria yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan, ia tidak akan melakukan hal di luar batas seperti itu"

Park Minyoung hanya bisa pasrah saat suaminya sudah bicara kesopanan dan perilaku moral seorang Chaebol yang terhormat.

_CHANKAI_

Sejak pagi Kai berdandan di kamarnya menyiapkan penampilannya. Ia cukup senang melihat gaun yang dibelinya kemarin cukup bagus dikenakan.

Tok…tok….tok..

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan Kai di ranjangnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Kai mengamati dua buket bunga yang cukup indah di rangkai untuk di bawa ke kampusnya.

Ia membawa dua bunga itu keluar dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk pergi bersama.

Ternyata pria itu sudah selesai terlebih dahulu.

Ia memperhatikan tampilan Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah.

Kai tersenyum senang saat tahu ternyata Chanyeol jadi membeli tuxedo Roberto Cavalli yang dipilihkannya di toko waktu itu.

Ia senang karena Chanyeol ternyata menuruti perkataannya.

Pria itu tentu saja masih jelek dalam pandangan Kai, tapi lumayanlah untuk standar pria rapi pada umumnya.

"Chanyeol….kenapa kau masih memakai kacamata itu sih? kau akan terlihat tampan jika tanpa kacamata itu dan berpenampilan seperti saat kau masih SMA. Tatanan rambut mu juga perlu di rubah, itu jelek sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke stylish langganan ku untuk menata tampilan mu?"

Kai bersemangat sekali jika sudah bicara fashion.

"Tidak perlu…dan jangan campuri tentang urusan gaya ku. Itu bukan urusan mu"

Chanyeol segera pergi dan memasuki mobil.

Kai pikir mereka sudah cukup dekat karena semalam mereka tidak bertengkar. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Pria itu memang tak pernah bersikap menyenangkan.

Kai bicara seperti itukan untuk kebaikan pria itu juga. Mood bahagianya hilang dalam sekejap. Chanyeol sudah jadi penentu mood hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Terus-terusan dekat dengan pria itu membuat gelombang moodnya berubah-ubah. Park Chanyeol berhasil mengambil alih seluruh pikiran dan perasaannya. Atau apakah ia saja yang terlalu menjadikan Chanyeol perhatiannya jadi ia lah jadi satu-satunya pihak yang terus memikirkan Park Chanyeol dan sering berubah-berubah bimbang tentang perasaannya?

Tiiin….tiiinnnnnnnnnnn…..

Kai kaget dan ingin memaki Park Chanyeol yang baru saja mengagetkannya karena ia melamun.

Pria ini tidak senang sepertinya jika tidak membuatnya marah.

_CHANKAI_

Kai memberikan bunga mawar putih pada Minseok dan mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusannya. Tampak appa dan ummanya bahagia melihat banyak teman Minseok menghampiri mereka dan memberikan selamat. Chanyeol juga tampaknya mulai sangat akrab dengan Luhan.

Ia menatap bunga yang sekarang ada di tangannya, sudah pukul 12 siang. Saat ummanya menarik nya untuk foto bersama Kai segera beranjak untuk sesi tersebut.

Setelah sesi foto bersama selesai, ia pamit sebentar pada ummanya untuk kembali ke gedung aula kampusnya.

Sepertinya ia sudah terlambat kali ini.

Ia agak berlari dari tempat keluarganya dan Minseok berkumpul.

Kai berjalan dan berusaha berlari cepat agar tidak terlambat.

"Maafkan aku….aku terlambat"

Napasnya naik turun karena terburu-buru dan makin sesak saat disuguhi tampang cemberut teman-temannya dan juga Suho yang sepertinya ngambek.

"Oppa..maafkan aku. Aku harus berkumpul dulu bersama keluarga ku tadi. Oh ya….dimana orang tua mu?"

"Tentu saja sudah pulang Kai ie sayang….wisuda S2 dulu dilaksanakan baru wisuda S1"

Jessica memberikan penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu. Oppa ini bunga untuk mu dan semoga sukses kedepannya ya"

Suho luluh juga melihat Kai yang memelas minta maaf seperti itu.

"Kau lihat aula ini, sudah tidak ada orang lagi selain kami. Kau membuat kami menunggu lama sayang"

"Iya…iya…aku akan menebus kesalahan ku besok-besok"

"Aku akan memaafkan mu kalau kau ikut nanti malam merayakan pesta kecil di apartemen ku"

Suho mencoba mengajak Kai datang ke pestanya.

"Kai…Suho oppa katanya akan memperkenalkan pada kita teman-temannya yang tampan"

Yuri masih saja semangat soal pria tampan kenalan Suho.

"Aku yakin teman Suho oppa tak ada yang berkualitas"

Tiffany mencibir Suho.

"Hey…hey….kalian lihatlah nanti malam. Pasti kalian akan kagum melihatnya"

"Oppa…kenapa pipi mu merah begitu? kau alergi ya?

Kai mencoba meneliti pipi kanan Suho.

"Hahahahahaha…."

Jessica dan Tiffany tertawa seperti orang gila.

Suho tersenyum kecut dan Yuri juga bertampang kesal.

"Kai kau tahu….Suho oppa tadi ditampar oleh dua gadis berbeda"

"Dan parahnya Yuri juga kena omelan gadis yang menampar Suho gara-gara Suho oppa mengaku Yuri itu pacarnya"

Kai kurang paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Salah satu pacar Suho oppa tadi datang memberi selamat padanya saat wisuda baru saja selesai. Tapi pada saat yang sama Suho oppa sedang ditemani pacarnya yang lain. Jadi dua wanita itu berkelahi memperebutkan status sebagai pacar Suho oppa. Tapi dengan gilanya kami yang baru datang dikejutkan dengan pengakuan palsu oppa gila ini kalau Yuri adalah pacar sebenarnya dan yah….kau pasti tahu kelanjutan ceritanya"

Jessica tertawa setelah mengakhiri cerita singkatnya.

Kai mendekati Suho dan mengelus pipi oppanya karena kasihan.

"Uri oppa kasihan sekali. Ini kan hari bahagia mu pasti itu tidak menyenangkan"

Suho memeluk pinggang Kai karena Kai adalah satu-satunya sahabatnya yang prihatin padanya.

"Oppa akan memberikan mu hadiah saat oppa sudah menerima gaji pertama oppa bulan depan. Kau adikku yang paling manis diantara mereka semua"

Ia memandang marah pada Yuri, Tiffany dan Jessica.

"_Jeongmal?"_

Kai langsung senang mendengar kata hadiah dan memeluk Suho.

"Oppa…aku tidak kau beri hadiah juga? aku jadi korban atas kebohongan mu juga tadi, aku kan kena damprat gadis-gadis itu. Kau harus menebusnya dengan hadiah juga"

Yuri tampak ngambek karena merasa dirugikan oleh Suho.

"Iya….oppa akan memberi mu hadiah yang sama seperti Kai juga"

"Oppa yang terbaik!"

Yuri juga memberikan Suho pelukan.

Tentu saja Suho senang dipeluk gadis cantik seperti Yuri dan Kai. Yuri disebelah kanan, dan Kai disebelah kiri.

"Oppa….kami juga minta hadiah"

Jessica tidak terima hanya Kai dan Yuri yang diberi hadiah.

"Kau dan Tiffany sudah punya pacar. Jadi minta saja hadiah pada pacar-pacar kalian, jangan padaku"

"Oppa…tapi Kai kan sudah punya tunangan, jadi ia tidak perlu kau beri hadiah juga"

Tiffany juga iri karena tidak akan diberi hadiah. Suho adalah tipe namja yang sayang pada wanita. Hadiah darinya pasti selalu istimewa.

"Park Chanyeol tidak pernah ku anggap sebagai tunangan Kai. Ia bukan pria yang tepat untuk Kai jadikan pangeran. Jadi aku yang akan melindungi Kai dan jadi pacar nya mulai sekarang. Kai…apa perlu oppa melamar mu besok?"

Mereka semua tertawa melihat candaan Suho yang dibalas cubitan kecil oleh Kai diperutnya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, keluarga mu sudah menunggu untuk pulang"

Suara dingin Park Chanyeol menghentikan gelak tawa mereka berlima. Sudah pasti pria itu mendengar ucapan Suho.

Suho santai saja masih memeluk pinggang Yuri dan Kai disebelahnya.

Kai sadar situasi segera melepas pelukan Suho.

"Oppa….aku harus pergi, nanti ku hubungi lagi. _Girls_….aku pergi dulu"

Kai segera pamit pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kai jangan lupa janjimu nanti malam baby"

Suho mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kai.

Kedipan itu tentu saja tak luput dari mata Chanyeol. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat.

"Tenang saja oppa….aku akan datang"

_CHANKAI_

Ternyata keluarganya tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Tapi membuat pesta kecil di restoran mewah untuk Minseok. Dan berkat kebaikan appanya, sahabat-sahabat Minseok juga diundang di sana.

Dia mempersiapkan dirinya agar tidak marah jika melihat interaksi Chanyeol dengan gadis-gadis yang dianggapnya pura-pura polos itu.

Kemarin jelas sekali ia tidak asal tuduh seperti yang Chanyeol bilang. Dua gadis itu memang sepertinya menyukai Chanyeol.

Ia tidak mau lagi marah pada Chanyeol dengan siapa saja pria itu mau dekat. Pria itu sudah memperingatinya kemarin. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol menganggapnya gadis bodoh karena tidak paham pada kesepakatan mereka.

Jadi ia berusaha acuh melihat teman-teman Minseok jika mendekati Chanyeol.

Ia langsung menghampiri ummanya untuk melepas rindu pada wanita itu. Ia segera duduk dekat ummanya dan menceritakan hal-hal baik yang terjadi padanya termasuk kebaikan yang orang tua Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan ia menangis sedih karena Park Chanyeol, ummanya bisa pusing nanti. Ummanya adalah orang yang paling ingin ia buat bahagia di dunia ini. Kai tidak ingin ummanya bersedih. Kebahagiaan ummanya adalah kebahagiaannya.

"Bagaimana tinggal dirumah calon mertua mu Kai?"

Appanya tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka disudut ruangan. Ummnya mengelus rambut panjangnya dengan sayang. Ingin tahu juga apakah puterinya ini masih marah atau tidak pada suaminya.

"Yang pasti lebih enak daripada tinggal dengan appa…."

Kai langsung bangkit dan berjalan ingin mengambil minuman.

"Woobin….sepertinya puteri mu masih marah pada mu"

"Anak itu belum berubah rupanya. Aku takut Yoochun kecewa pada perilaku tidak sopannya"

"Jangan khawatir, Kai bilang kelurga Park baik memperlakukannya. Pasti Kai juga tahu tata krama. Kai akan baik jika orang baik padanya, dan ia akan jadi gadis yang tidak menyenangkan jika ada orang yang mengganggunya. Kau harusnya paham sifat puteri mu"

Kedua orang tua Kai itu sedang mengamati interaksi antara Kai, Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Kai terpaksa menghampiri dua pria itu karena Luhan memanggilnya.

"Kai….oppa dan Minseok akan ke Cina hari minggu nanti. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Memangnya dalam rangka apa?"

"Sebagai hadiah kelulusan Minseok saja, sekalian liburan dan mengunjungi nenek ku di Cina. Sehun memaksa oppa supaya kau ikut…"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan melihat Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sehun bilang ia sangat rindu pada mu dan ingin bertemu dengan mu disana"

Memikirkan wajah menyebalkan Sehun saja Kai kembali pusing.

"Oh begitu. Tapi maaf oppa….sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku harus kuliah dan masa liburan ku masih lama"

Luhan tampak kecewa dan pura-pura sedih mendengar Kai menolak ajakannya.

"Lain kali kau harus ikut jika oppa dan Minseok ke Cina lagi"

Kai tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu calon kakak iparnya.

"Iya…dan oppa harus membawa ku ke tempat paling indah disana ya"

"Tentu, untuk adik ipar ku tersayang pasti akan oppa lakukan"

Kai melihat Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam saja.

Ia menggandeng tangan Chanyeol agak menjauh dan mengajak nya bicara sebentar setelah pamit pada Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tiga puluh menit lagi kita pulang ya…..kau harus bilang pada appa ku kita harus pulang karena ada acara lain"

"Inikan acara keluarga mu, kenapa kau tidak betah disini? dan lagi kenapa harus aku yang berbohong?"

Kai merengut Chanyeol tak bisa diharapkan. Butuh usaha keras merayu pria ini.

"Bukan aku tidak betah, tapi aku juga harus pergi ke acara pesta teman ku. Dan appa ku pasti tidak akan mengizinkan aku pergi di tengah acara keluarga seperti ini. _Pleasee…_tolong aku sekali ini saja"

Kai menggenggam erat telapak tangan Chanyeol ditangan kanannya tanda ia sangat berharap.

"_Pleaseeee_…..aku sudah berjanji pada teman ku"

"Tidak…."

"Chanyeol tolonglah aku. Teman ku akan marah lagi jika aku datang terlambat"

"Sekali ku bilang tidak, tetap tidak"

"Aku akan membelikan mu pakaian bagus nanti, atau aku akan membelikan mu banyak makanan enak …..bagaimana?"

Kai masih berusaha membujuk Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa membelinya sendiri. Sudahlah jangan merengek terus, ada orang tua mu yang dari tadi mengamati kita. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengira aku berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada mu"

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan supaya kau mau membantu ku?"

"Lepaskan tangan mu dari tangan ku…."

Kai lupa ia masih terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dari tadi. Ya Tuhan…..ia malu sekali sungguh.

Pasti Chanyeol berfikir Kai gadis yang sangat agresif pada namja.

"Nanti aku akan bilang pada appa mu…."

Kai terkejut akhirnya pria itu mau membantunya.

"Chanyeol….. Terima kasih"

Kai tersenyum manis padanya dan pergi ke tempat ummanya lagi.

_CHANKAI_

Ternyata dengan beralasan kalau mereka akan menjenguk teman Chanyeol yang sakit, appa nya sudah memperbolehkan mereka pulang.

Park Chanyeol ternyata kunci kepercayaan appanya padanya.

Dulu-dulu Kai pasti tidak diperbolehkan kemana-mana jika ada acara keluarga apapun alasannya.

Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang pamit pada orang tuanya dan pada yang lainnya.

Yang membuat hatinya senang adalah Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya saat mereka pamit pada orang tuanya dan pamit pada tamu-tamu disana.

Entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa diperlakukan lembut oleh pria itu. Ini kemajuan lumayan karena sekarang Chanyeol mau lama menatap dan menyentuhnya. Terlepas tindakan pria itu bersandiwara atau tidak, hatinya senang saja.

Kai memberikan ekspresi kemenangan dan sombongnya pada teman Minseok yang bernama Seohyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat tautan tangan mereka.

Kai memberikan sinyal melalui bahasa tubuhnya kalau Chanyeol adalah miliknya.

Ia bermaksud memberitahu mereka siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Ia adalah tunangan sah Chanyeol.

Mereka segera pergi dari sana dan Kai memberitahukan tujuannya pada Chanyeol.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sudah ada di depan gedung tinggi apartemen di Apgujeong.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

Kai masih merias wajahnya saat Chanyeol bertanya dan menatapnya.

Kai masih diam dan memakai lipstik di bibirnya.

Ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri berkali-kali untuk meratakan usapan lisptik yang dipakai ke bibir penuhnya.

"Euhm…aku tidak tahu. Kenapa memangnya?"

Chanyeol diam saja.

"Ouh…tidak usah menjemputku. Kau sudah baik hati pada ku hari ini Tuan Park, jadi aku akan pulang sendiri nanti. Kau pulang saja dan beristirahat"

Kai memakai jepitan kuntum bunga bewarna putih satin di rambutnya sebelum turun.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di stir kemudi saat Kai sudah keluar mobilnya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika seperti ini"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai merapikan tampilannya sekali lagi sebelum memasuki apartemen Suho.

Ia ingin terlihat sempurna saja nanti, apalagi pasti akan ada teman-teman Suho yang katanya tampan.

Kai tidak pernah mau terlihat jelek di mata pria.

Walaupun ia sudah punya tunangan tapi kan status nya belum "permanen". Mungkin memiliki banyak kenalan pria bisa mempermudahnya nanti jika ia benar-benar dicampakkan Chanyeol.

Ia berjanji tidak mau gila dan depresi jika tidak berhasil menjadi pilihan Chanyeol. dan Mengikuti saran Yuri untuk berkencan tidaklah buruk. Dan ia juga tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, bukankah pria itu sendiri yang bilang mereka boleh mengenal orang lain selama mereka bertunangan?

"Kemari Kai….."

Suho tersenyum manis memanggilnya.

Disana sudah ada sahabat-sahabatnya dan beberapa teman Suho yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Ia membungkukkan badan menghormati tamu-tamu Suho.

"Kenalkan…..dia adikku yang paling manis, namanya Kai"

Tiga orang teman pria Suho tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kai…..?"

"Kai melihat kebelakang siapa orang yang memanggilnya"

"Oh…Myungsoo sunbae?"

"Myungsoo, kau mengenal Kai?"

"Tentu saja Suho"

Kai senang bertemu dengan Sunbae tampannya itu lagi.

"Senang bertemu dengan sunbae lagi….."

_CHANKAI_

Sudah lewat jam sebelas malam dan Chanyeol tahu Kai belum pulang.

Untung kedua orang tuanya pergi ke Jepang, kalau tidak pasti appanya sudah bertanya kemana Kai pergi.

Ia ragu untuk menghubungi gadis itu.

Chanyeol juga bingung kenapa ia cemas kapan gadis itu pulang.

Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diri dan bertindak.

"Ya…aku tidak perlu mencemaskannya"

Ia akan segera beranjak dari balkon kamarnya saat ada deru mobil yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Mau tak mau ia melihat apakah itu Kai atau bukan.

Ia tidak bisa memastikan karena belum ada orang yang keluar dari mobil itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kai keluar dari mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ia segera masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan akan menegur Kai yang sudah pulang terlalu telat.

Ia menunggu Kai di atas tangga menuju kamar Kai.

"Kau tau ini jam berapa?"

Kai sedikit mengucek matanya yang sedikit lelah dan melihat jam di tangannya.

"Jam sebelas lewat lima"

"Kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku terlambat pulang. Aku ingin menghubungi mu kalau aku pulang terlambat tapi baterai ku habis. Maafkan aku ya….?"

Kai sedikit tersenyum sambil terus berjalan melewati Chanyeol menuju ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu.

Kai berhenti berjalan saat bahunya disudutkan ke dinding oleh Park Chanyeol.

Ia terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya dan memajukan kepalanya ke wajah Kai.

Kai masih diam dan tak bereaksi apapun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan hidungnya ke arah bibirnya.

Pria itu sekarang seperti mengendus harum bibirnya.

"Apa Chanyeol akan mencium ku?"

Hati Kai terus bertanya-tanya.

"Kau minum wiski? berani sekali kau mabuk dan masuk ke rumah ku"

Chanyeol tampak sangat marah menatapnya.

Kai masih terkejut dan sulit berkata sekedar membela dirinya.

"Aku sedikit mencobanya tadi. Lain kali aku tidak akan meminumnya"

Chanyeol tampak menghela napas dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Kai segera memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat.

Ia meraba bibirnya.

"Kenapa tadi aku berharap Chanyeol mencium ku?"

Kai memerosotkan tubuhnya ke bawah pintu.

Ia menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Jantungnya masih terus berdebar kencang sampai saat ini.

"Apa aku jatuh jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol…?"

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

**Perfect Fiance**

**Pair** : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS for KAI

**Rated** : T

**WARNING : **

**Genderswitch**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

"Apa aku jatuh jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol…?"

.

.

.

.

Kai mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya atas pemikiran "aneh" yang barusan terbesit di pikirannya.

"Aku mencintai Park Chanyeol?"

Gadis itu bermonolog sendiri dengan posisi masih di depan pintu. Sekarang ia membiarkan tubuhnya nyaman duduk di lantai.

Ia sedang bingung.

"Park Chanyeol….."

Bibir nya sekali lagi melafalkan satu nama pria yang menjadi tunangannya sekarang tapi belum tentu menjadi suaminya.

"Oh Kai….kau pasti sudah gila. Kau mencintai si menyebalkan itu?"

Kai mencoba bertanya pada sisi dirinya yang lain.

Mungkin sisi dirinya yang sempat berharap mendapat ciuman dari Chanyeol tadi.

"Tidak…aku tidak mungkin menyukai atau parahnya mencintai pria itu. Itu mustahil…. "

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan sekarang berdiri tegak dengan wajah tambah cemas.

"Aku tidak boleh menjadi pihak bodoh disini. Chanyeol bilang dia tidak mungkin mencintai ku, dan kemungkinan kami menikah itu sangat kecil. Bagaimana mungkin aku sempat terpikir kalau aku mencintai nya?"

Kai merasa takut.

Takut kalau ia terlalu terbawa perasaan dengan sikap baik Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau pria itu hanya bersikap baik hanya ingin melewatkan dua bulan ini tanpa konflik dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol memang tidak berniat menikahinya?

Ia tidak mau menjadi pihak yang "kalah" disini.

Jika ia mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mencintainya bagaimana?

"Tidak….tidak….tidak….aku tidak mencintainya dan tidak boleh mencintainya. Ya tidak boleh ini baru satu minggu aku tinggal disini dan aku tidak boleh yang malah takluk pada Park Chanyeol"

Seharusnya pria itulah yang takluk padanya dan mungkin mengemis cinta padanya seperti yang biasa nya terjadi pada pria-pria tampan lainnya. Ya….kalaupun ada pihak yang jatuh cinta antara mereka, seharusnya itu adalah PARK CHANYEOL, bukan dirinya. Ia ingin jadi pihak yang istimewa bukan pihak yang mengiba.

_CHANKAI_

Kai bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk berolahraga. Sedikit melakukan gerakan yoga di pagi yang cerah seperti ini menyenangkan rupanya.

Pukul tujuh pagi ia keluar kamarnya dan beranjak ingin sarapan seperti biasanya.

Tapi tak ada satu orang pun disana.

Ia bertanya pada pelayan kemana Tuan dan Nyonya Park berada. Ternyata mereka ada di Jepang saat ini. Mungkin ia ketinggalan informasi karena kemarin sore tak ada di rumah.

Saat ia bertanya keberadaan Chanyeol, pelayan itu mengatakan Chanyeol belum bangun.

Kai merasa heran karena Chanyeol harusnya sudah berangkat kerja.

Pria itu memang selalu kerja di hari sabtu, jam kerjanya sampai malam. Jadi kenapa sekarang pria itu belum berangkat?

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak ke kamar Chanyeol bermaksud membangunkannya atau hanya sekedar menyapanya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Apa Chanyeol sedang mandi ?

Pikiran itu terbersit di otaknya.

Ia buka pintu kamar itu perlahan.

Ia memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan mencari keberadaan pria itu.

Ternyata Park Chanyeol masih terbaring di ranjangnya.

Masih tidur nyenyak.

Kai mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang tidur pulas walaupun cahaya matahari tampak menyilaukan mata.

Kai duduk di tepi ranjang besar Chanyeol.

Ia meneliti Chanyeol yang sekarang tidur tanpa pakaian atasannya dan tanpa kaca mata nya.

Kai secara jujur di dalam hatinya mengakui Chanyeol tampan saat seperti ini. Tubuh pria itu putih bersih, lekukan otot di tubuhnya terasa pas dan proporsional. Kai mengingat jelas dan tak lupa bingkai wajahnya yang cukup tampan walaupun tampak sangat lelah kelihatannya.

Kai masih asyik menikmati pemandangan wajah "polos" Chanyeol di pagi ini.

Ia edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar pria itu lebih teliti lagi.

Rapi dan bersih.

Ia mengamati Chanyeol yang masih asyik tidur, ingin sekali membangunkan pria itu. Tapi pria itukan tidak suka dibangunkan saat tidur?

Kai jadi bingung.

Ia tambah bingung lagi saat menatap mata Chanyeol yang sekarang juga menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku?"

Suara dingin Chanyeol memasuki gendang telinganya.

Kai mencoba menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil menatap Park Chanyeol yang terburu-buru memakai baju piyamanya dan juga kacamatanya.

Sekarang pria itu sangar menatapnya.

"Aku….aku…ingin membangunkan mu, ku pikir kau telat sekali berangkat kerjanya"

"Keluar dari kamar ku dan jangan pernah lancang lagi masuk kemari"

Kalimat dingin kedua Chanyeol pagi ini mengusirnya untuk pergi setelah pria itu buru-buru beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol….kau masih marah padaku?"

Kai sedikit berteriak kearah kamar mandi agar pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kai kesal sendiri.

Lima belas menit cukup bagi Kai menunggu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Pria itu hanya mengenakan handuk putih saat keluar kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia masih tidak sadar saat mata Kai masih terus mengagumi tubuh pria itu.

Kai terbodoh dan masih diam di tepian ranjang.

Chanyeol baru menyadari Kai masih ada di kamarnya saat ia akan memakai bajunya.

Ia melihat Kai dari kaca cermin di lemarinya.

"Apa kau gadis mesum yang suka melihat tubuh telanjang pria?"

Chanyeol dengan cepat memakai kemejanya dan berbalik menatap Kai.

"Tidak…..aku ingin bicara pada mu, makanya aku menunggu mu selesai mandi"

Chanyeol berdiri menunggu Kai untuk bicara.

Tapi matanya tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Rambut basah acak-acakannya tampak keren dan Chanyeol bisa melihat normal tanpa kacamatanya.

Chanyeol yang seperti ini sangat tampan.

Chanyeol sadar gadis itu terus memperhatikannya.

Ia mengusap rambutnya frustasi.

"Cepat keluar aku harus berangkat kerja"

Pria itu langsung mengambil pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi lagi.

_CHANKAI_

Kai bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sabtu ini. Sebenarnya tadi pagi ia ingin minta izin agar bisa mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya ke rumah ini. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol marah padanya karena pria itu tak menggubrisnya saat ia mau berangkat kerja.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol marah padanya karena tadi malam ia mabuk atau karena ia lancang memasuki kamar pria itu?

Kai kembali dibuat bingung oleh sikap Chanyeol.

Ia tidak suka Chanyeol mengacuhkannya lagi. Baru sebentar pria itu bersikap baik padanya, kenapa gara-gara kesalahan kecilnya pria itu jadi sensitif lagi?

Kai adalah jenis gadis yang tidak suka berdiam diri di kamar dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia suka jalan-jalan keluar untuk sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan. Jadi saat seperti ini ia bingung ingin melakukan apa.

Sahabat-sahabatnya pasti ada kegiatan di akhir pekan seperti ini.

Ia berencana mengganggu Suho saja, tapi ia jadi berfikir pasti Suho juga punya acara, oppanya itu sudah aktif bekerja di kantor orang tuanya. Pasti akhir pekan seperti ini akan ia habiskan untuk santai dengan pacarnya.

Ia masih terdiam memikirkan tempat tujuan menghilangkan bosannnya.

"Aha….! Aku tahu harus kemana"

Kai bersiap mengambil tasnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian di lemarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau ingin berlatih disini Kai ssi?"

Seorang pria menegur Kai saat ia sedang mengintip ruang latihan dance di area ruang seni kampusnya.

Kai memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah pria yang menegurnya.

"Kau Zhang…."

"Ya…aku Zhang Yixing Kai ssi…"

Yixing menampilkan senyum dan lesung pipinya menanggapi Kai masih agak ingat padanya.

"Awalnya aku ingin berlatih dan bersenang-senang disini. Tapi tampaknya Yoona dan Taemin tidak ada di dalam, jadi aku akan pulang saja"

"Loh kenapa pulang? Ayo masuk saja….mereka semua anggota baru di sini. Kebetulan aku yang akan jadi mentor mereka tiap sabtu. Kau bisa memakai salah satu ruangan didalam kalau kau mau. Kami hanya akan belajar gerakan-gerakan dasar saja, jadi kau tak perlu canggung untuk masuk ke dalam"

"Begitu ya? aku sudah lama tak kesini jadi tak tahu kondisi club dance lagi. Terima kasih untuk sarannya, aku masuk dulu ya"

Kai tersenyum dan pamit pada teman eonie nya itu.

_CHANKAI_

Kai masih asyik meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya menikmati alunan musik yang diputar di ruangan itu. keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya tak menghentikan gerakannya walau lelah.

Ia senang bisa kembali kesini dan menari lagi.

Sebenarnya menari adalah dunianya. Hobi sejak kecilnya itu adalah kegiatan yang paling suka ia lakukan apapun kondisi hatinya.

Ditambah lagi ia bertemu Yuri yang juga hobi menari, perpaduan mereka banyak orang bilang sangat serasi dan seksi.

Tapi appanya tak mendukung Kai menjadi penari. Appanya juga bilang menari hanya boleh ia jadikan hobi tapi jangan jadi profesi.

Kai masih menggerakkan tubuhnya gemulai tanpa sadar Yixing dari tadi masuk ke ruangan dan memantau gerakannya.

Tepukan tangan dari Yixing ia dengar saat satu lagu milik Usher itu ia habiskan dengan gerakan seksi dan lentur.

"Kau sangat berbakat menari Kai ssi"

Kai mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya sambil duduk di kursi ruang dance itu didekat Yixing.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu sih"

Tawa renyah Kai membuat Zhang Yixing terpaku sebentar.

Kai menyadari Yixing yang tiba-tiba terdiam melihat wajahnya.

"Oh jangan salah sangka, aku hanya bercanda bukan bermaksud sombong"

Yixing menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu, aku hanya baru menilai kau tidak sombong seperti yang banyak orang bicarakan"

"Memangnya apa yang banyak orang bicarakan ?"

"Mereka bilang kau sangat angkuh dan sombong. Kau tidak mau bicara pada orang-orang miskin seperti kami"

Kai terdiam sesaat mendengar pengakuan Yixing.

"Image ku parah sekali ya?"

Kai menyadari ia memang sombong dan angkuh, tapi kalau ada orang baik yang langsung bicara seperti itu padanya ia merasa sakit.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak seperti itu. Mungkin karena mereka tidak mengenal mu jadi mereka hanya menyimpulkan apa yang mereka lihat"

Kai tersenyum, orang seperti Zhang Yixing ini mau mengerti sisi lainnya.

"Aku memang angkuh dan sombong Yixing ssi. Tunangan ku saja tak menyukai ku karena aku egois dan sifat ku buruk sekali katanya. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah menyadari sikap ku yang memilih-milih teman. Aku hanya dekat dengan orang-orang yang membuatku nyaman, dan kebetulan mungkin teman-teman ku juga orang-orang kaya. Jadi ya…begitulah"

"Aku paham kondisi mu, kau orang yang menyenangkan kok. Buktinya kau mau bicara pada ku saat pesta ulang tahun Minseok waktu itu. Dan sekarang kita juga mengobrol, jadi ku anggap kau bukan gadis yang sombong"

"Yixing ssi….apakah setelah ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku hari ini?, hitung-hitung untuk perayaan kau resmi jadi teman ku"

Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan ajakan Kai.

_CHANKAI_

"Aku tahu letak café itu, sebenarnya letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari café orang tua ku. Tapi agak jauh dari jalan besar dan kita harus jalan kaki karena disana dilarang ada kendaraan lewat"

Kai dan Yixing sedang naik taxi menuju café tempat Jonghyun berada.

"Tidak apa-apa…..aku berterima kasih padamu karena mau menemaniku hari ini. Kalau tidak, pasti aku akan di rumah menghabiskan akhir pekan ku"

"Memangnya kemana tunangan mu? Minseok bilang kalian kan selalu kencan tiap sabtu?"

"Sudah tidak lagi, tunangan ku itu sedang sibuk di kantornya. Lagian dia sedang marah pada ku"

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian tak berjalan mulus…."

"Memang iya…..aku tak bisa memahami Park Chanyeol sampai sekarang. Aku sulit memahami isi pikirannya. Sebagai pria apa pendapat mu tentang tunangan ku itu Yixing ssi?"

"Aku tidak mengenal tunangan mu itu Kai ssi, aku hanya tahu dia pria yang sangat kaya dan kelurganya berpengaruh di negara ini. Tapi sepertinya ia pria yang baik karena ia memberikan pekerjaan pada Seohyun dan Kyungsoo"

"Apa? memberikan pekerjaan?"

"Iya…kami kan baru tamat kuliah Kai ssi. Jadi sepertinya dua teman ku itu mendapatkan pekerjaan dari Park Chanyeol di kantornya. Kau tahu kan sekarang sulit sekali mencari pekerjaan bagi _fresh graduet_? Jadi aku turut senang karena Seohyun dan Kyungsoo sudah bekerja"

Kai merasa hatinya khawatir dengan berita yang disampaikan Yixing padanya.

"Kenapa Chanyeol baik sekali pada dua gadis itu?"

Dalam hati Kai bertanya-tanya apa maksud Chanyeol memberikan pekerjaan pada gadis-gadis itu.

Kai dan Yixing sampai di café minimalis tapi indah milik Jonghyun setelah lebih dari lima menit berjalan kaki.

Tentu saja Jonghyun agak kaget ternyata Kai datang ke café nya. Bukan bersama sahabat wanitanya yang ia janjikan seperti kemarin itu, bukan juga bersama Chanyeol. Tapi bersama seorang pria yang tampak pemalu tapi sangat sopan.

"Oppa….aku menepati janji ku untuk datang kan?"

Jonghyun segera menyambut tunangan sahabatnya dengan pelayanan baik dan makanan enak khas cafenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo mampirlah sebentar ke rumah dan café ku Kai ssi. Kau sudah mentraktir ku tadi, sudah seharusnya aku membalas kebaikan mu"

Mereka sudah berjalan keluar dari café Jonghyun dan Yixing mengajak Kai untuk mampir ketempatnya.

"Kau jangan canggung begitu Yixing ssi. Kau itu teman ku, tidak ada namanya canggung seperti itu"

"Tapi aku serius mengajak mu ke tempat ku, di belokan sebelah kanan sana rumah ku. Mau tidak kesana dulu?"

Kai ikut saja kemana Yixing membawanya.

"Ini dia rumah ku Kai ssi, orang tua ku mengelola bisnis masakan China. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini penjualan menurun, tidak banyak lagi pekerja yang bekerja disini. Kami tidak memiliki banyak modal untuk menggaji banyak karyawan"

Kai turut sedih mendengar cerita Yixing tentang kondisi ekonomi keluarganya.

Ia meneliti suasana café yang cukup sepi sekarang.

"Aku ingin cepat mencari pekerjaan yang layak agar bisa cepat membantu orang tua ku dan memperbaiki café kami agar lebih modern lagi"

Kai belum lama mengenal Yixing tapi pria itu sudah banyak membuka matanya akan kondisi yang belum pernah di dengarnya sebelumnya.

_CHANKAI_

Kai pulang ke kediaman keluarga Park pukul delapan malam dan berharap Chanyeol sudah ada di rumah.

Ia ingin bertanya kebenaran mengenai dua teman Minseok yang diberinya pekerjaan. Kekhawatiran Kai waktu itu beralasan. Ia memang merasa dua gadis itu memang menyukai Chanyeol dan selalu mencoba mendekati Chanyeol.

Kai tidak suka Chanyeol perhatian pada gadis lain. Kai tidak tahu apa nama perasaan ini, yang jelas Chanyeol hanya boleh perhatian padanya saja.

Kai bertanya pada pelayan rumah di mana Chanyeol. Tapi pelayan rumah itu mengatakan Chanyeol belum pulang sejak pagi.

Kai ke kamar nya dengan perasaan kecewa. Ia mengambil handphonenya ingin mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol.

"**Kenapa belum pulang? Apakah kau sudah makan?"**

"Kalimat seperti itu terlalu biasa dan sok perhatian. Nanti dia pikir aku sok cari muka"

Kai menghapus pesan itu lagi.

"**Kapan kau pulang? Aku ingin bicara padamu"**

"Kalau seperti ini terlalu kaku dan terkesan memerintah. Pasti dia akan membalas kalimat yang lebih mengesalkan lagi. Aku harus menulis kalimat yang lembut tapi tidak membuatnya mengira aku sok perhatian padanya"

Sudah tiga puluh menitan Kai masih berkutat memandangi layar handphonenya sibuk mengetik dan menghapus kalimat-kalimat yang pantas di kirim untuk Park Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan…. kenapa sulit sekali sih untuk mengirim pesan padanya?

"**Chanyeol…..jam berapa kau pulang? Jangan terlalu malam pulangnya.**

**Aku ingin bicara padamu. Tolong jangan marah pada ku lagi"**

Kai menekan tombol send dan mengirim pesan itu ke Park Chanyeol. Ia sudah tak memperdulikan apa nanti pandangan pria itu padanya. Yang penting ia ingin Chanyeol segera pulang.

Kai bangun dari tidurnya dan ternyata sudah tengah malam. Ia mengecek handphonenya ingin melihat balasan pesan dari Chanyeol.

Nihil….

Tak ada pesan masuk dari nama Park Chanyeol di handphonenya.

"Dia itu brengsek sekali, masa tak mau membalas pesan ku. Apa dia tak tahu kalau untuk menulis kalimat itu aku menghabiskan waktu satu jam an?"

Kai menenangkan dirinya agar diam. Kini ia beralih menatap beberapa pesan dari nomor-nomor lain di handphonenya.

Kai tersenyum membaca pesan dari Myungsoo.

Pria tampan itu akhir-akhir ini sering mengiriminya pesan yang berisi bentuk perhatiannya. Kai senang tapi juga bingung. Ia senang jika Myungsoo menyukainya, Kai dulu pernah menaruh hati pada pria itu. Tapi bingung karena statusnya. Myungsoo tahu ia sudah bertunangan, melihat Myungsoo bukanlah tipe pria playboy, Kai takut Myungsoo benar-benar menyukainya. Bukannya sok percaya diri atas dugaannya. Tapi kata "XOXO" selalu menyertai pesan-pesan Myungsoo untuknya.

Belum lagi perasaan "anehnya" pada Chanyeol yang membuatnya bingung. Ia pusing harus melakukan apa.

Ia melihat pesan lagi dari Tiffany

"**Kalian tahu? barusan Nickhun memberi ku cincin indah. Tapi ia bilang itu sebagai hadiah, menurut kalian itu hanya sekedar hadiah atau ia sebenarnya ingin mengajak ku bertunangan?"**

Kai enggan membalas pesan yang telah ia terima tiga jam lalu itu. Karena Yuri dan Jessica pasti sudah heboh memberinya tanggapan.

Kemudian ada pesan dari Kris Wu.

"**Baby…How are you?"**

Oppa kesayangannya itu tumben masih ingat padanya. Kai pikir ia sudah tenggelam oleh bisnisnya di luar negeri sana.

Kai membalas pesan pada Kris sekedar bercanda saja.

"**I am fine without you"**

Kai menutup handphonenya dan benar-benar menutup matanya untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

_CHANKAI_

Jam sepuluh pagi Kai buru-buru keluar kamarnya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar Chanyeol. Ia ingin menemui pria itu.

"Nona…tuan muda sudah pergi ke kantor pagi tadi"

Seorang pelayan menghentikan ketukan tangan Kai di pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Dia ke kantor hari minggu seperti ini?"

"Iya nona…."

Memangnya pekerjaannya sebanyak apa sehingga ia tak kenal kata libur seperti itu?

Kai baru tahu ada manusia pekerja keras seperti Chanyeol itu. Appa nya saja yang ia nilai ambisius tak sampai mengorbankan hari sabtu dan minggu nya di kantor.

Kai mengirim pesan lagi pada Chanyeol. Tidak peduli pesannya semalam tak di balas.

"**Jangan terlalu keras bekerja. Kau juga perlu istirahat, ini hari minggu Park Chanyeol !"**

Kai pergi mengumpulkan beberapa pelayan wanita yang mengurus rumah keluarga Park. Ia ingin mengorek informasi penting dari mereka.

Ia tidak ingin dianggap tak berusaha menjadi calon istri atau menantu tak berguna disini. Walaupun nanti ia tak jadi istri Chanyeol, setidaknya ia tidak meninggalkan kesan buruk dan tak bekerja keras di mata orang tua Chanyeol.

Ia jadi merindukan kedua orang tua Chanyeol itu sekarang. Mereka baru kembali dari Jepang hari senin.

Kai melihat ada lima pelayan wanita berdiri di depannya sekarang.

Kai tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Siapa diantara kalian yang paling pintar memasak?"

Pelayan-pelayan itu berunding dan memutuskan dua orang yang ahli memasak sebagai jawaban.

"Bisakah kalian berdua mengajari ku memasak? Tolong aku ya….?."

Pelayan-pelayan disana saling pandang karena ucapan Kai.

"Tentu saja nona"

Kai menyiapkan diri untuk pertama kalinya memasuki dapur dan sedikit belajar tentang cara memasak pada pelayan-pelayan disana.

_CHANKAI_

"Lee ahjussi tolong antarkan dia ke kampusnya pagi ini"

Chanyeol menyuruh supir di kediamannya mengantar Kai pergi kuliah. Senin pagi ini Kai baru bisa melihat batang hidung dan wajah Chanyeol di meja makan.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengantar ku? kau masih marah? aku kan sudah minta maaf pada mu"

Kai mulai sebal Chanyeol mengacuhkannya saat mereka berdua sarapan.

"Aku banyak sekali pekerjaan di kantor, kalau aku sempat akan menjemput mu nanti sore. Aku berangkat duluan"

Park Chanyeol meninggalkannya di meja makan sendirian.

Gadis berkulit tan itu hanya bisa pasrah Chanyeol tak punya waktu untuknya. Ia harus paham kalau Chanyeol seorang pebisnis sibuk.

"Hah….aku iri sekali dengan Minseok dan Luhan oppa yang sedang bersenang-senang di Cina"

Kai belum bisa melupakan suara Minseok tadi malam yang menelponnya betapa bahagianya eonie nya itu liburan bersama keluarga Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana? Ayo kita keluar makan dulu Kai…."

Jessica memanggil Kai yang buru-buru keluar setelah kelas managemen berakhir.

"Aku ke kantor Chanyeol dulu Jess, nanti aku kembali lagi saat kelas bisnis di mulai"

"Dah Tiff….dah Yuri…."

Kai melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar pada Tiffany dan Yuri yang belum sempat menegurnya.

Ia malas menjelaskan pada sahabatnya untuk apa ia pergi ke kantor Chanyeol.

"Yuri….kau lihat sendiri kan apa yang barusan terjadi? feeling ku tidak pernah salah menilai Kai"

"Kita kan tidak tahu apa yang akan Kai lakukan di sana. Mungkin dia memang ada keperluan dengan pria itu. Tidak mungkin Kai suka pada pria Park itu, sudah tenang saja Jess"

Kai memandang barang yang dibawanya untuk Chanyeol. Itu makan siang untuk Chanyeol yang tadi di belinya di restoran dekat kampusnya. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia menunjukkan itikad baik sebagai tunangan.

Kai bertemu Sooyoung, sekretaris Chanyeol di lobi kantor.

"Selamat siang nona…"

Gadis tinggi itu membungkukkan badan menghormati Kai sebagai tunangan sang bos.

"Selamat siang Sooyoung ssi….apa Chanyeol masih ada di kantornya?"

"Iya…sajangnim masih di dalam. Apakah anda ingin menemui sajangnim?"

"Ne, aku membawakannya makan siang"

"Anda perhatian sekali sebagai tunangan"

Kai menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum saja saat sang sekretaris juga pamit padanya untuk pergi makan siang di luar.

Kai menaiki lift menuju lantai 50 tempat Chanyeol berada. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak kesana. Kai jadi teringat masa-masa membosankannya dulu-dulu menunggu Chanyeol bekerja.

Kai memasuki kantor Chanyeol diam-diam tanpa suara bermaksud mengagetkan pria itu. Tapi gadis itulah yang kaget duluan saat membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

Ia bisa mendengar dan melihat kalau Chanyeol sedang makan bersama teman Minseok di dalam.

Kai terdiam tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hatinya kecewa.

Ia cepat menutup pintu pelan sebelum tiga orang itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku benar-benar tolol …"

Ia membuang tas makanan itu ke tong sampah.

_CHANKAI_

Kai kembali ke kampusnya satu jam lebih awal. Ia langsung menuju taman belakang kampus tempat dimana sahabat-sahabatnya katanya berkumpul.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduk biasa mereka berkumpul di dekat pohon sakura besar di taman itu.

Ia melihat Suho ada di sana.

Matanya kaget menatap seorang pria tinggi yang sedang memeluk Jessica dan Yuri.

"_Miss me?"_

Jessica dan Yuri melepas pelukan Kris dan membiarkan Kai memeluk oppa kesayangan mereka itu.

Kai langsung memeluk tubuh Kris saat pria itu tersenyum melebarkan tangannya.

"Yeah….nanti malam kita harus party"

Suara Tiffany disambut suara tawa tanda sahabat-sahabatnya itu senang akan ada pesta.

"Hei…hei….kau terlalu merindukanku ya sampai terharu begitu karena aku pulang?"

Kris tertawa melihat kemejanya dibagian dada sedikit basah oleh air mata Kai. Saat Kris melepas pelukannya, wajah Kai sudah hampir basah oleh air mata.

Suho dan ketiga gadis cantik lainnya sadar Kai bukan menangis karena terharu seperti kata Kris.

Mereka terlalu paham dengan Kai sampai bisa menafsirkan arti tangisan di wajah Kai.

"Ne…aku terkejut oppa pulang tiba-tiba. Aku terlalu senang"

Senyum lemah Kai tak bisa membohongi Kris dengan kata-katanya.

Ia menarik Kai lagi kedalam pelukannya dan Kai sekarang memang membutuhkan bahu untuk menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingat sekali wajahnya tadi sebelum ia pergi ke kantor tunangannya, ia masih tersenyum pada kami. Pasti Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya menangis. Oppa….dia sudah beberapa kali menangis karena tunangannya. Kai terlalu tertekan karena perjodohan itu"

"Tiffany benar oppa, kau harus tahu juga pria itu sering mengacuhkan Kai padahal Kai sudah berusaha jadi gadis baik. Aku tidak tahu mau pria itu apa sebenarnya"

"Aku saja ingin sekali memukul wajah pria itu"

Laporan dari Jessica, Tiffany dan Suho membuat telinganya panas.

Matanya memandang sedih kearah Kai dan Yuri yang sedang pergi membeli makanan.

"Park Chanyeol…."

Kris meremas kuat kaleng cola ditangannya saat mengucapkan satu nama yang membuatnya marah.

_CHANKAI_

"**Aku tidak pulang malam ini. Aku menginap di rumah sahabat ku"**

Chanyeol membaca lagi pesan dari Kai di handphonenya. Pesan itu dikirim tiga hari yang lalu.

Sejak itu Kai tidak pernah mengiriminya lagi pesan. Mungkin gadis itu malas mengiriminya pesan lagi setelah beberapa pesannya tak pernah ia balas.

Ia terdiam memandang bulan yang terang di langit dari jendela kamarnya.

"Sedang apa dia sekarang?"

Ia masih melamun dan tidak menyadari ibunya yang heran memandangnya.

"Chanyeol….dimana memangnya Kai menginap?"

Ummanya bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang bekerja di ruang kerjanya di kamar.

"Di rumah temannya yang bernama Kwon Yuri umma.

"Sudah berapa lama Kai disana?"

"Ini sudah tiga hari…"

"Itu sudah cukup lama sayang. Kalian tidak bertengkarkan?"

"Tidak. Mungkin dia bosan di rumah sendiri sewaktu appa dan umma pergi ke Jepang. Dan aku juga sangat sibuk di kantor"

"Sekarang umma sudah pulang, besok jemput Kai sayang. Nanti appa mu akan marah kalau tahu Kai tidak dirumah saat ia pulang dari Manila"

"Iya…besok aku akan menjemputnya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei…apa yang kau lakukan Kai?"

Yuri melihat Kai asyik berkutat di dapur rumahnya saat malam-malam seperti ini.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan?"

"Maksud ku untuk apa kau masak? kau lapar? bilang saja pada pelayan ku kau mau makan apa"

"Ani…..aku memang mau memasak. Aku sedang belajar memasak, semalam aku sudah membaca beberapa resep masakan di internet dan aku ingin mencobanya malam ini"

"Tapi ini pukul satu malam Kai. Ku rasa kau sedikit aneh sejak tinggal bersama Park Chanyeol itu"

"Aku terlalu bersemangat ingin mencobanya Yuri. Aku payah sekali dalam hal seperti ini, dan aku tidak suka aku punya sisi lemah yang banyak gadis di luar sana banyak yang bisa melakukannya"

"Terserah pada mu nona sok perfeck. Pokoknya jangan kau hancurkan dapur ku ini"

"Aku akan membersihkan kekacauan nya nanti"

_CHANKAI_

Saat jam makan siang tiba, Park Chanyeol menuju ke kediaman Kwon Yuri. Pria itu sudah datang ke kampus Kai untuk mencari tunangannya itu. Tapi beberapa temannya mengatakan kalau hari ini Kai dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu tidak ada yang kuliah.

Jadi mencari Kai langsung ke kediaman Kwon Yuri adalah satu-satu cara agar bisa menemukan gadis merepotkan itu.

Chanyeol bertanya pada pekerja rumah itu dimana pemilik rumah itu berada.

Ada banyak sekali pengawal dan pekerja di rumah itu mengingat Kwon Yuri adalah anak seorang menteri negara.

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan Chanyeol ke arah samping rumah keluarga Kwon dimana ada orang-orang sedang berenang disana.

Sepertinya Kai dan teman-temannya sedang bersantai disana. Matanya mencari keberadaan Kai di kolam renang.

Ada Kim Suho, Jessica Jung, Kwon Yuri dan seorang teman bisnis Chanyeol disana yang bernama Nickhun.

Pria itu melambai padanya lalu berenang menepi di mana Chanyeol berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol?"

"Aku mencari tunangan ku"

Nickhun tersenyum kepada Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah barat dimana Kai duduk bersama seorang pria tinggi yang tampan.

Sepertinya hanya Kai saja yang tidak ikut berenang bersama mereka. Karena Kai masih mengenakan pakaian rumah.

Chanyeol segera berterima kasih pada Nickhun dan menuju tempat Kai berada.

Teman-teman Kai yang asyik berenang segera menepi dan ikut mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Aku datang menjemput mu, Ibu ku sudah pulang dan merindukan mu. Ia ingin kau segera pulang"

Kai mendengar jelas ucapan Chanyeol padanya.

"Jadi kau menjemputku hanya karena ibu mu? bukan karena kau ingin?"

Ucapan pelan bibir Kai bisa dengan jelas Kris tangkap di telinganya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku mengambil barang dulu di dalam"

Kai langsung beranjak masuk ke rumah Yuri mengambil barang-barangnya.

Chanyeol merasa satu pria asing yang duduk bersama Kai memperhatikannya terus. Mau tak mau Chanyeol juga membalas menatap pria itu.

"Aku senang apabila Kris oppa mau memberi Park Chanyeol pelajaran. Ia harus membayar mahal air mata Kai selama ini"

Tiffany berbisik pada Jessica.

"Ia bukan tipe gegabah Tiff, kita lihat saja apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memberi Chanyeol pelajaran"

Kai keluar bersama seorang pelayan yang membawa beberapa tas dan paper bag di tangannya.

Ia mengambil handphonenya di meja tempatnya duduk tadi bersama Kris.

"Aku pulang dulu guys….."

Kai pamit pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga Nickhun yang siang itu datang menemani Tiffany.

"Oppa istirahatlah selama disini. Enjoy your time"

Kai menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol menafsirkan cara mereka berinteraksi, Kai dekat dengan pria itu.

Chup…..

"Telpon aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah. Oppa masih merindukan mu"

Kris santai saja mengecup kening Kai di depan Park Chanyeol.

"Pasti….."

Kai berjalan meninggalkan Kris menuju keluar bersama pelayan tadi. Chanyeol mengingat benar wajah pria yang mencium tunangannya itu di otaknya.

Mereka sama-sama menampilkan dendam dimata masing-masing sebelum Chanyeol berbalik menyusul Kai yang sudah keluar area samping rumah.

Chanyeol benci seringai meremehkan yang pria itu berikan padanya.

Ia benar-benar mencatat dalam kamus hidupnya bahwa sahabat-sahabat Kai tidak pernah ada yang menyukainya dan berusaha baik padanya. Dia belum tahu siapa pria tinggi tadi, tapi siapapun pria itu, ia sudah membuat dirinya mengingat nya dengan jelas.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol sesekali menatap Kai yang tampak sedikit pucat dari biasanya. Ia ingin menanyakan kondisi gadis itu, tapi ia tak pintar membuka topik pembicaraan.

Mereka terlalu sering canggung bila bersama atau terlalu sering bertengkar. Situasinya benar-benar tak ideal

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya ia mulai membuka suaranya.

Kai mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan jalan ke arah Park Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir.

"Kau peduli pada ku?"

Chanyeol merasa gadis ini sedang dalam kondisi mood tak baik. Ia berbeda sekali dari Kai yang ia temui saat acara wisuda Minseok.

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan lagi obrolan mereka yang menurutnya akan berujung pertengkaran.

Ia membantu Kai membawa barang-barangnya ke dalam.

Kai membungkukkan badannya saat menemui umma Chanyeol yang menyambutnya pulang.

Umma Chanyeol langsung memeluknya dan mengatakan rindu padanya.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat sayang, apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak ahjuma, aku hanya kurang istirahat saja"

"Kau dari belanja?"

Park Minyoung melihat beberapa tas dan paper bag yang ia bawa dan juga ada di tangan Chanyeol. itu pasti milik Kai.

"Tidak…..ini semua oleh-oleh dari teman ku ahjuma. Dia baru pulang dari Kanada jadi ia memberikan aku dan sahabat-sahabat ku yang lain banyak hadiah"

"Pasti ia orang yang baik sekali ya….ajaklah bermain kemari teman-teman itu Kai"

"Nanti kalau ada waktu, aku akan mengundang mereka kemari ahjuma"

Park Chanyeol menatap tas-tas yang ada di tangannya.

"Jadi ini semua hadiah dari pria itu?"

Park Chanyeol menghela napas pelan.

Ia ikut naik ke kamar Kai dan membawa barang-barang itu pada sang pemilik.

Kai mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol karena pria itu sudah membantunya.

Kai merebahkan dirinya di ranjang setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

Dalam tidurnya ia masih bisa mendengar ada langkah kaki yang masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi ia enggan membuka mata. Terlalu berat dan malas untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Chanyeol masuk lagi ke dalam kamar Kai setelah gadis itu tak membuka pintunya saat ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kai sudah tertidur di ranjangnya.

Ia memberikan satu buket bunga tulip merah di samping ranjang gadis itu.

Cukup lama Chanyeol memandang wajah Kai yang pulas tertidur. Ia melihat jam nya lagi, dan berdecak kesal sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi…"

Chanyeol segera pergi setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh Kai yang benar-benar sangat letih.

_CHANKAI_

Yuri dan Jessica sudah datang berkunjung ke kediaman Park pagi-pagi sekali. Mereka sengaja akan menjemput Kai untuk diajak jalan-jalan dan bermain bersama.

Kai bilang mereka perlu datang karena orang tua Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

Jessica pikir itu bukan masalah, karena Kai bilang orang tua Chanyeol sangat baik padanya.

Dan benar saja mereka disambut ramah oleh ibu Chanyeol yang cantik itu. Kai mengatakan calon mertuanya itu adalah sahabat ibunya.

"Kalian cantik-cantik sekali. Pasti orang tua kalian bangga memiliki puteri cantik seperti kalian"

Umma Chanyeol memuji dua orang gadis sahabat Kai. Memiliki anak perempuan dari dulu adalah impiannya, tapi ia tidak bisa hamil lagi setelah melahirkan Chanyeol, jadi hanya pasrah karena harus memiliki satu anak lelaki.

"Tidak ahjumma….anda terlalu memuji kami"

Yuri menyuarakan penolakannya.

"Apa kalian akan pergi hari ini?"

Kai merasa tak enak pada umma Chanyeol karena ia lebih sering berada di luar rumah ketimbang ada di rumah menemani wanita itu.

"Ahjumma maafkan aku…hari ini kami memang akan pergi bermain. Sudah lama sahabat kami itu tidak pulang ke Korea, jadi mengajaknya berkumpul dan bermain seperti dulu sepertinya sangat menyenangkan'

"Oh begitu…..apa kau tidak berniat mengajak Chanyeol dan memperkenalkannya pada teman-teman mu?"

Wajah ketiga gadis itu memucat seketika.

"Itu….Chanyeol sudah mengenal teman-teman ku ahjumma"

Kai melirik Jessica dan Yuri.

"Nde…kami sudah mengenal Park Chanyeol sebagai tunangan Kai ahjumma"

Yuri menyetujui ucapan Kai.

"Itu bagus kalau begitu, Chanyeol harus kenal dan mengakrabkan dirinya juga bersama sahabat mu dan lingkungan mu sayang. Ajaklah ia bermain bersama mu hari ini. Ia terlalu banyak mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor satu minggu ini sayang. Ia baru pulang pagi ini karena lembur di kantor. Kau mau kan mengajaknya bersantai hari ini?"

Kai yang baru tahu kondisi Chanyeol turut bersimpati. Jessica dan Yuri merasakan firasat tak enak saat Kai menyetujui ide untuk mengajak Park Chanyeol bermain bersama mereka.

Chanyeol yang bersiap untuk berangkat kerja di kejutkan oleh perintah ummanya yang menyuruhnya menemani Kai bermain bersama teman-temannya.

Kai bisa melihat wajah tak rela Chanyeol saat ummanya menyuruhnya pergi bersama Kai. Tapi tunangannya itu tak mungkin bisa menolak keinginan sang umma.

"Chanyeol…..kau bisa pergi ke kantor jika pekerjaan mu banyak. Tidak seharusnya memang kau ikut bermain bersama ku. Aku tahu kau tak suka jika….."

"Kau kan yang bilang jangan bekerja terlalu keras? Jadi sudahlah…."

Mata mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat dan Chanyeol yang sadar terlebih dahulu segera bertanya tempat apa yang akan Kai dan teman-temannya datangi. Chanyeol merasa mungkin inilah saatnya ia mengenal dunia dan lingkungan Kai. Kai sudah pernah mengenal sahabat-sahabatnya, dan mungkin ini gilirannya ia mengenal sahabat-sahabat Kai.

"Ini pasti tidak akan mudah"

Dalam hati ia yakin sekali.

_CHANKAI_

"Di tempat seperti ini kalian suka bermain?"

Chanyeol dan Kai masih diam di mobil melihat tujuan tempat ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya berjanji berkumpul.

"Iya, ini tempat favorit kami…..tapi sudah lama kami tak ke sini. Sudah hampir satu tahun sejak kepergian Kris oppa ke Kanada kami hampir tak pernah ke sini lagi"

Jadi pria itu bernama Kris…

Chanyeol jadi tidak yakin untuk ikut masuk kedalam, tapi genggaman tangan Kai di tangannya memberinya keyakinan.

Gadis itu menuntunnya ke dalam sana hingga ia lupa akan keasingan tempat seperti ini.

Chanyeol melihat sahabat-sahabat Kai sudah berkumpul dan ada Nickhun disana. Dia tidak tahu apakah Nickhun sahabat Kai atau bukan, yang jelas hanya pria itulah yang tidak memberinya tatapan benci seperti yang lainnya.

"Oppa….kemarin kau belum berkenalan dengan tunangan ku. Dia Park Chanyeol"

Kai berusaha mengenalkan Chanyeol pada Kris.

Kedua pria itu saling berjabat tangan. Tanpa ada suara, tanpa ada ucapan ramah tamah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengacuhkan kami?"

Suara Suho berteriak dari meja santai tempat Game-sport center itu berada.

Matanya menatap ke empat gadis itu yang dari tadi menempel terus pada Kris.

Tentu saja ucapan Suho tak di dengarkan oleh mereka. Mereka kini sibuk melihat aksi Jessica yang berduel bersama Kris di arena bowling.

"Jika Kris kembali ke Kanada, jangan berharap aku membantu kalian lagi"

Suho tampak cemburu dan mengeluarkan ancamannya pada empat gadis itu.

Tapi tetap tak ada yang menggubris ucapannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Nickhun berdua di tempat duduk mereka dan ikut membaur bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mereka jelas Melihat Kim Suho memeluk dan mencubit pipi tunangan dan pacar mereka di depan sana.

"Jangan dimasukkan hati Chanyeol. Mereka memang seperti itu….."

Nickhun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Park Chanyeol. Ia banyak mendengar cerita tentang Chanyeol dari Tiffany sang pacar. Menurutnya cerita yang di dengarnya dari Tiffany terlalu subjectif dari pengamatannya sendiri pada pria muda sukses dan pekerja keras seperti Chanyeol.

Nickhun mengenal Chanyeol sebagai pria yang ramah dan juga baik.

"Tidak hyung…..aku tahu"

"Dulu aku juga tidak suka Tiffany terlalu dekat dengan Suho, tapi ia bilang Suho itu sudah seperti saudaranya, jadi aku tidak perlu cemburu. Lain halnya dengan Kris Wu"

Chanyeol melihat lagi gadis-gadis itu tepatnya Kai yang bersama Kris Wu. Ia tak suka….

"Aku sangat cemburu pada pria itu. Kau lihat sendiri kan, bahkan Suho saja tak mereka anggap ada jika ada pria itu"

"Apakah Kris Wu itu sahabat mereka juga hyung?"

"Ya…mereka berenam bersahabat kompak entah sejak kapan akupun tak tahu pasti. Tapi sebagai informasi untuk mu Chanyeol, Tiffany bilang Kris Wu menyukai Kai"

Chanyeol memandang keseriusan wajah Nickhun padanya.

"Aku belum lama pacaran dengan Tiffany. Dan aku tahu bahwa sifat gadis-gadis di depan sana itu tidak terlalu jauh berbeda. Mereka itu belum dewasa pemikirannya dan cenderung untuk bertingkah semaunya. Tapi Kai pasti memiliki banyak pesona yang bisa menutupi sisi kekurangannya. Aku sebagai teman mu dan teman Kai juga berharap kau mau mengerti untuk memahaminya. Tiffany bilang Kai banyak menangis selama bertunangan dengan mu, aku yakin itu karena kalian salah paham saja. Kai gadis yang sempurna untuk mu Chanyeol…..perjuangkan lah dia dengan cara mu sendiri"

"Terima kasih untuk nasehatnya hyung"

Nickhun dan Chanyeol tampak nyaman berbincang dari jarak pandang Tiffany dan jessica.

"Tiff…apakah Nickhun mengenal Chanyeol sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja. Ayah ku bilang, tidak ada pengusaha di Korea yang tidak mengenal pria jelek itu"

"Kai…..bagaimana kalau kau menyuruh tunangan mu itu bergabung bersama kita bermain disini?"

Suho mencoba membujuk Kai supaya menyuruh Park Chanyeol ikut battle permainan bowling mereka.

"Sepertinya itu menarik…"

Kris juga menyetujui gagasan Suho.

Kai belum menjawab ajakan Suho, tapi sahabat-sahabatnya itu sudah mendatangi Nickhun dan Chanyeol di pinggir arena.

"Kita semua ada delapan orang, dan kurasa kita akan menentukan partner satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan dalam game ini. Dan skor kemenangan kita jumlahkan berdasarkan jumlah pin yang kita jatuhkan dalam delapan kali lemparan. Jadi setiap orang dari kita memiliki empat kali kesempatan untuk melempar bola. Siapa pemilik skor tertinggi itulah pasangan pemenangnya"

Jessica mulai memberikan aturan main pertamanya.

"Chanyeol, kau mau ikut bermain bowling atau tidak?"

Kai bertanya pelan pada Chanyeol karena tak yakin Chanyeol mau bermain bowling.

"Tentu saja ia harus ikut bermain Kai. Dia seorang laki-laki kan?"

Yuri terlihat dendam pada Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam saja tak tersulut ucapan Yuri.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tentukan partner masing-masing"

"Oppa….aku bersama mu"

Jessica dan Tiffany kompak mendekati Kris.

"Tidak…aku yang akan bersama Kris"

Jawab Yuri tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak mau berpartner dengan gadis yang tidak mau memanggil ku oppa Yuri"

Kris memberikan tatapan menolaknya pada Yuri.

"Mulut mu perlu di beri pelajaran sepertinya. Kai…kau tak mau berpartner dengan ku?"

Kris menawarkan diri.

Semua orang menunggu jawaban dari Kai.

"Aku berpartner bersama Chanyeol saja…."

Kai berpikir siapa lagi yang mau berpartner dengan nya disini selain dirinya?

Setelah berunding cukup alot karena berebut bersama Kris akhirnya sudah di tentukan bahwa game pertama bowling kali ini adalah Chanyeol- Kai, Kris dengan Yuri, Nickhun-Tiffany dan Suho dengan Jessica.

_CHANKAI_

Tidak sulit untuk Yuri dan Kris mencetak all-Strike pada lemparan mereka. Poin sempurna 80 mereka dapatkan.

"Oppa….kita akan jadi pemenangnya. Yeah _4-baggaer"_

Yuri tersenyum bangga bersama Kris setelah mentasbihkan diri jadi pemegang skor tertinggi.

Jessica dan Suho mengumpulkan total nilai 77 dari hasil lemparan mereka.

"Kita kalah karena oppa tak konsentrasi pada lemparan terakhir."

Jessica merengut marah pada Suho yang tak habis pikir kenapa lemparan terakhirnya hanya berhasil menjatuhkan tujuh pin. Ia sebal sekali melihat wajah mengejek Yuri di sampingnya.

Kini pasangan Tiffany Nickhun sedang melempar di arena.

"Chanyeol….pokoknya kita harus menang nanti. Setidaknya kita berada di tempat kedua kalau pun tak berhasil menang. Fighting !"

Chanyeol melihat Kai tampak bersemangat dan tak mau kalah dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"70….."

Suara Jessica memberitahukan skor yang berhasil di dapat oleh pasangan Nickhun dan Tiffany.

"Not bad….kau tadi berhasil melakukan Turkey Tiff…."

Tiffany dihibur oleh Nickhun karena tak bisa mencapai strike di lemparan terakhir.

Kini Kai yang maju melempar bola. Teman-temannya tak tertarik melihat Kai yang lihai melempar bowling. Ia sudah jadi member club bowling sejak SMP dulu. Jadi tutup mata pun pasti ia bisa melakukan strike, begitu pikir teman-temannya.

Tentu saja faktanya seperti itu. Empat kali lemparannya, ia berhasil melakukan _4-bagger._

Kini Chanyeol yang bergerak maju melemparkan bola ke arena bowling.

Mata Kim Suho dan juga Kris Wu tak sedetik pun lepas dari pria itu. Seringai muncul di kedua bibir pria tampan itu saat Park Chanyeol benar-benar payah dalam permainan ini.

Suara tepukan dan teriakan mereka alamatkan pada Chanyeol yang akan melemparkan bola terakhirnya.

"40….."

Jessica terlalu semangat mengumumkan skor akhir pasangan Chanyeol-Kai barusan.

Terlalu menyenangkan melihat Park Chanyeol mempermalukan dirinya sendiri pikir Jessica. Ia melupakan kekalahannya dari Yuri karena hanya berhasil di posisi kedua.

Park Chanyeol tak bisa mencetak satu poin pun itu kemenangan bersama untuk mereka.

Chanyeol melihat kekecewaan di wajah Kai.

Ini pertama kalinya ia bermain bowling, ia tak menyangka bermain bowling itu susah juga.

"Gwenchana….paling kita harus membayar makanan yang dimakan mereka semua sebagai hukuman"

Ia tahu gadis itu mencoba menghiburnya. Tapi tetap saja….dirinya KALAH.

Senyum kemenangan dari teman-teman Kai membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kalian jangan merasa mendapat medali emas begitu, ini cuma permainan"

Kai sebal juga harus kalah kali ini. Ia tidak pernah menyukai kekalahan.

"Kai….aku bahagia melihat tunangan mu itu bodoh seperti itu"

Tiffany berbisik pelan di telinga Kai.

"Kalau kau berpartner dengan oppa, pasti kau akan menang sayang"

Kris mencoba memprovokasi Kai dengan kata-katanya.

"Ya..ya…oppa pria paling sempurna sejauh ini. Senang sekarang?"

Kris tertawa melihat Kai yang kesal.

"Bayari kami makan Kai…..kau kalah kali ini"

Sahabat-sahabat Kai sedikit bercanda dengan mengatakan sebaiknya mereka membeli tempat ini saja sebagai hukumannya karena pasti Park Chanyeol bisa membelinya saat itu juga.

Kai langsung menyuruh mulut Yuri dan Tiffany diam karena merasa tak enak pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa dua sahabat pria Kai itu tak membiarkan Kai dekat dengannya.

Mereka terus menempel kemana Kai pergi. Sekarang saja ia dan Kai duduk terpisah cukup jauh di meja tempat mereka makan siang.

"Oppa…aku mau itu"

Tiffany menunjuk box raksasa tempat permainan menarik boneka di dalamnya.

"Ambilkan aku boneka panda atau apa saja yang bewarna pink"

Tiffany merengek manja pada sang pacar ingin Nickhun memainkan permainan itu.

"Ayo kita tukar koin nya dulu"

Dua sejoli itu pergi dari meja berkumpul.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Tiffany membawa dua boneka babi dan panda bewarna pink, tentu saja tiga wanita lainnya iri melihatnya.

"Oppa….ayo kita kesana juga"

Jessica memaksa Suho untuk mendapatkan boneka juga.

"Yah apa bagusnya boneka itu? tinggal beli saja kan gampang"

Yuri mencoba tak tertarik pada boneka-boneka itu.

"Aku akan ikut memainkannya. Aku akan memberikannya pada Kai saja jika kau tak suka boneka"

Kris berjalan pergi untuk ikut permainan itu bersama Suho.

"Oppa…..kenapa mesti untuk Kai. Untukk ku saja, aku tadi bercanda"

Kai berdoa agar Suho dan Kris tidak berhasil mendapatkan boneka dari permainan box-doll itu.

Ia tidak mau meminta Chanyeol mengikuti permainan itu. Seharusnya Chanyeol lah yang sadar sendiri kalau ia juga harus melakukan apa yang sahabat-sahabat prianya lakukan.

"Kai…..lihat ini!"

Dua temannya itu mendapatkan teddy bear lucu dari kotak box itu.

"Suho dan Kris oppa bahkan mendapatkannya dari satu kali percobaan. Kenapa kau tak menyuruh tunangan mu itu memainkannya untuk mu?"

Chanyeol sekarang sudah mulai akrab dengan sindiran halus dari Kwon Yuri.

"Ayo….kita kesana"

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kai menuju kotak box- doll itu.

"Chanyeol….boneka panda atau anjing itu lucu. Aku mau yang besar itu"

_CHANKAI_

"Kau lelah?"

Kai kasihan juga dengan Chanyeol yang masih konsentrasi menggerakkan mesin penangkap boneka di depan mereka.

Ini adalah percobaan koin ke 28 mereka.

Tapi Chanyeol belum berhasil juga mendapatkan satu boneka.

"Apa aku harus membantu kalian?"

Suara Suho di seberang membuat kesabaran Chanyeol diuji.

"Tidak….terima kasih"

Suara tawa sahabat-sahabatnya membuat Kai kesal.

Chanyeol masih berkutat pada mesin itu dan tak habis pikir kenapa ia sial sekali hari ini.

"Ini sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Kai…. apa kau mau sampai pagi disini? Suruh tunangan mu menyingkir, aku akan mendapatkan boneka yang kau inginkan dengan mudah"

Suho berdiri dari mereka duduk dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan maksud mengejeknya.

"Chanyeol, sudah hentikan. Kita pulang saja…mungkin kita belum beruntung kali ini. Ini hanya hal sepele tak perlu terlalu keras melakukannya"

Kai menghentikan tangan Chanyeol saat pria itu akan memasukkan koin entah yang keberapa.

"Ini memang hal sepele Kai. Tapi apabila dengan hal sepele saja ia tak bisa melakukannya dengan benar, apa kau mau menyerahkan hidup mu untuk pria seperti itu? apa ia layak menjadi pria yang akan membawa mu ke pelaminan?"

Suara dingin Kris Wu membuat suasana menjadi beku.

Jika tidak ada Nickhun, pasti Tiffany sudah memuji habis-habisan dan mencium oppanya itu.

Jessica dan Yuri juga tersenyum kecil karena aksi kecil Kris.

Kai diam saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kim ahjussi menjodohkan mu dengan pria payah seperti ini"

Kris Wu menyuruh Jessica dan Yuri untuk mengikuti nya pergi dari sana.

Nickhun hanya menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum ia pulang bersama Tiffany.

"Myungsoo sudah tahu keadaan mu, dan ia bilang bersedia menunggu mu menjadi lajang lagi setelah dua bulan nanti. Ku rasa Myungsoo jauh lebih baik untuk mu daripada pria Park ini. Pertimbangkan kata-kata ku ini Kai"

Suho menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sekarang terdiam memikirkan serangan kata-kata dari orang-orang tadi.

Kai melihat kemarahan jelas di wajah Park Chanyeol.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi ia takut.

Apalagi Suho oppa brengsek itu sudah membuka kartu nya tentang Myungsoo.

Ia takut Chanyeol marah padanya.

"Kita pulang….."

Suara pelan dari Park Chanyeol menjadi suara akhir yang Kai dengar dari mulut Chanyeol sore itu.

_CHANKAI_

Kai mendengar suara hewan di kamarnya, ia membuka matanya saat hari sudah cukup siang.

Ia membuka matanya yang berat sekali terbuka pada pagi hari.

Gadis itu terkejut mendapat bunga _sweet pea_ ada beberapa buket di kamarnya.

Ia juga mendapatkan boneka beruang cokelat besar di ranjang.

Belum lagi ada puppy cokelat kecil di kamarnya itu.

"Apa Park Chanyeol yang memberinya untukku?"

Kai tersenyum bahagia, rasa kesalnya semalam hilang sudah.

Ia membaca kartu yang ada di dalam bunga.

"_**Aku tahu aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Maafkan aku.**_

_**Setelah ini, aku berjanji akan berusaha"**_

Kai menggendong puppy kecil pemberian Chanyeol itu dengan sayang.

"Sebaiknya ku beri nama siapa ya anjing ini?"

Kai mulai berfikir keras memikirkan nama untuk anjing nya itu.

"Nama mu Chanyeol saja ya?"

Anjing itu diam memandang Kai.

"Kau tidak suka? apa aku perlu bertanya pada Park Chanyeol siapa nama mu? sepertinya begitu, aku tanya saja ya?"

"_**Chanyeol….anjing cokelat ini bilang ia perlu nama. Tolong berikan nama untuk nya"**_

Kai tertawa membaca pesan yang ditulisnya.

"Hari ini kau harus mengikuti ku bersenang-senang. Okey?"

Kai langsung beranjak mandi dan berencana akan mengunjungi café Jonghyun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini anjing milik mu?"

Jonghyun melihat Kai membawa anjing kecil ke cafenya.

"Ini hadiah dari Chanyeol untuk ku pagi ini. Lucu kan?"

"Hahahaha…aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol bisa bersikap manis seperti itu"

"Aku saja heran. Oppa….bagaimana wajah pacar Chanyeol waktu sekolah dulu? Cantikan aku atau mereka?"

"Euhmmmm…aku bingung"

"Mungkin Chanyeol suka gadis imut. Imutan aku atau mantan pacar nya dulu? Oppa…cepat beritahu aku"

"Memangnya untuk apa kau ku beritahu? kau benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol ya?"

"Tidak…..hanya ingin tahu saja. Memangnya tak boleh?"

"Setahu ku dia belum pernah punya pacar dulu"

"Jeongmal?"

"Tapi ada banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik, imut, seksi dan pintar yang mendekatinya"

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau dia itu kaya?. Ya…ya…aku sudah tahu kalau itu. Dia pernah bilang padaku sebelumnya"

"Jadi kau datang hanya untuk bisa mengorek informasi tentang Chanyeol saja pada ku?"

Kai tersenyum manis pada Jonghyun.

"Tidak…aku ingin belajar disini"

_CHANKAI_

"Kai….ini sudah malam. Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol datang, aku minta ia menjemput ku"

"Sepertinya sudah hampir hujan, dan kami sudah mau pulang. Kau tidak apa-apa ku tinggal disini sendiri untuk menunggu Chanyeol?"

Jonghyun tidak tega juga meninggalkan Kai sendiri di café nya. Tapi ia juga punya urusan lain.

"Di ruang kerja ku ada kamar kecil, jika kau capek menunggu Chanyeol kau bisa menunggunya disana"

"Oke oppa….ini baru jam 9 dan aku belum mengantuk"

"Kunci pintu nya setelah aku pergi, dan jangan sungkan untuk menelpon ku jika terjadi sesuatu"

"Okey…."

Setelah kepergian Jonghyun, Kai merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang dekat ruangan Jonghyun.

Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol akan menjemputnya atau tidak, tadi pria itu bilang ia sibuk di kantornya.

Kalaupun Chanyeol tak datang, mungkin ia tidur saja di café ini. lagipula di luar kan hujan.

Kai membawa puppy nya tidur bersamanya.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam menunggu ternyata Chanyeol datang juga. Pria itu sedikit basah karena kehujanan.

"Apakah tubuh mu basah?"

"Tidak terlalu….hujan sangat deras. Dan mobil ku juga sangat jauh ku parkir, lebih baik kita menunggu di dalam dulu sampai hujan reda"

Kai dan Chanyeol duduk di sofa, setia menunggu hujan reda.

"Jam segini kau baru pulang kerja?"

"Hn…"

Chanyeol merilekskan punggungnya di sofa karena merasa lelah.

"Apa pekerjaan mu selalu banyak di kantor? tiap hari kau pulang malam"

Kai mendekati Chanyeol dan melepas dasi merah yang terlihat mencekik lehernya. Ia juga membantu Chanyeol membuka jas hitamnya karena sedikit basah.

Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap tiap kali Kai mendekatinya.

"Oh…iya….appa ku tidak ada di Korea lebih dari seminggu ini. Biasanya aku hanya mengurus Express Group bagian pusat perbelanjaan sedangkan appa ku bagian mobile dan transportasi. Tapi karena dia pergi, aku harus mengurus semua itu sendiri. Apalagi ini sudah memasuki pertengahan tahun, otomatis semua master plan harus di perbaiki dan di evaluasi untuk memasuki semester ke tiga"

"Pantas saja kau sibuk sekali. Pasti mencoba _box doll_ itu terlihat konyol sekali kau lakukan saat pekerjaan mu menumpuk seperti itu. Apa kau merasa lelah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kai.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kau peduli"

"Kau pikir aku orang yang tidak punya kepekaan?"

"Aku pasti berbohong jika aku tak lelah. Tapi aku punya semangat tiap harinya agar aku lupa dengan kata lelah"

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya heran menatap Kai.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada mu?"

"Tidak…aku juga hanya iseng bertanya nya"

Kai kini menggendong puppy kecil pemberian Chanyeol di tangannya.

"Kau suka?"

Chanyeol melihat Kai tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku sangat suka"

"Kata Sooyoung kau datang ke kantor hari senin itu. Kenapa kau tidak menemui ku?"

Kai kembali kesal mengingat itu.

"Mungkin Sooyoung salah melihat orang"

Chanyeol lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai supaya gadis itu memandangnya.

"Sekretaris ku belum rabun untuk mengenali orang"

Kai diam saja saat Chanyeol mengharapkan responnya.

"Siapa pria yang kau ajak ke café Jonghyun ini pertama kali? Jonghyun bilang kau bersama seorang pria"

Kai masih diam saja enggan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kai….aku bertanya pada mu"

Gadis berkulit tan itu kini tersenyum remeh.

"Ku pikir kau tak tahu siapa nama ku. Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil nama ku. Aku datang bersama Zang Yixing "

"Teman Minseok?"

"Euhm…dia teman ku juga sekarang"

"Kau dekat dengannya?"

"Iya…Yixing pria yang baik dan sopan. Kami berlatih menari bersama sabtu lalu, aku menyukainya, jadi kami berteman. Chanyeol…dia kasihan sekali, bisnis orang tuanya sedikit mengalami masalah dan aku menawarkan bantuan padanya. Tapi dia menolak bantuan ku karena kami belum lama kenal katanya. Apa menurut mu kalau kita baru kenal dengan seseorang kita tak boleh menerima bantuan dari teman kita itu?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi mungkin Yixing bukan tipe pria yang mudah seperti itu. Mungkin ia punya pertimbangan lain"

"Aku ingin sekali menyuruh Minseok membantu temannya itu. Tapi ia sedang pergi ke Cina, jadi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa"

Chanyeol menatap teduh wajah kai yang terlihat sedih saat menceritakan kondisi teman barunya.

Anak anjing yang Kai pegang kini mendekati Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ia tahu siapa tuannya"

Kai mengelus sayang puppy yang sekarang ada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang tangan Kai. Ia mengangkat tangan Kai dan meneliti kedua telapak tangannya.

Ada beberapa luka ringan dan plester disana.

"Ini kenapa?"

"Kena irisan pisau, aku sedang belajar memasak beberapa hari ini. Nanti kalau aku sudah bisa memasak dan menghapal semua bumbu-bumbu masakan dan beberapa resep enak, Aku akan memasakkan mu Bulgogi. Makanan kesukaan mu bulgogi kan?"

Kai bersemangat menceritakan hobi barunya.

Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh tunangannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Kai merasa gugup dan kembali berdebar-debar.

Ia kecup kening Kai dengan lembut dan hati-hati

"Terima kasih kau mau berusaha, mulai sekarang aku yakin dengan mu dan berusaha akan menjaga mu. Aku berjanji Kai…"

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

**Perfect Fiance**

**Pair** : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS for KAI

**Rated** : T

**WARNING : **

**Genderswitch**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh tunangannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Kai merasa gugup dan kembali berdebar-debar.

Ia kecup kening Kai dengan lembut dan hati-hati

"Terima kasih kau mau berusaha, mulai sekarang aku yakin dengan mu dan berusaha akan menjaga mu. Aku berjanji Kai…"

Debaran jantungnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Kai tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya dan berkata seperti itu. Ia masih kaget dan tak menyangka Chanyeol mencium keningnya.

Dengan sangat ragu Kai memanggil Chanyeol yang saat ini masih mendekap tubuhnya.

"Cha….Chan..yeol….kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendengar suara ragu Kai di dadanya.

"Aku berjanji padamu akan membuat pertunangan kita bukan lagi masa percobaan. Aku tahu kau berusaha memperbaiki diri karena pertunangan ini. Aku senang kau sedikit mulai membumi sekarang"

"Maksud mu aku terlihat begitu buruk sebelum ini?"

Kai tak senang melihat senyum merekah Chanyeol barusan. Sepertinya Chanyeol senang kali menertawakannya malam ini.

Tunggu dulu…..

Kai kini terpaku pada wajah Chanyeol yang masih memerah karena tadi tersenyum sumringah.

"Tidurlah di kamar itu dulu, nanti kalau hujan telah reda aku akan membangunkan mu"

Kai mengikuti arah telunjuk tangan Chanyeol ke arah kamar di ruangan kerja Jonghyun.

Kai beranjak cepat ke kamar itu sambil berlari kecil tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol baru akan menyenderkan lagi punggungnya ke sofa empuk itu, tapi Kai datang lagi sambil membawa satu selimut tebal dari kamar.

"Aku takut tidur di tempat yang masih asing seperti ini. Kita sama-sama disini saja menunggu hujan reda"

Kai langsung duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil menyelimutkan selimut tebal ke tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol.

Ia mengambil puppy kecilnya yang masih di pangkuan Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan selimut dari tubuhnya dan memberikannya pada Kai.

"Tubuh mu pasti dingin, pakailah"

"Aku ini pria…kau lebih membutuhkannya"

Hati ini tak bisa menahan kuatnya rasa bahagia akibat perhatian Chanyeol padanya.

Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus puppy nya.

Kai hanyalah seorang gadis yang merasa sangat bahagia jika ada seseorang yang memberikannya perhatian dan perlakuan lembut padanya.

Ia melihat kearah keluar. Hujan masih begitu deras turun membasahi bumi.

Mungkin ia sudah gila, tapi ia sangat sadar sekarang tentang doa dan keinginannya saat ini.

"Aku ingin lebih lama disini bersama Chanyeol. Tuhan….aku rela hujan tak reda malam ini"

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tentang apa yang baru saja ia panjatkan.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila rupanya karena Chanyeol"

Pikiran Kai makin kacau dan tak tentu arah.

"Kau kenapa? ada yang mengusik mu?"

Kai menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Mungkin Chanyeol memperhatikannya yang agak aneh tadi.

"Tidak…"

Setelah Kai memberikan jawaban singkat itu, tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Aku memang ke kantor mu senin kemarin itu"

Chanyeol menangkap raut kesal yang sering ia lihat di wajah Kai.

"Lalu kenapa tak menemui ku?"

Kai memelototi Chanyeol yang sekarang juga mengelus santai kepala puppy kecil mereka.

"Kau brengsek!"

"Alasannya?"

Chanyeol dengan sabar menanti penjelasan Kai yang sungguh dinantikannya.

"Pokoknya kau brengsek…."

Kai berusaha tak mengingat kesedihannya senin kemarin. Tapi air mata dipelupuk matanya sudah penuh dan siap dijatuhkan.

Ia berusaha kuat menahan agar ia tak menangis.

Jika sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol entah kenapa emosinya berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

"Kau suka sekali mencapi ku dengan sebutan jahat-jahat"

"Tapi kau memang pantas disebut seperti itu. Pasti semua orang akan kesal jika usahanya berakhir sia-sia karena dikecewakan oleh orang lain"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan sehingga mengecewakan mu?"

"Kau bersenang-senang dengan dua teman Minseok di kantor mu. Aku membawakan mu makan siang waktu itu, tapi kau malah menikmati waktu mu makan bersama mereka"

Kai tak menutup-nutupi apa yang terjadi padanya waktu itu.

Ia gadis yang cukup jujur dan terbuka sifatnya.

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

"TIDAK !"

Kai menjawab cepat.

"Lalu letak kesalahan ku dimana?"

"Aku menyesal telah berniat baik pada pria yang salah"

"Barusan aku memuji mu karena kau sudah sedikit berubah, tapi sekarang Kai yang egois sudah kembali. Niat baik tak boleh disesali"

"Karena kau suka berbohong, makanya aku kesal"

"Ctarrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Suara petir terdengar begitu kuat di ruangan itu dan terjadi pemadaman listrik setelahnya.

Kai yang kaget segera merengkuh kuat puppy nya yang nampak bergerak-gerak gelisah di pelukannya.

"Chanyeol….aku takut dengan petir"

Suara bergetar Kai terdengar jelas ditelingannya walaupun suara hujan bertambah deras dan suara guntur masih bergemuruh.

"Tunggu disini dulu, aku akan mencari lilin"

Chanyeol berjalan dengan dibantu cahaya dari handphonenya mencari dimana letak lilin atau lampu baterai yang bisa sekedar menerangi ruangan.

Setelah menemukan lampu baterai di dapur, Chanyeol segera kembali ke tempat tadi.

Suasana ruangan tersebut sedikit lebih terang dan Kai sedikit lega karena Chanyeol kembali cepat dari dapur dan memberikannya satu gelas susu putih hangat.

"Kau mau?"

Kai menyodorkan susu yang tinggal setengah karena baru di teguknya itu ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Kai langsung menyodorkannya ke mulut Chanyeol memaksa pria itu meminumnya.

"Aku tak suka di tolak…"

Kai tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol yang terpaksa menghabiskan susu dalam gelas itu.

"Termasuk di tolak pria?"

"Kemana arah pembicaraan mu?"

Kai menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping dan menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja kau tahu kemana pembicaraan dan topik ini"

"Tadi kita membicarakan mu, bukan membicarakan ku"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengatakan aku pembohong. Aku bukan pembohong"

"Kau bilang kau tidak menyukai teman Minseok. Tapi kenapa kau perhatian dan baik sekali dengan mereka? Kau memberikan mereka pekerjaan dan juga akrab dengan mereka di dalam kantor mu. Padahal aku saja selalu kau siksa dulu tiap berkunjung ke sana. Aku selalu kau acuhkan dan tak kau anggap ada saat menemani mu bekerja"

Chanyeol benar-benar melihat kekecewaan Kai walaupun penerangan di ruangan itu temaram.

"Kau kan sudah tahu kenapa aku bersikap menyebalkan dulu pada mu. Aku tak tahu maksud mu menyukai teman Minseok itu seperti apa. Aku jujur menyukai mereka karena mereka gadis-gadis baik dan juga ramah. Tapi kalau maksud mu mencintai mereka, tentu saja tidak. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang pada mu di taman hiburan waktu itu"

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan pekerjaan pada mereka kalau kau tak tertarik?"

Kai harus benar-benar memastikan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo dan Seohyun malam ini.

"Aku tak marah pada mu kan saat kau bilang kau menyukai Zhang Yixing dan mencoba menawarkan bantuan pada pria itu?"

Kai terdiam dan mencoba mengingat kalimat yang diucapkannya pada Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku sama seperti mu, aku hanya mencoba berteman dan membantu mereka yang kesulitan masalah ekonomi. Begitukan maksud mu saat menawarkan bantuan pada Yixing? Kyungsoo dan Seohyun kebetulan sama-sama mengalami masalah keuangan, dan mereka menolak bantuan uang dari ku. Jadi aku memberi mereka pekerjaan menjadi staf pemasaran di divisi marketing Pusat perbelanjaan Express Group. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa dan kami hanya sekedar berteman"

"Tapi dua gadis itu kelihatannya menyukai mu"

"Lalu masalahnya dimana?"

Kai menghadapkan tubuhnya kedepan lagi dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di bagian belakang sofa mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

"Kau pria bodoh, menyebalkan, mengesalkan, tak peka, dan pemberi harapan kosong pada gadis-gadis di luar sana karena kau kaya dan sok baik"

Chanyeol benar-benar tertawa lepas melihat Kai yang cemberut sambil melemparkan rentetan kata yang memperburuk citranya.

Kai sebenarnya menahan senyum mendengar suara renyah Chanyeol tertawa. Ia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa, tapi ia sudah terlanjur memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kai yang sekarang duduk di dekatnya.

Di temaramnya ruangan itu, Chanyeol masih bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah cantik dan imut tunangannya itu saat tidur.

Sejauh ini Chanyeol sudah melihat sosok Kai yang menyebalkan, lucu, manja, cengeng tapi terkadang keras kepala dan tegar, suka berbicara apa adanya, setia kawan, egois, dan juga PENCEMBURU.

Lelahnya hilang malam ini setelah melakukan pembicaraan "aneh" dengan gadis ini.

Chanyeol melihat sepertinya Kai sudah tertidur karena kepalanya yang semula tegak sudah jatuh miring ke samping.

Ia merapatkan tubuh mereka dan meletakkan kepala Kai di bahunya sebagai bantalan.

Chanyeol tanpa ragu lagi mengecup lama kening Kai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku akan menyikapi serius ancaman mu Kris Wu. Kai adalah tunangan ku dan bukan gadis masa kecil mu yang bisa kau bawa pergi dari ku"

Chanyeol berjanji dalam hatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Suasana ruangan sudah terang kembali, sepertinya pemadaman listrik sudah berakhir.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menemukan cengiran tampan khas Lee Jonghyun di depannya.

"Romantis ya….."

Mata sahabatnya itu tertuju lekat kearahnya.

Kai meringkuk nyaman di pelukannya. Tangan Chanyeol terlihat posesif merengkuh tubuh Kai yang bergelung selimut

Chanyeol ingin melepaskan pelukannya dan menyenderkan tubuh Kai ke ujung sofa, tapi suara Jonghyun cepat menghentikannya.

"Tidak usah malu pada ku, aku bukan Baekhyun atau Niel yang akan mengejek mu kalau kau bersikap manis pada seorang gadis"

"Hei…Jonghyun, kami hanya ketiduran disini dan aku lupa untuk…."

"Aku tahu kok kau mulai perhatian padanya. Sikap mu sudah benar sebagai tunangan sepertinya kali ini. Oh ya….kalian bisa tidur di kamar ku karena sebentar lagi ada dua orang karyawan ku yang datang kemari"

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar kesimpulan Jonghyun tentang dirinya.

Ia mengambil handphone di kantongnya dan mengecek jam disana. Ternyata sudah jam 5 pagi, pantas saja Jonghyun sudah datang ke café ini.

Chanyeol melihat Kai yang sangat nyaman dan nyenyak tidur di dada nya. Sungguh tak tega sekali membangunkannya sepagi ini.

"Kai….hei….bangun. Kita harus cepat pulang"

Kai mencoba membuka matanya karena suara Chanyeol.

Ia buka selimutnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar sofa. Chanyeol tampaknya sudah bangun terlebih dahulu karena ia sepertinya sudah segar dan tak tampak seperti orang bangun tidur. Pria itu kini bermain dengan puppy nya yang sedang makan sereal anjing di bawah meja.

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah enam pagi"

Kai segera melipat selimut dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian darimana saja?"

Suara tegas Park Yoochun menghentikan jalan Chanyeol dan Kai menuju tangga rumah keluarga Park.

Park Yoochun melihat tautan tangan Chanyeol yang menggengam tangan kiri Kai.

Kai melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya melihat appa Chanyeol yang sudah pulang ke Korea.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjusi, ahjuma….selamat pagi. Maafkan kami baru pulang pagi ini, kami dari café Jonghyun oppa"

"Apa di café nya ada acara sehingga kalian baru pulang pagi ini?"

Park Yoochun bertanya dan menatap Kai.

"Euhm….tidak. Kami sebenarnya menunggu hujan reda kami sepertinya ketiduran sampai pagi"

Kai sebenarnya bingung menjelaskannya melihat orang tua Chanyeol tampaknya menatap curiga pada mereka.

"Jadi kalian hanya berdua disana tadi malam? apa sudah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat hubungan kalian eehm….berkembang pesat kali ini Chanyeol?"

Park Minyoung mendapat tatapan tajam dari puteranya. Sedangkan Kai nampak malu karena perkataan umma Chanyeol tentang progres hubungan mereka.

Ia teringat Chanyeol yang mencium keningnya tadi malam.

Tentu saja ia malu sendiri karena memikirkannya lagi.

Gelagat malu Kai itu tertangkap jelas di penglihatan Park Yoochun.

"Kami tidak tahu maksud umma apa. Kai, ini masih pagi…..masuk lah ke kamar mu dan istirahatlah jika kau mengantuk atau masih lelah"

Chanyeol menyerahkan tali ikatan puppy yang di pegangnya pada Kai.

Kai segera membungkukkan badan kepada umma dan appa Chanyeol dan mengucapkan kata pamitnya.

Setelah Kai tak terlihat di anak tangga rumah dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Yoochun segera meminta penjelasan dari puteranya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kau dari mana membawa Kai?"

"Appa….seperti yang kau dengar sendiri dari Kai. Kami dari café Jonghyun"

"Apa tadi malam kau sudah berhasil mendekatkan hubungan kalian? kau tahu kan maksud umma Chanyeol…..umma tak keberatan kok jika Kai hamil dan kalian segera menikah"

Empat mata menatapnya tajam.

Park Minyoung jelas sadar, barusan ia salah bicara. Suaminya dan puteranya pasti menganggapnya aneh karena ucapan ngasalnya.

"Aku tidak sejauh itu umma. Sungguh, kami hanya bermalam disana karena tak bisa pulang karena listrik padam dan hujan sangat deras"

Chanyeol segera beranjak meninggalkan orang tuanya menuju kamar nya di lantai atas.

"Ya Tuhan….kalau Chanyeol tak dekat-dekat dengan Kai, kapan mereka akan menikah dan aku mendapatkan cucu?"

Kalimat frustasi itu hanya di tanggapi Park Yoochun dengan senyum miringnya.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar Minyoung ah. Semuanya sepertinya akan berjalan lancar dan akan semakin menarik nanti. Kau tenang saja…."

Park Minyoung hanya mampu berharap dan berdoa untuk kelancaran hubungan puteranya dan puteri sahabatnya.

_CHANKAI_

Kris tampak senang saat Yuri banyak berceloteh tentang kehidupan mereka di Seoul saat ia pergi ke Kanada.

Mereka berdua masih menikmati sarapan di rumah Yuri pagi ini.

Ia memang sengaja tinggal di rumah gadis itu karena permintaan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat suara Suho menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

"Kris…ayo kita main Golf di Yongsan-gu siang ini"

Suho duduk dan merampas sandwich yang di sedang di pegang Yuri. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Yuri yang nampak sebal karena dijahili.

"Siang ini aku ada janji pergi dengan Kai"

Kris dengan tenang menyuapkan roti bakar ke mulutnya tanpa repot-repot menatap Suho.

"Oppa….aku ikut ya bersama kalian?"

Yuri mencoba merengek pada Kris agar diajak pergi juga.

"Tidak, beberapa hari ini aku sudah menemani mu Yuri. Hari ini aku ingin pergi dengan Kai"

"Berarti besok kau akan pergi bersama Jessica, dan besoknya lagi pergi bersama Tiffany?"

Kini Kris menatap Suho dan memberinya seringai kemenangan.

"Kau brengsek! Jadi kau pulang ke Korea hanya untuk puas menikmati kencan dengan keempat adikku yang cantik ?"

"Mereka adikku juga Kim Suho"

"Tapi aku yang selalu menolong dan ada menemani mereka. Jadi seharusnya aku yang sah jadi Oppa bagi mereka. Bukan pria sok sibuk yang sulit di hubungi seperti mu"

Suho mulai mengingatkan Kris kalau pria itu suka sibuk sendiri di Kanada dan tak sempat memberi kabar ke Seoul.

"Yuri…..kau harus pilih jika orang tua mu akan menikah kan mu dengan seorang pria. Pilihannya aku dan Suho. Kau memilih siapa?"

"Kris oppa…."

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih jadi oppa mu yang paling kau cintai dan kau sayangi? Aku atau Suho ?"

"Tentu saja Kris oppa!"

Yuri tanpa ragu meneriakkan nama Kris tanpa mempedulikan wajah Suho yang dendam padanya.

"Yah….Yuri. Oppa yang selama ini banyak membantu mu, bukan Kris Wu bodoh ini"

"Oppa selalu menyebalkan dan playboy. Aku tak suka pria seperti itu"

Kris memberikan suapan roti bakar nya pada Yuri karena berhasil membuat Suho marah.

"Oke….oke….Kris Wu memang baik, tampan, dan lembut. Dia lebih menarik dari ku"

Suho dengan kesal berbicara seperti itu pada Yuri.

Yuri tertawa dan megusap-usap tangan Suho sekedar menghibur oppanya karena candaan mereka.

"Hari selasa saja kita main Golf nya Suho"

"Baiklah….oh ya, memangnya kau mau kemana bersama Kai?"

"Sekedar menemaninya siang ini saja. Sepertinya ia butuh bimbingan ku untuk belajar, Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu sore ini kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama dan aku akan mengajak Myungsoo agar hubungannya dengan Kai semakin dekat"

Suho mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi temannya itu.

"Hentikan Suho….."

Kris merebut handphone yang dipegang Suho dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Oppa…ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa Kris?"

Yuri dan Suho heran melihat Kris yang tampak tak senang Suho mengundang Myungsoo.

"Jangan mencoba mendekatkan Kai dengan teman mu itu lagi Suho"

"Memangnya kenapa? kau tenang saja, teman ku yang satu ini tak playboy. Ia sangat baik Kris dan sangat cocok untuk Kai. Orang tuanya pemilik perusahaan kertas dan salah satu media cetak terkenal di korea. Aku tak mungkin mencarikan pria tak berkualitas untuk Kai"

"Aku tak peduli tentang itu, pokoknya berhenti membuat masalah untuk Kai kedepannya"

"Aku tak memberikan masalah, justru aku mencarikan jalan keluar pada Kai untuk pilihan tepat agar Kai mendapat pacar sebaik Myungsoo kalau Park Chanyeol memutuskan pertunangan mereka"

"Oppa….apa kau ingin mendapatkan cinta Kai kali ini?"

Yuri mencoba membuka lagi kenyataan tentang hati dan perasaan lama Kris pada Kai.

"Tidak….Yuri. Aku hanya ingin Kai bahagia"

"Kai akan bahagia jika bersama dengan pria seperti Myungsoo. Aku tahu Kai menyukai Myungsoo sejak SMA Kris. Jadi saat Myungsoo juga tertarik dengan Kai, tak ada salahnya untuk mendekatkan mereka"

"Kai menyukai Park Chanyeol. Dan kau jangan coba-coba untuk memasukkan nama Myungsoo itu ke dalam kerumitan hubungan Kai dan pria Park itu"

"Oppa….kau tau darimana kalau Kai menyukai Chanyeol? jangan bilang dari Jessica, karena ia terus khawatir melihat Kai menyukai Chanyeol"

"Ternyata Jessica juga bisa melihatnya ya….?"

Kris tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Suho dan Yuri benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Tunggu dulu Kris, kau tidak mengarang cerita kan?"

Kris diam saja dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Oppa….kenapa kau diam saja? Kai pasti sudah gila jika menyukai Park Chanyeol, aku sudah sering memperingatinya agar Park Chanyeol lah yang harus ditaklukkannya. Bukan malah ia yang bodoh jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Bagaimana ini ?"

"Kris….ayo kita temui Kai dan bilang padanya kalau Park Chanyeol tak pantas untuknya. Kita harus sama-sama meyakinkannya, ia pasti mau menuruti kata-kata mu"

"Kenapa kita harus menghalangi Kai jatuh cinta? yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah mendukungnya dan memastikan Park Chanyeol tak menganggap remeh Kai dan membuka matanya kalau Kai jauh sangat berharga dari perkiraannya"

Kris terlihat serius mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Kris…..apa maksud ucapan mu?"

"Seharusnya aku liburan disini selama 2 minggu. Tapi mungkin aku menambah hari liburan ku untuk memastikan sesuatu tentang Kai"

"Oppa….jadi kau mendukung hubungan Kai dengan tunangannya?"

"Tidak. Hanya mencoba memahami pilihan yang dipilih Kai"

"Tapi pilihannya tak benar oppa. Aku tak yakin Park Chanyeol bisa membahagiakan Kai"

"Jika suatu saat nanti misalnya, kau bilang pada kami kau ingin menikah dengan Suho dan bersedia menjadi istri ke tiga nya. Apa yang sebaiknya kami lakukan sebagai sahabat mu Yuri ah? pasti kau mengharapkan dukungan dari kami kan? itu maksud ku dengan menghormati pilihan. Apapun pilihan Kai atau pilihan mu, aku ingin menjadi orang yang menghormati pilihan itu"

"Kris…aku tak sejahat itu pada Yuri, tak mungkin aku menjadikannya istri ke tiga ku"

"Aku saja tak sudi menikah dengan playboy seperti oppa"

"Aku kan hanya mencontoh kan. Kalian ini serius sekali menanggapinya"

"Kenapa Kai bodoh sekali sampai menyukai pria jelek seperti Park chanyeol? aku yakin kau salah Kris"

Suho geleng-geleng kepala dan tak habis pikir.

"Aku juga tak yakin oppa…."

"Terserah kalian, yang penting kalian urus saja Kai kalau dia sedih atau menderita karena tunangannya itu seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kalian sudah melakukan tugas kalian sebagai sahabat yang baik untuk Kai selama aku tak ada disini. Kini giliran ku untuk membantu Kai dan sedikit bermain dengan Park Chanyeol"

Yuri dan Kris saling pandang dan tersenyum.

Gadis itu jelas tahu bahwa Kris pasti akan melakukan tugas nya dengan baik untuk membantu Kai.

_CHANKAI_

"Hei….Chanyeolie kenapa berlari?"

Kai terpaksa melepas tali pengikat puppy nya saat anjing poodle nya itu berlari ke ruang tamu rumah Chanyeol dan menemukan Chanyeol bersama sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berkumpul.

Kai memberikannya senyuman ramahnya pada sahabat Chanyeol disana, ada Jonghyun, Baekhyun dan juga Minhyuk.

Ia melihat puppy kecilnya tidur di kaki Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol….kau tak pergi kerja hari ini?"

Walaupun ini hari sabtu, biasanya kan pria itu tetap bekerja.

"Tidak, aku sengaja meluangkan waktu ku hari ini untuk membahas rencana anniversary Express Group minggu depan. Dan aku ingin meminta bantuan pada mereka, makanya aku menyuruh mereka datang hari ini"

"Kai…kau cantik sekali hari ini. Kau mau kemana?"

Kai duduk di depan Chanyeol untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol sebelum Kris datang menjemputnya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Perpustakaan Seoul. Sebentar lagi aku akan ujian dan aku ingin minta bantuan pada Kris oppa untuk membantu ku dan memberi ku bimbingan"

"Kris itu siapa memangnya? kenapa tak minta Chanyeol saja mengajari mu?"

Kang Minhyuk bertanya pada tunangan Chanyeol yang cantik dan seksi dimatanya itu.

"Kris oppa itu sahabat ku, tidak…aku minta bantuan saja pada Kris oppa karena di sangat pintar tentang managemen"

"Kai…jadi kau mengaggap remeh Chanyeol? Jika kau dan Chanyeol menikah nanti, pasti kau hanya dijadikan istri keempatnya. Kau harus menerima kenyataan itu"

"Baekhyun…."

Chanyeol mencoba mengerem mulut cerewet Baekhyun.

"Maksud oppa apa?"

"Kai….benar apa kata Baekhyun. Kau mungkin akan jadi pilihan keempatnya. Kau harus tahu ya, selama 26 tahun hidupnya, Chanyeol punya tiga pacar yang sangat disayanginya. Pacar pertamanya bernama buku, pacar keduanya bernama gitar, dan pacar ketiganya bernama pekerjaan. Jadi kau mungkin jadi pacar keempat atau istri keempatnya nanti"

Suara tawa sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol membuat Kai mencelos menatap Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau tipe pria kutu buku ya?"

"Kai…kau jurusan managemen kan? kau bisa banyak belajar pada Chanyeol tentang itu semua. Dia sangat mendalami ilmu managemen, kau bisa tanya perkembangan managemen padanya sejak zamannya Frederick Winslow Taylor, Henry Fayol, sampai era Mary Parker Follet. Aku saja yang jurusan Psikologi jadi tahu nama-nama ahli managemen karena terlalu bosan melihat Chanyeol membaca buku-buku itu dulu. Semua buku managemen di Seoul pasti sudah sama dengan otak Chanyeol"

"Benarkah? kau benar-benar seperti Kris oppa yang suka membaca buku Chanyeol"

"Pasti pintaran Chanyeol daripada sahabat mu itu Kai"

Baekhyun mencoba membela Chanyeol dan mempromosikan kepintaran Chanyeol.

"Darimana kau bisa mengukur kemampuan Kris oppa kalau kau saja belum pernah berjumpa dengannya"

"Aku hanya punya feeling seperti itu. Chanyeol itu manusia paling pintar selama kami bersekolah dulu. Ia menamatkan gelar Master nya di usia 21 tahun dan mendapat _Cum Laude_ di University of California, Barkeley. Dan pengembangan perusahaan nya maju pesat berkat Chanyeol juga. Kau bisa bertanya pada Yoochun ahjusi tentang kehebatan Chanyeol. Jadi bisa ku pastikan bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang lebih pintar dari teman mu itu"

"Tapi Kris Oppa juga sangat pintar Baekyun oppa. Dia pria paling pintar dan cerdas yang pernah ku temui seumur hidup ku. Dia juga lulusan dari Amerika. Ia hanya tiga tahun menempuh gelar Sarjana managemen bisnis di Princeton University dan mengambil gelar Masternya di Oxford University. Selain itu Kris oppa juga sangat baik dan romantis. Tak ada gadis yang tak menyukai wajah tampannya, ia nyaris sempurna sebagai pria. Aku belajar dengan Kris oppa saja, Chanyeol sangat lelah dan sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku jahat sekali jika menyuruhnya mengajari ku belajar untuk ujian. Iyakan Chanyeol….?"

Chanyeol yang ditatap Kai dan sahabat-sahabatnya terlihat canggung.

Sebenarnya ia masih benar-benar menelaah kata-kata Kai yang memuji tinggi pria yang bernama Kris Wu itu.

"Terserah kau mau belajar dengan siapa. Yang penting ujian mu sukses dan nilai mu bagus"

"Nanti kalau nilai ku bagus kau harus memberi ku hadiah ya?"

Kai mencoba membujuk Chanyeol.

Ia melihat wajah merah Baekhyun yang menahan tawa karena ia tahu Chanyeol malu ditatap imut oleh Kai.

"Iya…iya…."

"Chanyeolie…kemari"

Kai mengambil puppy nya di dekat Chanyeol.

"Kau memberi nama Chanyeolie pada anjing itu?"

Baekhyun sulit menahan senyuman mengejeknya pada Chanyeol saat mendengar nama anjing Kai bernama sama seperti sahabatnya.

"Aku bingung memberinya nama, dan Chanyeol tak mau memberikan nama untuk anjing ini. Jadi aku panggil saja di Chanyeolie karena dia kan hadiah dari Chanyeol"

"Kai…panggil saja anjing mu itu DOBI. Namanya itu cocok untuk nama anjing"

Jonghyun dan Minhyuk menatap Chanyeol was-was.

"Dobi…ehmmmmm namanya lucu dan imut. Aku suka nama itu, terima kasih Baekhyun oppa kau memberikan nama untuknya"

Kai mendekati tempat duduk Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sambil mengambil puppynya yang daritadi ingin terus menempel pada Chanyeol.

"Hei….nama mu sekarang dobi ya. Kau harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun oppa karena sudah memberi mu nama imut dan lucu itu"

Kai menghadapkan puppy nya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol….baguskan nama Dobi?"

Kai bertanya pada Chanyeol untuk mendengar respon pemilik asli puppynya.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kris oppa sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu ya…"

Kai pamit pada Chanyeol dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya sambil membawa puppy kesayangannya itu keluar.

Suara siulan Baekhyun menyadarkan mata pria-pria itu akan kepergian Kai.

"Aku yakin sekali pria-pria nerd di Seoul Nation Library pasti mimisan melihat paha mulus dan betis indah tunangan mu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol langsung mendekati Baekhyun dan mencekik lehernya karena kesal.

"Berani sekali kau memberi nama itu pada puppy Kai"

Suara tawa Jonghyun dan Minhyuk diabaikan oleh Chanyeol yang sedang kesal pada Baekhyun.

"Hei…ejekan mu itu dibilang bagus dan imut oleh Kai. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada ku Yeol karena akhirnya aku menemukan satu orang yang mengatakan nama ejekan mu itu imut dan lucu"

"Berarti Kai itu jodoh mu Chanyeol….dia memuji kejelekan mu"

Minhyuk malah mendukung dan membela Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol….sekarang bukan saat nya kau marah karena hal ini. Seharusnya sekarang kau berpikir tentang Kai yang pergi dengan pria lain. Kau tak cemburu tunangan mu itu pergi dengan pria lain dengan tampilan menggoda seperti itu?"

Perkataan Jonghyun sukses membuat kecemasannya bertambah.

Kai tadi memakai blus sopan, tapi gadis itu hanya mengenalan celana pendek untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Gadis itu selalu sukses membuat banyak pria menoleh kearahnya dan memberinya perhatian. Chanyeol sadar sekali hal itu.

Tapi melarang Kai memakai pakaian-pakaian yang disukainya menurutnya belum menjadi haknya.

Ia ingin Kai sendiri yang sadar untuk tidak mengekspos tubuhnya berlebihan di depan umum.

"Hey Chanyeol….sebenarnya berapa usia Kai saat ini?"

Minhyuk melontar kan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol

"21 tahun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa dia tak memanggil mu dengan sebutan oppa? dia memanggil kami semua dengan oppa. Kau tak menyuruh nya bersikap sopan pada mu?"

"Hey Minhyuk, tampang bodoh Chanyeol itu tak layak di panggil oppa oleh gadis secantik Kai. Pasti Kai enggan memanggil oppa pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sering membuatnya sakit hati"

Kepala Chanyeol makin pusing mendengar celotehan mengejek teman-temannya.

_CHANKAI_

Kris sudah memilihkan buku-buku yang harus ia baca untuk memahami materi ujiannya minggu depan.

Ada lebih dari lima buku tebal yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baca dan catat hal-hal penting yang ku tandai tadi. Jangan coba-coba bermain di depan ku saat ini"

Suara memerintah Kris menyuruh Kai berkutat memahami beberapa materi pokok tentang Managemen ilmiah yang akan jadi materi besar ujian pentingnya minggu depan.

"Oppa….setelah kita selesai nanti kita pergi ke…"

"Cepat pahami materi itu. Jangan kau tanya selesai ini kita akan ke mana"

Kai langsung mencibir Kris yang selalu serius jika sudah belajar dan berkutat dengan buku.

Gadis itu langsung membaca dan menyalin hal-hal penting yang perlu di pelajarinya lagi di rumah dari tulisan dan penjelasan di buku yang Kris tulisakan untuknya.

Kris terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kai yang sedang belajar. Jangan sampai gadis itu bermain-main saat waktu belajar seperti yang dulu sering dilakukannya sewaktu SMA saat Kris mengajarinya di rumahnya.

Menurutnya Kai itu sama saja seperti Jessica yang payah sekali bisa berkonsentrasi lama menikmati membaca buku tebal. Tapi jangan tanya jika sudah bicara dan belajar tentang fashion dan desain. Mereka itu ratunya.

Sampai sekarang sebenarnya Kris kasihan pada Kai yang tak bisa menentukan cita-cita masa kecilnya. Gadis itu dulu sering mengatakan padanya kalau ia ingin menjadi penari atau seorang designer pakaian. Tapi ia tahu kalau Appa Kai pasti selalu punya rencana lain untuk puterinya ini. Kai pasti dipersiapkan menjadi wanita yang bisa mengatur managemen bisnis perhotelan dan restoran milik keluarga Kim.

Dan Kai ia yakini bisa mengemban tugas itu. Dibalik sikap _childish _gadis ini, Kai adalah sosok gadis tangguh yang punya sisi pantang menyerah dan tak mudah puas dengan pencapaian yang telah diraihnya.

Sifat Ambisius Tuan Kim Woobin jelas menurun pada Kai. Kris bisa jelas melihat itu. Gadis ini tak membiarkan dirinya di tolak dan tak diharapkan. Ia yakin hal itu lah yang membuat Kai penasaran pada sosok tangguh lainnya seperti Park Chanyeol.

Hari sudah cukup sore saat ini. Sudah lebih empat jam-an matanya terus membaca deretan tulisan-tulisan di buku tebal itu. Rasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya. Ia sedikit melirik Kris yang dari tadi terus memantaunya dan masih membaca buku entah apa judul bukunya.

Oppanya itu bilang, sesi belajar mereka baru akan selesai jika Kris lah yang memutuskan kapan sesi itu selesai.

Tapi lehernya sudah pegal dan matanya sudah berair. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana bisa pria seperti Kris dan Chanyeol hobi membaca buku? Itu terlihat membosankan sekali. Pantas saja Kris masih lajang sampai sekarang. Pasti oppa nya itu menghabiskan waktu luang nya bukan berkencan seperti Suho, tapi membaca buku. Dan Park Chanyeol yang kata Baekhyun kutu buku pasti lebih mencintai buku daripada istrinya? heh…..Menurut Kai itu konyol sekali.

"Sejak kapan buku lebih menarik daripada seorang wanita? Pokoknya jika Chanyeol dan aku menikah nanti, aku akan membuang semua buku-buku miliknya. Perhatian Chanyeol harus sepenuhnya tercurah pada ku. Tak boleh lagi ada nama Buku, Gitar atau Kertas kerja kantornya yang jadi perhatiannya. Aku harus jadi satu-satu nya hal yang dipikirkan Chanyeol dan di sayangi Chanyeol"

Kai mengingat hal itu sebaik-baiknya di pikirannya agar tak lupa menjalankan rencana ini setelah ia dan Chanyeol menikah.

"Tapi kenapa aku sudah berpikir jauh sekali tentang pernikahan? Aku ingin menikah dengan Park Chanyeol? Oh Tuhan…apa yang barusan ada dalam pikiran ku? Kai….Kai….jangan kerena Chanyeol baru mencium kening mu kau sudah melayang-layang tak tentu arah seperti ini. Siapa tahu itu perlakuan biasa yang ia lakukan pada tiap wanita atau gadis yang dekat dengannya? Suho dan Kris saja biasa mencium pipi atau kening sahabat-sahabat wanitanya"

Kai menumpukkan tangan di dagu berpikir keras tentang pemikiran dan hatinya yang berlawanan.

"Tidak mungkin….Park Chanyeol sudah bilang ia tidak mudah berlaku mesra pada wanita. Dan dia bukan tipe flamboyan seperti Suho. Chanyeol adalah pria yang akan berlaku lembut dengan wanita yang di sukainya saja. Dia saja sudah berjanji akan jadi tunangan yang baik untukku. Chanyeol juga bersikap baik sekali akhir-akhir ini. Apa mungkin….."

"Hentikan melamunkan hal yang tidak-tidak….!"

Suara Kris menghentikan lamunan indahnya tentang kemungkinan hubungan yang berkembang dengan baik antara dirinya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Oppa! kau mengganggu ku"

Kai marah Kris seenaknya saja mengagetkannya.

"Aku menyadarkan mu yang tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila"

Kai melanjutkan membaca bukunya setelah Kris memerintahkan menekuni kembali teori klasik yang dari tadi pusing sekali diingatnya.

Belum sempat ia memusatkan pikirannya pada materinya, handphonenya berdering diatas meja.

"**Park Chanyeol **_**calling….."**_

Kai terkejut Chanyeol menelponnya. Ini jarang terjadi.

Chanyeol menelponnya !

Wajah tersenyum Kai benar-benar di rekam betul oleh indra penglihatan milik Kris.

Kai mengangkat telponnya senang.

"Hallo Chanyeol…"

Suara lembut Kai terdengar di telinga Chanyeol dan juga telinga Kris.

"Hallo Kai….jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Aku…."

Belum selesai Kai menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kris sudah mengambil handphone di tangannya.

"Kami belum selesai belajarnya. Mungkin satu jam-an lagi kami akan selesai. Tapi setelah itu kami akan jalan-jalan dan kencan. Tunggu saja sampai malam kalau kau ingin tahu jam berapa Kai akan ku antar pulang"

Kris Wu langsung mematikan sambungan dan mencabut baterai handphone milik Kai.

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaa! kau gila ya? kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan bermain selagi kita belajar"

"Tapi itu telpon dari Park Chanyeol"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu darinya?"

Kai menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Itu….itu…karena Park Chanyeol tak pernah menghubungi ku sebelum ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia menelpon ku. Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan sampai-sampai dia menelpon. Biasanya saja ia tak pernah membalas pesan ku"

"Tidak ada hal penting yang ia ingin sampaikan. Dan ku pastikan besok-besok pasti dia akan membalas pesan mu jika kau mengirim pesan ke handphonenya."

"Dari mana oppa tahu?"

"Karena aku pintar"

"Oppa…..kembalikan handphone ku. Aku harus menghubunginya, nanti dia bisa marah pada ku di rumah"

"Dia tak akan marah pada mu"

"Oppa…..aku serius. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah pada ku lagi"

Kris langsung memasukkan handphone milik Kai ke kantung celananya.

"Kai, dengarkan aku. Jangan pernah menampakkan sikap terlalu antusias pada seorang pria. Kau harus bisa mengontrol rasa senang, emosi, dan keinginan mu dengan baik di depan seorang pria sekalipun itu tunangan mu. Pria akan penasaran pada gadis yang membuatnya tertarik"

"Maksud nya apa? Park Chanyeol bilang ia tak tertarik dengan ku"

"Kau benar-benar jadi gadis bodoh di butakan cinta rupanya"

"Oppa…..aku tak di butakan cinta!"

"Pokoknya jangan terlalu menampakkan perasaan cinta mu pada pria Park itu. Kau harus punya harga diri sebagai gadis. Biarkan Park Chanyeol itu berjuang keras mendapatkan mu. Jangan melemparkan diri mu cuma-cuma kepada seorang pria"

"Aku tidak mencintainya!"

Kai berkeras diri membela dirinya di depan Kris.

"Bukan TIDAK, tapi BELUM"

"Aku hanya berlaku baik sebagai tunangan untuknya"

"Itu bagus. Tapi akan lebih bagus lagi jika ia berlaku lebih baik pada mu. Jika kau menyukai seorang pria, maka pria itu harus lebih mencintai mu. Jika kau rela menyerahkan harta mu untuk seorang pria, maka pria itu harus rela menyerahkan nyawa nya pada mu. Dan jika kau rela mati untuk seorang pria, maka pria itu harus bisa menemukan mu di kehidupan berikutnya. Ingat Kai…..kau wanita cantik dan banyak pria yang menginginkan mu di luar sana. Jika Park Chanyeol itu pria sejati, maka dia akan berjuang keras mendapatkan mu dengan cara ksatria. Kau boleh menunjukkan rasa kau menyukainya, tapi kau harus tahu batasan bahwa dia lah yang harus terlebih dahulu berusaha. Kau patut diperlakukan layaknya puteri oleh seorang pria. Kau harus berusaha menjadi wanita baik untuknya, benar…..kau memang harus seperti itu. Berusahalah semampu mu menjadi wanita idaman pria itu dan membanggakan keluarga mu. Tapi ingat juga, dia juga harus jauh lebih baik padamu karena nantinya dia lah yang menjadi pelindung dan sandaran mu. Kau mengerti?"

"Oppa….aku sebenarnya…"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kau menyukai seorang pria duluan. Seberapa pun sulitnya kau memendam rasa cinta itu, jangan pernah mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Kau akan jauh lebih bahagia jika seorang pria yang mengatakannya terlebih dahulu pada mu. Percaya lah dengan kata-kata ku"

"Aku selalu percaya pada mu"

_CHANKAI_

Park Chanyeol benar-benar merasa terintimidasi oleh seorang Kris Wu.

Hatinya benar-benar cemas akan semua tingkah dan ancaman pria itu. Kris Wu sepertinya berniat sekali memprovokasinya.

Ia sadar tak seharusnya ia khawatir berlebihan pada pria itu. Karena sampai sekarang Kai masih sah menjadi tunangannya. Tapi melihat kedekatan Kai dengan pria itu hatinya tak senang.

Itu alasan mengapa sudah lebih tiga jam an ini ia masih berada di taman depan rumahnya menunggu kepulangan Kai.

Sejak sambungan telponnya di tutup sepihak oleh Kris Wu tadi, pikirannya cemas tentang apa yang dilakukan Kai bersama pria itu.

Ancaman pria itu patut di waspadai.

Ia baru mengenal Kai selama empat bulan, waktu singkat itu tak ada apa-apa nya jika di bandingkan seorang Kris Wu yang sudah lebih dari empat belas tahun mengenal baik Kai.

Ia sudah bertanya langsung pada appa Kai tadi. Tuan Kim Woobin mengatakan langsung padanya bahwa Kris itu sudah seperti anaknya sendiri dan sosok oppa bagi Kai. Ikatan mereka sudah seperti saudara.

Tapi itu lah titik pentingnya.

Kris memiliki kelebihan di banding dirinya.

Kai mengatakan Kris adalah pria yang sempurna dan Tuan Kim Woobin bahkan menyukainya dan menganggapnya seperti puteranya.

Kai jelas menyukai pria itu dan Chanyeol tahu ikatan masa kecil sulit di putus begitu saja. Dan Kris Wu benar…

Ia bisa melakukan apa saja agar Kai menuruti apa maunya. Karena Kai selalu percaya dan menyukai sosok Kris.

Di bandingkan Kris Wu, dia masih terlalu kecil dan bisa di anggap belum mengenal benar-benar sosok tunangannya itu.

Perasaan takut akan Kai tak setia pada pertunangan dan janji mereka kini mengusiknya.

Chanyeol merasa Kai memang bukan lah gadis seperti anggapan awalnya. Gadis itu seperti bintang. Dia dekat tapi benar-benar akan sulit menggapainya.

Belum lagi perasaan nya yang benar-benar membingungkan akhir-akhir ini.

Ia jujur sudah tertarik dengan sosok tunangannya itu. Entah sejak kapan.

Mungkin sejak lama, hanya saja mata hatinya tertutup oleh tingkah Kai yang membuatnya muak.

Tapi sosok Kai yang akhir-akhir ini di lihatnya berbanding terbalik sembilan puluh derajat dengan image gadis "hedon" yang ia lekatkan dulu.

Appa nya benar menilai Kai.

Kai bukan gadis sembarangan.

Ia punya tipe gadis idaman.

Dan jujur….Kai bukan lah termasuk pada kriteria gadis idamannya.

Kai adalah gadis yang memukau seperti pendapat orang-orang dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Jelas….sangat cantik, memukau dan berkilau.

Tapi tetap saja Kai bukan lah gadis idamannya. Ia hanya ingin gadis sederhana, manis, baik, rendah hati, pengertian, dan bisa menerima apapun keadaannya.

Tapi melepaskan Kai untuk pria lain itu terasa salah dan tak benar.

Hatinya tak merelakan itu terjadi.

Perasaan kecil yang sempat ingin menerima ikhlas Kai sebagai tunangannya membesar.

Ia mencoba menjadikan Kai sebagai tunangan yang ia pedulikan dan ia sayangi seperti perintah orang tuanya.

Awalnya memang karena perintah orang tuanya.

Tapi lambat laun, perasaan untuk berbuat lebih muncul begitu saja.

Ia senang melakukan sesuatu untuk seorang gadis secantik Kai.

Perasaan seperti ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan pada seorang gadis.

Rasa menyukai, cemas, cemburu, ingin berbuat yang terbaik, ingin diperhatikan dan memperhatikan kini sering muncul jika berhadapan dengan Kai.

Pendapat Jonghyun benar yang mengatakan ia seperti remaja yang seperti dalam masa puber.

Sebenarnya ia sadar ia bukan remaja.

Tapi Kai yang kekanak-kanakan itu membuatnya memiliki perasaan seperti remaja lagi.

Masa remaja nya dulu banyak ia gunakan dengan belajar, bermusik dan bermain bersama teman-temannya.

Berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis sangat jarang ia lakukan. Hal itu di tambah dengan sikap pesimistisnya tentang anggapan tak ada gadis yang benar-benat tulus melihat seorang Park Chanyeol apa adanya.

Ia tak mau menyimpulkan nama perasaan ini.

Yang jelas ia hanya ingin menjalankan hal-hal benar sebagai tunangan Kai selama waktu tersisa sebulan lagi.

Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Kai adalah tanggung jawabnya walaupun bukan miliknya.

Ia tak akan memaksakan kriteria gadis idamannya pada Kai untuk berusaha Kai penuhi. Ia sadar saat ia menuntut sesuatu pada seseorang, maka ia pun harus berani dituntut melakukan sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk orang itu.

Menuntut Kai berubah menjadi seperti yang ia mau sama saja membuat dirinya harus merubah dirinya seperti yang Kai mau.

Tidak….Chanyeol bukan tipe pria egois seperti itu.

Jika ia menyukai seorang gadis ia hanya ingin gadis itu berubah menjadi gadis lebih baik dari sebelumnya, bukan menyuruhnya menjadi orang lain yang berkepribadian baru.

Yang ia pahami selama ini, Cinta dan suka itu mendefinisikan perasaan rela menerima.

Ia ingin hatinya benar-benar menerima sosok Kai yang seperti itu, dan Kai juga bersedia menerima sosok nya yang seperti ini.

Hanya saja ia perlu memastikan bahwa semuanya benar-benar sesuai rencananya. Ia yakin waktu satu bulan ini cukup untuk membuat satu keputusan akhir apakah akan menikahi Kai atau tidak.

Sekarang ia bukanlah satu-satunya sosok yang paling sulit di yakinkan bahwa pertunangan ini adalah hal terbaik baginya. Karena Kai ia yakini juga sedang mempertimbangkan masak-masak apa yang terbaik untuknya kedepan.

Gadis itu jelas memiliki banyak pilihan bagus.

Chanyeol paham betul bagaimana kondisi mereka. Kai juga memiliki opsi Kim Myungsoo sebagai pengganti nya yang sempurna.

Ia sudah mencari tahu banyak tentang pria yang ia lihat berbincang akrab dengan Kai saat di butik waktu itu.

Kim Myungsoo adalah pria kaya anak pengusaha media cetak terkenal. Dan pria itu adalah sunbae Kai dulu di SMA. Hubungan mereka cukup dekat dulu menurut informasi yang ia dapat. Dan fakta bahwa pria itu tertarik dan mengajak Kai untuk berpacaran benar-benar mengganggunya.

Memiliki tunangan cantik itu menyenangkan tapi juga memberatkan.

Berat karena mata mu harus waspada melihat siapa-siapa saja yang mengincar gadis mu itu.

Seperti itu lah yang Chanyeol rasakan terhadap Kai.

Perasaan ingin menjaga, memiliki dan melindunginya dari pria lain menguar begitu saja dari hatinya.

Keegoisannya muncul sejak ia tertarik pada Kai.

Chanyeol tak munafik dan tak berusaha menepis itu.

Mungkin itu semacam perasaan alamiah yang timbul saat dalam masa suka pada seseorang.

Park Chanyeol mencoba mengasumsikannya seperti itu.

_CHANKAI_

Tepat pukul tujuh malam Kris mengantarkan Kai ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Oppa…kembalikan handphone ku"

Kris langsung menyerahkan nya pada Kai.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Besok oppa ada acara atau tidak?"

"Aku akan ke rumah Jessica dan berkuda dengannya"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan"

"Kau mau ikut?'

"Aku kan belajar memasak pagi hari dan siang harinya ada janji bersama Yuri latihan dance di kampus"

"Jadi kapan kau kencan dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Kami nyaris tak pernah kencan seperti pasangan lain. Kami pernah pergi bersama tapi lebih sering bertengkar, jadi aku masih malas untuk berniat kencan dengannya. Lagi pula sebentar lagi Express Group akan ulang tahun, ia sibuk mengurus itu dan urusan kantornya banyak. Aku tak ingin memaksanya meluangkan waktu untuk ku"

Kris memeluk Kai dan mengelus rambut panjangnya.

"Dia pasti akan meluangkan waktu nya untuk mu. Kau hanya perlu sering-sering berdandan cantik dan bersikap cukup manis. Pria sok sibuk itu pasti akan segera dalam genggaman mu"

Kris menyeringai menatap Park Chanyeol yang sekarang keluar dari pintu rumah dan mendekati mereka.

"Oppa seperti berpengalaman saja tentang masalah percintaan"

Kai mencubit pinggang Kris dan tertawa.

Ia belum menyadari ada Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya mengamati tingkah lakunya.

"Kai….masuklah. Sepertinya tunangan mu sudah rindu pada mu"

Kai mengikuti arah pandang Kris ke belakang.

Park Chanyeol berdiri dua meter dari tempat mereka.

"Oppa ingin mampir dan menyapa orang tua Chanyeol dulu atau tidak?"

"Tidak usah, Yuri sudah menunggu ku di rumah"

"Masuklah….."

Kai langsung berjalan mendekati Park Chanyeol dengan membawa anak anjingnya yang ia gendong.

"Hai…Chanyeol. Maafkan aku tak bisa mengangkat telpon mu. Aku sedang belajar tadi…"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Masuklah, umma tadi mencari mu"

Kai langsung masuk ke rumah keluarga Park Setelah Park Chanyeol menyuruhnya kedalam.

Ia melambaikan tangan pada Kris yang masih berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya.

Kris yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Kris Wu….."

Kris sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Persis sekali sesuai perkiraannya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan tubuh tinggi Park Chanyeol.

Kris memasang wajah datarnya menghadapi pria yang menjadi tunangan Kai itu.

_CHANKAI_

"Selanjutnya campurkan putih telur dengan adonan tepung"

Kai berkutat di dapur pagi-pagi sekali.

"Kemudian campurkan kuning telurnya dan masukkan ke cetakan"

Ia dengan hati-hati menuangkan adonan ke dalam cetakan stainless di depannya.

"Hey…..kau masak apa?"

Park Chanyeol dengan jas kantor nya turun dari kamar dan melihat Kai sedang sibuk sendiri di dapur.

"Kau mau kerja lagi hari minggu?"

"Iya….ada sedikit urusan di kantor. Tapi aku akan cepat pulang hari ini, aku pergi dulu ya…."

Chanyeol berniat pergi ke kantor sebelum jam tujuh pagi.

Kai menarik tangannya cepat sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari dapur utama rumahnya.

"Jangan pergi dulu, kau belum sarapan kan?"

"Aku beli di jalan saja nanti"

"Tidak, aku bangun pagi-pagi supaya aku bisa membuatkan ini untuk mu. Jangan pergi sebelum waffle ku matang. 1 menit lagi tunggu ...tolong sabar Chanyeol"

Kai sibuk menyajikan satu waffle yang baru di cetak dan dimasaknya ke atas piring sedang.

Chanyeol mengamati waffle berukuran sedang di piring yang sedang di hias oleh Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Ku harap kau suka, kau suka sauce madu, cokelat, blueberry, cream atau syrup?"

"Terserah mu saja….."

Chanyeol masih setia berdiri sambil menenteng jas menunggu Kai yang benar-benar sibuk mengoleskan sauce cream dan madu untuk memperindah waffle pertama buatannya.

Chanyeol melihat jam di tangannya.

"Kau buru-buru ingin pergi ke kantor ya? aduh….ini masih panas sekali"

Chanyeol melihat Kai memotong waffle yang dihiasnya menjadi potongan kecil dan meniupnya

"Aaaaakkkk…."

Kai memasukkan satu suapan waffle kecil itu ke mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya berusaha merasakan bagaimana rasa waffle buatan Kai.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Kai harap-harap cemas takut waffle nya gagal.

"Rasa nya lumayan untuk debut mu sebagai koki"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya…rasakan saja sendiri"

Kai menyuapkan satu bagian kecil waffle yang niatnya untuk Park Chanyeol.

"Euhhmmmm….ini enak. Ya Tuhan….aku bisa memasak waffle dan rasanya lumayan"

Kai memeluk Chanyeol saking senangnya.

"Kau harus memakan sampai habis ini pokoknya"

Kai menyuapkan lagi potongan waffle itu pada Chanyeol.

Walaupun tak suka dengan makanan manis, Chanyeol tetap memakan saja suapan yang di sodorkan Kai ke depan mulutnya.

"Umma pasti tak akan percaya jika aku bisa memasak Chanyeol. Kau harus jadi saksi kalau aku cerita pada umma ku ya?"

"Apa bayarannya jika aku bersedia jadi saksi mu?"

"Kau kan punya segalanya, bayaran apa yang kau harapkan dari ku?"

Chanyeol nampak pura-pura berpikir dan Kai masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang ia tahu hanya bercanda.

"Kencan mungkin….."

"Aku tidak ingin nanti kita bertengkar lagi dan kau mengacuhkan ku seperti yang terjadi di taman hiburan"

"Kita hanya akan pergi berdua nanti"

Kai tertawa sambil masih menyuapkan lagi waffle madu ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Sana pergi kerja…..kau sudah kenyangkan?"

"Aku akan menemui mu setelah aku pulang kerja. Beritahu aku nanti siang jika kau pergi dari rumah"

Kai menganggukkan kepala menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku berangkat dulu"

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol melihat Kai mendekatinya.

Gadis itu mengusap sudut bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Ada sedikit lelehan madu"

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum bahagia.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Kai melanjutkan acara memasaknya untuk orang tua Chanyeol yang belum sarapan pagi ini.

"Perkembangan yang sangat pesat"

Park Yoochun dari lantai kamarnya ternyata mengamati interaksi antara Kai dan Chanyeol sejak awal.

_CHANKAI_

"Sunbae kenapa ada disini?"

Kai cukup heran melihat Myungsoo yang duduk di depan ruang seni kampusnya.

Myungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat kedatangan Kai yang dari tadi di tunggu-tunggu nya.

"Aku ingin menemui mu. Ini….."

Myungsoo memberinya buket bunga mawar merah padanya.

Kai mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria tampan itu karena perhatiannya.

"Sunbae tak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini. Aku bingung harus seperti apa menyikapinya. Jika aku belum memiliki tunangan pasti aku senang sekali mendapatkan perhatian dari sunbae seperti ini"

"Jadi kau sekarang tak senang ku beri bunga itu karena sudah memiliki tunangan?"

"Bukan, aku senang. Hanya saja aku benar-benar tak bisa berharap apapun lagi. Sunbae tahu kan maksud ku?"

Myungsoo melipat tangannya di dada dan berpose yang Kai lihat sangat tampan.

"Aku tahu kok. Dan aku pasti sulit merebut mu dari pria seperti Park Chanyeol. Aku iri pada pria itu"

"Kau selalu punya sifat yang membuat banyak gadis nyaman bicara pada mu. Apa kau begitu pada banyak gadis?"

"Tidak selalu, dan kau salah satu yang melihat ku supel seperti ini"

"Sunbae bisa saja…..ada apa sebenarnya sunbae ingin menemui ku?"

"Hanya ingin menemui saja. Aku minta bantuan Suho untuk mendekatkan kita. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia tak bersedia lagi menjadi mak comblang ku. Jadi aku langsung saja bertemu dengan mu dan melihat lagi wajah manis mu yang membuat rindu"

"Sunbae….jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau membuat ku malu"

"Itu kenyataan Kai. Apa aku bisa jadi teman mu seperti Suho ? Aku tahu aku tak punya kesempatan jadi pacar mu saat ini. Tapi pasti kau mau kan jadi sahabat ku?"

"Tidak ada gadis yang tak suka pada sifat sunbae yang gentle seperti ini. Tentu saja….ayo kita berteman. Datanglah kalau Suho oppa berkumpul dengan kami lagi"

"Aku akan selalu datang nanti, lagi pula kan aku ingin mengintip peluang juga siapa tahu pertunangan mu tak berjalan sukses nanti. Aku bukannya berdoa yang buruk untuk mu, tapi jujur ingin dekat sebagai kekasih mu Kai"

"Aku mengerti maksud sunbae. Terima kasih sudah mengagumi ku. Sunbae ada di urutan teratas yang akan ku ajak kencan jika aku single lagi"

Kai bermaksud bercanda dan menghibur Myungsoo yang sangat baik itu.

"Aku tahu…..kita sudah lama kenal dan aku sangat tahu hubungan rumit mu dengan tunangan mu dari Suho dan Tiffany. Tak perlu merasa tak enak pada ku. Kita masih sama-sama muda dan kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Cinta dan jodoh tak ada satupun manusia yang tahu dan menebaknya kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkiran kampus Kai. Ia terdiam sejenak di kemudinya dan tak langsung turun.

Ia melihat kaca di mobilnya. Sedikit merapikan rambut dan wajahnya.

Hatinya cemas dan jantungnya berdebar.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menjemput Kai di kampusnya. Tapi entah mengapa jantungnya dag-dig-dug sendiri. Ia melepas jas kantornya dan menggulung sampai siku kemejanya.

Berpenampilan seperti orang kantoran di hari minggu cerah ini akan sangat aneh di lingkungan kampus yang sedang free seperti ini.

Ia melihat beberapa mahasiswa di luar yang berlalu lalang.

Pakaian mereka terlalu modis dan terlalu trendi.

Park Chanyeol membaca lagi pesan singkat yang tadi di kirimkan Kai saat ia bertanya dimana tunangannya itu.

"_**Aku ada di ruang seni. Nanti datang saja langsung ke sana. Jangan lama-lama membuat ku menunggu mu. Jika telat, kau harus jadi supir ku terus-terusan"**_

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum tipisnya saat membaca lagi pesan dari gadis itu. Ia seringkali tersenyum membaca pesan-pesan dari Kai belakangan ini.

Langkah kakinya bergerak cepat ke arah gedung putih yang berada di sebelah utara areal parkir.

"Permisi, dimana letak ruang seni ya?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada salah satu mahasiswi yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

"Itu….yang banyak orang berkumpul di depannya. Itu ruang latihan dance"

"Terima kasih"

Chanyeol berjalan kearah ruangan yang di tunjuk mahasiswi itu. Ada banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berkumpul dan berdesak-desakan disana. Hampir semua memegang kameranya.

Ia bingung ke mana mencari Kai jika seperti ini.

Langkah kakinya terpaksa ikut dengan kumpulan mahasiswa yang saling mengintip di luar ke ruangan yang berdinding kaca tebal di depan.

Ia tak tahu apa yang mereka lihat dan rasa penasarannya muncul. Ia mengikuti arah tampilan layar kamera seorang pria yang sedang terdiam sambil menatap kagum ke arah depan.

Matanya membulat saat melihat di layar ada beberapa gadis cantik sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya lentur mengikuti irama musik yang ada di dalam.

Kai ada di antara gadis-gadis itu.

Ia sedikit mendorong beberapa orang di depan dan di sampingnya agar bisa sampai pada deretan paling depan.

Gadis-gadis itu sedang menarikan tarian seksi di dalam. Pantas saja banyak kumpulan namja berkumpul di sini. Itu yang ada di benak Chanyeol.

Ia memusatkan pandangannya ke depan.

Kai…

Gadis itu memakai mini dress hitam dan bersepatu heels tinggi.

Seksi….

Chanyeol selalu dan menyadari bahwa Kai adalah gadis paling seksi yang pernah ia lihat.

Sayup-sayup ia masih bisa mendengar lagu Buttons dari The Pussycat Dolls mengalun enerjik dari dalam.

Saat tubuh Kai dan gadis-gadis lainnya menggeliat memegang dan mengelilingi tiang, suara sorakan begitu keras terdengar memberi semangat pada gadis-gadis di dalam.

Gerakan kepala, dada, paha, kaki, pinggul, dan tangan Kai membuat Chanyeol terdiam tak mengeluarkan kata atau sorakan apapun seperti yang lainnya.

Tapi sikap diamnya itu berhenti saat Kai melepas kain tipis yang yang melekat di tubuh atasannya seperti yang biasa terjadi pada atraksi dance-dance lainnya. Kai dan teman-temannya hanya memakai tank top pendek menyerupai bra dan rok mini hitam setelahnya.

"Oh tidak!"

Chanyeol mengerang kesal melihatnya.

Ingin sekali lagu itu cepat berakhir.

"_Encore….encore….encore….encore…."_

Telinga nya panas mendengar kumpulan mahasiswa pria itu bersorak penuh semangat.

Gadis-gadis di dalam hanya melempar senyum tanda menolak pada para penonton.

Kai menemukan mata Chanyeol di kumpulan orang-orang yang berkerumun di luar.

Ia segera mendekati kaca dan mengatakan "masuklah" pada pria itu.

Chanyeol bisa langsung melihat tatapan menusuk dan cibiran dari mahasiswa yang iri melihat Kai menegurnya.

"Kau sudah lama di luar?"

"Belum…."

"Chanyeol….kenalkan mereka teman-teman dance ku. Ini Yoona, kau pasti sudah mengenal tunangan Lee Seunggi oppa kan? ini Bora unnie, dan yang ini Hyoyeon unnie. Kalau Yuri pasti ku sudah kenal dan tak perlu dikenalkan lagi"

Kwon Yuri memberi tatapan acuh nya pada Kai juga pada Chanyeol.

Gadis itu menarik tangan Chanyeol memasuki salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalam setelah mengenalkan Chanyeol pada teman-temannya. Kai menyuruh Chanyeol menunggu nya di sofa.

"Kau cepat sekali datangnya. Apa pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, semuanya berjalan lancar"

"Jadi kedepannya kau tak sibuk-sibuk lagi?"

"Mungkin…."

"Jadi kau punya waktu untuk ku kan?"

"…."

Kai yang masih bercermin dan merapikan make up dan rambutnya melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku, jangan buang muka seperti itu. Chanyeol…."

"Iya….ku usahakan"

Matanya kikuk sekali langsung berhadapan dengan Kai yang masih memakai Bra hitam dan rok mini nya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Tunggu di sini dulu ya, aku ingin mengambil rekaman ku pada Yuri"

Setelah Kai pergi, Chanyeol lega sekali.

Menatap langsung tubuh seksi wanita benar-benar membuatnya canggung.

"Chanyeol…..lihat ini"

Kai menyerahkan handphone nya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus ku lihat?"

"Rekaman gerakan dance ku. Menurut mu bagaimana?"

Kai duduk berhimpitan di sofa dengan nya untuk sama-sama melihat gerakan-gerakan tari nya siang itu.

"Aku sudah melihat nya tadi. Kau hebat menari"

Chanyeol langsung menolak dengan halus video yang belum di putar oleh Kai di handphonenya .

"Kau kan hanya melihat satu lagu yang kami ngedance berkelompok. Ini ada 3 video yang aku ngedance solo"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dance. Diberitahu pun akan percuma nanti"

"Kau tidak mau melihat nya ya?"

Wajah kecewa Kai tak bisa ia tutupi lagi.

"Bukan…bukan seperti itu"

"Aku khusus meminta Yuri merekamnya untuk di berikan pada mu. Teman-teman ku sudah pada tahu kalau aku bisa menari. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkannya pada mu juga"

Kai melihat Park Chanyeol tak bereaksi apapun. Malah pria itu terlihat bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau melihatnya. Lagi pula gerakan ku sepertinya jelek sekali. Lain kali saja aku akan menunjukkannya pada mu"

Kai segera menyimpan handphone nya kembali ke tasnya.

Chanyeol melihat Kai kembali menggunakan pakaian yang tadi ia lepas dan menyimpan alat make up nya.

"Ayo kita pulang…..aku sudah rindu pada Dobi"

_CHANKAI_

"Itu bunga dari siapa?"

Chanyeol berjalan bersama Kai menuju mobilnya. Sepanjang jalan Kai terus menciumi buket mawar merah yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Dari seseorang yang romantis"

"Kris Wu?"

"Bukan…"

"Kim Suho?"

"Bukan juga"

Chanyeol tak lagi ingin bertanya lebih jauh siapa yang memberikan gadis itu bunga. Karena ia telah menerka satu nama dalam pikirannya.

"Mana bunga dari mu. Biasanya kau suka memberi ku bunga"

Kai meletakkan tangan kanan nya di depan Chanyeol pura-pura meminta.

"Tidak ada…..aku malas ke toko bunga"

Kai mencibir Chanyeol yang acuh karena cepat menjawab sindirannya.

"Makanya kau pesan orderan bunga untuk ku tiap harinya. Biar kau tak perlu repot-repot datang membelinya"

"Itu pemborosan"

"Dasar pelit huh"

Kai tertawa saja mereka semakin hari bisa berbicara nyaman seperti ini.

"Kai…."

"Heum?"

"Temani aku membeli pakaian setelah kita makan siang"

"Akhirnya kau mengajak ku berkencan…."

"Ini bukan kencan"

Kai setuju saja apa yang di inginkan Chanyeol.

Lagi pula ini kesempatan.

Kesempatannya untuk memberi tahu pria itu bagaimana selera fashion yang baik.

Kai terlalu bosan pada gaya fashion birokratik Park Chanyeol.

Ia ingin tunangannya itu berpenampilan lebih santai dan lebih trendy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita belanja di sini?"

"Iya…"

"Ternyata seorang Park Chanyeol benar-benar pelit ya. Sampai-sampai membeli pakaiannya sendiri pun di pusat perbelanjaan miliknya. Berarti semua barang yang kau ambil gratis kan?"

"Tidak. Aku memakai uang pribadi ku untuk ini. Semua ini milik orang tua ku dan bukan milik pribadi ku"

"Aku kagum…."

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kai memasuki pusat perbelanjaan besar itu dengan cepat.

Mereka langsung menuju pada satu satu butik besar yang menyediakan koleksi pakaian dari luar negeri.

Mereka menuju pada deretan barang-barang dan item wanita.

"Chanyeol….pakaian pria sepertinya yang disebelah sana. Kau tak lihat, ini women's area?"

"Memang aku ingin membeli pakaian disini. Aku kan tak bilang ingin membeli pakaian untuk ku"

"Kau bukan mau membelikan pakaian untuk teman Minseok juga kan?"

Kai mulai mengungkit lagi masalah kebaikan Park Chanyeol pada dua gadis itu.

"Ck…bukan. Kenapa mereka terus kau bawa-bawa?"

"Membelikan pakaian untuk ahjuma ya?"

" Aku ingin membelikan pakaian untuk mu"

"Jinjayo?"

Kai tentu saja antusias mendengar itu.

"Jangan marah pada ku jika uang mu habis untuk membelanjakan ku. Aku suka memilih barang-barang mahal dan berbranded"

"Aku tak masalah uang ku habis, tapi biarkan aku yang memilihkan pakaian-pakaian yang ingin ku beli untuk mu"

"What?!"

Gadis itu masih diam dan mematung saat Park Chanyeol pergi melihat dan memilih pakaian di temani seorang pelayan.

"Pasti seleranya buruk sekali"

Kai mengikuti kemana Park Chanyeol memilih pakaian di beberapa rak merk rumah mode Italia.

"Ini sana coba"

Pria itu memberinya beberapa potong pakaian dan menunggunya di depan ruang ganti untuk mengepaskan ukuran.

"Pegangkan handphone ku. Kalau ada yang menelpon ku jangan di angkat"

Kai langsung masuk ke ruang ganti mencoba pakaiannya.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan ruang ganti sambil mengamati Handphone milik Kai yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau suka dengan model pakaian seperti ini?"

Suara Kai yang ada di dalam menyadarkannya dari kegiatan mengirim file dari handphone Kai.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau suka dengan gadis bergaya boys"

"Itu bukan gaya boys. Banyak gadis yang memakai pakaian seperti itu"

"Kemeja, blus panjang, jeans, dan t-shirt kan memang gaya boys. Kau suka pada gadis yang bergaya tomboy ya?

Chanyeol heran dengan dugaan Kai tentang selera style favorite nya. Ia diam saja dan kembali mencari pakaian-pakaian feminim yang mungkin akan disukai oleh Kai.

"Chanyeol….aku lelah mencoba semua pakaian ini. Itu banyak sekali. Kau yakin membelikan aku semua itu?. Itu bahkan bisa memenuhi satu lemari pakaian"

"Ini dress nya bagus. Sepertinya akan cocok untuk mu"

Kai mengamati mini dress putih tanpa lengan melebihi lutut yang terlihat manis.

"Pakai semua pakaian ini untuk pergi ke kampus dan saat keluar rumah. Ku rasa tidak ada alasan untuk mu menolak permintaan ku ini kan? ini model baru, branded dan modis"

"Kau ikhlas tidak sih membelikan ku. Mana ada orang yang membelikan hadiah tapi memaksa menyuruh memakainya"

"Tentu saja ada orang seperti itu"

"Salah satunya bernama Park Chanyeol kan?"

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Chanyeol bersiap pulang ke rumah setelah lelah mengelilingi butik-butik pakaian milik Express Group.

"Chanyeol…..berapa jumlah uang yang kau keluarkan untuk membeli semua ini?"

Kai menunjuk tas-tas yang sedang ia jinjing dan Chanyeol pegang di tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bercanda tadi mengatakan ingin menghabiskan uang mu. Appa ku juga pasti marah jika tahu aku "memeras" mu. Aku akan mengganti uang mu sungguh. Setelah ku pikir-pikir aku keterlaluan sekali sebagai tunangan jika menghabiskan isi dompet mu"

"Apa kau berkata seperti itu pada Kim Suho dan Kris Wu?"

"Kenapa membawa nama mereka? Kita kan sekarang bicara tentang mu"

"Mereka juga sering memberi mu hadiah kan?"

"Iya…tapi mereka kan sahabat ku. Kami sudah sangat dekat dan bukan seperti orang lain lagi, jadi aku tak canggung pada mereka"

"Kalau begitu jangan canggung lagi pada ku, dan jangan anggap aku orang lain bagi mu"

Tautan tangan hangat Chanyeol di tangan kirinya membuat langkahnya sangat ringan di sore yang sangat cerah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katanya malas ke toko bunga? kenapa ada buket mawar merah disini?"

Kai menemukan satu buket mawar merah di bangku belakang mobil Chanyeol saat ia mengeluarkan beberapa paper bag yang di letakkan Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut tapi pura-pura sibuk membawa tas-tas belanjaan milik Kai dari bagasi mobilnya.

"Itu bukan untuk mu. Tadi ada orang yang memberikan ku bunga itu"

"Pantas saja bentuk nya jelek. Pasti orang yang memberikan nya pada mu tak punya selera seni"

Kai menyeringai saat Park Chanyeol terlihat dongkol sekali karena ucapannya.

"Tapi bunga nya lebih segar dan lebih harum dari bunga milikku. Untuk ku saja ya…."

Kai membawa begitu saja buket mawar milik Chanyeol ke dalam rumah tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya.

"Pintar sekali dia mengejekku….."

_CHANKAI_

Park Minyoung masih asyik bercerita tentang masa kecil Chanyeol pada Kai di meja makan.

Kai banyak tertawa mendengar cerita-cerita lucu Chanyeol kecil dari Park Minyoung. Sesekali gadis itu memberikan komentar dan pandangan mengejek pada Chanyeol yang berwajah masam ummanya membongkar aibnya.

Cerita tentang kau yang pipis di celana saat takut pada jarum suntik di Sekolah Dasar, memenangkan lomba tertawa di taman hiburan dan menangis pedih saat hanya mendapat peringkat tiga di kelas satu SMP itu terasa memalukan untuk di bongkar pada seorang gadis cantik.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan pikiran ummanya.

Image nya pasti semakin jelek dan jatuh karena aib masa kecilnya sedikit terbongkar.

Tapi melihat suasana makan malam itu menjadi sedikit ramai oleh gelak tawa, ia menepikan rasa malunya.

Kehadiran Kai membuat suasana keluarga mereka lebih ceria dan tak kaku lagi. Kai memang memberi warna baru di kehidupan mereka. Apalagi melihat ummanya yang sangat menyukai Kai, ia kini tak menyalahkan lagi pilihan orang tuanya.

Ia paham bahwa orang tuanya selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

Terlepas apakah benar bahwa Kai lah yang terbaik untuknya atau tidak, tapi hal yang paling penting adalah ia tahu orang tuanya juga berusaha untuk masa depannya.

Park Yoochun adalah salah satu pria yang memiliki insting dan intuisi tajam menilai seseorang. Ia menyimak betul interaksi Kai dengan istrinya. Ia juga ikut tertawa dan tersenyum dalam cerita mereka. Tapi matanya sulit lepas dari raut wajah puteranya.

Ia sangat mengenal baik bagaimana puteranya.

Raut, mimik dan garis wajah Chanyeol ia sangat tahu apa artinya. Ia hanya merasa lega untuk itu semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Kau sudah tidur?"**_

Itu kalimat yang Kai lihat di kotak masuk pesan handphonenya dari Park Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya Kris oppa benar. Dia memang pintar menebak. Sekarang Park Chanyeol bukan hanya membalas pesan ku, tapi juga bertanya ku. Biasanya dia kan hanya bertanya aku dimana saat menjemput ku di kampus"

Kai segera membalas pesan itu cepat.

"_**Belum. Kenapa?"**_

"_**Aku tadi mengirim file video dance mu ke handphone ku saat di butik"**_

"_**Kau sudah menontonnya?"**_

"_**Sudah"**_

Kai menduga Park Chanyeol pasti mau memberikan komentar nya tentang gerakan dance nya itu.

"_**Komentar mu?"**_

"_**Indah"**_

"_**Indah? Itu saja?" **_

"_**Good night"**_

"Apa-apaan dia itu. Lebih baik tak usah mengirimi ku pesan jika pesannya absurd seperti itu"

Mengesalkan sekali melihat sikap menyebalkan Chanyeol yang terkadang irit bicara itu.

"Tapi biarlah….terserah dia saja. Yang penting hari ini dia sangat baik pada ku"

Disisi lain Chanyeol hanya bisa menyesal karena telah mengakhiri pesannya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menelpon gadis itu untuk mengobrol. Tapi sepertinya agak konyol jika harus saling menelpon seseorang yang jaraknya tak lebih dari empat meter dari tempat mu berada.

Ia menyamankan kepalanya di bantal ranjangnya.

Matanya kini terus melihat video yang menampilkan Kai di sebuah ruangan.

Kai sangat indah disana…

Lekukan tubuhnya yang indah menjadi bayang imaginer siapa saja untuk merengkuhnya.

Gerakan lentur dan penghayatannya membuat matanya terus betah untuk mengamati nya.

Kai yang menari balet, menari jazz, menari hip hop dan menari salsa membuatnya merasakan gejolak rasa kagum dan terpukau sebagai seorang pria.

Ia tak heran pria-pria tadi menatap iri pada dirinya yang bisa menggandeng dan menyentuh Kai dengan jarak dekat.

Sekali lagi Park Chanyeol menyadari…..

Kai membangkitkan rasa egois untuk memiliki yang ada dalam dirinya.

_CHANKAI_

"Sudah siap untuk ujiannya?"

Pagi-pagi sekali Kai sudah sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ujian di hari pertamanya.

Ia masih menyempatkan membaca buku sebentar untuk memastikan materi ujian itu benar-benar dikuasainya.

"Belum….dan aku tak pernah siap untuk ujian"

"Jika seperti itu berarti kau akan gagal mendapatkan hadiah dari ku. Aku hanya akan memberikan hadiah jika nilai-nilai mu memuaskan saja"

"Aku tak peduli. Kata-kata mu sama sekali tak menyemangati ku. Baca ini…."

Kai memperlihatkan pesan-pesan Line dari sahabat-sahabatnya di group Line mereka.

_**From Jessica :**_

"_**Semangat Kai….Pasti kau bisa menjawab soal-soal nanti. Doa kan aku juga ya. Sampai jumpa di kampus"**_

_**From Yuri :**_

"_**Heh….Jangan terlambat bangun. Sudah belajar belum? Kalau belum belajar, kita bisa saling contek-contekan nanti kok. Fighting Kai !"**_

_**From Kris Wu :**_

"_**Kerjakan saja semampu mu. Oppa percaya kau bisa mendapat nilai tinggi. Tapi kalau tak bisa pun yang penting sudah berusaha. Apapun hasilnya…oppa akan tetap bangga dan akan memberikan mu hadiah"**_

"Kau lihat kan, teman-teman ku saja menyemangati ku"

"Kau saja yang tak bisa menerjemahkan kata-kata ku dengan benar"

Kai masih sibuk membaca buku dan Chanyeol masih setia menemaninya sampai gadis itu selesai dan berangkat ke kampus.

"Nanti saat makan siang, pulang ke rumah ya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ahjuma dan aku akan membuatkan makan siang spesial untuk mu. Kau pasti terkejut saat pulang nanti"

Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan untuk dia pulang di sela waktu kerjanya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tak pulang"

"Ku peringatkan padamu, jangan bodoh saat ujian nanti dan masak yang enak"

Itu kalimat penyemangat paling aneh yang pernah ia dengar.

Tapi itu lah Park Chanyeol…..

Kai sudah merasa cukup di dukung dengan kata-kata itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia merasa lega ujian hari pertamanya berjalan cukup baik. Ia tak menemukan kesulitan berarti menjawab soal-soal ujian tadi.

Membaca buku dan memahami materi membosankan yang di perintahkan Kris ternyata membawa banyak manfaat.

Ia langsung pulang begitu jam ujian selesai dan menghiraukan ajakan Jessica untuk pergi spa menghilangkan kepenatan.

Kai hanya ingin cepat pulang dan menyenangkan umma Chanyeol yang tadi pagi membuatkannya sarapan enak.

Gadis itu menyambut sapaan beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan ada di depan rumah keluarga Park.

Kadang ia merasa sudah seperti menantu sungguhan keluarga ini saja. Walaupun dirumahnya sendiri dan di luar banyak yang menghormatinya, tapi di hormati sebagai bagian keluarga Park itu memiliki kesan berbeda.

Langkah anggunnya di sambut oleh senyum dari umma dan appa Chanyeol disana.

"Bagaimana ujian mu hari ini sayang?"

Suara berwibawa appanya juga ikut menyambutnya.

Kai kaget appanya datang mengunjunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Memangnya kejutan apa yang akan di berikan gadis itu?"

Park Chanyeol langsung semangat pulang begitu jam istirahat kantornya tiba. Ini baru lima jam sejak terakhir kali ia melihat sosok gadisitu. Tapi pergi dengan terburu-buru dari ruang kantornya menuju rumah tidak terasa aneh tapi mendebarkan.

Ia melihat buket bunga lili yang sekarang di genggamnya.

"Ku rasa ini sudah bercita rasa seni…."

Ia melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar Kai untuk mengetuk pintu kamar gadis itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Ia buka pintu itu dan mencari gadis itu di dalam.

Kai juga tak ada.

Chanyeol lupa bahwa Kai memasak bersama ummanya. Jadi ia beranjak ke bawah menuju dapur menemui ummanya.

Kedua orang tuanya sedang makan siang dan saling bercanda disana.

"Umma…dimana Kai?"

Kedua orang tuanya langsung menatap Chanyeol saat anaknya itu nampak berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kai pergi bersama appa nya"

"Woobin ahjusi tadi kemari?"

"Iya….."

Ummanya menjawab sambil melirik appanya.

"Apakah umma tahu jam berapa dia pulang?"

"…."

"Dia tak akan pulang kesini malam ini Chanyeol"

Chanyeol duduk menghadap ke arah appanya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Appa menyuruh Kai kembali ke rumahnya. Dia tak akan tinggal disini lagi"

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

**Perfect Fiance**

**Pair** : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS for KAI

**Rated** : T

**WARNING : **

**Genderswitch**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

"Kai pergi bersama appa nya"

"Woobin ahjusi tadi kemari?"

"Iya….."

Ummanya menjawab sambil melirik appanya.

"Apakah umma tahu jam berapa dia pulang?"

"…."

"Dia tak akan pulang kesini malam ini Chanyeol"

Chanyeol duduk menghadap ke arah appanya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Appa menyuruh Kai kembali ke rumahnya. Dia tak akan tinggal disini lagi"

Park Yoochun dengan tenang mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat anaknya terkejut luar biasa.

"Kenapa? ini baru satu bulan Kai tinggal disini. Masih ada waktu satu bulan lagi sesuai perintah appa untuk aku dan Kai melakukan pendekatan. Tapi kenapa sekarang appa membuat keputusan lain lagi? aku pikir appa adalah orang yang konsisten pendiriannya"

Kedua orang tuanya itu memandang Chanyeol yang tampak sangat serius raut wajahnya.

"Apa yang appa rencanakan kali ini? aku tahu pasti appa yang punya ide untuk menjauhkan Kai dari ku"

"Respon mu juga tidak konsisten Chanyeol. Appa ingat satu bulan lalu kau tidak setuju Kai tinggal disini. Dan kini…..kau tidak suka Kai pergi dari sini. Apa gunanya menjauhkan Kai dari mu karena appa dan umma sangat senang dengan kehadiran Kai disini"

Park Minyoung diam saja melihat anak dan suaminya bicara yang cenderung mulai berdebat seperti itu. Ini bukan yang pertama kali.

"Aku hanya bertanya kenapa Kai tidak tinggal disini lagi. Appa tidak perlu membuat alibi untuk menutupi niat terselubung appa. Aku tahu sekali appa punya maksud tertentu"

"Tidak ada maksud tertentu Chanyeolie sayang….Kai di jemput appa nya karena orang tuanya merindukan nya. Umma nya sedih tak melihat Kai di rumah dan sangat merasa kehilangan Kai. Jadi appa menyuruh Kai pulang saja dan menjalani kehidupannya yang seperti dulu. Lagi pula pendekatan hubungan kalian bisa tetap berjalan tanpa Kai harus tinggal disini kan?"

Park Minyoung berusaha memberi penjelasan pada Chanyeol alasan suaminya menyuruh Kai untuk pulang.

"Semua orang tua akan merasakan rindu pada anaknya jika dalam jangka waktu yang lama tak bertemu. Kami juga pasti merindukan mu jika kau pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terdiam. Alasan itu masuk akal.

"Sayang….sudah lah nanti kau bisa menjumpai Kai di rumahnya kan? jangan sedih begitu. Ayo sekarang ikut makan bersama kami"

Ummanya sedikit tersenyum melihat tampang lemas dan lesu puteranya.

Ia sudah tak berselera makan. Rasa lapar nya menghilang.

"Aku kembali ke kantor saja….aku pergi dulu"

Park Chanyeol pergi sambil masih memegang satu buket bunga Lili yang sudah di persiapkannya untuk Kai tadi.

"Yeobo, Chanyeol tampak tak senang dengan ini. Kau tega sekali menyuruh Kai pulang, kau tak kasihan pada ku juga? aku akan kesepian tak ada Kai disini juga"

Park Yoochun diam saja sambil masih melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Yeobo….jawab pertanyaan ku!"

"Ini untuk kebaikan mereka. Dan ini untuk kebaikan mu juga yang cerewet cepat minta cucu. Lihat ke depan saja dan berdoa agar semua berjalan lancar"

Park Minyoung tersenyum kembali mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Kau pintar sekali yeobo….aku mencintai mu"

Park Yoochun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan istrinya.

_CHANKAI_

Kai sedang membalas pesan dari Chanyeol saat ummanya masuk ke kamarnya. Yang di lakukan gadis itu dari tadi hanya tidur-tiduran dan berdiam diri saja di ranjangnya.

"Kai ie kenapa tak ikut makan malam tadi sayang?"

Kim Shin Hye menaiki ranjang dan mendekati puterinya. Kai meletakkan handphonenya dan memberi perhatian pada ummanya.

"Aku tak lapar umma"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum pada anaknya dan melihat beberapa koper dan tas yang masih ada menumpuk di kamar.

"Kau tak membawa barang apapun waktu pergi ke rumah keluarga Park, kenapa sekarang barang bawaan mu banyak sekali?"

"Ehm….itu barang di beri oleh Kris oppa dan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol sih yang banyak sekali membelikan aku pakaian"

Park Minyoung ikut merebahkan diri nya juga di samping Kai mendengarkan cerita puterinya.

"Ahjumma juga membelikan ku banyak pakaian bagus, hanya saja aku tak sempat membawanya tadi. Aku bingung saat appa datang dan entah bagaimana aku harus pulang karena kalian rindu pada ku. Umma….apa benar umma rindu pada ku?"

Kai menghadapakan tubuhnya di sisi umma nya.

"Tentu saja sayang, umma sangat sayang pada mu. Saat kau tak ada umma merasa sangat kesepian"

Kai paham sekali bagaimana perasaan umma nya. Ia memeluk ummanya mengisyaratkan ia juga rindu pada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Aku juga rindu pada umma…"

"Kau bohong…"

Kai menatap ummanya sejenak sebelum kembali memeluk tubuh ummanya.

"Benar, aku tak bohong pada umma"

"Kenapa kau tadi terlihat tak suka saat di ajak pulang oleh appa mu? apa karena kau tak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol?"

"Bukan begitu umma. Aku hanya kaget karena ku pikir aku masih lama harus tinggal di sana. Jadi saat Yoochun ahjusi bilang aku sebaiknya pulang aku agak kaget. Bukan karena aku tak mau berpisah dengan Chanyeol"

Kai tak terima dikatakan sedih berpisah dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal disana sayang?"

Kai tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang ummanya.

"Park Ahjussi sangat baik pada ku, ia pernah mengantarkan aku kuliah. Dia juga beberapa kali memberi tahuku tentang bisnis dan tips mengelola perusahaan. Bahkan ia selalu bertanya apa saja yang ku inginkan dan selalu membela ku saat Chanyeol bersikap menyebalkan"

"Park Yoochun memang pria yang baik. Itu kenapa appa mu sangat percaya pada nya"

"Park ahjuma juga menyayangi ku. Ia orang yang sangat lucu umma, aku selalu tersenyum kalau ahjuma banyak bercerita tentang keluarganya. Ia tak pernah memarahi ku dan dia bilang sangat menyukai ku karena aku lucu. Kadang aku merasa pasti keluarga Park akan "kaku" jika tak ada sosok seperti ahjuma. Ia tipe orang yang menghangatkan suasana, kalau aku rindu pada umma pasti aku memeluk ahjuma. Aku sangat nyaman jika bersamanya"

Kim Shin Hye tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan pemikiran puterinya tentang sahabat remajanya itu.

"Lalu Chanyeol bagaimana? apa ia baik memperlakukan mu?"

"Awalnya tidak, tapi sekarang ia mulai baik dan tak menyebalkan lagi"

"Itu saja penjelasan mu?"

Ia menatap puterinya lagi ingin tahu lebih lanjut bagaimana perkembangan hubungan keduanya.

"Umma mau penjelasan seperti apa?"

"Umma ingin tahu bagaimana kencan kalian, dia pria seperti apa? apa bentuk perhatian yang sering ia berikan? yah….semacam itu lah. Jangan malu cerita pada umma, umma juga pernah muda. Jadi umma bisa mengerti pola interaksi anak muda itu seperti apa"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu umma. Itu rahasia"

Kai tertawa karena berhasil menggoda ummanya.

"Kau mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan pada umma mu sendiri? pasti kalian sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ayo mengaku"

Ummanya menatap curiga pada nya sambil bercanda.

"Haahahahaa….tentu saja tidak. Dia tipe pria sopan umma, pasti ia berpikir seribu kali untuk berbuat mesum pada ku"

"Kau mulai memuji nya sayang….."

"Umma….aku hanya memberikan pendapat ku"

"Iya, umma paham. Tunangan mu itu persis seperti Park Yoochun kata appa mu. Menjunjung tinggi etika dan martabat keluarganya"

Kai menyetujui penilaian orang tuanya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Chanyeol….ceritakan lebih banyak tentangnya pada umma sayang"

"Ck….dia pria sibuk dan pekerja keras. Pasti yang jadi istrinya nanti harus banyak bersabar menghadapi pria sepertinya"

"Kau yang akan jadi istrinya"

Pipinya di cubit ummanya karena ia melupakan statusnya sebagai tunangan pria itu.

"Itu belum tentu, bisa saja ia tak sudi menikahi ku. Kadang pikirannya sulit di tebak umma. Aku sering bingung dengan banyak tindakannya"

"Itu tanda nya kau belum sepenuhnya memahaminya. Kau perlu memasuki hatinya lebih dalam lagi supaya kau tahu bagaimana sosok "asli" seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kai menarik selimut nya dan tidur sambil memeluk ummanya. Ia bahagia kembali merasakan pelukan hangat ummanya saat ini.

"Semoga kedepannya aku bisa memahami dan mengenal lebih dalam diri mu Chanyeol"

Kai berdoa dalam hati sebelum memejamkan matanya.

_CHANKAI_

Kris masih fokus membaca korannya saat mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis yang heboh di depannya.

"Jadi apa reaksi Park Chanyeol saat tahu kau pergi dari rumahnya?"

Jessica tampak tak tertarik lagi pada yoghurt yang tadi ingin di makannya karena Kai mengatakan ia sudah kembali ke rumahnya.

"Dia hanya mengirimi ku pesan menanyakan keadaan ku dan menyuruh ku rajin belajar selama ujian Jess"

"Itu saja? ku pikir dia akan sedih dan menangis di tinggal wanita cantik seperti mu. Tunangan mu membosankan Kai"

"Yah Yuri….Chanyeol bukan pria bodoh dan cengeng seperti itu. Kepergian ku dari rumahnya tak memberikan efek apa-apa pada nya"

"Kau sih kurang bekerja keras menaklukkan pria aneh itu. Jadi pesona mu gagal meruntuhkan keangkuhannya Kai. Hahahaha….baru kali ini kau tak bisa membuat pria jatuh hati pada mu"

Yuri langsung mendapat timpukan bantal sofa miliknya dari tangan Kai.

"Aku memang sengaja malas merayu nya. Jika aku mau merayu dan melemparkan diri ku begitu saja pada nya, aku yakin dia akan cepat menyukai ku. Tapi aku harus punya posisi tawar dalam hubungan kami. Dan itu tidak mudah Kwon Yuri…."

Kai berkelit dengan mengeluarkan pembelaan tentang dirinya dalam hubungan pertunangannya.

"Lagi pula ia sekarang tak angkuh lagi seperti dulu. Ia mulai perhatian pada ku"

"Dan kau senang dengan perhatian dari pria itu?"

Kai kembali menatap Jessica yang selalu serius jika membicarakan hubungannya. Kalau Yuri lebih sering bercanda dan mengejeknya, ia lebih merasa Jessica sangat mengawasinya.

"Aku selalu senang jika ada orang sepertinya yang perhatian pada ku"

Kris, Yuri, dan Jessica sekarang menatapnya dalam diam. Kai merasa suasana menjadi sunyi karena jawaban nya. Kenapa mereka jadi serius seperti ini?

"Maksud ku, aku bahkan senang jika Nichkhun oppa yang pacar Tiffany baik pada ku. Aku tak mengkhususkan orang"

Kai tersenyum canggung saat ketiga orang itu dalam-dalam menatapnya. Mungkin mereka tahu ia berbohong.

"Wae?! tampang kalian membuat ku canggung"

"Ternyata Kai menyukai Park Chanyeol ya?"

Yuri memulai ledekannya. Ia ingin tahu saja apa reaksi Kai.

"Tidak….kau jangan sok tahu Yuri"

"Jadi bagaimana perasaan mu setelah satu bulan tinggal dan berbagi banyak hal dengan pria itu?"

"Jess, aku hanya senang karena dia mulai baik pada ku. Dan jujur aku menyukai perhatiannya. Tapi aku belum memikirkan hal serius tentang perasaan ku"

Kai kini melirik Kris yang mungkin tahu bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya karena percakapan mereka di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Biarkan saja dia seperti itu Jess. Dia hanya malu pada kita karena menyukai pria seperti Park Chanyeol"

Kris kembali membaca korannya.

"Maksud oppa apa? kau mengejek tampang Chanyeol?"

Kris merasa pancingannya berhasil.

"Aku bahkan tak menyebutkan tampang"

"Tapi oppa menyiratkan hal seperti itu. Chanyeol sangat tampan, dan dia bukan tipe pria culun bodoh yang tak tahu berpenampilan. Sungguh….dia keren sekali sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku tak tahu sampai sekarang alasannya ia berpenampilan _old-style_ begitu. Pasti dia punya alasan untuk itu"

"Wow!"

Jessica kagum mendengar Kai bicara.

"Aku tak berbohong Jess….aku sudah lama mengatakan pada Yuri kalau Chanyeol tampan. Dan menurut ku ia tak kalah tampan dari pacar mu yang di Amerika"

"Kai…..berikan kami foto terbarunya yang tampan baru kami percaya"

Kai mendengus mendengar ucapan Yuri.

"Tidak mau, ketampanan nya hanya untuk ku lihat saja. Aku tak rela membaginya pada orang lain"

Ketiga orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kai yang pasti jujur jika melihat gelagat bicaranya. Mereka mulai meyakini kebenaran dugaan mereka tentang perasaan Kai pada tunangannya.

Yang mereka pahami, Kai selalu mulai egois jika sudah mengklaim sesuatu yang mulai di akui adalah miliknya.

_CHANKAI_

"Tiff…..kau kenapa datang terlambat kemari? sekali nya sudah datang, kau malah diam tapi berwajah seperti orang gila begitu"

Yuri bicara pada Tiffany yang masih asyik membuatkan jus jeruk di dapurnya. Ia dan Kai saling lirik dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah aneh Tiffany yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau baru mendapat tas pink dari Gucci ya?"

Kai menebak kebiasaan Tiffany yang _care _pada benda bewarna pink. Temannya itu maniak warna merah muda. Ia memang akan seperti orang aneh jika berhasil mendapatkan barang _limited edition_ apapun yang bewarna merah muda.

"Tidak….aku bahkan mendapat sesuatu yang lebih dari itu"

"Apa?!"

Kai dan Yuri kompak dengan keantusiasan akan yang dialami Tiffany.

"Nichkhun tadi pagi pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Cina. Dan sebelum pergi ia datang ke rumah ku memberikan aku sebuah surat cinta yang sangat panjang untuk ku baca kalau aku rindu padanya. Dia juga mencium bibir ku berkali-kali sebelum benar-benar pergi. Aku bahagia sekali karena biasanya ia romantis, tapi perlakuan nya tadi pagi terlalu romantis untuk ku"

"Aku iri sekali. Sebaiknya aku segera mencari pacar agar tak iri pada kalian terus"

Yuri pergi begitu saja membawa makanan dari dapurnya untuk di hidangkan pada Jessica, Kris dan Suho yang baru saja datang ke rumahnya.

Kai masih menatap Tiffany yang sekarang masih tertawa karena Yuri dan kembali fokus memotong buah di tangannya.

"Tiff, apa kau merasakan perbedaan tentang ciuman yang di berikan Nichkhun oppa pada mu? maksud ku apakah perasaan senang mu sama jika ia mencium pipi, kening dan bibir mu?"

"Perasaan senang ku berbeda sayang. Jika ia mencium pipi ku, aku senang karena ia perhatian pada ku. Jika ia mengecup kening ku aku bahagia karena aku tahu aku lah wanita yang di sayangi Nichkhun oppa. Dan kalau ia mencium bibir ku…"

Kai serius mendengarkan ucapan Tiffany yang sekarang mulai malu-malu.

"Kalau ia mencium bibir ku aku terlalu bahagia karena merasa aku lah satu-satu nya wanita yang di cintai dan diinginkannya. Perasaan kau memiliki pria itu akan membuat hati mu bangga, seperti itu yang selalu ku pahami dan ku rasakan"

"Oh….begitu rupanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa…..bagaimana perasaan oppa jika kau mencium bibir seorang gadis?"

Kai jadi memikirkan percakapan nya dengan Tiffany tadi. Ia sekarang ingin bertanya pada Suho dari perspektif seorang pria.

"Sembarangan gadis atau pacar ku?"

"Berarti oppa terlalu berpengalaman berciuman ya? semua gadis kau serang"

"Tidak semua, yang menarik hati ku saja"

"Jadi bagaimana perasaan mu jika kau mencium pacar mu?"

Wajah penasaran Kai membuat Suho menarik pipi Kai ke samping.

"Kau masih kecil…jangan bertanya hal seperti itu pada ku. Nanti aku tak tahan"

"Oppa…..aku ingin tahu"

"Kau mulai mesum sekarang ya?"

"Jangan mengejek ku jika oppa tak mau memberitahu ku"

Kai mulai ngambek.

"Perasaan ku tentu saja bangga karena aku bisa menunjukkan rasa suka dan cinta ku pada gadis itu. Apalagi jika gadis itu mulai membalas ciuman ku, itu tanda nya gadis itu menerima hati ku"

"Jadi memang seperti itu rasanya ya?. Jadi bagaimana kalau yang seperti ada yang di drama, jika gadis yang dicium itu tak membalas ciuman pria yang menciumnya padahal ia menyukai pria itu?"

"Itu berarti ia gadis bodoh yang payah dalam hal berciuman. Dia bisa kehilangan pria itu jika tak membalas ciuman mereka"

"Tapi yang terjadi di drama tidak seperti itu. Malah si pria makin mencintai gadis itu dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh tentang hal seperti ini persis seperti kata Jessica. Drama dan realita itu berbeda. Kau jangan percaya pada hal-hal yang ada di drama. Tak ada pria sempurna seperti yang di gambarkan di drama itu"

"Jadi kita harus membalas ciuman pria itu untuk menunjukkan perasaan itu ya? aku mengerti sekarang"

Suho tertawa melihat Kai ternyata sama bodoh dengan Yuri soal hal seperti ini.

"Kau tahu tidak bagaimana caranya berciuman dan memberikan tatapan mendamba cinta saat berciuman?"

"Tidak….bukankah ciuman terjadi begitu saja? tanpa perlu ada persiapan apapun?"

"Kemari, ku ajari kau melakukan persiapan"

Suho senang bualan kata-katanya di percaya oleh Kai.

Kai meninggalkan kegiatannya memotong kue dan berdiri mendekati Suho.

"Saat pria memegang pipi mu atau tengkuk mu seperti ini. Kau harus tersenyum manis pada pria itu dan sedikit memiringkan kepala mu. Saat pria itu memandangi bibir mu yang seksi, tutup lah mata mu"

Kai mengikuti petunjuk Suho. Ia menutup matanya.

"Lalu pria itu akan mendekatkan bibir nya ke bibir mu dan langsung akan memberikan ciumannya. Lalu selanjutnya kau akan mabuk kepayang tapi sensasinya indah"

Suho benar-benar mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai.

"Prak…."

"Kris…..!"

Suho mengusap-usap kepalanya yang barusan di pukul koran oleh Kris.

"Pintar sekali kau mencari kesempatan. Aku tidak peduli kau kurang ajar pada banyak gadis di luar sana. Tapi jangan menyentuh Yuri, Jessica, Tiffany dan Kai. Aku dulu sudah pernah memperingati mu"

"Oppa….jangan marah pada Suho oppa"

Kai jadi canggung melihat Kris yang sepertinya salah sangka.

"Kau harus tahu, dia jenis pria mesum yang siap menerkam mu kapan saja Kai. Hati-hati dengan Suho"

"Kau terus bicara hal buruk tentang ku Kris. Lagi pula aku hanya sedikit memberikan Kai tata cara berciuman. Kai ingin mempraktekkannya pada Park Chanyeol asal kau tahu!"

Kris memicingkan matanya menatap Kai tak suka.

"Aku tak bilang seperti itu! Suho oppa kau memfitnah ku"

Suho tersenyum mengejek pada Kai untuk menghindari amukan Kris padanya.

"Sejak kapan pikiran mu jadi seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja sejak ia menyukai pria aneh seperti Park Chanyeol Kris ah"

"Oppa brengsek!"

Kai mengambil koran dari tangan Kris dan memukuli badan Suho yang sudah kurang ajar mengejeknya.

_CHANKAI_

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan setelah pulang ujian tadi?"

Chanyeol ingin mengetahui apa aktifitas Kai hari ini. Ia baru selesai makan malam dan langsung menelpon Kai yang sudah dua hari pergi dari rumahnya.

"Hanya ke rumah Yuri saja"

"Berkumpul dengan teman-teman mu?"

"Heum….."

Chanyeol selalu memiliki perasaan "kurang suka" Kai yang selalu berinteraksi dekat dengan kumpulan anak-anak konglomerat itu. Ia merasa Kai jauh darinya jika sudah bersama teman-temannya.

"Besok masih ujian?"

"Masih….ada dua hari lagi jadwal ujian ku"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemput mu pulang dari kampus besok"

"Tidak usah Chanyeol…..aku pulang sendiri saja"

Chanyeol merasa kecewa ajakannya di tolak.

"Kenapa?"

"Appa mengembalikan kunci mobil pada ku dan ia mengembalikan semua fasilitas yang dulu di tariknya. Jadi aku pergi ke kampus dengan mobil sendiri, tak perlu menjemput ku lagi Chanyeol"

"Oh begitu…."

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya setelah ia berucap tanda ia paham.

Sambungan telpon masih menyala dan Kai tak ada tanda-tanda membuka pertanyaan atau berbincang lebih jauh. Ia jadi canggung dan bingung sendiri.

Ia bingung topik apa yang harus di bicarakan pada Kai saat ini. Otak nya buntu tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

"Euhmmm Chanyeol, sudah malam sebaiknya aku tidur dan kau juga istirahat. Jangan tidur terlalu malam"

"Ya….tentu"

"Selamat malam"

Kai menutup telponnya duluan dan ia kecewa harus menyudahi percakapan mereka malam ini.

Ia masih ingin mendengar suara Kai dan ceritanya.

"Aku bingung mencari alasan untuk menemuinya selain alasan menjemputnya di kampus"

Ia berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan beranjak menuju kamar yang di tempati Kai selama tinggal di rumahnya. Harum lemon memasuki indra penciumannya saat kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar itu.

Ia membuka lemari pakaian Kai. Masih banyak pakaiannya yang tinggal disana. Tapi ia senang, Kai membawa semua pakaian yang ia beri pada gadis itu kemarin.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur bewarna biru itu dan mengamati keseluruhan ruangan.

Masih ada barang-barang gadis itu yang tinggal disana. Ia berjalan ke meja rias di dekat jendela dan matanya menjelajahi benda-benda milik wanita ada disana.

"Ia memang hobi sekali berdandan"

Ia meneliti jenis _parfum, make up_ dan peralatan lain milik Kai di meja.

Tangannya membuka satu buku _note_ berukuran sedang bergambar boneka-boneka lucu di meja rias itu juga.

"_**My Note"**_

Begitu yang ia baca pada lembar pertama buku itu.

Ia duduk di ranjang dan jadi penasaran apa isi buku itu.

**1 Mei 2014.**

"_**First day. Aku resmi tinggal di rumah keluarga Park. Eotteoke? T_T"**_

**2 Mei 2014.**

"_**Harus memulai pendekatan dengan Park "menyebalkan" Chanyeol dua bulan kedepan"**_

"_**Dia memberiku bunga Mawar Oranye sebagai akting sandiwaranya. Cih….seleranya buruk sekali memilih bunga"**_

"Sepertinya ini catatan harian nya tentang hal-hal penting yang terjadi selama tinggal di sini. Bunga mawar oranye itu artinya : Aku ingin mulai dari awal menjalani hidup dengan mu.Masa gadis itu tak tahu maksud ku memberi bunga itu? kenapa ia malah mempertanyakan selera ku?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dan melanjutkan membaca catatan itu.

**3 Mei 2014.**

"_**Aku kesal sekali hari ini. Park Chanyeol itu sulit di tebak jalan pikirannya. Aku tambah kesal lagi karena ia tahu ukuran dada ku"**_

"_**Tapi hari ini aku bertemu dengan Myungsoo Sunbae. Oh Tuhan…dia makin tampan sekali. Aku masih kagum melihatnya seperti dulu"**_

**4 Mei 2014.**

"_**Double date gagal! Aku benci Park Chanyeol! hati ku sakit sekali atas perspektifnya menilai ku. Ia juga begitu buruk memperlakukan ku sewaktu di taman benci harus kembali menangis karenanya"**_

**5 Mei 2014.**

"_**Park Chanyeol memarahi ku karena aku tak membalas pesan dan telponnya. Aku tak peduli dengannya!"**_

**7 Mei 2014.**

"_**Aku menghindarinya dan tak ingin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Aku masih marah karena kejadian di taman hiburan"**_

"_**Dia memberiku bunga Tulip putih. Yoochun ahjusi yang menyuruhnya dia bilang. Padahal aku ingin dia minta maaf pada ku. Bukan memberikan bunga sogokan atas perintah appanya"**_

"Bunga Tulip putih itu artinya : Aku minta maaf pada mu. Aku memberi mu bunga itu sebagai permintaan maaf ku Kai"

**8 Mei 2014.**

"_**Aku bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat Park Chanyeol. Mereka semua baik dan menyenangkan. Tidak seperti Pria menyebalkan itu. Aku paling suka dengan Jonghyun oppa. dia tampan, baik dan juga tipe oppa perhatian"**_

**9 Mei 2014.**

"_**Hari ini wisuda Minseok eonnie. Tapi aku tak terlalu antusias, aku hanya antusias karena Suho oppa juga wisuda"**_

"_**Bertemu lagi dengan Myungsoo Sunbae di apartemen Suho oppa. I am lucky!"**_

"Kenapa Kai tak menyukai Minseok?"

Chanyeol bingung dengan sikap Kai. Satu pertanyaan itu menjadi pikirannya juga. Ia melanjutkan membaca tulisan itu.

"_**Chanyeol marah karena aku sedikit mabuk. Dan malam ini aku sukses tak bisa tidur. PIKIRAN KU SUDAH GILA! Aku yakin AKU GILA. Aku sungguh GILA karena punya PIKIRAN ANEH tentang HATI KU. GILA….GILA…..GILA….hopeless"**_

"Pada saat itu dia kenapa? gila karena apa?"

Untuk satu uraian ini Chanyeol sangat bingung dengan maksud Kai.

**10 Mei 2014.**

"_**Aku melihat Chanyeol tak memakai pakaian atasan! i am fine….dan tak buruk menurut ku"**_

"_**Berteman dengan Yixing dan mengunjungi café Jonghyun oppa. Aku suka dengan sahabat baru ku seperti mereka"**_

**11 Mei 2014.**

"_**Myungsoo Sunbae mengirimi ku pesan yang sangat manis dan perhatian. Aku bingung…..tapi juga senang"**_

"_**Aku belajar memasak. Mata ku pedih dan tangan ku berulang kali teriris pisau. Aku benar-benar payah!"**_

**19 Mei 2014.**

"_**Aku kembali menangis untuk pria seperti Chanyeol. Aku benci Chanyeol dan dua teman Minseok"**_

"_**Pangeran Kris sudah kembali. I miss him so much. Thanks God…."**_

"_**Aku, Yuri, Jessica, Tiffany, Suho dan, Kris oppa menghabiskan waktu di rumah Yuri. Mereka selalu menghibur ku kalau aku sedang sedih. They are EVERYTHING. EVERLASTING….."**_

**22 Mei 2014.**

"_**Dia menjemputku di rumah Yuri dan memberi ku bunga Tulip Merah"**_

"Bunga Tulip merah artinya: tolong, percaya pada ku. Saat itu aku tahu kau marah pada ku"

**23 Mei 2014.**

"_**Mengajak Chanyeol bermain bowling itu ide buruk. Dia pria yang sungguh payah. Tapi aku prihatin padanya. Dia sungguh berusaha keras. Aku menyukai sikap pria yang seperti itu"**_

**24 Mei 2014.**

"_**Chanyeol memberi ku seekor anjing kecil yang lucu, boneka Teddy Bear dan juga bunga Sweet Pea. AKU SUKA SEKALI!"**_

"Bunga Sweet Pea itu berarti terima kasih untuk waktu yang menyenangkan. Aku senang melihat sisi manis mu saat kau bersama sahabat mu. Sisi angkuh mu hilang saat itu dan kau membela ku. Malam itu aku sadar, kau seseorang yang beharga untuk hidup ku"

"_**Chanyeol mencium keningku di café Jonghyun oppa. Aku bingung menuliskan bagaimana perasaan ku disini"**_

**31 Mei 2014.**

"_**Nama puppy ku DOBI. Cute sekali…."**_

"_**Aku berterima Kasih pada Tuhan karena ada Kris oppa yang perhatian dan menyayangi ku. Aku mengingat baik-baik nasihatnya"**_

"Apa yang sudah di katakan Kris Wu pada Kai? apa ia ingin Kai menjauhi ku seperti ancamannya?"

**1 Juni 2014.**

"_**Myungsoo Sunbae memberiku bunga mawar merah. Kenapa baru sekarang ia bilang menyukai ku saat aku sudah jadi tunangan Chanyeol? #SedikitMENYESAL"**_

"_**Chanyeol juga berniat memberi ku bunga mawar merah. Tapi ia tak mengakui kalau bunga itu untuk karena bunga nya sama seperti bunga Myungsoo sunbae. Dia sok berkelit. Lucu sekali wajah nya tadi….."**_

"_**Chanyeol membelikan ku banyak pakaian. Aku juga tak tahu tujuannya"**_

"Tentu saja bunga itu memang untuk mu. Perhatian ku hanya ku tunjukkan pada mu"

Chanyeol menutup buku itu karena tidak ada lagi catatan disana.

Ia tahu ia salah membaca buku catatan milik Kai. Tapi ia tak mempedulikan rasa salah atau benar itu karena ia banyak menemukan hal-hal penting dalam catatan Kai disana.

Sosok Kai makin membuatnya penasaran.

"Kris Wu benar-benar berpengaruh penting dalam hidup Kai"

Selain itu, ia kini sadar siapa saingan sesungguhnya.

"Kim Myungsoo…."

Chanyeol melafalkan satu nama pria yang sukses membuatnya cemburu.

Ia mengembalikan lagi Note itu ke tempat asalnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Kai dan menatap _wallpaper_ handphonenya.

Ia tersenyum melihat layar pipih di depannya. Itu gambarnya memeluk Kai saat gadis itu tidur nyenyak di pelukannya di café Jonghyun. Ia sengaja mengambil foto selca itu diam-diam.

"Kau imut jika sedang tidur…"

_CHANKAI_

Jumat sore Chanyeol berencana datang mengunjungi Kai di rumahnya. Ia jujur rindu pada gadis itu setelah hampir empat hari tak bertatap muka langsung.

Awalnya ia ragu untuk datang ke rumah Kai mengingat ia tak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini ke rumah seorang gadis, tapi ia kemudian berpikir bahwa sudah menjadi hak dan kewajibannya lah sebagai seorang tunangan untuk menemui Kai dirumahnya. Itu adalah hal normal.

Saat mobilnya ia parkirkan di pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim yang luas, ia melihat banyak mobil-mobil mewah terparkir disana.

Chanyeol langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah ingin menemui si pemilik rumah.

"Permisi, aku ingin menemui pemilik rumah ini. Apa nyonya dan tuan Kim ada di rumah? Aku ingin menemui puterinya"

Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menemui kedua orang tua Kai sebagai bentuk kesopanannya.

"Tuan dan nyonya sedang tak ada di rumah. Tapi nona muda ada di rumah, ayo saya antar kan pada beliau. Apakah anda teman nona muda?"

"Ya…."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan pelayan itu. Mungkin pelayan itu tak tahu kalau ia tunangan Kai.

Pelayan itu membawanya Chanyeol menemui Minseok yang sedang diam menonton TV.

"Nona….ada teman anda yang ingin bertemu"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatap Minseok yang tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Chanyeol….kau ingin bertemu dengan ku?"

Minseok juga kaget melihat Chanyeol yang kata pelayannya ingin berjumpa dengannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan Kai. Tapi sepertinya pelayan mu itu salah sangka. Apakah adik mu itu tidak punya teman yang bertampang jelek seperti ku yang datang ke sini?"

Minseok tertawa mendengar lelucon Park Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa melihat bagaimana hampir semua jenis teman-teman Kai di samping rumah. Mereka semua sedang berkumpul disana. Banyak teman-teman kuliah dan bermain Kai datang hari ini"

Minseok menunjuk bagian samping rumahnya yang terdapat kolam renang luas. Terdengar suara-suara ribut memang dari sana.

"Sudah lama mereka berkumpul?"

"Sekitar 3 jam-an"

"Kenapa kau tak ikut bergabung disana Minseok?"

Park Chanyeol melihat Minseok hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Malu saja jika harus ikut bergabung disana. Kau kan sudah tahu aku tidak kenal dan akrab dengan teman-teman Kai. Aku mengenal Jessica Jung dan Kris Wu sejak aku berumur 12 tahun. Hubungan keluarga kami sangat dekat. Jessica dan Kris sering menginap di rumah kami karena mereka bersahabat dengan Kai sejak lama. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak pernah mengobrol dengan mereka. Kami hanya saling bertegur sapa melalui sapaan formal saja"

"Itu terdengar aneh dan mencurigakan. Itu pasti ada sebabnya"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Ayo ku antar menemui Kai. Mungkin kau gugup melihat banyak teman Kai disana yang akan menelan mu. Teman-teman Kai itu menurut ku terkadang terlihat mengintimidasi"

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Minseok yang membawanya menemui kumpulan teman-teman Kai yang sedang bercanda, bercerita, makan, dan entah apa yang di lakukan banyak orang itu disana. Chanyeol menebak ada hampir dua puluh orang termasuk Kai dan sahabat akrab Kai disana.

"Kai…Chanyeol datang ingin menemui mu"

Suara Minseok menginterupsi kegiatan Kai dari acara mengobrolnya dengan dua orang pria disampingnya.

Chanyeol melihat Kai tampak terkejut melihatnya datang tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeol…!"

Kai pamit pada temannya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia senang Kai tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku kau akan kesini?"

"Kejutan"

"Aku pergi ke dalam dulu ya"

"Terima kasih eonie"

Kai berucap terima kasih saat Minseok pergi ke dalam rumah karena sudah mengantar Chanyeol ke sana.

Kai menengadahkan tangan kanannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Mana bunga untuk ku?"

Kai tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

"Tidak ada…."

Kai pura-pura kesal.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak mau ke toko bunga lagi?"

"Aku malas membeli bunga untuk orang yang tidak tahu makna bunga itu sendiri.

"Bilang saja pelit"

Kai berpikir Chanyeol bercanda dengan ucapannya.

"Kau terlihat sibuk…."

Chanyeol memperhatikan pemandangan tak jauh dari mereka dimana teman-teman Kai berada.

"Aku sedang santai saat ini. Ini karena ide Jessica yang ingin kami berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain. Dia bilang ingin melepas kepenatan setelah selesai ujian dan menurut ku ide nya tak buruk"

"Ayo ku kenalkan pada mereka. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang ingin berkenalan dengan mu"

Kai menarik tangan Chanyeol mendekati teman-temannya.

"Kenalkan ini Hoya, Taecyeon, dan itu Juniel. Mereka teman-teman ku dari kalangan artis"

Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ini Myungsoo sunbae, senior ku saat SMA, dan ini teman SMA ku dan Jessica namanya Junhyung dan Kikwang"

Chanyeol menatap Kim Myungsoo yang sudah ia tasbihkan sebagai saingan di dalam hatinya.

Pria itu nampak antusias dan tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Park Chanyeol"

Pria itu nampak ramah dan sopan dalam pengamatannya. Pria itu juga sangat tampan. Pantas saja ucapan Kai tentang pria ini selalu tentang wajah tampannya.

"Terima kasih Kim Myungsoo"

"Itu teman-teman kampus ku yang pernah ku kenalkan pada mu di ruang dance"

Beberapa gadis cantik melambaikan tangannya ke arah Park Chanyeol.

"Apakah aku tak kau kenalkan padanya Kai?"

Seorang pria muncul bersama Kris di dekat mereka.

"Chanyeol, ini Kwon Jiyoung oppa. Dia saudara sepupu Yuri"

"Hai, aku Jiyoung"

"Park Chanyeol imnida"

"Aku sempat tak percaya sih gadis manja ini jadi tunangan mu. Sosok mu begitu terkenal sebagai pria pekerja keras di kalangan pebisnis. Appa ku sangat mengagumi mu kalau kau tahu. Senang rasanya bisa bertatap langsung dengan calon penerus Express Group"

Kwon Jiyoung tersenyum pada Chanyeol sebagai salam perkenalannya.

"Oppa….dari tadi kau mengejek ku terus"

Kai tak terima Jiyoung sering mengejek ia dan Yuri gadis aneh dan manja.

"Gadis manja ini memang tunangan ku. Senang bertemu dengan mu juga Jiyoung ssi"

Setelahnya Kai menarik Kris dan membiarkan Chanyeol dan Jiyoung mengobrol panjang lebar tentang bisnis.

"Ternyata ada orang yang menganggap mu tak layak untuk Park Chanyeol. Dan aku kaget orang itu pria bijaksana seperti Jiyoung"

"Semua orang punya perspektif masing-masing. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuktikan pada orang-orang kalau aku layak dipilih menjadi calon menantu dari keluarga Park"

"Caranya?"

Kai tampak berfikir saat Kris menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku akan membuat hal besar untuk perusahan keluarga ku saat aku siap memimpin nanti"

"Aku tak yakin…."

"Lihat saja, aku bertekad untuk niat ku ini"

"Urusi saja kehidupan percintaan mu dengan pria Park itu. Jika kau sudah mendapatkannya, aku yakin kau tak hanya akan mendapatkan hatinya, cintanya, perhatiannya, mungkin kau juga akan mendapatkan ilmu dari nya"

"Aku bisa belajar di luar negeri atau dari mu dan Suho oppa. Kalian juga ahli mengelola perusahaan kan?"

"Tapi kau akan lebih pintar jika belajar dari tunangan mu itu Kai. Karena kau lebih sering bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu oppa sangat sibuk sekali"

"Tapi oppa bilang kau akan tinggal di Korea dua tahun kedepan karena kau dan Suho akan mendirikan perusahaan baru dan mengembangkan cabang perusahaan orang tua kalian?"

"Maka dari itu, walaupun aku akan di Korea tapi aku tak yakin akan punya banyak waktu luang. Aku dan Suho akan sibuk sekali"

Kai memeluk Kris tanda ia tak rela mereka jarang bertemu.

"Oppa baru akan sibuk sekitar satu bulan lagi. Kau jangan menangis sekarang, lihat Park Chanyeol ingin menerjang ku"

"Biar saja…..dia tak akan cemburu. Dia bilang aku boleh dekat dengan siapa saja sebelum kami menikah"

Kris makin membuat Chanyeol panas dengan memberikan senyuman meremehkannya.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol menunggu kelewat sabar sampai semua tamu-tamu Kai pulang. Saat melihat interaksi Suho dan Myungsoo sebagai tamu yang tersisa disana. Matanya terus melihat bagaimana Kai sangat akrab dengan sunbae tampannya itu.

Ia risih tunangannya di peluk dan di cium oleh Suho dan juga Myungsoo sebelum pamit pulang.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam…..sebentar lagi mungkin orang tua ku pulang. Kau makan malam disini saja"

"Kai…."

"Ya….?"

"Aku tak melarang mu dekat dengan banyak pria seperti yang sebelumnya ku katakan dulu pada mu. Tapi aku sungguh tak nyaman melihat mereka memeluk mu seperti kau kekasih mereka"

"Tidak perlu cemburu pada Kris dan Suho oppa. Mereka itu tak bermaksud apa-apa pada ku"

"Aku bicara tentang Kim Myungsoo saat ini"

"Ada apa dengan Myungsoo sunbae?"

"Dia terlalu nampak menyukai mu"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak seharusnya dekat dengannya saat kau menjadi tunangan ku karena itu sama saja artinya kau memberikan harapan palsu pada seorang pria"

"Myungsoo sunbae yang ingin menjadi sahabat ku. Dia bilang kalau kau tak mau menikahi ku, ia dengan senang hati akan menjadi pengganti mu"

"Lalu apa tanggapan yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Dia tipe pria impian banyak gadis, jadi aku bilang ia adalah pria urutan teratas jika aku _single_"

"Tampaknya kau menikmati memiliki pilihan bagus"

Chanyeol mencoba bertanya serius pada Kai yang menjawab santai pertanyaan nya dari tadi.

"Itu sudah seharusnya terjadi pada ku. Banyak yang bilang aku cantik, imut dan juga seksi, wajar kan kalau ada yang menaksir ku. Menurut mu aku cantik, imut dan seksi atau tidak?"

Chanyeol bingung harus menjawab apa. Apalagi Kai tampak masih menanti jawabannya.

"Kapan orang tua mu pulang? dari tadi aku belum melihat mereka"

Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kai pada hal lain.

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya malam baru mereka akan pulang"

"Bagaimana ujian mu beberapa hari ini? kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik?"

Chanyeol memandang ke samping dimana Kai yang jadi diam saja. Ia rapikan helaian rambut Kai yang sedikit berantakan karena hembusan semilir angin.

"Tidak tahu"

"Kenapa cemberut?"

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan aku cantik dan imut atau mungkin seksi"

"Kau butuh pengakuan dari ku?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu pandangan mu pada ku tanpa mengingat kalau aku tunangan mu"

"Kau Kim Kai yang manja dan gadis yang keras kepala. Itu pandangan ku"

Chanyeol langsung mendapat cubitan kecil di pinggangnya.

"Kau masih jahat pada ku"

"Besok jangan lupa menghadiri ulang tahun Express Group. Akan ada banyak tamu penting ku di sana. Aku ingin kau menemaniku dan secara resmi kita akan tampil di public sebagai tunangan"

"Tentu saja aku tak akan lupa. Umma mu sudah repot membelikan ku gaun dan perlengkapan lainnya"

"Besok ku jemput atau kau ingin pergi dengan orang tua mu?"

"Aku ikut orang tua ku saja"

Mereka melihat Minseok dan Luhan duduk di ayunan tak jauh dari kursi santai yang sedang mereka duduki.

Luhan melambaikan tangan ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya duduk berduaan dan bercanda dengan Minseok.

"Ish….kenapa mereka duduk di dekat sini sih?"

Kai merengut kesal dan tampak tak senang melihat pasangan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? ini kan rumah kakak mu juga. Jadi terserah dia mau duduk di mana"

"Kau lihat saja sebentar lagi pasangan itu. Pasti mereka mesra-mesraan tak tahu malu. Mata ku tercemari oleh tingkah mereka"

"Kau cemburu karena masih menyukai Luhan hyung atau kau iri dengan apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Keduanya"

"Kenapa kau tak menyukai Minseok?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?'

"Aku tak suka jika kau membenci kakak mu sendiri"

Chanyeol menyentuh telapak tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya.

"Jangan jadi gadis pembenci, itu tak baik. Jangan iri dengan apa yang di miliki orang lain. Apalagi iri dengan saudara sendiri"

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau anak tunggal dan tak punya saudara. Jadi kau tak tahu rasa nya cinta dan perhatian orang tua ku yang di rebut olehnya"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu. Kau harus berfikir dewasa dan tak kekanak-kanakan lagi"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa aku tak menyukainya. Jadi jangan men_judge_ ku seperti itu"

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kai tampak marah melihat ke depan memandang Minseok dalam-dalam. Chanyeol melihat mata Kai berair menahan tangis.

Ada perasaan terluka dan pedih di mata gadis itu. Chanyeol yakin tak salah lihat.

"Jangan di jawab jika kau belum siap menceritakannya pada ku"

Kai memeluk Chanyeol dan meneteskan air matanya di bahu pria itu. Chanyeol mengelus rambut gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

Matanya melihat pasangan Minseok dan Luhan tersenyum ke arahnya. Luhan mengacungkan jempol nya di depan sana.

Mungkin mereka pikir ia dan Kai sedang bermesraan karena posisi mereka. Karena nyatanya Kai sedang menangis.

"Jangan menangis….jangan bersedih"

"Jika appa ku memberi pilihan pada mu. Aku dan Minseok, siapa yang kau pilih?"

Chanyeol masih memeluk Kai saat gadis itu sedikit terisak mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"…"

"Jangan di jawab! aku sudah tahu jawaban mu….."

Kai melepas pelukan mereka dan sedikit mengelap air matanya.

Terjadi keheningan antara mereka beberapa saat.

"Aku mengambil Dobi ke dalam dulu, pasti ia senang melihat mu"

Chanyeol memandang Kai yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

_CHANKAI_

"Kau sudah sampai?"

"Sudah, aku ada di _basement_ gedung ini"

"Aku akan segera menjemput mu kesana"

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telponnya saat Kai sudah berada di gedung tempat ulang tahun Express Group di adakan.

"Umma, Appa….kalian pergi saja masuk ke dalam duluan. Chanyeol akan menjemput ku disini"

"Baiklah, tunggu saja di mobil. Jangan turun dahulu sebelum tunangan mu datang"

Kai mengangguk menyetujui perintah appanya.

Tak lama setelah orang tuanya pergi. Chanyeol mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

Kai sedikit merapikan penampilannya dan keluar mobil.

"Apakah penampilan ku bagus?"

Kai mengharap Chanyeol memberi respon kali ini.

Mata Chanyeol menatap lekat penampilan tunangannya malam ini.

"Penampilan mu lumayan. Ayo kita harus segera bejalan di red carpet. Kita sudah di tunggu dari tadi"

Chanyeol menarik tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Kai segera mengikuti pria itu.

Saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya memeluk lengan pria itu, ia sedikit tersipu karena kini ia benar-benar bisa merasakan perasaan "diakui" Chanyeol di depan umum bahwa ia lah wanita beruntung itu.

Kilatan kamera wartawan yang meliput berita ulang tahun perusahaan terbesar Trasportasi dan Komunikasi di Korea itu tentu saja sangat meriah. Express Group adalah lambang kedigdayaan ekonomi Chaebol yang maju di banyak aspek melihat cabang perusahaan itu bukan hanya bergerak di bidang komunikasi dan transportasi tapi juga Supermarket.

Ia melihat Yuri dan Kris ada di dalam dan menghampirinya.

"Jangan tanya kenapa aku ada disini"

Yuri sudah tahu apa pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan oleh Kai padanya.

"Pasti Park ahjussi mengundang orang tua mu kan?"

"Pintar!"

"Melihat bagaimana anggunnya dekorasi gedung ini, aku sudah tahu siapa-siapa saja yang ada di sini Yuri ah"

"Ku pikir aku akan bosan disini, jadi aku mengajak Kris oppa saja. Aku tahu kau akan sibuk berperan menjadi calon nyonya muda pemilik pesta ini"

"Bukan begitu….aku hanya menjalankan tugas ku sebagai tunangannya"

"Kau pasti bangga kan?"

Kris tersenyum pada Kai akan tebakannya.

"Aku bangga karena pengakuan Chanyeol pada ku. Bukan bangga karena sorot kamera itu"

"Apa kalian melihat Tiffany? pasti Chanyeol mengundang Nichkhun oppa juga"

"Ya….aku tadi melihatnya. Ayo kita cari mereka Kai"

"Oppa….kau tunggu disini saja sambil menikmati acara ini. Kami akan segera kembali"

"Pergi lah…."

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih kau mau datang ke pesta ku Kris Wu. Nyaman kan diri mu disini"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat tindak tanduk mu. Bukan menikmati acara mu Park Chanyeol"

"Kau anggota FBI?"

"Itu terlalu hebat untukku. Aku hanya jenis pria posesif yang benci miliknya di ganggu atau di sakiti. Aku hanya pria sederhana yang bisa membuat mu gila jika kau menyakiti gadis yang ku cintai. Ku rasa kau sudah paham bagaimana cara kerja ku"

"Mungkin Kai lebih percaya pada mu dari pada aku. Tapi aku adalah pendamping sah nya dan dia bukan milik mu. Aku lah yang berhak mengklaim dia milikku"

"Percaya diri sekali…..jika kau mengklaim seseorang itu adalah milik mu seharusnya kau tahu banyak hal dan memahami cara berpikir gadis itu. Apa kau sudah memahami dan mengenal Kai dengan baik?"

Chanyeol diam. Ia belum mengenal baik sosok Kai.

Ia belum benar-benar paham apa kesukaan, hal yang dibenci, dan bagaimana jalan pikiran gadis itu yang konsisten.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau hanya jenis pria omong besar tanpa bisa memberikan bukti Park Chanyeol"

"Aku bukan pria seperti itu. Kami dalam tahap mengenal lebih dalam saat ini, jadi masalah seperti itu pasti bisa ku atasi"

"Apa mungkin Myungsoo lebih memahami Kai dari pada kau sendiri? aku lebih rela mengikhlaskan cinta ku pada Kai untuk pria memikat seperti dia. Dia tahu banyak dan bisa membimbing Kai tampaknya. Kau masih perlu banyak belajar Park!"

Kris pergi dari hadapannya sambil menepuk bahunya.

Setelah Kris pergi, Chanyeol menyapa lagi tamu-tamu pentingnya disana. Dan tentu saja tak lupa untuk menyapa sahabat-sahabat kentalnya yang sudah berkumpul di sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Jonghyun, Baekhyun, Niel, dan Minhyuk.

"Wah….akhir nya tuan pangeran datang juga!"

Niel menyalami Chanyeol yang baru bergabung.

"Kau selalu saja"

Chanyeol merangkul Niel yang cengengesan tampangnya.

"Dia kenapa?"

Chanyeol menunjuk yang paling bertampang muram di antara mereka.

"Mungkin pasien di rumah sakit nya sedikit. Jadi dia stress begitu" Ucap Minhyuk yang langsung di beri tatapan bosan oleh .

"Chanyeol….kau harus bertanggung jawab pada teman mu yang sedang patah hati ini"

Baekhyun tampaknya memberikan petunjuk pada Chanyeol kenapa salah satu temannya yang paling periang itu murung.

"Ooh..kau menyukai salah satu wanita cantik yang jadi tamu ku disini?"

"Tapi wanita itu bahkan menolaknya saat baru mengenalkan namanya"

"Hahahahaha…"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan teman-teman nya yang lain tertawa. Hal tersebut memang sudah sering terjadi pada . Sikapnya yang periang dan antusias sering kali dianggap tak menarik dan mungkin cenderung _hyper _oleh para gadis.

"Siapa yang sudah menolak Dokter ahli kandungan hebat seperti mu?"

Chanyeol prihatin juga akhirnya.

"Kwon Yuri. Teman tunangan mu itu. Dan aku di tolaknya bukan karena aku tak menarik, tapi gara-gara kau Chan"

"Hey, jika wanita seperti dia yang kau goda tentu saja dia menolakmu. Kau harus bertampang seperti pria itu dulu baru dia akan bertekuk lutut pada mu"

Chanyeol menunjuk Kris yang sedang berbincang dengan orang tua Kai di salah satu meja.

"Siapa itu?"

"Kris Wu"

"Oh, jadi itu pria yang di puji-puji oleh Kai. Jika melihat tampang dan pembawaannya aku tahu sih kenapa Kai dan mungkin Kwon Yuri itu menyukai pria itu"

Baekhyun mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan mimik Kris.

"Dia sepertinya orang yang dingin"

Jonghyun akhirnya membuka mulutnya tampak ikut memperhatikan Kris juga.

"Dia sangat mengintimidasi dan menyebalkan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kai dan sahabat wanitanya begitu mendamba pria itu"

"Kau hanya cemburu Chan. Pria itu terlihat dewasa dan punya aura melindungi yang kuat jika ku lihat. Dia pria agak tertutup dan tenang dari pembawaannya"

"Lupakan saja Kwon Yuri itu. Gadis itu tak cocok untuk mu. Kau akan gila jika dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia lebih menyebalkan dibanding dengan Kai"

Chanyeol mencoba membuat melupakan Yuri.

"Tapi aku tak suka di tolak dengan cara seperti itu"

"Memangnya kau di tolak bagaimana?"

"Aku melihat gadis cantik itu dan memperkenalkan nama ku begini. **Hai cantik….nama ku L. Joe, aku teman Park Chanyeol. Nama mu siapa?"**

Chanyeol dan teman-temannya memperhatikan lekat bagaimana yang berusaha memperagakan pertemuan awalnya dengan Yuri.

"Dia melihat ku dari atas hingga bawah. **Oh…kau teman Park Chanyeol? aku yakin kau pasti sama brengseknya, sama menyebalkannya, dan sama anehnya dengannya. Aku tidak mau berkenalan dengan orang seperti pria Park itu"**

"Hahahaha….."

Baekhyun dan Niel tertawa lagi mengejek .

"Kelakuan menyebalkan mu pada Kai membuat image kami buruk semua di mata teman-teman Kai berarti. Itu termasuk salah mu juga aku di tolak"

"Tapi tidak semua, buktinya Kai secara khusus mengenalkan gadis yang bernama Kwon Yuri itu pada Jonghyun"

Niel melirik Jonghyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Chan….aku paling sakit hati saat Kwon Yuri itu di perkenalkan Kai pada Jonghyun, dia tersenyum cantik dan berbicara lembut sekali. Beda sekali dengan ku….."

"Dia berarti bukan jodoh mu. Kau cari saja gadis-gadis cantik yang lain di sini"

Chanyeol menyemangati temannya itu. Mereka duduk dan menikmati minuman disana bersama-sama.

Saat mendengarkan cerita teman-temannya tentang kesibukan sehari-hari mereka, konsentrasi nya sedikit pecah saat melihat Kai berjalan sendiri menemui orang tuanya. Gadis itu bertampang ceria memeluk ummanya yang selama beberapa hari ini sampai menelponnya berkali-kali karena kangen.

Appanya juga terlihat memeluk gadis itu erat. Ia menyadari ia dan orang tuanya sama-sama merindukan Kai. Memandang gadis itu dari jauh seperti ini membuatnya kagum. Tunangannya itu memang cantik dan seksi. Ingin sekali mulutnya mengatakan kalimat itu langsung pada Kai. Tapi sulit sekali berkata manis jika sudah berhadapan langsung pada orangnya.

Dia sama sekali tak berpengalaman untuk berkata romantis. Padahal banyak gadis pasti suka jika pasangannya memuji dirinya. Ia berharap Kai bisa mengerti sikapnya dan tindakannya bukan melalui ucapan-ucapannya.

_CHANKAI_

Sepasang lengan besarnya merengkuh erat pinggang ramping sang gadis. Kai tersenyum dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya mengusap bagian depan dada Chanyeol pelan ke atas dan berhenti pada belakang leher pria itu. Ia kalungkan lengannya itu erat memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Aku akan berhenti sebelum musik selesai jika kau tak bisa berdansa"

Kai memperingati Chanyeol yang menjadi pasangannya berdansa saat ini.

"Aku tidak mahir, tapi aku bisa"

"Aku akan memijak kaki mu dengan heels ku yang runcing ini jika kau bohong"

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh Kai ke tubuhnya dan membuat Kai agak kaget.

"Sudah di mulai"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tampaknya hubungan mereka bukan seperti anjing dengan kucing lagi"

Kim Woobin angkat bicara sambil memperhatikan puterinya yang berdansa dengan anak Park Yoochun di depannya.

"Woobin ah, sudah ku katakan pada mu kita hanya perlu bersabar dan memberikan mereka lebih banyak waktu bersama. Maka semuanya akan berjalan alamiah"

"Aku salut pada ide mu Yoochun ah. Seharusnya aku sadar gadis seperti puteri ku tak suka di paksa"

"Dia hanya belum terlalu dewasa untuk memikirkan baik buruk untuk kehidupannya. Itu hal wajar. Tapi aku yakin Chanyeol akan membantu puteri mu berpikir dewasa"

"Tapi Yoochun ah, apa mungkin mereka akan mengambil keputusan menikah?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kita berdoa saja supaya hubungan mereka sampai ke tahap itu"

"Terus terang aku tidak siap jika suatu saat Kai harus pergi meninggalkan kami dan menikah"

"Sebelumnya kau mengatakan jika hubungan puteri pertama mu dan putera keluarga Xi sudah sangat dekat dan pembicaraan tentang pernikahan sudah pernah kalian lakukan"

"Benar"

"Itu berarti kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengikhlaskan puteri mu menikah dan pergi dari rumah mu kan? jadi saat Kai menikah kau pasti sudah tak kaget lagi karena kau sudah pernah di tinggal puteri pertama mu"

"Itu dia masalahnya Yoochun ah. Sejujur nya aku tak siap kehilangan mereka. Apalagi Kai adalah puteri ku yang paling manja. Sulit membiarkannya pergi walaupun mungkin hari itu masih lama datangnya"

"Kau harus mempersiapkan diri Kim Woobin"

"Yoochun ah….begini, kalaupun suatu saat Chanyeol dan Kai jadi mengambil keputusan menikah. Aku ingin Chanyeol dan Kai tinggal di rumah ku. Aku sulit membirkan nya jauh dari kami"

"Dan membiarkan aku dan istri ku tinggal berdua kesepian di rumah?"

"Aku bicara hal seperti ini untuk kau mempersiapkan diri Yoochun ah"

"Dengar, kau tak bisa melakukan ini Kim Woobin. Kai akan tinggal di rumah ku sebagai menantu keluarga kami. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan putera ku tinggal di rumah mertua karena itu tak sesuai dengan aturan hidup leluhur kami. Jadi ide mu tak akan ku setujui"

"Hah….aku sudah menduga kau tak setuju dengan ide ku. Kalau begitu, aku ingin benar-benar ikhlas melepas Kai menikah saat ia sudah tamat kuliah saja. Aku tak siap jika puteri ku pergi dalam waktu dekat ini"

"Hahahaha….kita sudah terlalu jauh membicarakan tentang pernikahan sekarang. Santai saja Woobin ah, jangan terburu-buru. Belum tentu yang cepat itu lebih baik"

Kedua pria paruh baya itu saling melempar senyum sambil menikmati segelas wine. Pemandangan kedua anak mereka yang masih betah di lantai dansa membuat kedua nya senang.

"Oppa….menurut mu Park Chanyeol itu tampan atau tidak?"

Kris mengernyitkan dahi bingung mendengar pertanyaan Yuri.

"Kau juga tertarik dengan kehebatan pria itu?"

"Ish…oppa gila ya? mana mungkin aku tega menyakiti Kai. Aku tak suka merebut orang yang disukai teman ku sekalipun aku sangat menyukai pria itu. Aku hanya heran melihat Kai menyukai Chanyeol dan mengatakan pria itu tampan"

"Tampan dan menarik itu berbeda menurut tiap individu Yuri. Kau akan mengatakan seseorang memikat jika orang itu mampu memenangkan hati mu. Mungkin itulah yang sedang di alami Kai"

"Siwan, Ricky, Seungri, Ravi, Jr, dan Myungsoo tak mampu menyandang status orang istimewa di hati Kai. Tapi kenapa Park Chanyeol bisa membuat Kai jadi gadis labil begitu?"

"Jangan urusi asmara Kai. Urusi saja diri mu sendiri yang tak punya pacar"

Yuri mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Kris memandang Kris yang sekarang berdansa dengannya.

"Aku ingin oppa jadi pacar ku. Aku ingin pria tampan dan baik seperti mu yang jadi pacar ku"

"Berarti kau harus siap jadi perawan tua jika menunggu ku. Aku sulit jatuh cinta sayang…."

"Oppa….kau akan sulit mendapatkan gadis yang seperti Kai. Kau harus mulai membuka hati untuk orang lain"

Kris terdiam dan tersenyum menatap mata Yuri dalam.

"Kau selalu sok tahu dari dulu"

"Aku memang selalu tahu"

"Hey, Pria bernama Jonghyun itu dari tadi melihat ke arah kita. Kau sudah memikat hatinya sepertinya"

"Oppa sok tahu"

"Aku ingin oppa…..bukan yang lain"

"Kau sama saja seperti yang lain. Perasaan kalian pada ku itu kekaguman sayang, bukan cinta. Kau pasti tak cemburu kan kalau aku memeluk Tiffany atau Jessica?"

"Itu karena mereka sahabat ku. Makanya aku tak marah"

"Dasar bodoh…..itu namanya perasaan sayang bukan Cinta. Jika kau mencintai ku, kau akan marah dan tak suka aku memeluk gadis lain. Cari lah pacar agar kau tak semakin bodoh Yuri. Kau dan Kai itu keterlaluan bodohnya menurut ku. Belajar lah banyak pada Tiffany tentang cinta. Kau akan di permainkan pria jika tak bisa menilai perasaan mu sendiri dan memahami perasaan orang lain. Carilah pria yang baik dan yang mau memahami mu. Kai sudah mendapatkan seorang pria yang baik, tapi ia bodoh memahami perasaannya dan perasaan orang lain. Jadi jangan seperti Kai kedepannya"

"Pasti gadis yang jadi istri mu beruntung mendapatkan mu"

"Jangan ucapkan apa-apa lagi Yuri. Cepat kita sudahi dansa kita dan buat pria berlesung pipi itu melirik mu"

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol mengantarkan Kai pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah hampir pukul satu malam pesta itu baru selesai.

"Terima kasih, kau tidak masuk dulu dan menemui orang tua ku?"

"Tidak usah, aku takut mengganggu waktu istirahat mereka. Ini bukan waktu nya lagi bertamu"

Kai menganggukkan kepala.

"Masuklah….ini sudah larut malam"

"Aku tahu kenapa appa dulu pernah mengatakan aku tak layak untuk pria seperti mu"

Chanyeol menyenderkan dirinya di samping mobilnya sambil memperhatikan Kai berbicara.

"Kau pria yang cerdas Chanyeol. Aku kagum melihat mu menyampaikan pidato dan kata sambutan di acara tadi. Banyak tamu disana yang mengakui visi dan pencapaian mu mengagumkan. Pantas saja kau pernah mengatakan aku berintelegensi dangkal. Jika tolak ukur nya diri mu, itu benar sekali"

"Ck….kenapa bicara seperti itu malam ini"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Kai bermaksud menenangkan gadis itu agar tak berkecil hati.

"Aku tak sehebat itu…dan maafkan aku pernah menghina mu dulu. Aku menyesal pernah kasar pada seorang wanita dan lebih menyesal lagi karena wanita itu adalah diri mu"

Kai merinding saat Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya terlalu erat seperti ini. Apalagi tangan pria itu menyentuh kulit punggungnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ada rasa kehangatan saat Chanyeol melakukan itu pada tubuhnya.

"Kau memang hebat dan tak cocok memiliki tunangan yang hanya tahu bersolek seperti ku"

"Jangan di teruskan…cepat masuk dan segera tidur"

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Hati-hati mengemudinya, jangan ngebut-ngebut"

"Aku pulang dulu. Mimpikan aku….."

Chanyeol mengecup pipi kanannya sebelum masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan pekarangan luas rumahnya.

Kai tersenyum meraba pipinya yang di kecup Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku malu sekali tadi sempat melihat matanya"

Ia berjalan ke dalam sambil masih menyentuh pipi kanannya bekas bibir Chanyeol.

Minseok yang masih menonton film di ruang santai rumahnya heran melihat adiknya memegang pipinya. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada kai.

"Kenapa dengan pipi mu?"

"Ah….ini, ehm…tak apa-apa. Selamat malam eonie…."

Kai berjalan cepat sambai melambaikan tangannya dan langsung menuju kamar dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dia bilang….._**mimpikan aku. **_Kenapa kalimat pendek dari mulutnya itu membuat ku girang begini? Oh…..sepertinya aku malah tak bisa tidur karena mu Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memimpikan mu?"

_CHANKAI_

Kai baru membuka matanya saat matahari sudah bersinar terang. Hari ini sampai dua minggu kedepan ia libur kuliah setelah ujian. Ia tak punya rencana apa-apa hari ini. Mungkin bersantai dan malas-malasan di rumah menyenangkan pikirnya.

"_**Kau sudah bangun? nanti aku pulang kerja agak cepat, aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam. Kita belum pernah keluar makan malam sebelum ini. Jam 7 malam aku akan menjemput mu"**_

Itu pesan yang di kirim Chanyeol dua jam lalu. Lalu ia segera mengetik jawaban akan kesediaannya akan ajakan itu.

"Aku harus melupakan rencana malas-malasan ku hari ini"

Ia melihat jam sudah pukul 11 siang.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? ini kencan pertama ku dengan nya. Aku harus cantik dan membuatnya senang memiliki tunangan seperti Kim Kai"

Ia segera mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, ia terus berkutat di depan lemari memilih dan memilah pakaian apa yang bagus untuk di kenakannya nanti malam. Kamar nya luar biasa jadi berantakan karena Kai hampir mengeluarkan semua pakaian-pakaian itu untuk di cobanya.

Suara ajakan makan siang dari ummanya di hiraukannya. Ia jadi resah tak menemukan pakaian yang pas sesuai kemauannya di lemarinya.

Jika harus membelinya di butik, pasti ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lama untuk memilihnya. Kadang sikap rumitnya muncul saat berbelanja.

"Bagaimana ini? kenapa banyaknya pakaian ini tak ada yang bagus untuk ku kenakan?"

Ia terdiam memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Apa aku minta bantuan saja pada Jessica?"

Ia segera menghubungi sahabatnya itu yang memiliki butik dan _brand_ pakaian sendiri karena keluarga nya berbisnis pakaian.

"Hallo Jess….bisakah kau mengirimkan _long dress_ untuk ku keluaran terbaru milik butik mu?"

"Datang saja langsung ke butik ku Kai. Kau bisa memilihnya disana. Aku, Yoona dan Tiffany sedang di sauna"

"Aduh Jess….tolonglah aku, aku tak punya banyak waktu dan sedang malas keluar rumah"

"Memangnya kau mau menghadiri acara penting apa sampai bingung dan memaksa ku seperti ini?"

Kai malu jika harus mengatakan acara kencan dengan Park Chanyeol pada Jessica. Pasti Jessica akan berpikir ia jadi gadis yang aneh karena biasanya ia tak sulit memikirkan gaya dandanan dan segala jenis _fashion item. _Tapi ia yakin semua orang akan bingung juga mengenakan pakaian apa yang cocok ia pakai saat kencan pertama.

"Itu….aku ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu acara apa sih….tapi sepertinya acara penting.

"Baiklah, nanti ku suruh pekerja ku membawa beberapa koleksi dress bulan ini ke rumah mu"

"_Thank you baby…."_

"Heeeuum….Kai, ini bukan untuk acara kencan mu dengan Park Chanyeol kan?"

"Tidak! kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Menebak saja….."

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan kegiatan panas-panasan di sauna sana"

_CHANKAI_

Ummanya luar biasa kaget memasuki kamar Kai yang sungguh berantakan. Ranjang penuh oleh pakaiannya. Belum lagi beberapa kotak _accesoris_ dan beberapa pakaiannya tercecer di lantai.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Kim Shin Hye mendekati Kai yang sedang mencoba long dress di depan kaca.

"Umma tak usah khawatir. Tangan ku sendiri yang akan merapaikan semua pakaian ini"

"Umma…. bagusan yang warna emas, oranye, atau cream ini?"

Kai mencoba meminta pendapat ummanya tentang gaun yang akan di kenakannya.

"Umma suka yang bewarna cream. Pas untuk tubuh mu yang tinggi dan warna cream cantik untuk semua warna kulit"

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Aku pakai yang ini saja"

"Mau dipakai kemana sayang?"

"Pergi keluar nanti malam bersama Chanyeol"

Kai duduk di ranjang disamping ummanya yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau ingin tampil sempurna untuk Chanyeol?"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin berbohong pada ummanya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iya….."

Kim Shin Hye tak menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya saat Kai berkata jujur seperti itu.

"Ayo sekarang umma bantu memilihkan _accesoris_ supaya penampilan mu memikat pria itu sayang"

Kai jadi makin semangat karena ummanya juga akan membantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang Kai yang keluar rumahnya sambil tersenyum manis menatapnya. Matanya tak berkedip melihat tunangannya itu anggun dengan gaun cream tanpa lengannya yang menjuntai pas sekali memeluk tubuhnya yang molek dan aduhai. Kulit eksotis Kai selalu menjadi daya tarik matanya jika sudah berpenampilan seksi seperti ini. Rambut hitam panjang yang ia gerai dan bergelombang itu makin menambah daya tarik gadis itu memikat sepasang matanya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, menurut Chanyeol penampilan Kai itu terlalu…berlebihan malam ini.

"Ayo kita pergi"

Kai segera memasuki mobilnya sebelum Chanyeol bicara apa-apa.

"Kai….menurut ku penampilan mu terlalu…."

Kai dengan wajah innocent seperti ini tak sanggup membuat Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya untuk Kai.

"Ehm….tidak. Kita segera pergi saja ya"

Kai berpikir pasti Chanyeol ingin memujinya karena ia cantik malam ini. Hanya saja mungkin Chanyeol malu.

Selama perjalanan mereka diam saja karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kai dengan pikiran **apa yang di persiapkan Chanyeol di kencan mereka ini. **Dan Chanyeol denganpikiran** apakah kencan kali ini akan berjalan lancar?.**

Kai mengedarkan pandangan melihat sekeliling nya setelah lebih dari tiga puluh menit di mobil menuju tempat tujuan Chanyeol membawanya.

"Ini dimana?"

"Kau tak pernah kemari?"

"Tidak….."

"Itu bagus, berarti aku tak salah membawa mu kemari. Ayo kita segera masuk ke dalam"

Kai melihat jalan tangga seperti bukit untuk menuju ke atas.

"Kita berjalan ke atas sana?"

Kai bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan dua langkah di depannya. Iya, disana ada restoran dengan dekorasi dan pemandangan indah kota Seoul.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya membantu Kai berjalan di sampingnya.

Kai menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mulai menapaki tangga semen yang semakin ke atas semakin tinggi dan sulit untuk _high heelsnya._ Hampir lima belas menit sendiri mereka berjalan untuk sampai ke puncak.

Restoran itu memang berdekorasi tradisional Korea dan sangat ramai di kunjungi oleh banyak pasangan muda-mudi. Chanyeol membawa nya ke salah satu tempat yang paling depan agar bisa langsung melihat pemandangan lampu-lampu kota Seoul yang gemerlap dari atas sana. Tempat ini terasa dingin karena terbuka dan ada di atas puncak ketinggian sekitar 50 meter.

Kai menatap hidangan yang disajikan di hadapannya oleh seorang pelayan.

"Ini menu paling enak dan favorite pengunjung disini. Coba lah…."

Kai masih terdiam melihat Chanyeol sibuk menjelaskan tentang restoran ini dan bagaimana ia bisa tahu tempat ini.

"Kau tak merasa bersalah membawa ku ke tempat seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya dan memberi perhatian penuh pada Kai yang juga menatap serius wajahnya.

"Kau tak suka tempat ini?"

Kai menghadapkan wajahnya ke samping dan tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tak menyangka saja kita harus menghabiskan waktu kencan pertama kita di tempat seperti ini. Kue beras, mie seafood, dan sup kimchi terlalu sederhana untuk kita makan mengingat beratnya perjuangan kita berjalan ke atas ini. Ini tak sesuai ekspektasi ku"

Chanyeol tampak tersinggung akan ucapan Kai.

"Lalu seperti apa ekspektasi mu?"

"Aku ingin kencan kita istimewa. Kau menyewa satu restoran mewah hanya untuk kita makan berdua. Aku ingin ada banyak bunga mawar putih didalamnya dan iringan piano berdenting indah di sekitar kita. Aku ingin makan steak enak dan minum wine bersama mu. Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap romantis pada ku dan mengucapkan kalau malam ini aku cantik. Aku tahu kau mampu melakukan semua itu untukku karena itu hal kecil untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak menyangka harus mendatangi tempat ramai dengan suasana sangat ribut seperti ini"

"Kapan kau berubah dan menjauhi gaya hedon mu itu? semua ucapan mu menunjukkan kau sangat sulit rendah hati dan selalu ingin mengeksklusifkan diri. Kau selalu bertingkah dan ingin diperlalukan seperti seorang puteri. Bisakah kau melupakan kehidupan dongeng mu? Kau harus paham bahwa ada kebahagiaan yang bisa kita rasakan walaupun bukan di tempat mewah dan indah. Kau harus bisa menghapus _mind set_ bahwa uang membawa rasa senang. Apa kau jijik untuk makan di tempat yang ramai, ribut dan tak nyaman ini?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Tapi kau bermaksud seperti itu!"

Kedua orang itu kini bersitegang menghiraukan beberapa pengunjung menatap ke arah mereka.

"Apa mungkin jika suatu saat nanti kita menikah dan tiba-tiba aku jatuh miskin tak memiliki apa-apa lagi kau akan meninggalkan ku karena tak sanggup lagi membuat mu hidup nyaman layaknya puteri yang berkehidupan mewah? apa sulit menghargai ku malam ini dengan sikap menerima mu akan segala usaha ku untuk membawa mu kemari? Aku pikir membawa mu ke restoran mewah sudah terlalu biasa karena gadis seperti mu sudah sering mengunjungi restoran mewah. Aku yakin hampir semua restoran mahal seperti di Gangnam, Hongdae dan Itaewon pasti sudah pernah kau datangi. Aku juga ingin kencan kita berkesan, dan inilah usaha ku. Jika kau tak suka bisakah kau menyimpannya dalam hati saja tanpa marah dan membuat perasaan ku tak kecewa?"

"Ini bukan tentang gaya hidup ku dan kemewahan yang aku ingin kan. Ini hanyalah tentang keinginan ku tentang kau yang harus peka pada hal penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku bingung dan harus merepotkan teman dan umma ku untuk menyiapkan penampilan terbaik ku malam ini? aku bolak-balik mengganti tatanan rambut ku ini hanya agar terlihat indah saat kau melihat atau menyentuhnya. Aku juga harus berulang kali mengganti warna lipstik agar terlihat _matching _dengan gaun dan warna kulit ku. Itu semua ku lakukan untuk terlihat cantik di mata mu Park Chanyeol…aku sungguh tak mempermasalahkan kau hanya membelikan ku permen kapas sekalipun di pinggir jalan saat kencan kedua kita, ketiga kita dan seterusnya. Aku tak akan memaksa mu memperlakukan ku seperti puteri dalam hubungan kita sekalipun Kris oppa bilang aku sangat layak di perlakukan seperti puteri. Aku hanya ingin hal berkesan terjadi dalam hubungan kita. Aku sadar walaupun mungkin kau tidak mencintai ku, tapi kata-kata mu yang berjanji melindungi dan menjaga ku membuat ku menggantungkan harapan pada mu dan menolak cinta Myungsoo sunbae. Aku hanya ingin merasakan makan malam super romantis dengan mu di saat kencan resmi pertama kita dan menghapuskan kenangan buruk di taman hiburan itu di ingatan ku. Aku belum pernah seheboh ini dandan untuk seorang pria. Aku juga belum pernah pergi kencan serius seperti ini dengan seorang pria yang bukan sahabat ku. Ini yang pertama untuk ku Park Chanyeol….aku melakukan ini karena kau lah pria istimewa itu dan kau adalah tunangan ku"

Kai tak menangis dan berjanji tak ingin menangis lagi saat bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kenapa kita seperti ini sekarang. Seberapa keras aku berubah dan seberapa keras kau menjadi tunangan yang baik untuk ku, tetap saja….kita sulit bersatu. Pola pikir, prinsip dan jalan pikiran kita memandang satu hal itu berbeda. Kau ada di satu titik pendirian sebagai pria yang berfikir apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar. Dan aku adalah wanita yang ada di satu titik yang selalu menilai banyak hal juga dari perspektif ku sendiri. Kita sungguh berbeda Park Chanyeol…..ada banyak hal kecil yang bisa membuat kita bertengkar karena perbedaan prinsip ini. Aku adalah gadis egois dan sulit mengendalikan diri pada hal-hal yang ku anggap pantas ku dapatkan. Dan kau adalah tipe pria yang menuntut seseorang menghargai usaha mu karena kau menyukai tipe gadis rendah hati yang menghargai tiap usaha mu. Jika kau menginginkan gadis seperti itu…..bukan aku orangnya Park Chanyeol. Cari saja gadis lain yang bisa berpikir sederhana dan sejalan dengan pola pikir mu karena kita sangat sulit saling memahami. Kau bisa merenungkan kata-kata ku ini untuk berfikir bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kita kedepannya. Aku tidak ingin kebersamaan kita membuat perasaan kita berkembang tak tentu arah tapi pada akhirnya kita tetap sulit menyatukan hati kita. Kita akan lelah berusaha dan usaha itu akhirnya sia-sia akan terasa menyakitkan untuk kita berdua. Lebih baik kita membuat keputusan terbaik untuk hubungan kita ini"

"Kau benar Kai…lebih baik kau menerima cinta Kim Myungsoo dan aku mencari gadis yang sejalan pola pikir nya dengan ku saja daripada bingung menghadapi mu dan perasaan ku sendiri. Mungkin itu keputusan terbaik bagi hubungan kita "

_TBC_

Thanks untuk yang mereview di Chap 7 kemarin ya…..

**Kim chaerin, miszshanty, santika, deathangel94, sayakanoicinoe, Kevin Ryouta, sisca lee, Homin El, SehunBubbleTea1294, Stella, Kimeka DinoDark, nhaonk, Shallow Lin, bellasung21, chotain816, GaemCloud, LulluBee, askasufa, momo, salsasehun, dinar, Guest, Kamong Jjong, , jonginwu, **XOXO** kimCloud, ByunnaPark, Jongin48, hunipples, Milkasoonja, Guest, Meilyna, Taekun jaeni, Yonkai, Naruichi, Clarissa, jueee, Jung min, Safira, FriederichOfficial, haera, afranabilah19, luqa90, Benivella, teleportbabies, Kaikai, RiYuki, hae15, Rnine21, Septaaa, 0t12barbiegirl, melizwufan, blackwave, miyuk, flamintsqueen, auliya, putrifibrianti96, Guest, Vivien, Guest, Agustine, Airinie park, Febryna lulu, Nia kimjuny, Maya, Vely Alicia, jessikwang, xoxowolf, , vira, deerLu200490, YukiMiku, nita, , Yuki Edogawa, aiyueo-tien, Baekkaepsong, doremifaseul, alyasparks, hunhun, Vanisha exost, Ririn chan, Tatsuya Grey, Guest, Moli olen, Beby hunkaiyeol, Kyumin shintaloveelf, Riries, casacisa, Vioolyt, blacklist935, Kaiya, sunkyurry, **and ** .7**

Saya janji beberapa hari lagi saya update chap 9 nya.

Oke….see u in next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Perfect Fiance**

**Pair** : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

GS for KAI

**Rated** : T

**WARNING : **

**Genderswitch**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

"Kau benar Kai…lebih baik kau menerima cinta Kim Myungsoo dan aku mencari gadis yang sejalan pola pikir nya dengan ku saja daripada bingung menghadapi mu dan perasaan ku sendiri. Mungkin itu keputusan terbaik bagi hubungan kita"

Setelah kalimat keputusan itu keluar begitu lancar dari mulut Chanyeol, mata dua manusia yang sedang bersitegang itu saling memandang. Banyak emosi yang tersirat di empat bola mata itu.

"Kau memang selalu cerdas, tak perlu waktu lama untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini. Terserah pada mu saja, lagi pula aku selalu menjadi pihak yang menerima semua keputusan orang tua ku, orang tua mu dan kau sendiri yang tak mungkin bisa ku tolak"

Kalimat itu di tangkap Chanyeol sebagai sindiran Kai terhadap situasi mereka sekarang. Wajah gadis itu juga sangat terlihat kesal tak kalah dari wajah kesalnya sendiri.

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar menu makanan itu dari dompetnya.

"Aku akan memesankan taxi untuk mu pulang"

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu menghilangkan rasa panas dihati dan kepalanya.

"Aku masih punya mulut jika hanya untuk memesan taxi. Tak usah melakukan itu untuk ku"

Lebih baik pulang dengan usahanya sendiri saja daripada menerima bantuan pria yang tak mau mengantarkannya pulang ini.

"Memang sudah seharusnya kau bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil itu sendiri. Kau bukan puteri kerajaan yang perlu di layani semua kebutuhannya"

Kai acuh saja saat Chanyeol pergi dari hadapannya meninggalkan ia sendiri di keramaian restoran itu. Beberapa orang yang mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol segera memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura tak melihat saat Chanyeol melihat ke arah mereka sebelum benar-benar pergi turun dari restoran.

"Aku memang bukan seorang puteri untuk mu. Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi…..Yuri benar, aku tak bisa membuat mu melihat ku dengan cara istimewa Chanyeol. Kau tidak pernah melihat ku yang berusaha cantik di mata mu. Kau bukan tak suka pada ku karena aku tak cantik, tapi karena kau memang tak menyukai ku pada dasarnya. Aku memang menyedihkan…"

Kai menatap menu makanan yang di pesan Chanyeol untuk mereka makan. Menu-menu itu sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Kai mengambil sumpit dan sendok nya akan memakan makanan itu.

"Setidaknya aku harus memakan makanan ini sebagai kenangan kencan pertama kita yang sudah rusak. Aku bisa pamer pada Yuri jika aku makan mie seafood dan sup kimchi yang pedas padanya. Ia pasti iri pada ku karena tidak pernah ke sini…"

Air mata yang sedari tadi sudah berusaha ia tahan terus ia tahan agar tak keluar membasahi pipinya. Kai menguatkan hatinya tak akan menangisi apa yang telah di lakukannya karena itu adalah prinsip hidupnya. Ia terus berbicara berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri yang diliputi rasa kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa bisa kencan mereka malam ini gagal total. Ia sudah berpikir keras sebelumnya tentang rencana malam ini agar membuat gadis itu senang.

Matanya melihat rintik-rintik air membasahi kaca depan mobilnya. Hujan gerimis membuatnya menghentikan laju mobil dan menepi di jalan yang agak sepi.

"Aku buruk sekali menjadi pria…"

Perasaan bersalah turut menyelimuti hatinya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali ia berlaku hal seperti ini pada Kai. Meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja saat pergi bersama nya. Masih dengan perdebatan, kemarahan dan emosi yang selalu sama.

Chanyeol merogoh kantong celananya. Ia mengamati satu benda di kotak bewarna merah maroon itu. Liontin berbandul bintang itu gagal di berikannya pada Kai.

Matanya sendu memandang gerimis kecil itu berubah menjadi hujan deras yang menghantarkan hawa dingin diluar sana.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol memperhatikan tanggalan yang tercantum di meja kantornya. Sudah tiga hari atau lebih tepatnya 76 jam-an ia tak menemui, berbicara, menelpon dan berkirim pesan dengan Kai.

Perasaannya menurutnya baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia tak sedih dan perasaan menyesal yang sempat ia rasakan memudar. Pekerjaan nya yang menumpuklah yang membuatnya melupakan perasaan itu pada Kai. Ia sengaja menenggelamkan diri pada hal-hal yang menyibukkannya untuk membuat perhatiannya pada Kai teralihkan. Dan hasilnya sejauh ini berhasil. Ia berusaha tak menjadi pria melankolis yang putus asa karena perasaan pada seorang wanita.

Ia yakin bisa merasakan perasaan tenang ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama, karena seingatnya pikirannya sering resah saat dekat dengan Kai. Gadis itu memberikan keresahan di pikiran dan juga di hatinya.

Park Yoochun masuk ke kantor Chanyeol dan menemukan anaknya terdiam seperti melamun di meja kerjanya.

"Chanyeol….."

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak karena panggilan tiba-tiba dari appanya.

"Kapan appa masuk ke sini? ada apa sampai appa datang ke sini?"

Kantor appanya ada di lantai ke 80 gedung ini. Jadi repot sekali jika appanya datang ke kantornya kalau tak ada hal yang penting.

"Aku tadi meminta laporan pada bagian marketing tentang value penjualan bulan ini. Jadi appa sekalian saja ke sini dan memberitahukan bahwa nanti malam calon mertua mu mengundang kita makan malam di rumahnya. Kim Woobin bilang mereka mengundang keluarga Xi juga. Mungkin mereka sekalian ingin mendekatkan keluarga kita pada keluarga Xi. Apakah Kai memberitahukan mu tentang ini sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol sedikit lupa kalau hubungannya dengan Kai tak bisa di putuskan sesuai mulut mereka berdua saja, karena hubungan mereka selama ini adalah tentang perjodohan keluarga. Orang tua mereka tak bisa disingkirkan begitu saja.

"Tidak, mungkin dia pikir appa nya saja yang mengundang kita. Lebih resmi saja kesannya kalau Woobin ahjussi yang mengatakan langsung pada appa"

"Euhm…mungkin juga. Pulang ke rumah sebelum pukul 7 malam. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama dari rumah"

"Baiklah…."

"Sepertinya dari penuturan Woobin, hubungan anak pertamanya dengan putera keluarga Xi itu sudah menuju tahap serius. Mungkin mereka tak lama lagi akan menikah. Padahal waktu pengenalan dan tunangan mereka sama dengan mu dan juga Kai. Kalian sudah tertinggal dalam progres hubungan"

Chanyeol diam mendengar penuturan appanya. Saat ini ia tak tahu harus memberikan respon apa.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jangan buat keputusan terburu-buru juga. Nikmati saja waktu kalian yang ada sekarang"

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol sedikit bingung jika orang tua mereka menangkap kejanggalan hubungan mereka nanti. Ia yakin ia dan Kai tak bisa menyembunyikan sikap diam dan kecanggungan mereka berinteraksi karena sedang dalam masa bertengkar. Apalagi yang ia tahu, Kai adalah gadis yang cukup ekspresif menampilkan suasana hati dan mood nya. Ia yakin nanti gadis itu akan diam membisu dan enggan bicara atau menatap dirinya.

Jika seperti itu sudah dipastikan bahwa berakhir lah mereka dengan omelan dan nasihat karena orang tua mereka yang tak suka dengan kondisi ini. Tapi ia juga tak ingin berpura-pura baik-baik saja karena nyatanya hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Memikirkan kata terakhir membuat Chanyeol tak suka memikirkannya. Ia masih bingung sebenarnya harus seperti apa.

Kedatangannya dan orang tuanya langsung di sambut sumringah oleh orang tua Kai. Rupanya keluarga Xi sudah terlebih dahulu sampai. Ia melihat Kai dan Minseok sedang di ajak mengobrol oleh kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Kai sayang…..lihat siapa yang datang"

Kim Shin Hye memanggil puterinya untuk ikut menyambut keluarga Chanyeol.

Kai pamit dengan sopan pada orang tua Luhan untuk menyapa Chanyeol dan orang tuanya.

Chanyeol melihat Kai tersenyum manis pada orang tuanya.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Selamat datang ahjussi…ahjuma…Chanyeol"

Tebakannya meleset.

Kai bahkan langsung berdiri di sampingnya menanyakan kabar orang tuanya dan banyak mengucapkan kalimat basa-basi padanya dan juga pada ummanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin Kai sedang bersandiwara saat ini. Ia ingat bahwa malam ini mungkin Keluarga Xi dan keluarga Kim akan membicarakan tentang pernikahan Luhan dan Minseok. Chanyeol sedikit paham maksud Kai yang mengenyampingkan masalah mereka dulu malam ini. Tidak _fair_ jika mereka membuat masalah disaat keluarganya sedang membicarakan hal bahagia.

Kai benar-benar dalam mood bagus malam ini menurut pengamatan Chanyeol. Gadis itu tertawa, tersenyum, melucu dan berbicara seperti Kim Kai yang Chanyeol sangat sukai.

"Jika Minseok akan segera menikah, jadi kapan kau akan menyusul eonie mu itu Kai?"

Pertanyaan umma Luhan pada Kai mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol deg-deg kan juga. Ia melihat raut wajah Kai saat ini. Wajah santai nan sumringahnya tadi sedikit berubah menjadi keras dan serius menurut penglihatannya. Ia paham sekali perasaan gadis itu sekarang.

Ia melihat mata orang-orang disana setia menanti jawaban dari Kai dan juga memandang dirinya yang merupakan tunangan Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Ahjuma….aku baru 21 tahun. Aku tidak tahu apakah di usia ini aku siap atau tidak menikah. Tapi kalau semuanya memungkinkan pasti aku akan segera menikah"

Chanyeol merasa jawaban Kai cukup diplomatis untuk pertanyaan seperti itu. Gadis itu cukup pintar.

"Segera lah susul kami dan minta Chanyeol melamar mu Kai"

Luhan tak kalah untuk menyemangati mereka berdua.

Ia dan Kai hanya tersenyum saja mendengar berbagai saran dan tanggapan dari para orang tua tentang hubungan mereka. Saran yang baik dari mereka seakan mengabur menjadi debu karena tak mungkin bisa mereka laksanakan sekarang.

Lebih dari empat jam acara jamuan itu baru berakhir. Chanyeol dan keluarganya sekarang ingin pulang dan sedang pamit pada orang tua Kai. Kai menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada ummanya yang membuat wanita yang melahirkannya itu senang bukan main.

"Itu hanya lah _cookies_ ahjuma. Aku membuatnya semalam khusus untuk ku berikan pada ahjuma. Maafkan aku dan maklumi jika rasanya tak seenaknya yang di jual di luar"

"Makanan ini tak akan ahjuma pandang rasanya. Ahjuma senang dengan niat mu yang sengaja membuatnya. Terima kasih sayang…."

Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan umma Chanyeol itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan ahjuma, ahjussi….hati-hati menyetirnya Chanyeol"

Ummanya memeluk Kai dan appanya mengelus rambut gadis itu sebelum masuk ke mobil. Kai hanya melempar senyum manis padanya tanpa ada berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku pulang dahulu….."

_CHANKAI_

"Kai tidak ada di rumah Chanyeol. Sejak tiga hari lalu ia selalu pergi ke Perpustakaan Seoul sejak pagi dan baru pulang sore hari"

Itu adalah ucapan Minseok saat ia datang ke rumah kediaman keluarga Kim untuk menemui Kai. Ia pikir Kai ada di rumah karena ini masih cukup pagi untuk pergi dari rumah di hari libur. Ia sengaja pergi pagi sekali sebelum ke kantor untuk menemui Kai membicarakan bagaimana sebaiknya mereka menghadapi orang tua mereka. Karena setelah tadi malam pulang dari rumah Kai, ummanya memuji setinggi langit bagaimana Kai sudah sangat cocok menjadi istrinya. Gadis itu terlalu memikat orang tuanya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa tadi malam selain hanya tersenyum menutupi fakta bahwa pertunangan mereka di ambang kehancuran.

Ia telah sampai di Perpustakaan Seoul dan duduk di taman indah yang berada di depan gedung tua itu menunggu Kai.

Ia segera mengenali seorang gadis tinggi yang menuju ke arahnya adalah Kai. Perasaan rindu nya tiba-tiba muncul melihat Kai tersenyum cerah melihatnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kai tersenyum kearahnya. Tapi hatinya senang melihat wajah itu. Semakin ia memperhatikan Kai, gadis itu makin cantik di matanya.

Kai dengan rok biru di atas lutut dan kemeja putihnya sangat manis sekarang. Tidak memikirkan Kai memang membuat pikirannya tenang. Tapi melihat Kai membuat hatinya bergejolak bahagia di tengah keresahan pikiran itu. Gadis ini memang selalu sukses membuatnya bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan dan dilakukannya.

"Apakah kau sudah lama menunggunya?"

"Belum….."

Kai duduk tepat di samping nya. Bangku besi yang panjang itu menjadi saksi bagaimana dirinya lah yang canggung untuk bicara pada Kai.

"Ada apa?"

Kai membuka suara menanyakan tujuannya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih ku. Maaf karena sudah meninggalkan mu begitu saja di sana. Dan terima kasih tadi malam kau mau bersikap baik pada ku walaupun aku tahu itu hanya sandiwara untuk menutupi masalah dari orang tua kita. Ku hargai juga usaha mu membuat orang tua ku senang. Tapi aku datang ke sini sekalian untuk membicarakan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kita. Kita perlu segera mengatakan pada mereka apa yang terjadi sebenarnya"

Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Tapi terlihat lebih ke senyum pahit daripada senyum bahagia.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Chanyeol…aku memaklumi kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu. Dan untuk tadi malam kau juga tak perlu berterima kasih, karena aku tak bersandiwara. Aku memang harus bersikap seperti itu pada mu dan orang tua mu. Kau pria yang baik dan aku benar-benar menyayangi orang tua mu. Mengenai hubungan kita, masih ada waktu sekitar tiga minggu lagi waktu pendekatan itu. Lebih baik kita beritahu mereka saat itu saja sesuai keputusan mu yang tak akan meneruskan pertunangan ini. Itu adalah pendapat ku, semua keputusan kan ada di tangan mu. Jika sekarang kau ingin mengatakan pada orang tua kita, juga tak masalah untuk ku. Aku sudah siap dan menerima semuanya"

Chanyeol tak melihat emosi apapun di wajahnya saat Kai mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada gadis itu. Tapi sulit membaca pikiran Kai saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan mu? kau masih marah dan kecewa pada ku tentang kencan kita?"

"Tidak…..setelah aku merenungkan baik-baik apa yang sudah terjadi pada kita, aku bahkan tak berhak marah pada mu. Kau tak salah dan tak perlu minta maaf. Kita hanya berbeda pendapat dan persepsi. Jika tak ada yang kau bicarakan lagi, aku masuk dulu ya…kau harus bekerja juga kan? jangan buang waktu mu disini"

"Apa aku sangat dalam melukai hati mu sampai kau seperti ini. Apa aku membuat mu menangis lagi sampai kau lelah menampakkan emosi di hadapan ku? Ini bukan kau sekali…"

Kai yang sudah berdiri merasakan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Tidak Chanyeol…sudah ku katakan bahwa kita hanya berbeda persepsi. Aku tahu kau pria yang sangat baik, sungguh…aku paham apa maksud mu. Terima kasih kau sudah menyiapkan tempat kencan bagus walaupun tak sesuai harapan ku, tapi aku tahu kau pasti sudah repot memikirkan semua halnya. Kau sudah berusaha"

"Apa sekarang kita harus benar-benar menghentikan proses pendekatan ini?"

Kai kembali duduk sambil masih memegang tangan besarnya.

"Aku ingat kau pernah bertanya pada ku mengapa aku tidak menyukai Minseok kan?"

Kai kini menatapnya dengan mata memerah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kai tiba-tiba membicarakan Minseok, tapi ia hanya memberikan anggukan saja.

"Aku tidak menyukai Minseok eonie bukan karena ia lah yang mendapatkan Luhan oppa sebagai calon suaminya, aku tidak menyukainya bukan karena ia dipuji punya sikap lembut dan berbeda dengan ku yang kasar. Aku sudah tidak menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya saat usia ku baru 8 tahun"

"Kau hanya membawa perasaan cemburu karena orang tua mu mengangkat anak dan memberikan kasih sayang yang sama seperti mu pada anak itu sampai sekarang. Kau hanya tidak rela membagi kasih sayang kan? kau bisa menghilangkan perasaan benci mu padanya Kai. Kau pasti sudah bisa berpikir dewasa tentang hal seperti itu sekarang"

Kai terdiam masih mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Saat usia ku 8 tahun, appa pernah mengajakku ke sebuah rumah sakit. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu Minseok. Appa ku berkali-kali datang ke sana mengajak ku tanpa sepengetahuan umma. Appa selalu bicara dan mengobrol panjang lebar dengan seorang wanita yang ku ketahui adalah umma Minseok eonie yang bernama Ahn Sohee. Aku banyak mendengar hal-hal menyakitkan saat mereka mengobrol. Aku sering pura-pura tertidur di bahu appa jika sudah sampai rumah sakit agar bisa mendengar isi obrolan mereka. Tapi diantara banyaknya obrolan itu, aku paling mengingat satu hal yang membuatku membenci Minseok.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

"Kim Woobin…anak mu manis sekali. Kai anak yang lucu, dia mirip dengan mu"

"Sohee ah….anak mu juga lucu"

"Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahan mu Woobin ah?"

"Tidak Sohee ah, walaupun aku sudah memiliki anak tetap saja aku tak bahagia seperti saat bersama mu. Aku tak mencintai istri ku, kami hanya di jodohkan. Dia pilihan orang tua ku, bukan pilihan ku"

"Maafkan aku Woobin ah. Seandainya aku tak meninggalkan mu dulu pasti kita sudah hidup bahagia"

"Sudah lah….kau harus segera sembuh. Jika kau sembuh nanti, aku berjanji akan menikahi mu dan hidup bahagia dengan mu dan juga anak mu. Aku akan menganggapnya anak ku sendiri"

"Tapi aku yakin aku tak akan sembuh Woobin ah. Aku merasa waktu ku sudah tak banyak lagi. Aku hanya ingin satu hal Woobin. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku"

"Katakanlah…..aku akan melakukannya untuk mu"

"Jika aku meninggal nanti, sudikah kau mengasuh anak ku?"

"Tentu saja Sohee ah, aku sangat mencintai mu. Kau lah cinta pertama ku yang akan menjadi satu-satu nya wanita yang ku cintai seumur hidup ku. Anak mu akan ku rawat seperti aku merawat cinta kita"

"Terima kasih Woobin ah…..aku mencintai mu"

"Aku juga mencintai mu Sohee ah"

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan rasa kebencian ku pada Minseok saat itu yang diperkenalkan appa pada umma bahwa ia adalah anak temannya yang meninggal karena keluarganya miskin?"

Chanyeol melihat Kai mulai menangis.

"Sejak saat itu aku benci pada Minseok dan pada appa juga. Apa kau bisa memahami anak 8 tahun seperti ku yang harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa kau di lahirkan di dunia ini bukan karena sebuah cinta sepasang manusia? Appa ku tak pernah mencintai umma ku karena ia memiliki wanita yang dicintainya sendiri. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan pada umma bahwa appa ku menipunya tentang Minseok. Tapi aku hanya lah anak 8 tahun yang pasti di ragukan pernyataannya"

Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang kembali menetes di pipi Kai.

"Kenyataan bahwa umma mencintai appa dan appa ku yang terpaksa menikahi umma membuatku dulu bimbang tentang apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku menangis saat umma memeluk Minseok dan menyuruh ku memanggilnya eonie. Bukan karena aku takut tak di sayang lagi sebenarnya. Tapi aku mengasihani umma ku dan juga mengasihani diri ku sendiri. Appa tak pernah mengharapkan umma dan itu sama artinya ia tak pernah ikhlas menerima ku. Aku bukan lah buah cinta orang tua ku, tapi aku adalah hasil keterpaksaan. Aku tahu Minseok tak seharusnya di salahkan, tapi…aku benci melihat nya yang ada di sekitar ku yang mana selalu mengingatkan appa ku pada cinta pertamanya itu. Wajah Minseok dan ummanya sangat mirip Chanyeol"

Kai menerima sodoran sapu tangan biru dari Chanyeol untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata nya. Ia masih berusaha tenang dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sampai usia ku 10 tahun aku menanamkan dalam hati bahwa aku membenci appa dan Minseok sekaligus bertekad membahagiakan umma. Aku ingin mengatakan pada umma kalau sebaiknya appa dan umma ku bercerai saja karena aku akan mengatakan rahasia appa. Tapi Jessica dan Kris oppa bilang sebaiknya aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada umma seumur hidup nya karena appa adalah kebahagiaan umma walaupun ia tak pernah mencintai umma ku. Mereka menyuruh ku harus berusaha merebut semua perhatian orang tua saja dan tak usah ambil pusing tentang Minseok"

Kai sedikit tertawa dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Sikap manja dan kekanak-kanakan ku memang sengaja ku lakukan dari dulu agar orang tua ku selalu perhatian pada ku, terutama appa. Aku ingin aku lah yang lebih di perhatikannya karena bagaimana pun juga aku lah darah dagingnya. Aku punya sisi tegar dan tak manja Chanyeol…..umur 8 tahun aku pernah merasakan perasaan sangat menyakitkan daripada sekedar tak dinikahi oleh mu"

"Coba lah untuk tak membenci Minseok dan melupakan kejadian dan fakta itu"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Minseok karena entah kenapa sulit sekali melakukannya. Mulut ku dan pikiran ku saja yang mengatakan aku benci padanya tapi jauh dalam lubuk hati ku aku tidak bisa membencinya. Walaupun jujur saja aku tak bisa menyukainya seperti aku menyukai Jessica, Yuri dan Tiffany"

"Yang terpenting kau tak membencinya, dan Minseok juga pasti bingung sampai sekarang karena mengira kau yang terus cemburu padanya karena orang tua kalian membagi kasih sayang pada nya"

"Sejak berusia sepuluh tahun aku menanamkan ikrar dalam hati ku bahwa kebahagiaan umma ku lah yang utama. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar ia senang termasuk perjodohan kita Chanyeol…..umma sangat antusias berbesan dengan umma mu yang sahabatnya. Perkataan umma ku lah yang selalu ku dengar selama ini walaupun aku tahu itu semua ide appa ku. Tapi kalau umma setuju dengan idenya, aku akan melakukannya. Seambisius apapun aku pada mu pada awalnya, kalau umma ku tak menyuruh ku menerima perjodohan ini, aku pun tak akan mau. Apa kau tahu apa maksud ku menceritakan ini semua pada mu padahal ini rahasia hidup ku?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab karena memikirkan banyak alasan mengapa Kai bercerita padanya.

"Aku sudah berfikir matang-matang tentang ini, perjodohan yang kita jalani ini jangan terlalu di paksakan jika sudah menemukan jalan buntu. Aku tak ingin seperti umma ku yang tertawa dengan bahagia tapi ia tak tahu bahwa suaminya tak pernah ikhlas sebenarnya menikahinya. Appa bertahan sampai sekarang dengan umma ku karena wanita yang di cintainya sudah meninggal. Aku ingin menikah karena aku dan suami ku saling mencintai bukan karena perjodohan yang memaksa hati. Aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita yang menyedihkan seperti umma ku. Umma merasa bahagia padahal perhatian appa padanya itu tak setulus perhatian nya pada cinta pertamanya. Aku tidak ingin bahagia dalam kepalsuan Chanyeol. Aku akan melawan orang tua kita jika mereka mencoba mencari jalan dan solusi lain setelah dua bulan masa pendekatan kita berakhir dan gagal"

Chanyeol paham sekali maksud Kai seperti apa.

"Jangan nikahi aku kalau kau tak mencintai ku Chanyeol. Walaupun aku mencintai mu sangat gila dan mengemis cinta pada mu sekalipun, jangan pernah lakukan itu. Aku tahu kau pria yang luar biasa hebat dan aku bangga pernah menjadi gadis yang dekat dengan mu, tapi sekali lagi kita harus menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai. Sangat dicintai oleh seseorang membuat mu memiliki kekuatan, sementara sangat mencintai seseorang membuat mu memiliki keberanian. Aku ingin dinikahi oleh seseorang yang bisa memberiku kekuatan dan keberanian. Jadi pendekatan yang kita lakukan hentikan saja, aku takut kalau…."

Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya dan sulit sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Aku takut kalau melanjutkan pendekatan ini aku lah yang semakin menyukai mu sementara kau tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada ku. Aku tak ingin anak ku nanti tahu fakta bahwa orang tuanya tidak saling mencintai saat membesarkannya. Cukup aku yang pernah sakit mendengar hal itu dari appa ku. Aku tidak ingin kalau kita menikah nanti anak laki-laki/perempuan kita mendengar mu mengatakan kalau aku hanya lah wanita yang dijodohkan untuk mu yang sulit kau terima di hati mu. Itu menyakitkan Chanyeol…"

_CHANKAI_

Menenggelamkan dirinya lagi pada kesibukan adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melupakan semua masalah. Percakapan terakhirnya tadi pagi dengan Kai bukannya membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Kai sudah menenangkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya. Cinta itu bukan suatu keterpaksaan, itu memang benar. Tapi ia yakin Kai tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang ia katakan dan ucapkan. Pasti gadis itu kecewa dengan kondisi mereka walaupun gadis itu beberapa kali mengucapkan "aku baik-baik saja".

Kai terlalu banyak menyimpan banyak hal sehingga sifatnya rumit seperti itu. Chanyeol tentu saja prihatin pada Kai yang mencoba mencari pegangan pada dirinya padahal ia tak bisa diharapkan sama sekali. Kris Wu benar…ia tak mengenal Kai dan memahami sifat gadis itu. Ia cukup tahu mengapa pria itu terus mengancam dan memberinya peringatan untuk berhati-hati mendekati Kai. Mungkin Kai tak mencintainya, tapi gadis itu berusaha mempercayainya karena janji yang ia ucapkan untuk menjaganya. Ia belum pernah mengalami masalah kompleks pada kehidupan dan pekerjaannya yang menguras banyak pikiran dan kecemasan hati. Tapi seorang Kai dapat melakukannya padanya. Ia sudah berusaha mencari solusi tapi ia bingung harus berbuat seperti apa saat ini. Ia bingung…luar biasa bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol butuh seseorang untuk memberinya nasihat dan kalimat-kalimat penghiburan untuknya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di kawasan rapat restoran yang menjadi jalan menuju café Jonghyun.

Jonghyun adalah sahabatnya yang selalu bisa menenangkannya dari dulu. Ia hanya butuh tempat mencurahkan hati saat ini. Ia tak butuh solusi dari lelaki itu, hanya butuh waktu untuk mendengarkan masalahnya saja sudah cukup. Pria bukanlah wanita yang butuh teman untuk menceritakan masalah sekaligus meminta solusi pada temannya.

Chanyeol langsung di sambut senyuman tipis Lee Jonghyun di dalam café.

"Kau tampak tak bersemangat…ada apa?"

Jonghyun selalu bisa membaca bahasa tubuhnya sebaik apapun ia menyembunyikan kegelisahannya saat baru bertatap muka dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku bahkan belum kau buat kan kopi. Tapi kau sudah menelisik mencari tahu tentang ku"

"Park Chanyeol yang maha sibuk itu pasti tidak baik-baik saja saat datang ke café ku pada sore hari seperti ini padahal jam kantor belum selesai. Ia selalu pulang malam di jam kerja normalnya. Ia itu monster kerja yang menghabiskan 15 jam hari nya untuk memikirkan pekerjaan dan dokumen kantor"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar kalimat sindiran Jonghyun.

"Sejak kapan kau menjuluki ku monster kerja? Itu buruk sekali"

"Aku hanya mengucapkan kalimat yang Kai katakan pada ku tentang mu"

Chanyeol merenungkan kata-kata itu dan diam saja mendengarnya.

"Ia memang jarang mengucapkan hal-hal baik tentang ku. Sindiran dan julukannya selalu membuat ku ingin tertawa saking anehnya"

"Tapi kau berhasil membuatnya penasaran Chan. Sifat mu membuat nya tertarik pada mu"

"Itu bukan ketertarikan, itu hanya keingintahuannya tentang ku karena aku tunangannya"

"Wanita tidak mencari tahu dengan rasa penasaran jika ia tak tertarik pada sesuatu"

"Memangnya apa yang ia tanya pada mu?"

Jonghyun nampak tersenyum geli menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Dia pasti menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh kan? dia kadang konyol sekali memang"

"Dia sih banyak bertanya hal-hal biasa pada ku. Yang ku ingat dia pernah berkali-kali bertanya pada ku bagaimana tipe ideal mu, makanan apa yang kau sukai, apa kebiasaan buruk mu, seperti apa kau saat sekolah dulu, mengapa kau suka bermusik dan bagaimana sikap mu sebenarnya jika saat bersama kami. Tapi ada juga sih pertanyaan nya yang menurut ku aneh sampai aku pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa"

Jonghyun kembali tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Pertanyaan nya pasti benar-benar bodoh sampai kau tak berhenti tersenyum seperti itu"

Chanyeol mengenal Jonghyun adalah sahabatnya yang paling pendiam dan memang sering tersenyum. Tapi bukan tersenyum lucu seperti ini, temannya itu adalah pria _cool _yang santai.

"Dia bertanya pada ku, berapa kali kau berciuman dengan gadis saat sekolah dulu?, apakah gadis seksi bisa menarik perhatian mu?, apa kau membenci minuman keras dan wiski?, apakah kau jenis pria pencemburu?, apakah kau pria yang pelit?, kenapa kau berpenampilan jelek?, apa Park Chanyeol pernah menonton _blue film_?, apakah kau pernah pergi ke club malam?, tapi yang paling aku tak habis pikir adalah ia bertanya apa merk celana dalam yang sering kau pakai? dan apakah kau sering membawa kondom dalam dompet?. Kau tahu ia bertanya pada ku dengan wajah penasaran dan _innocent"_

Chanyeol dan Jonghyun sama-sama tertawa membayangkan Kai mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu pada seorang pria pemalu seperti Jonghyun.

"Aku malu dan bingung harus menjawab apa Chan….tapi kalau diingat-ingat Kai gadis yang lucu sekali"

"Kau dianggap sahabatnya jika ia berani bertanya seperti Jong…..tapi untung saja ia bertanya pada mu bukan pada Baekhyun ataupun . Bisa-bisa mereka mati tertawa mengejek ku"

"Ia bertanya pada ku pasti setelah mengamati bagaimana diri mu dan interaksi kita selama ini. Kai benar-benar perhatian pada mu dan peduli pada mu Chan…."

Chanyeol melihat Jonghyun dengan wajah menyetujui perkataan Jonghyun tersebut.

"Dari kelakuan mu sekarang, aku tahu pasti kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja dan sebabnya adalah Kai kan?"

"Pertunangan ku dengannya sepertinya tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi Jong. Aku ada di titik kebingungan saat ini untuk mengambil keputusan yang benar bagi kami. Kai sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada ku dan siap mengakhiri hubungan kami. Dia bilang kami terlalu berbeda prinsip hingga sulit menyatukan banyak hal dalam pikiran kami. Kami bertengkar saat kencan karena aku tak bisa jadi pria romantis baginya. Aku marah pada diri ku sendiri, kecewa padanya karena ia dengan mudah menawarkan perpisahan yang sialnya segera ku setujui karena aku emosional dan pikiran ku kacau"

"Jika seperti itu ya sudah…..akhiri saja seperti permintaannya"

"Tapi aku sulit melepaskannya setelah bolak-balik berpikir Jong. Gadis itu sudah memasuki kehidupan ku begitu saja dan kini aku sulit mengusirnya dalam pikiran ku jika aku diam tak memikirkan apa-apa. Aku berusaha memporsir tubuh dan pikiran ku bekerja di kantor untuk melupakan Kai. Aku berhasil melupakan gadis itu sejenak tapi aku sungguh merasa letih. Aku letih karena aku merasa lari dari masalah. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu selama ini. Dan saat melihat Kai tersenyum pada ku aku ingin terus bisa membuatnya ada di samping ku. Perasaan ku berbeda saat ia ada dan tidak ada bersama ku"

Jonghyun menepuk bahu nya.

"Cinta itu bukan apa yang dipikirkan oleh akal, tapi cinta adalah apa yang dirasakan oleh hati Chan. Jangan kau pikir sikap wanita itu bisa kau tangani dengan pikiran rasional seperti kau menyusun anggaran belanja perusahaan mu. Wanita lebih rumit dari itu tapi terkadang terlalu sederhana untuk di pahami sampai membuat mu terheran-heran. Gadis itu hanya ingin kau melepas kehebatan mu sebagai pria untuk sepenuhnya memujanya. Mungkin bagi mu yang ku kenal sangat berprinsip tegas itu merupakan pembodohan karena kau menganggap kau harus bertekuk lutut pada wanita. Tapi bagi wanita, itu adalah bukti cinta Chanyeol….."

"Bukti cinta?"

"Wanita menyukai pria yang menyerahkan hidupnya untuk memberinya cinta dan perhatian. Mereka itu makhluk egois yang ingin dihargai dan diperjuangkan hatinya. Mereka ingin kau memuji, memberi mereka perhatian, memahami apa kemauannya, dan juga membutakan banyak hal untuk mengejar mereka. Jika kau bersikap lembut maka wanita akan menyukai mu dan menekan ego mereka, Jika kau berusaha keras, wanita akan tersentuh pada usaha mu, jika kau terjatuh dan sakit, wanita yang kau cintai itu jauh akan merasakan sakit daripada diri mu sendiri. Sebaliknya, Jika kau egois, wanita akan jauh lebih egois. Jika kau menekankan banyak hal rasional dalam pikiran mu pada mereka, wanita akan memberikan kekacauan di pikiran mu hingga kau hampir putus asa menghadapi hidup ini. Menurut ku kau sedang menghadapi fase dimana terjadi perang pikiran, kenyataan dan keegoisan dalam diri mu sendiri"

"Aku sungguh tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya"

"Memuja wanita bukan berarti kau bodoh. Kau hanya perlu melakukan pengorbanan untuk menyingkirkan pikiran benar sebagai pria dan memahami pikiran benar nya seorang wanita. Kau akan tahu bagaimana berharganya wanita itu setelah melakukan perjuangan. Wanita selalu berhasil meyakinkan kita bahwa mereka patut di perjuangkan dan kauakan bahagia karena akhirnya wanita itu menghargai perjuangan mu. Menyukai wanita memang membingungkan"

"Ini terlalu membingungkan, apalagi aku baru pertama kali menghadapi hal seperti ini dan langsung berhadapan dengan Kai yang seperti itu"

"Kai gadis yang manis dan kau pria hebat yang tak pernah putus asa selama ini. Kenapa kau mudah menyerah pada nya? Jika ia mengatakan "jauhi aku" itu artinya "cepat kembali pada ku" jika Kai mengatakan "Hubungan kita tak memiliki harapan" itu berarti kau harus bisa "membuat harapan baru untuknya". Kau perlu banyak berjuang Park Chanyeol. Jika kau menyukai Kai, pasti kau akan mudah mencari jalan keluar masalah ini. Tapi jika kau memang tak menyukai Kai sama sekali, tinggalkan saja gadis itu. Masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang mengantri menjadi kekasih mu. Bukankah kau memiliki banyak pilihan?"

Chanyeol memegang bantal di tempat duduknya dan mendekap bantal itu erat di depan dadanya.

Ia memikirkan semua perkataan Jonghyun yang sangat masuk akal sekali dengan situasinya dengan Kai saat ini.

"Aku harusnya memikirkan hal itu juga. Padahal aku telah melakukan hal benar akhir-akhir ini padanya. Tapi karena sedikit mengikuti emosi ku, semuanya jadi berantakan"

"Sangat tidak mungkin mencintai dan sekaligus menjadi bijak. Cinta dan perasaan menutup mata kita akan banyak hal buruk dan hal indah lainnya di sekitar kita. Kau tak butuh akal sehat untuk memasuki hati gadis seperti Kai"

"Tapi jika aku tak memakai akal sehat aku bisa gila Jonghyun. Aku tak ingin gila karena cinta"

"Selalu ada kegilaan dalam cinta. Tapi selalu ada alasan dalam kegilaan itu. Kau hanya belum benar-benar menjalankan ketukan dan kata hati mu. Jika kau melakukannya, kau pasti merasa bahagia karena cinta gila itu"

"Kau pas sekali menjadi guru cinta. Apa kau benar-benar serius menyukai Kwon Yuri itu?"

"Kami hanya berkenalan dan baru semalam jalan bersama. Aku bukan ahli cinta, tapi aku pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya makanya aku paham sedikit tentang perasaan wanita"

"Setidaknya kau lebih baik daripada aku. Oh ya….hebat juga kau bisa jalan dengan gadis menyebalkan itu. Apakah ada Kris Wu yang ikut jadi _bodyguard_ nya saat kalian kencan?"

"Kau ini….. kami hanya pergi berdua. Yuri gadis yang sifatnya hampir mirip dengan Kai. Hanya ia sedikit lebih lucu daripada Kai. Menurut ku kau tak mengenal Yuri saja makanya kau mengatakannya menyebalkan"

"Tapi semua teman-teman Kai sangat menyebalkan pada ku terutama Yuri dan Kris Wu"

"Kau hanya perlu terus menyayangi Kai dan membuat gadis itu senang, maka teman-temannya tak akan menyebalkan lagi pada mu"

"Terima kasih Jonghyun, aku selalu merasa lebih baik setelah bertukar pikiran dengan mu. Padahal Baekhyun yang Psikolog, tapi jika aku bercerita padanya kepala ku malah makin sakit karena olokannya dan ia suka sekali menambah keresahan ku"

Dua cangkir kopi yang di sediakan Jonghyun segera mereka minum setelah tertawa membayangkan sikap Baekhyun yang memang suka sekali bercanda dan mengerjai teman-temannya.

"Oh ya Chan…apa kau sudah tahu kalau Kai mendapat peringkat tertinggi saat ujian di antara seluruh mahasiswa se-stambuknya tiga hari yang lalu?"

"Tidak…darimana kau tahu berita itu?"

"Aku dan Yuri sebenarnya jalan sambil mencarikan hadiah untuk Kai. Ia bilang Kris Wu membuat pesta malam ini untuk Kai dan Tiffany yang mendapat nilai paling bagus diantara mereka. Sebenarnya Yuri mengajak ku pergi ke sana juga, tapi jujur saja aku canggung dan aku belum mengenal Yuri lebih jauh, jadi aku menolak untuk datang. Aku ingin mengenal gadis itu santai saja dan tak perlu terburu-buru"

"Kris Wu selalu tahu caranya bertindak sebagai pria, makanya gadis-gadis itu menyukainya. Jika kau benar-benar menyukai Kwon Yuri, siap-siap menghadapi manusia dingin itu Jonghyun. Dia akan memperlakukan mu seperti kau penjahat yang akan merebut kekasihnya"

"Aku tahu….cinta adalah suatu kondisi dimana kebahagiaan orang lain menjadi penting bagi mu. Sepertinya Kris Wu memegang prinsip itu mencintai gadis-gadis itu. Aku merasa pria itu adalah sosok saudara bagi Kai dan juga Yuri. Jangan khawatir dengan pria itu Chan, segera lah temui Kai dan selesaikan masalah kalian"

**_CHANKAI_**

"_**Nanti kalau nilai ku bagus kau harus memberi ku hadiah ya?"**_

"_**Iya…iya…."**_

Chanyeol mengingat janjinya pada Kai sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Bahkan aku tak tahu kalau kau mendapat nilai bagus kalau Jonghyun tak memberitahu ku"

Ia memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang untuk membuat hal benar menurut hatinya.

Ia meninggalkan kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya ingin menemui appanya.

Tok…tok…tok….

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar appanya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu lagi berharap appanya segera keluar.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Park Yoochun keluar kamarnya dan melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri agak cemas menatapnya.

"Begini appa….aku tahu aku tak tepat jika meminta hal ini pada mu saat ada banyak pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk untuk di kerjakan"

"Jadi apa permintaan mu pada ku pukul satu malam seperti ini? apa kau tidak bisa besok pagi saja membicarakan hal ini Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol benar-benar lupa waktu. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud mengganggu waktu istirahat appa nya ini.

"Maafkan aku…"

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan segera berbalik berjalan meninggalkan kamar appanya.

Park Yoochun tersenyum tipis melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan pelan menuju tangga rumahnya.

"Aku sudah hapal sekali apa permintaan mu melihat tampang mu nak. Hehh….sepertinya mulai besok aku makin sibuk kau buat Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melihat appa dan ummanya sibuk berbicara mengenai Minseok yang besok akan bekerja di restoran mereka. Ia melihat eonie nya itu antusias mendengar saran dan nasihat umma nya di tempat kerjanya nanti. Ia sekarang masih berkutat membuat sarapan untuk mereka semua. _Sandwich_ daging dan roti bakar telah siap ia hidangkan di meja makan agar segera di santap keluarganya.

"Kai ie sayang….apa hari ini kau masih ingin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar?"

"Mungkin, aku tak punya kegiatan lain yang menarik untuk ku kerjakan saat ini"

"Datang lah ke kantor appa. Nanti appa akan memberikan banyak hal menarik pada mu sayang"

Appa nya mencoba menawarkan hal menarik padanya.

"Benarkah? nanti aku hanya menjadi pesuruh appa untuk mengawasi pegawai-pegawai mu yang malas kerja. Aku tidak ingin punya image malaikat pengawas yang kejam"

"Kau tidak perlu memarahi mereka Kai. Eonie yakin mereka akan segan saat kau berjalan melihat sekeliling mu"

"Minseok benar….kau punya aura untuk jadi pengawas kejam tanpa perlu marah-marah pada mereka"

"Appa…."

Kim Woobin menertawakan anaknya yang sekarang cemberut melihatnya.

"Nona….tuan Chanyeol menunggu anda di ruang tamu. Ia bilang ingin menemui anda"

Kai berhenti menyuapkan potongan sandwich itu ke mulutnya saat mendengar Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya.

"Iya…aku akan segera menemuinya"

Kai segera bangkit dari kursinya ingin menemui Chanyeol yang bisa ia lihat dari tempat mereka sarapan.

"Chanyeol….kau tak pergi kerja?"

Kai melihat Chanyeol memakai pakaian santainya pukul 7 pagi di rumahnya.

"Ini aku bawakan bunga untuk mu. Aku tak malas lagi ke toko bunga, aku tak boleh malas untuk gadis secantik diri mu"

Ia memberikan rangkaian bunga iris untuk Kai.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? kan sudah ku bilang kau tak perlu lagi mencari solusi hubungan kita jika kau tahu seperti apa akhirnya"

"Kita harus mencoba sampai akhir kan? dan kita belum tahu seperti apa akhirnya"

"Sayang….rindu-rinduannya nanti saja. Chanyeol, ayo sarapan bersama disini. Kai yang memasak pagi ini, kau harus mencobanya"

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya melihat Kim Shin Hye dan melangkahkan kakinya bergabung ke meja makan dimana Kim Woobin tersenyum melihat Kai yang masih bingung dengan kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Ternyata kau memasak makanan ini untuk menyambut tunangan mu yang akan datang ya? pantas saja…."

"Woobin ah….jangan mengatakan hal itu, Kai kan memang selama libur ini memasak sarapan terus untuk kita. Kau jangan meledek puteri mu sendiri di depan Chanyeol. Nanti dia malu"

Suara tawa di meja makan itu tak membuat Kai menghilangkan kebingungannya tentang maksud kedatangan Chanyeol.

_CHANKAI_

"Kau kelihatannya tidak suka aku datang hari ini"

"Jangan membuat ku semakin bingung dengan hubungan kita Chanyeol. Aku juga pernah mengatakan pada mu kan agar jangan berbuat banyak hal baik pada seorang gadis kalau tidak ingin ia salah sangka pada mu. Jangan memberikan harapan palsu pada mereka dan juga pada ku"

"Aku kan tunangan mu, jadi apa salahnya aku berbuat seperti ini? wajar kan kalau aku datang ke rumah mu dan ikut sarapan dengan keluarga mu?"

"Tapi kita sudah sepakat untuk berakhir…..dan kau bilang kau akan mencari gadis lain saja yang sesuai tipe mu"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya setelah melihat Kai menatapnya cemberut.

"Maafkan aku …..aku tak akan mencari gadis lain. Aku terbawa emosi waktu itu, aku gila sekali mencari gadis lain jika gadis seperti Kim Kai ada di depan ku"

Kai merasakan Chanyeol mengecup tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Kai…."

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tak perlu minta maaf karena kau tak salah malam itu"

"Maafkan aku membiarkan mu kesusahan turun sendiri dari tempat tinggi itu, maafkan aku yang membuat kaki mu sakit sampai kau melepas high heels mu, maafkan aku yang membuat gaun indah mu basah terkena hujan, maafkan aku yang membuat mu kedinginan di tempat itu karena sulit mencari taxi. Maafkan aku…yang membuat hati mu pasti sakit yang selalu ku tinggal saat pergi bersama ku. Maafkan aku yang sudah kurang ajar pada mu"

"Kau bodoh…..kau jahat….kau tega membiarkan aku kehujanan padahal kau ada di sana"

Kai menangis karena mengingat kencan mereka. Chanyeol menghancurkan dinding ketegarannya karena berulang kali meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku…."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dan merengkuh pinggangnya dengan posesif.

"Berikan aku kesempatan dengan sisa tiga minggu lagi menjadi tunangan yang baik untuk mu. Kita tak bisa berakhir begitu saja disaat aku dan kau berusaha keras sejak awal. Kau mau kan?"

Kai berpikir apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Mereka bahkan belum berlari sampai _finish,_ Kenapa harus berlari kembali ke garis _start_ saat sudah banyak keringat yang keluar selama ini? Ia juga tak ingin sedih lagi memikirkan Chanyeol yang dirindukannya. Ia harus berusaha menjalankan apa yang baik untuk banyak pihak. Ia tak boleh mementingkan dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Baiklah…"

Chanyeol mendengar suara pelan Kai menjawab permintaannya. Ia beri kecupan di kepala gadis itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Sekarang lepaskan pelukan mu. Umma dan Minseok sedang mengintip kita melalui jendela saat ini"

"Kita tak perlu malu kan?"

"Tapi aku malu karena umma pasti meledekku nanti"

"Bilang saja kalau hal itu biasa dilakukan anak muda"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa memalukannya itu untuk ku"

Kai cemberut karena Chanyeol tak mau melepas pelukannya.

"Kau pintar sekali mendapat nilai tertinggi di kampus mu. Kenapa sewaktu di perpustakaan tak memberi tahuku?"

"Itu tidak penting saat itu"

"Tapi itu penting menurut ku"

Kai mencelupkan kaki nya ke kolam renang dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang melihatnya.

Chanyeol ikut duduk di tepi kolam renang seperti yang dilakukan Kai.

"Apa aku pria yang tak penting untuk mu?"

"Aku seperti gadis sok cari perhatian pada mu saja, jika aku pamer nilai pada mu padahal saat itu hubungan kita hampir berakhir"

"Selamat kalau begitu….kau membanggakan"

Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Pria Park itu menepuk bahunya.

"Semua berkat mu juga. Saat aku ujian aku banyak memikirkan mu"

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan ku? seharusnya kau memikirkan materi ujian"

Kai mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang tidak peka.

"Aku ingin mendapat nilai tinggi supaya kau bangga pada ku, supaya lelah mu menjemput ku di kampus terbayar, supaya kau bisa memamerkanku pada teman mu kalau aku juga gadis yang punya kecerdasan, supaya waktu mu menemaniku belajar dan menyemangati ku tidak sia-sia. Aku memikirkan mu karena kau motivasi ku"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat Kai yang bicara serius saat ini.

"Aku tersentuh….."

"Jadi mana hadiah untukku. Kau sudah berjanji memberi ku hadiah"

Kai menagihnya dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada…..aku tidak punya uang untuk membelikan mu hadiah. Lagi pula pasti Kris Wu dan sahabat-sahabat mu sudah memberikan mu banyak hadiah kan?"

"Dasar tukang bohong. Lihat ini….Kris oppa memberikan ku dan Tiffany gelang cantik ini. baguskan? Kris oppa memang lelaki impian, dia sudah banyak membantu ku belajar dan dia juga membelikan ku hadiah bagus. Beda sekali dengan mu yang perhitungan huh….."

Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Kai dimana ada satu gelang indah berukiran bunga lili disana.

"Gelang nya biasa saja….."

"Ini tidak biasa….kau iri saja padanya. Oh….kau harus melihat hadiah dari Nichkhun oppa juga, dia memberi ku buku tentang…."

"Nanti sore aku ke sini lagi. Aku ingin sekarang kau mulai berkemas"

"Berkemas untuk apa?"

"Ayo kita liburan berdua ke Jepang. Aku menyiapkan itu sebagai hadiah untuk mu"

"Apa?!"

Kai luar biasa kaget dengan ajakan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka juga?"

"Bukan"

Kai langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Itu…liburan berdua. Aku mau…..tapi bagaimana kalau orang tua ku tak mengizinkan?"

"Luhan hyung dan Minseok saja bisa pergi ke Cina waktu itu. Kenapa kita tak bisa pergi berdua?"

"Tapi kan mereka pergi mengunjungi keluarga Luhan oppa. Kita kan…"

Kai sedikit meremas bajunya tanda ia agak malu.

"Hanya pergi berdua….."

"Jadi kau mau aku membatalkan keberangkatan kita?"

"Jangan! jika appa ku tak mengizinkan kita, kau harus terus mendesaknya supaya kita bisa pergi. Anggap saja ini kencan kita. Jadi kalaupun kita tak menikah nanti…setidaknya kita punya kenangan indah saat bersama"

"Tenang saja…pasti aku bisa membawa mu pergi liburan. Aku tak akan mengecewakan mu kali ini"

_CHANKAI_

Kai sudah membawa beberapa perlengkapan penting untuk liburan kali ini. Ia melihat jam lagi, masih pukul 1 siang. Ia tak sabar menunggu jam 5 sore saat Chanyeol menjemputnya. Jika sudah menyangkut pria bernama Park Chanyeol, Appanya langsung setuju saja apapun gagasan pria itu.

"Mudah sekali urusan kalau Chanyeol yang mengurusnya. Nanti apa yang akan kami lakukan berdua disana ya?"

Kai mulai berpikir mengenai liburan mereka. Ia bangkit dari acara berguling-guling di kasur nya karena Park Chanyeol.

"Aku harus tanya bagaimana liburan Minseok eonie dan Luhan oppa sewaktu di Cina"

Kai keluar dari kamar dan mencari eonie nya itu.

"Eonie…"

Minseok langsung melihat Kai yang sekarang ada di depan pintu kamar nya.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?"

"Belum….nanti sore perginya"

Kai jadi bingung akan bertanya dari mana dahulu.

"Apakah ada yang perlu eonie bantu?"

"Tidak….aku hanya ingin bertanya"

"Bertanya apa?"

Kai terdiam sejenak apa yang ingin di katakannya pada Minseok.

"Bagiamana liburan mu bersama Luhan oppa sewaktu di Cina?"

"Menyenangkan…"

"Kalian lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua atau bersama keluarganya?"

"Euhmmm….kami banyak bepergian bersama keluarganya sih. Tapi aku juga banyak pergi berdua dengan Luhan"

"Lalu, enakan liburan bersama orang tua kita atau dengan Luhan oppa menurut mu?"

Minseok tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan adiknya.

"Kau ini kenapa? jangan gugup seperti itu…..Chanyeol pria yang menyenangkan. Pasti kau akan senang juga liburan dengannya melebihi liburan bersama appa dan umma"

"Benarkah?"

"Heum…liburan dengan orang tua kita menyenangkan. Tapi tetap saja….liburan dengan orang yang kita sukai memiliki rasa yang berbeda"

"Aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol"

Kai tidak ingin Minseok tahu kalau ia suka dengan Chanyeol.

"Apakah ada hal istimewa yang sudah terjadi pada mu dan Luhan oppa?"

Minseok tersenyum saja mendengar pertanyaan Kai kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana pekerjaan mu? apa Yoochun ahjussi sudah tahu kau akan pergi bersama ku ke Jepang?"

"Sudah….aku sudah mengajukan cuti beberapa hari padanya. Tidur lah….nanti kalau kita sudah sampai bandara aku akan membangunkan mu"

Kai memandangi wajah Chanyeol intens sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol menutup majalahnya dan memandang Kai juga.

"Kenapa? tatapan mu aneh"

"Aku hanya memandang mu. Jangan gugup seperti itu Park Chanyeol….kau tidak terbiasa dipandangi gadis cantik seperti ku?"

"Ternyata kau tipe narsis"

"Huh….kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Lebih baik aku tidur saja"

Kai menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah kiri dan enggan menatap Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol senang Kai mulai dalam mood baik kali ini. Ia bukan tak bisa di ajak bercanda, hanya saja Kai benar. Ia malu dan tak terbiasa dipandangi gadis seperti tadi.

"Chanyeol….."

Kai tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Hn…..ada apa?"

"Sekarang aku senang. Terima kasih"

Chanyeol menyuruh Kai tidur bersender di bahunya dan melanjutkan membaca majalahnya.

"Aku tahu…..dan aku juga senang"

_CHANKAI_

Mereka tiba di Okinawa pada malam hari. Setelah menaiki taxi selama hampir empat puluh lima menit, mereka tiba di hotel untuk beristirahat.

Kai berjalan lambat di belakang Chanyeol sedangkan barang-barang mereka dibawa oleh dua pelayan yang ada di depan.

"Hey…..kau lelah? atau kau tidak suka dengan tempatnya?"

"Kau terus bertanya banyak hal pada ku apakah aku suka atau tidak pada hal yang akan kita lakukan. Aku bosan….."

"Aku tidak ingin saja apa yang ku lakukan sekarang tak sesuai ekspektasi mu"

"Aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa dari mu lagi. Tenang saja…..kemarin itu kan karena kondisi tertentu aku seperti itu"

"Lalu sekarang kenapa kau lesu begitu?"

Kai berhenti berjalan dan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau memesan dua kamar? kenapa kita tak satu kamar saja?"

"Kita baru bertunangan Kai. Kita belum menikah, mana mungkin kita satu kamar"

"Tapi aku takut tidur sendiri di tempat yang asing. Aku pernah nonton film horor Jepang, dan daerah Okinawa ini banyak hantu nya. Aku takut Chanyeol…."

"Itu hanya film….kau kenapa bisa dibodoh-bodohi film seperti itu"

"Tapi hantu di film Jepang itu seram-seram sungguh. Kita tidur satu kamar ya…?"

"Tidak"

"Temani aku tidur ya….? aku sungguh takut Chanyeol, aku tak bercanda kali ini. Kau harus tidur di kamar ku pokoknya"

Kai terus memohon sambil memegangi tangan Chanyeol berharap pria itu menuruti apa maunya.

"Ah begini saja….kalau kau tak mau tidur di kamar ku. Aku saja yang tidur di kamar mu ya?"

Kai tak melepaskan tangan nya dari tangan Chanyeol saat mereka telah sampai di depan kamar Chanyeol dan kamar nya yang saling berhadapan.

"Tidak akan ada hantu Kai. Kalau terjadi apa-apa kau bisa berteriak dan menelpon ku"

"Aku mau kok tidur di sofa kamar mu, yang penting kita sekamar Chanyeol"

Chanyeol membukakan pintu kamar Kai.

"Masuklah….tidur dan beristirahat. Besok pagi kita akan jalan-jalan. Okey?"

"Kalau ada hantu yang masuk ke kamar ku bagaimana? aku akan menghilang dan kau sulit menemukan ku lagi"

"Aku akan mencari gadis lain saja kalau begitu untuk jadi tunangan ku. Apa susahnya?"

Kai memukul lengannya keras.

"Masuk sana gadis penakut"

"Jangan pergi ke luar tanpa mengajak ku. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini"

Kai memperingatinya dengan keras yang dibalas anggukan saja oleh Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menelpon mu sekarang karena aku tak bisa tidur Tiff"

"Jadi dimana tunangan mu itu?"

"Di kamar nya"

"Kalian tidur terpisah?"

"Iya….dia tak mau sekamar dengan ku"

"Daebak! bagaimana bisa ia menolak mu?"

"Dia memang pria menyebalkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan hati wanita. Kau kan tahu aku takut sekali dengan suasana asing. Tapi ia tak percaya pada ku dan tetap menyuruh ku tidur sendiri. Kalau Nichkhun oppa selalu mendengarkan semua permintaan mu atau tidak?"

"Ia selalu mendengarkan dan melakukan apapun mau ku. Tapi pernah juga sih dia menolak permintaan ku. Tapi ia selalu pengertian"

"Aku ingin sekali punya pacar seperti itu"

"Hahahaha….kau suruh saja Park Chanyeol seperti itu"

"Itu sulit sekali…"

"Kau harus bisa membuatnya menuruti mu. Kau goda saja dia, pasti di akan takluk pada mu Kai. Gunakan kecantikan untuk membuatnya memuja mu"

"Percuma juga. Dia tak mempan digoda oleh kecantikan menurut ku"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? kau kan belum mencobanya dengan sungguh-sungguh selama ini"

"Aku yakin sekali itu percuma. Hanya gadis yang manis dan baik hati saja yang mampu membuatnya suka. Lagi pula aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menggodanya. Dia tak pernah antusias melihat fisik ku"

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu? kita kan tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh nya?"

"Tapi menurut ku seperti itu"

"Dimana-mana pria itu hampir sama. Visualisasi itu penting bagi mereka, baru sifat wanita yang kedua. Walaupun tidak semua dari mereka mementingkan fisik wanita, tapi aku percaya pria suka pada wanita cantik dan seksi"

"Kalau Park Chanyeol apakah masuk dalam golongan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau sendiri lah yang harus mencari tahunya. Kai…sudah malam, aku tidur dulu ya. Bye baby…."

Tiffany langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Aku kan belum selesai ngobrolnya….."

Kai menggulingkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan ingin meletakkan handphonenya ke atas meja.

"Oh My God…..!"

Kai benar-benar terkejut melihat Chanyeol duduk di tepian ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau menakuti ku? kau sengaja ya?"

"Tidak….."

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kau mengatakan bingung menggoda ku"

"Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh tadi. Jangan harap aku akan menggoda mu"

Kai malu Chanyeol tahu sedikit percakapannya dengan Tiffany. Jangan sampai pria ini berpikir ia gadis kurang ajar.

"Aku juga tak tertarik dengan godaan mu"

"Jadi untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya khawatir pada mu kalau kau tak bisa tidur. Ternyata kau malah bergosip dengan teman mu"

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Kai.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan tak perlu di cemaskan"

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan hampir memasuki alam mimpi jika saja suara handphonenya tak memasuki pendengarannya.

Kai menelponnya.

"Hn…ada apa?"

"Chanyeol…..kau jangan tidur ya? temani aku ngobrol. Aku tak tahu harus bicara pada siapa lagi"

"Kau benar-benar takut?"

"Iya….makanya jangan tutup telponnya sebelum aku tertidur ya?"

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali"

"Aku juga tak ingin seperti ini. Chanyeol….besok kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Terserah kau mau kemana"

"Kau tidak punya tujuan yang jelas mengajak ku kesini?"

"Punya, kau mau kemana dulu? pantai, air terjun, pemandian air panas, aquarium raksasa, istana kuno, restoran hutan,…."

"Aku suka pantai, air terjun atau pemandian itu di list pertama kita…."

"Boleh….siapkan tenaga saja besok"

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Sangat…."

"Jangan tidur dahulu"

"Aku sudah tak tahan"

"Menyanyilah untuk ku supaya kau tidak mengantuk. Suara mu berat Chanyeol, pasti sangat keren saat menyanyi"

"Suaraku sangat jelek dan tidak merdu kata Baekhyun makanya aku jadi gitaris atau drumer saat aku ngeband"

"Jadi band kesukaan mu apa?"

"Coldplay, Radiohead, Linkin Park"

"Kalau aku suka Maroon 5"

"Kau suka band nya atau vokalisnya?"

"Kau tahu saja kalau aku suka yang tampan-tampan"

Kai tertawa cekikikan karena Chanyeol tepat menebak kesukaannya

"Tapi Adam Levine tak hanya tampan, ia juga berbakat menciptakan lagu"

"Dia tipe pria playboy yang suka berpetualang cinta. Kau menyukai pria seperti itu? bodoh sekali…"

"Dia hanya mencari cinta sejatinya. Dan dia akan menikah sebentar lagi"

"Teruslah membela idola mu itu. Pria seperti itu tak pantas di idolakan"

"Dia pria yang romantis, lihatlah lirik-lirik lagu yang ia ciptakan"

"Itu hanya lirik bualan dan rayuan"

"Kau memang seperti itu. Tak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan. Dasar tak peka dan tak tahu seni"

Malam itu Park Chanyeol terus mendengarkan serentetan ucapan tak bermutu dari gadis yang ada di depan kamarnya. Walaupun matanya luar biasa mengantuk, ia berusaha terus membuka mata menepati janjinya agar menemani gadis itu sampai tertidur.

_CHANKAI_

"Kau mau sampai kapan tidur seperti ini?"

Kai merasakan goncangan di bahunya dan mendengar suara Park Chanyeol. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung kaget kalau hari sudah siang.

"Kenapa cepat sekali jam sebelas siang?"

"Cepat untuk orang yang hobi tidur seperti mu"

"Aku masih mengantuk Chanyeol. Bisakah untuk hari ini kita tidur-tiduran dan malas-malasan di hotel saja?"

Chanyeol menghela napas mendengar rengekan Kai padanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan saat ini Kai. Jika kau ingin seperti itu silahkan. Aku akan pergi ke air terjun Hiji sendiri saja. Siapa tahu mendapat kenalan gadis Jepang yang cantik-cantik disana"

Kai langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol saat pria itu hendak keluar kamar.

"Kau kan sudah janji tak akan meninggalkan ku lagi"

"Tapi kan kau yang tak mau di ajak?"

"Oke…tunggu aku 20 menit lagi. Aku harus mandi dan bersiap sebentar. Jangan harap kau bisa bersenang-senang tanpa ku"

Kai pergi buru-buru ke kamar mandi mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menang dengan perang kata-katanya di pagi ini.

"Mudah sekali mengancam nya"

Chanyeol duduk dan menyalakan televisi sambil menunggu Kai selesai mandi. Ia mendengar handphone Kai berbunyi, ia mengabaikannya.

Tapi handphone itu terus berbunyi sampai ia pun bising mendengar bunyinya.

"Ck…rupanya manusia ini yang menelpon"

Chanyeol kesal karena ada nama Kris Wu tertera di layar.

Ia tak mengangkat telpon itu. Ia malah mengambil handphonenya sendiri dan mengetik pesan untuk pria Wu itu.

"_**Kami sedang sibuk, jangan terus menghubungi tunangan ku Tuan Kris Wu yang terhormat"**_

Ia kembali fokus melihat acara berita di televisi sambil menunggu Kai yang sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang sibuk sendiri membawa perlengkapannya.

"Chanyeol….menurut mu apa aku perlu membawa bikini ke sana?"

"Tidak….! jangan pakai bikini disana. Itu tempat umum ada banyak orang yang akan berkunjung"

"Tapi aku ingin berenang nanti….."

"Pakai saja baju yang sekarang kau pakai untuk berenang"

Kai melihat baju yang di kenakannya sekarang.

"Baiklah….ayo berangkat"

"Kau sarapan dahulu, baru kita pergi"

"Aku tak sabar…..kita berangkat saja. Aku tak suka sarapan saat sudah siang seperti ini"

_CHANKAI_

"Wow….air terjun nya tinggi sekali"

"Kau mau merasakan melompat dari tebing tinggi itu ke bawah?"

"Tidak….aku takut mati. Tapi kalau kau melakukannya bersama ku aku tak akan takut"

Chanyeol menatap Kai dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tebing tinggi di atas sana.

"Apa bedanya? Sama-sama melompat dari tebing itu juga kan?"

"Tapi kalau bersama mu kan aku tidak takut mati sendiri. Kita bisa mati berdua, kedengarannya romantis"

"Kau lama-lama harus ku ajak ke psikiater. Hilangkan pikiran gila mu itu. Hal seperti itu sama sekali tak romantis"

Kai tertawa mendengar Chanyeol menanggapi serius ucapannya.

"Kau tak mau mati bersama ku? kau jahat sekali…"

"Jangan bicara tentang hal seperti itu di tempat asing. Kau mau hantu-hantu di sekitar air terjun ini mendengarnya?"

Kai menghentikan tawanya. Pegangan di lengan pria itu ia eratkan.

"Kita langsung saja ke bawah Chanyeol, lupakan saja melompat tebing itu. Menyeramkan sekali jadinya"

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati berhasil membungkam mulut Kai lagi. Ia segera berjalan menuruni bebatuan besar yang ada di pinggir sungai itu membantu memberi petunjuk jalan pada Kai yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tempat ini asri sekali, apa di Korea tidak ada tempat seperti ini?"

"Ada….."

"Lalu kenapa kita tak liburan di Korea saja?"

"Aku ingin mencari suasana baru"

"Disini saja, ku rasa tidak terlalu banyak orang yang ke sini"

Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya. Ada beberpa wisatawan asing yang sedang berenang dan berfoto-foto tapi tak sebanyak di bagian utara dan selatan tadi.

"Ya….disini saja"

Kai langsung mengeluarkan kamera dari tas nya yang di letakkan di bebatuan besar di bawahnya.

Ia mengambil banyak foto sekitar air terjun itu. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sekarang hanya melihatnya saja. Tiba-tiba ia menjepretkan kameranya ke arah Chanyeol dan tertawa karena Chanyeol kaget.

Ia mendekati Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk di bebatuan besar sambil memandang pemandangan di depannya.

"Ayo kita selca….."

"Kau saja…."

Chanyeol menolak berfoto bersama nya.

"Sekali saja, kita belum pernah sekalipun selca bareng"

"Tidak perlu…."

Kai tak mau memaksa Chanyeol kalau pria itu tak mau.

Ia segera membuka kemeja nya dan melepas sepatunya.

Byuuurrrrrr….

Chanyeol melihat Kai berenang ke dalam sungai jernih itu. Gadis itu berenang sampai ke bagian tengah yang mungkin agak dalam. Melihat Kai tersenyum dan senang seperti sekarang membuat bibirnya juga ikut tersenyum. Ia menyadari setelah mereka berbaikan ia makin sering tersenyum melihat tingkah Kai yang manja dan lucu.

Wanita memang rumit seperti kata Jonghyun. Ia yakin bukan hanya dirinya saja yang bingung menghadapi sifat wanita yang sering berubah-ubah. Kai yang dewasa, tegar, manja, periang dan menyebalkan itu rumit. Tapi dalam kerumitan itu ia banyak belajar mendalami seperti apa karakter Kai sebenarnya. Ia tetaplah gadis yang baru beranjak dewasa yang dalam masa peralihan menyeimbangkan sisi emosional remajanya dengan sisi kedewasaannya.

Ia yakin sekali jika ia menikah dengan Kai pasti ia harus banyak bersabar menghadapi gadis yang usianya terpaut 6 tahun dari usianya itu. Angannya untuk mendapatkan istri yang dewasa, bisa mengayominya dan mampu menjadi penopang saat ia dalam masa rapuh mengambang begitu saja. Ia bahkan bisa bahagia dengan pola pikir kekanakan Kai yang kadang muncul, ia sering tertawa dalam hatinya mendengar kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan dari mulut gadis itu dan Ia ikut simpati mendengar bagaimana sisi gadis itu yang mencoba menjadi kuat dalam kesakitannya. Kai dewasa dalam hatinya tapi tidak dalam pikiran nalarnya.

Kai adalah gadis unik yang mampu membuat nya membuka mata bahwa tidak semua penampilan dan kesan pertama itu menunjukkan sifat asli seorang manusia. Kai yang begitu angkuh, ambisius dan sombong saat pertama kali dilihatnya bahkan sudah berubah sembilan puluh derajat dari kesan itu. Mungkin Kai tetaplah gadis seperti itu, tapi setidaknya sifat itu tak mendominasi lagi. Kai yang sekarang mau berusaha memahaminya dan mengerti perasaannya. Ia merasa ia bukanlah satu-satunya yang berusaha keras sejak awal. Kai jauh berusaha keras darinya menjalani semua ini dengan diam menyimpan luka yang ia goreskan di hati gadis itu.

Ia membuka kaleng cola yang ada di tangannya. Menikmati hari libur santai seperti ini hampir tak pernah ia lakukan. Jika tak karena Kai mungkin hampir mustahil ia mau melakukan ini. Meninggalkan banyak hal penting demi hari libur tak pernah terpikirkan dalam pikiran seriusnya selama ini.

Chanyeol terdiam memandang aliran air yang ada di depannya. Aliran sungai itu tenang dan tak ada lagi suara riak air yang disebabkan gaya renang Kai yang memasukinya.

"Dimana Kai?"

Chanyeol berjalan menaiki batu yang lebih besar untuk melihat dimana Kai dari posisi yang lebih tinggi. Nihil…..Kai tak terlihat.

Belum sampai lima menit yang lalu ia masih bisa melihat Kai yang seperti duyung berenang dengan riang di tengah Sungai kecil itu. Ia panik dan meneriaki nama Kai agar gadis itu mendengarnya.

Ia membuka bajunya dan kacamatanya dan menceburkan diri ke dinginnya air sungai itu mencari keberadaan tunangannya yang merepotkan.

Chanyeol pergi ke arah aliran selatan dan melihat dimana sosok Kai diantara banyaknya pengunjung tempat itu. Kai tetap tidak ada.

"Jangan bilang lelucon ku tentang hantu itu benar!"

Chanyeol kesal sekali belum menemukan Kai. Ia terus berenang mendekat ke arah utara karena disana aliran pusat air terjun nya berada. Pengunjungnya juga lebih banyak disana karena arealnya lebih lebar.

Matanya tak juga bisa menemukan Kai di sana. Ia sempat bertanya pada dua orang wisatawan asing apakah melihat gadis dengan ciri-ciri seperti Kai. Mereka tak tahu.

"Chanyeollllll…."

Suara Kai berteriak kencang memanggilnya. Ia melihat Kai tersenyum melambaikan tangan kearahnya dari atas batu besar diatas. Ia balas melambaikan tangan karena ia lega sekali.

Kai tidak menghilang, hanya saja bercengkrama bersama dua pria bule di atas sana.

Tak lama kemudian Kai mengakhiri obrolan dengan pria asing itu dan kembali mencelupkan dirinya ke dalam air lagi. Ia berenang mendekati Chanyeol.

"Lihat pria yang memakai topi hitam itu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria bule yang barusan bersama Kai.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Chace Crawford saat main di serial Gossip Girl. Aku sangat suka karakter pria seperti Nate Archibald yang diperankan Chace. Pria seperti itu tipe ideal ku"

Ia menatap lagi wajah pria bule itu dalam-dalam dan Kai sudah asyik berenang lagi di sampingnya.

"Chace Crawford? Nate Archibald? Seperti apa memangnya karakternya?"

Chanyeol mengingat itu dalam memorinya agar setelah pulang dari liburan ini ia mencari tahu seperti apa karakter pria ideal Kai itu.

"Ayo naik ke atas, sudah lama kau berenangnya. Ini dingin sekali Kai"

"Aku mau ke sana…."

Kai menunjuk aliran utama dari air terjun Hiji di sebelah timur mereka berada.

Ia memegang Tangan Kai dan berenang ke arah aliran tenang yang ramai oleh manusia disana.

"Wow…..keren sekali karena air terjun ini seperti hujan yang besar. Aku ingin seperti mereka yang tepat di bawah aliran air yang turun itu"

Chanyeol setuju saja dan mengikuti Kai yang sudah berenang ke arah agak pinggir dan mendekati banyak kerumunan orang yang asyik menikmati hujaman air terjun langsung di atas kepalanya.

Ia dan Kai tertawa saat air-air itu menghujani kepala mereka dengan keras. Rasanya kepala mu terasa berat tapi dingin bersamaan.

Chanyeol melihat Kai menatap nya teduh dan tersenyum manis. Jemari lentik itu merapikan rambut nya yang berantakan karena hujaman air.

"Kau tampan sekali saat ini"

Kai mengelus rambut dan meraba wajahnya. Mata mereka saling memandang lekat.

Astaga…..ia lupa memakai kacamatanya!

Ia panik dan merogoh saku celana panjangnya. Kacamata nya seingatnya ia letakkan dekat bajunya tadi. Ia lupa memakainya saking paniknya mencari Kai.

Kai tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang agak panik. Ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang tak memakai baju itu erat.

"Dingin sekali…."

Kai bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang saat ia menyentuh pria itu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus kembali ke tempat awal kita. Nanti kau bisa sakit terlalu lama di dalam air"

Kai tak melepaskan pelukan di lehernya.

"Tapi aku suka disini, ini indah sekali dan menyenangkan"

Belitan tangannya tak kuasa untuk tak memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Kai yang kedinginan. Ia membutakan pandangannya kalau orang-orang melihat iri pada mereka. Ia menulikan suara deras air terjun yang terus menghujam dari atas. Ia hanya mendengar suara Kai yang tertawa renyah dan detak jantungnya nya sendiri bertalu-talu di telinganya.

Pinggang langsing Kai lebih ia rapatkan ke tubuhnya lagi sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan dada kenyal Kai menggesek dada bidangnya. Ini indah…..Chanyeol juga tak menepikan sensasi menyenangkan ini dalam pikirannya. Bahkan ia selalu diam-diam tergoda pada Kai saat gadis ini tak berniat menggodanya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali"

"Kau sudah tak tahan lagi?"

"Aku masih tahan, aku tak akan mati karena rasa dingin seperti ini. Lagi pula kalau sampai mati pun kau akan ikut mati juga bersama ku"

Kai tertawa sendiri mendengar kalimat leluconnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu….karena aku ingin kita seperti ini untuk satu jam ke depan. Lingkarkan kaki mu di pinggang ku"

"Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol diam saja, tapi langsung membawa tubuh Kai tepat benar-benar ke tengah dimana hujaman air benar-benar tepat besar mengenai kepala mereka.

Chanyeol mencatat ini momen yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Bibir Kai yang menggeliat tanpa sadar di leher, dada dan bahunya membuatnya lupa bahwa disini lah suhu terdingin itu harusnya di rasakan kulit manusia. Tapi ia merasakan kehangatan luar biasa di tubuhnya juga hatinya karena tunangan seksinya ini.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandinya setelah lebih tiga puluh menit berendam dalam air hangat. Setelah makan malam bersama Kai tadi ia langsung mandi lagi untuk merilekskan diri. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya karena cukup lelah juga hari ini.

"Kenapa tak membalas pesan ku?"

Suara Kai memasuki telinganya sebelum ia lelap ke alam mimpi.

"Chanyeol…"

Ia merasa ini nyata karena ia merasakan Kai mengguncang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat Kai berdiri di samping ranjangnya sambil dengan gaya _bossy_ nya menatapnya tajam.

"Apalagi yang kau butuhkan kali ini?"

"Aku ingin bertelpon lagi dengan mu seperti semalam. Aku sulit tidur…."

"Kau masih takut? rebahkan saja tubuh mu di tempat tidur dan pikirkan saja pria tampan yang kau sukai, pasti kau akan segera terbang ke alam mimpi"

Chanyeol menarik selimut menutupi tubuh _topless_ nya dan berharap Kai menyerah mengganggunya.

Kai tak beranjak dari tempatnya saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

Ia duduk di kursi agak panjang yang terletak satu meter dari ranjang Chanyeol. Ia berencana tidur disana saja kalau Chanyeol tak mau menemaninya.

Chanyeol yang tahu Kai belum keluar dari kamarnya segera bangun dan menemukan Kai meringkukkan tubuhnya duduk di kursi dekat ranjang besarnya.

Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Kai yang nampak terlihat seperti kucing yang harus di pungut di jalanan.

"Tidurlah di ranjang ku, biar aku yang tidur disini"

Kai bangun dari rebahannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sudah sana…"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat selimut dan juga bantal yang di bawa dari ranjangnya.

Kecupan dingin dari bibir Kai di pipi kirinya membuatnya mengulum senyum.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol…."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa ujian menahan napsunya sepertinya harus bertambah berat hari ini. Matanya sulit sekali mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh molek Kai yang di balut bikini bewarna hitam di sampingnya. Gadis itu menutupi kaki jenjangnya dengan rok pantai tipis bewarna putih.

Selama perjalanan 15 menit dari hotelnya ke pantai Okinawa itu Kai terus menggodanya dengan pertanyaan apakah dirinya seksi?

Chanyeol pura-pura tak antusias dengan pertanyaan menyebalkan Kai yang sering diucapkannya itu. Hanya pria tolol dan buta saja yang mengatakan tunangannya itu tak seksi. Hanya saja ia bukan tipe pria penggombal yang dengan mudah mengatakan kalimat pujian pada seorang gadis secara langsung.

Ia terus menenangkan dirinya agar tak tergoda menjamah tubuh indah impian banyak pria ini. Kai melepas ikatan roknya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan karena melihat gerakan tangan Kai mengolekan sunblock di tubuh sintalnya. Chanyeol bersumpah ia bukan pria mesum. Tapi Kai membuat nya sulit memalingkan wajahnya dari sepasang dada indah yang cukup mencuat dari bikini nya itu.

"Kita berenang atau berjemur saja disini?"

Suara Kai menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Aku akan berenang karena tubuh ku panas sekali. Kau disini saja berjemur"

Chanyeol berbicara tegas dan tak ingin memandang Kai.

"Kalau begitu pergi lah…."

Kai langsung merebahkan diri di karpet pantainya sambil memakai kaca mata hitam.

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling nya yang tak terlalu ramai. Ia cukup cemas meninggalkan Kai yang cukup mengundang untuk di sentuh ini sendiri di tepi pantai.

_CHANKAI_

Kai menikmati ice cream strowbery nya dengan nikmat. Ia tahu dari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikannya terus, entah apa alasannya.

"Kau heran ya aku rakus memakan ice cream sampai tiga buah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Itu karena panas dan karena aku suka ice cream"

"Aku paham….aku tak mengejek mu Kai"

"Lalu kenapa kau melihat ku terus?"

"Hanya ingin saja"

"Jangan melihat ku lagi. Aku malu jika terus-terusan dilihat. Makan ice cream ini supaya kau punya kegiatan dan tak iseng pada ku"

Chanyeol menerima sodoran ice cream strowbery yang tinggal setengah karena belum habis di makan pemiliknya.

Kai membuka ice cream cokelat terakhirnya dan mengabaikan tampang Chanyeol yang sekarang bingung dengan ice cream di tangannya.

"Aku akan update status SNS ku dulu…"

Chanyeol memakan ice cream itu dengan diam dan tak ambil pusing dengan Kai yang heboh dengan komentar SNS nya.

"Aku menyesal sekali tak membawa Dobi ke sini. Pasti ia kesepian karena terus-terusan dikamar atau bersama umma di rumah"

"Kau menganggap anjing itu seperti bayi mu saja"

"Dia memang bayi ku dan kau appa nya"

.

.

.

.

Kai berdiri menikmati semilir angin pantai senja dari restoran pantai saat ini. Chanyeol yang masih duduk langsung sumringah saat menatap Kai didepannya dan menatap laut luas di depan sana.

Ia rasa Okinawa tempat yang sangat bagus untuk liburan kali ini. Dan tentu saja sangat tepat menjadi tempat untuk mengukir kenangan indah.

Ia berdiri menghampiri Kai yang tampak cantik dengan senyum mengembang seperti ini.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Chanyeol berkata lembut padanya. Satu tangan pria itu melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kai malu saat Chanyeol intens menatapnya seperti ini. Tatapan bola mata hitam Park Chanyeol yang menyelidik berhasil membuatnya beberapa kali gugup.

"_Of Course….."_

Kai melihat Chanyeol membuka kacamatanya dan menyimpan benda itu di celananya. Kai mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol yang melihat matahari senja yang hampir tenggelam di laut sana.

"Wow…itu indah sekali. Aku akan memvideo….."

Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk memvideokan moment beharga di depan sana. Karena tugasnya sekarang adalah mengingat secara detail bagaimana Chanyeol memberinya afeksi yang bernama ciuman di sepasang bibir tebalnya. Perasaan hati nya membengkak, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, denyut nadi nya terputus dan pikirannya seolah tak percaya Chanyeol selembut ini memperlakukannya. Bibir hangat Chanyeol merayap memberikan lumatan pelan nan teratur disetiap inci bibirnya. Lidah nya di belit dan di cumbu lembut lidah Chanyeol di dalam sana.

Kai hanya diam menerima apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya tanpa ada niat menolak apa yang pria itu lakukan. Ia masih terpaku merasakan sengatan lumatan mulut Chanyeol yang terus memberikan sentuhan memabukkan sarat akan kasing sayang.

Chanyeol merasakan suasana sekelilingnya telah gelap karena matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam.

Bibirnya dengan lembut melepaskan hisapan dibibir seksi milik tunangannya. Ia beri kecupan dan jilatan pelan lagi sebelum benar-benar melepaskan bibir manis milik Kai.

Ia menarik napas pelan sambil mengulum kecil bibirnya sendiri mencoba mengingat perasaan, rasa dan sensasi bibir Kai di bibirnya sendiri sebagai hal yang wajib ia ingat sampai usia rentanya.

"Aku pernah jadi pria keji saat memaksa mu keluar dari mobil ku di jalanan yang sepi, Aku pernah jadi pria tak perhatian saat _double date_ di taman hiburan, aku jadi pria yang benar-benar payah saat _first date_ kita dan ku harap aku bisa jadi pria _gentle_ untuk mu saat _first kiss_ kita. Aku ingin pernah menjadi seorang pria yang memberikan kenangan indah dalam hidup mu dan hubungan kita ini"

"Aku suka moment seperti tadi. Ini pertama kalinya ada pria yang mencium ku, dan aku bahagia pria itu kau"

Chanyeol tergoda untuk kembali menjamah bibir tunangannya itu lagi. Ia tersenyum melihat kekagetan di mata Kai saat bibir merah delima gadis itu kembali dalam kungkungan bibirnya.

"…_**Dia bisa kehilangan pria itu jika tak membalas ciuman mereka"**_

Merasakan Chanyeol yang sekarang memberinya ciuman dan menikmati bibirnya ia teringat apa yang di katakan Suho tentang tindakan yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat seorang pria mencium nya. Kai bingung dan juga malu sebenarnya.

"Apakah aku harus membalas ciuman nya agar tak kehilangan pria ini?"

_TBC_

Saya cukup bingung di chap 8 karena banyak readers yang kaget ada konflik di akhir. Tapi saya maklum juga sih karena pasti banyak pembaca FF saya yang bukan Uke-Kai Shipper yang selalu baca tulisan saya. Kalau yang pernah baca FF **Partner** saya, pasti udah tahu kalau saya ini orang alay juga kalau nulis FF. ada yang dukung Chanyeol, ada yang dukung kai, ada yang bingung mau dukung siapa. Itu semua terserah readers juga….saya gak mau membuat pembenaran sikap. Karena sikap saya juga gak benar.

#lol

Beberapa kali saya buat FF GS dan ada pernyataan beberapa reader yang bingung kali ya, Kai versi cewe seperti apa?. Mungkin kalau Kai Stan pasti udah punya banyak gambaran kan kai versi cewek seperti apa?

kai versi cewek itu terlalu banyak versinya dalam kepala saya. Ada fans exo yang wajahnya bener2 mirip banget sama kai. ada orang korea n jepang juga yang mirip banget sama kai. Bisa kok di cari di twitter n tumblr.

Saya punya banyak bayangan versi cewek kai itu ada yang cute, manis sampai seksi gak ketulungan. Kan pada tahu Exo Stan itu luar biasa kreatifnya soal photoshop n edit2 an. khusus fic ini saya baca ada yang bayangin **Hyuna 4 minutes, krystal f(x),** dan member girl band lainnya karena sama persis bayangin seksinya. Terserah juga….ga pa pa. bayangin siapa saja sesuka anda.

Tapi kalau saya sih punya referensi sendiri tentang itu. Saya bener2 bayangin Kai disini, dia sendiri yang jadi cewek karena kalau dia jadi cewek yakin seksi bgettt. Seksi bagi saya mungkin berbeda referensinya dengan banyak readers disini. Seksi, sensual dan vulgar bagi saya itu ada bedanya.

Mungkin bagi readers **Hyuna, gain, hyorin, **member** girls day, **member girlband lain itu** seksi. **Tapi bagi saya seksi bukan seperti itu. Seksi dalam bayangan saya itu bukan dilihat seberapa tebalnya make up wajah, seterbuka apa pakaian mereka, dan seberapa erotis mereka menari. Seksi itu menurut saya tentang aura.

Selama bertahun2 saya jadi Kpopers saya Cuma mengakui bahwa **Yuri SNSD dan Bora Sistar** aja yang benar2 seksi. Aura, tubuh dan pembawaan mereka seksi menurut saya.

Jadi selama nulis fic ini saya kadang ngebayangin Kai menyerupai mereka berdua karena kulit mereka juga agak Tan layaknya Kai. kalo mereka jadi cewek saya yakin kai seperti Yuri atau juga Bora.

#black pearl line mungkin…..

tapi pas chap 7 saya bener2 bayangin kai itu **kayak Nicole Scherzinger **di MV**Buttons **dari**The Pussycat Dolls. **Saya dapetin photoshopan Kai yang jadi Nicole pas banget di MV itu. jadi saya gila sendiri sebenarnya pas nulis chap7 itu.

pernah liat MV itu?

itu lah imaginasi saya ttg sosok kai sewaktu adegan Kai ngedance bareng teman2 nya yg di liat langsung Chanyeol dan namja2 kampusnya.

**Kai kalo jadi cewe pasti mampu buat apa yg di lakukan Nicole disitu. **Kai terlalu HOTchap 7 itu dalam bayangan saya.

Kalo idol cowok saya mikir Cuma **Kai, dan Yunho TVXQ** aja yang seksi.

(Cuma perspektif pribadi, kalo gak setuju juga gak pa pa)

Di FF ini juga beberapa reader nanyain KAPAN ADEGAN KISS nya? sampe chap 8 memang gak ada. Chap 9 ini ada adegan kiss bukan karena permintaan reader juga. karena saya tipe orang yang hampir gak pernah ngikutin saran reader mengenai alur FF saya.

#saya emang jahat. Ngaku saya…..

Saya mencintai COUPLE ini dengan cara sederhana. Saya berusaha keras selama ini ff chankai yang saya buat hanya di rated T. walaupun suatu saat pasti akan ada ff rated M yang saya tulis, saya yakin saya lagi khilaf itu.

saya ingin terus menciptakan memori bahwa couple ini fluffy, romantis, dan lucu.

Beberapa dari kalian kan udah pada tahu saya EROR di couple apa.

#hahahahaha

Saya pikir kenapa baru di chap 9 ini ada adegan KISS bibirnya karena menurut filosopi saya CINTA itu PROSES. Saya gak pernah percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Saya membuat pemahaman saya itu di fic ini. ciuman itu afeksi paling nyata dari sebuah kasih sayang. Jadi yah...gitu. Cinta itu menurut saya gak kilat, kayak cinta pasangan di atas ini. **lambat yang penting tepat!**

Sebenarnya saya udah kayak pidato kali ini padahal Cuma mau bilang satu hal. Saya baru 5 bulanan ada di FFN. Itu terlalu baru di banding kalian yang udah lama disini. Saya Cuma mau bilang saya mau **HIATUS **dulu satu bulan ke depan.

Saya tahu, gak fair rasanya kalo saya hiatus dengan banyak ninggalin utang ff n requesan ff dari reader. Saya tahu beberapa dari kalian dongkol n kesel.

Suer….bukan bermaksud gantungin ni FF atau FF saya yg lain yg belum saya lanjut. tapi saya gak mungkin nulis FF di bulan Ramadhan walaupun dengan rated **K** sekalipun. Saya juga harus ngerjakan projek kuliah saya selama 3 minggu ke depan. Jadi udah di pastikan gak mungkin bisa liat n nulis FF lagi.

Maafkan saya….

saya baru balik ngelanjut ngepost lagi di awal bulan **AGUSTUS.**

Saya gak minta kalian tetap menanti saya karena saya tahu menunggu update tan FF itu gak enak. Saya juga gak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa saat saya kembali nanti bakal bawa FF yang keren atau ngelanjut ff dengan lebih keren. Saya gak mampu melakukan itu.

Saya hanya bisa berucap terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini. saya sulit nuliskan bagaimana perasaan saya yang senang kalian mau baca FF saya yg super absurd bin aneh2 itu.

Karena perasaan memang gak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, perasaan hanya bisa diungkapkan dari hati ke hati, untuk itu saya hanya bisa ngucapkan Terima kasih untuk selama ini.

Thanks untuk yang mereview di Chap 8 kemarin ya….

** .7, ,** **miszshanty05, sisca lee, deathangel94, , Reeeee, Vanisha exost, Junkiz girl, Guest, Maya, hunipples, chobangyongie, SehunBubbleTea1294, new guest, arihimechan, hunhun, miyuk, Baekkaepsong, hyeraPark, doremifaseul, tao-ghel, chotaein816, ByunnaPark, , amalia1993, jueee, Vely Alicia, Kevin Ryouta, Guest, RiYuki, nhaonk, asdfghjkl, Kamong Jjong, teleportbabies, Jongin48, Guest, auliya, Homin El, kkamjong, Guest, Meilyna, Guest, Star nitee, Kaikai, hae15, nami, haera, Kaiya, Shallow Lin, flamintsqueen, , RanHwa19, retnofauzh, xxchancimit, cy, sayakanoicinoe, Prince Changsa, casacisa, chengminss, YukiMiku, Benivella, Septaaa, aiyueo-tien, Guest, dasyachankai, Fita, Rnine21, Dian, Chening, Stroning exo, Moli olen, Monica, Nia, M2M, meongbuja, putrifibrianti96, jihyunk16, jessikwang, Guest, momo, .37604, Sanshaini Hikari, bellasung21, , Kimeka DinoDark, blissfulxo, BabyBaekSoo, Kyumin shintaloveexo, Beby hunkaiyeol, Stella, Naruichi, Nia kimjuny, Taekun jaeni, Tatsuya Grey,** **Yonkai, babyhunkai, shaviraavm, redfloat, afranabilah19, Guest, jonginwu, FriederichOfficial, xoxowolf, salsasehun, Safira, sunkyurry, Devina, Ririn chan, Jung min, Agustine, Vivien, askasufa, Yuki Edogawa, Vioolyt, Guest, leehyh, kaisha, GaemCloud, **

**Ame Jung, blackwave, Safira.**

Untuk my dear **SISCA LEE **

"**ga pa pa requesannya belum di buat. Abis lebaran aja di publisnya, jangan selama bulan puasa. Saya sabar menanti mu. thank u udah mau saya repotkan…..semangat penelitiannya!"**

Oke….see u in Agustus…..T_T


End file.
